LA ÚNICA *SasuSaku*
by MissEvelin18
Summary: Sasuke se sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que la dulce Sakura está interesada en acostarse con él. También se enfurece cuando algunas mujeres de la manada intentan humillarla delante de él. Él está más que feliz de elegirla sobre una de ellas. Puede que no sea su tipo, pero es solo sexo. Él está preparado para eso. Para lo que no está preparado es cómo ella lo hace sentir.
1. SUMMARY

* * *

**SUMARRY**:

Crecer en su mayoría humana en una manada Lycan ha sido difícil para Sakura. Desconfían de ella y ha sido rechazada por la mayoría, no habría sobrevivido sin el apoyo de su familia adoptiva y su alfa. Ella ha estado enamorada en secreto por mucho tiempo de Sasuke, el medio hermano VampLycan de su alfa. Sakura cree que es caliente y encuentra el coraje de acercarse a Sasuke durante una de sus visitas poco frecuentes. Solo espera una noche de éxtasis antes de pasar su vida sola.

Sasuke se sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que la dulce Sakura está interesada en acostarse con él. También se enfurece cuando algunas mujeres de la manada intentan humillarla delante de él. Él está más que feliz de elegirla sobre una de ellas. Puede que no sea su tipo, pero es solo sexo. Él está preparado para eso. Para lo que no está preparado es cómo ella lo hace sentir.

**Demasiado para unas simples vacaciones y una aventura de una noche.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**: Esta historia contiene lenguaje gráfico sexual. Solamente lectores maduros. No queremos problemas en el fututo.

Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Laurann Dohner

* * *


	2. C1 * Mi soledad

.

Sakura miró con nostalgia a las parejas apareadas que habían llegado a la fiesta. Desde su lugar cerca a los árboles. Todos se veían muy felices. Las personas solteras también estaban en parejas. Parecía que ella era la única persona que estaba sola.

Alguien le golpeó el brazo y ella jadeó, volviendo la cabeza.

Ino sonrió. "¿Escondiéndote de nuevo? Puedes ir allí y unirte, Sakura".

"Ambas sabemos cómo terminaría eso".

Su amiga de la infancia suspiró. "folla con ellos".

Sakura resopló. "Como si alguien me fuera a tocar lo suficiente".

"Bueno en realidad-"

"No lo digas. Los Lycans odian los condones".

Ino la rodeó, giró y luego la miró con el ceño fruncido. Era más alta. "Siempre hay humanos, entonces".

"Debido a que las dos veces que salí con alguno de ellos, salió muy bien".

Ino le apretó suavemente el brazo. "Tal vez elegiste un pobre espécimen ¿cuando intentaste salir con humanos? He escuchado que algunos de ellos no son malos".

"Uno apareció en nuestra tercera cita con el aroma de otra mujer sobre él, y el segundo idiota decidió no aceptar un no por respuesta. Me hubiera lastimado si no fuera tan buena luchadora. Paso de eso". Ella se encogió de hombros. "La vida no es justa. Si alguien lo sabe, soy yo".

"Todavía creo que deberías ir allí para celebrar el nacimiento del tercer hijo de nuestro alfa. Eres parte de esta manada".

"Técnicamente ... pero no según algunos. Esta es una celebración. No quiero causar una escena si alguien decide ser un imbécil. El foco debería estar en nuestro alfa y el nuevo miembro de su familia".

"¡Mierda! ¡Esta es una celebración para toda la manada y eso te incluye a ti! Sé que estás sola, y no está bien estar sin contacto, Sakura. Tenemos necesidades".

"No entro en calor".

"No se trata solo de eso. Eres mitad lycan. El sexo y ser poseído es un gran trato para nosotros. Lo necesitamos como el aire y la comida. Incluso los humanos anhelan el tacto. Todos lo hacen".

"Nunca estaré tan desesperada. Los hombres solo quieren una mamada o sexo anal. Eso es lo que me ofrecen los chicos de la manada, Ino. No puedo quedar embarazada accidentalmente en el camino. Y ni una sola vez ha cambiado la oferta".

"Podría hablar con Deidara".

Ella arrugó la nariz. "Ewww. Mantén a tu hermano fuera de esto. En primer lugar, no quiero que sienta lastima. Eso es lo que sería. En segundo lugar, se horrorizaría si incluso lo mencionas, ya que él me ve de la misma manera que yo lo veo a él. Somos familia."

"Está bien". Ino se apartó de su camino y se paró a su lado.

Sakura observó mientras más miembros de la manada se unían a la reunión. Algunos minutos pasaron antes de que Ino volviera a hablar. "¿Entonces vas a quedarte aquí y observar a todos? ¿Realmente no vas a unirte?"

"Sí. Ve. Que te diviertas. No voy a dejarte pasar el rato aquí conmigo."

Un hombre alto y musculoso salió de la hilera de árboles a través del claro, y Sakura lo reconoció de inmediato. Ese cabello azabache era único en comparación con su manada. La mayoría de ellos tenían cabello castaño oscuro. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y el calor se extendió por su pecho. "Sasuke vino".

Ino se inclinó más cerca, presionando sus brazos juntos. "Maldición, él es tan caliente como aterrador. ¿Soy solo yo o tiene más músculos desde la última vez que nos visitó?".

"No es aterrador. Sasuke es realmente muy dulce".

Ino resopló. "Para ti, tal vez. El resto de nosotros hemos salido corriendo con él en un momento u otro. ¿Supongo que nunca lo has visto cambiar?".

"No. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo mal con su lobo? ¿Es un poco agresivo o alguna otra cosa?".

"Algo así".

Sakura no pudo mirar hacia otro lado cuando Sasuke se acercó al alfa de su manada y le dio a su medio hermano un fuerte abrazo. Él sonrió ampliamente mientras hablaba con la compañera de Itachi, su aspecto solo mejoraba cuando estaba feliz. Izumi le entregó al bebe en sus brazos. La vista de Sasuke sosteniendo a su pequeño sobrino tenía al estómago de Sakura encogido. Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que lo había visto desde Alaska. Los gemelos del alfa habían nacido esa vez. Hablando de eso, los gemelos idénticos se apresuraron hacia su tío, agarrándole las piernas.

"Explícame", instó Sakura, desviando su atención de la conmovedora escena de una reunión familiar. "¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke cuando cambia?"

"Es un VampLycan, Sakura. Digamos que cuando cambia, él parece una criatura de esas películas de terror humanas sobre nosotros. No es violento o algo así, pero nadie quiere estar cerca de él. Demonios, incluso estar alrededor de él durante una carrera. Solo Itachi corre el riesgo de estar con él; obviamente sabe que su hermano mayor no lo matará. Izumi también, Sasuke es, sin embargo, su cuñado. Nuestro alfa y su compañera son los únicos que se sienten cómodos alrededor de su lado bestial ".

"Huh. Nunca escuché rumores sobre él". La hizo sentir triste por él. Ella sabía lo que era ser evitado por ser diferente.

"Eso es porque Sasuke es muy respetado en la manada. ¿De verdad piensas que se atreverían a hablar mal de cómo se ve en cuatro patas? Nadie quiere ofenderlo". Ino se apartó y se pasó los dedos por el pelo rubio. "Cómo me veo? Shisui acaba de salir de servicio y ha llegado."

Sakura estudió a su amiga. "Hermosa. Feroz. Deberías decirle cómo te sientes."

Ino frunció el ceño. "Tal vez soy demasiado dominante para él".

"Es su problema si necesita a una mujer sumisa para atender sus necesidades."

"Oh, yo me ocuparía bien de él, si su necesidad fuera desnudarme. Incluso me pondría sobre mis manos y rodillas para dejar que lo haga por detrás ".

Sakura se echó a reír. "Te has sentido atraída por él desde que llegó a la pubertad, en el segundo que él comenzó a crecer todos esos músculos y se disparó en altura." Ella miró el claro, buscando a Shisui. Se había acercado a un grupo de mujeres jóvenes que Sakura odiaba. Siempre habían sido malas con ella. "Mierda. Alerta del trio de perras."

Un gruñido salió de Ino. "¿Por qué siempre coquetea con ellas?"

"¿Porque ellas dormirían con cualquier chico que les sonriera?"

Otro gruñido vino de su mejor amiga.

"Ve a rescatarlo de sí mismo. Muéstrale de lo que se está perdiendo". Sakura sonrió. "Solo camina hacia él, agárralo de la camisa y bésalo. Puede que le guste el enfoque directo ".

"Eso es fácil de decir".

"Eres mejor que esas idiotas con las que está coqueteando, Ino. Sé tú mismo y toma lo que quieras. ¿Qué tienes que perder? Escuché que está pensando en establecerse ".

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" Ino estaba cerca de su rostro en un segundo, sus ojos en parte se volvieron como su lobo. La oscuridad rodeaba sus iris. "¿A quién ha estado viendo que no conozco? ¡Nunca se pone serio con nadie!"

"Me encontré con Kira esta mañana en la oficina de Itachi, cuando tuve que pedirle que firmara una correspondencia que había impreso. Obito se va a retirar de su puesto de ejecutor, y Shisui lo quiere. Ella dijo que, si él toma una compañera, le daría una ventaja sobre los demás que podrían querer el puesto. Kira admitió que lo había discutido con el solo porque eran primos. Ella quiere que gane el lugar, por supuesto. Y es algo que tiene sentido. Un ejecutor acoplado está más concentrado en su trabajo, no está ocupado tratando de impresionar a posibles parejas sexuales para que se acuesten".

"Joder", suspiró Ino.

"No quieres que termine con una chica mala, ¿verdad? Muéstrale que estás interesada y ve a buscar a tu pareja ".

"¿Quién dice que es mi compañero?"

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. "Dame un respiro. Soy tu mejor amiga y te asustaste por lo que acabo de decir. Es obvio. Él es tuyo. Te haría sentir miserable si reclamara a alguien más."

"Dejaría la manada", admitió en voz baja.

Sakura sintió náuseas al escuchar esas palabras. Ino era su mejor amiga. Sakura estaba atrapada y no podía transferirse a otro lugar. Solo Itachi ofrecería a alguien como ella su protección y un lugar con una manada. Y probablemente solo porque ella había nacido allí. "Eres más adecuada para Shisui que una de esas perras. Él siempre está jodiendo con sumisas. Muéstrale lo bueno que puede ser hacerlo con una dominante. Shisui no es del tipo que retrocede en una pelea. Probablemente lo anhela. Desafíalo a meterlo en tu cama. Demonios, átalo a él hasta que esté listo para morder".

Ino se colocó frente a ella nuevamente, sonriendo levemente y mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué?" Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

"Un gran consejo de alguien que es demasiado gallina para mezclarse en las fiestas de la manada. Nunca has ido tras un hombre, tampoco. Si lo hicieras, no estarías durmiendo solo todas las noches ".

"Soy diferente a ti".

Ino alzó las cejas. "Te haré un trato".

Sakura detestaba ver ese brillo travieso en los ojos de su mejor amiga. "¿Qué?" Sabía que lamentaría haber preguntado.

"Iré tras Shisui con todo lo que tengo ... si eliges a un hombre y haces lo mismo".

"Pero no soy una dominante".

"Eres una mujer. Tenemos lo mismo entre nuestras piernas que los hombres quieren alcanzar tan desesperadamente. Al menos saben que no les arrancarán la piel si no son buenos para follar ".

"Crudo. Shisui tampoco temerá golpearte. Puedes controlar tus ovarios. Yo no puedo ".

Ino extendió la mano, sacó algo del bolsillo de sus jeans y se lo tendió.

Sakura miró los objetos en su palma abierta, atónita.

"Cuatro condones. Tómalos. Iba a pedirle a Deidara que te follara esta noche. ¿No lo quieres? Encuentra a alguien que te atraiga".

La mano de Sakura tembló mientras tomaba los condones envueltos en papel de aluminio. Principalmente por miedo a que alguien se acercara y la viera a ella y a Ino con esas cosas. Los deslizó en la copa del sujetador, feliz de haber usado una camisa holgada para ocultar el ligero bulto.

"¿Trato?" Ino entrecerró los ojos. "Encontraré el coraje si lo haces".

Sakura pensó en lo que sucedería si Ino dejara la manada. No solo estaría sin la persona con la que pasó la mayor parte del tiempo, sino que las chicas malas podrían molestarla aún más. Ella sería miserable. "Bien."

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ino y ella se volvió. "Escoge."

Sakura contempló el claro. Shen era un sumiso que trabajaba con niños. Sin embargo, ella no sentía atracción por él. Su mirada se detuvo en Sasuke ... y se quedó allí. Los recuerdos de su infancia llenaron su mente. Siempre había sido amable con ella en sus raras visitas. Probablemente fue porque ambos eran mestizos. Por supuesto, ella ya no era una niña.

Tampoco era parte de la manada. Se quedaría unos días y luego se iría por años. En el peor de los casos, no importa cuán grave sea, al menos no tendría que enfrentarlo todos los días.

"Sasuke". Su nombre salió de sus labios.

Ino jadeó. "¿Estas loca? Cualquiera menos él. ¿Qué tal Hidan?"

Ella quería vomitar. " El es un bruto. Él se follaría a un árbol si tuviera un agujero. Además, él es uno de los idiotas que más me acosan. Como si me estuviera haciendo un gran favor incluso para ofrecerme dejar que lo folle. Prefiero vender mi trasero a un extraño, gracias ".

Ino soltó una carcajada. "Bueno. Mala elección. ¿Qué hay de Kisame? No actúa como una prostituta ni te trata mal ".

"Creo que le gustan los hombres".

"Eso es un poco caliente".

"Es cierto, pero claramente no soy su tipo". Su mirada se quedó en Sasuke. "Solo me atrae uno".

"Nunca supe que estabas loca. Bien. Iré tras Shisui. Escogiste a Sasuke." Ino extendió la mano. "Simplemente no digas que no te advertí si todo sale mal". Ella retiró la mano antes de que Sakura pudiera sacudirse. "Sabes ... Sasuke podría lastimarte". La preocupación entrelazó su voz. "Él es parte vampiro. ¿Y si bebe sangre? Eres solo una pequeña mierda".

"No me hará daño. Él es un protector. Y deja de llamarme así. Lo odio."

"Eres una pequeña mierda. No pasas de los cinco pies ".

"Cinco y tres, muchas gracias. No todos tienen la suerte de llegar a medir casi seis pies, Ino. Te envidio la capacidad de alcanzar todos los armarios de tu cocina sin usar una silla."

Ino extendió su mano otra vez. "Bien. Sin embargo, es mejor que Sasuke no te chupe la sangre. Medio hermano de nuestro alfa o no, dile que tienes un guardaespaldas que lo perseguirá si te hace daño. Eres mi familia ".

Sakura estrechó su mano. "De acuerdo. Hagámoslo."

Pero el pánico la golpeó rápidamente cuando se soltaron. ¿Honestamente había aceptado ir con Sasuke? ¡Mierda!

Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas iguales. Era un dicho que su madre adoptiva, Mai, le había dicho miles de veces.

"Voy por Shisui y tú por Sasuke. Hagámoslo. Finge que tenemos bolas de hierro fundido."

La incertidumbre sonó en la voz de su mejor amiga. Sakura se acercó y se apoyó contra su costado para mostrar apoyo. "Shisui está destinado a ser tu compañero. Puedes hacerlo. Es perfecto para ti, a pesar de que ha sido un imbécil al no verlo. Intimidas a los hombres, pero eso no es malo. Ve a intimidarlo. Puedes apostar a que ninguna de esas perras sin cerebro que él follo lo igualaron en la cama por pasión o agresividad. Sabes que ha tenido que contenerse. Contigo no tendrá que hacerlo. A él le encantará eso - y tu".

Ino rio. "Bueno. ¿Cuál es tu plan de juego para llevar a Sasuke a la cama?

La mente de Sakura quedó en blanco. "¿Rogar?"

Ino gruñó por lo bajo.

"Es broma". Sin embargo, no estaba tan segura. "No lo sé. Lo voy a improvisar. Siempre ha sido amable conmigo. Y, además, no me importaría que me folle por lastima. Él es hermoso."

"Y peligroso. No olvides esa parte ".

"Él evitó que un grupo de niños me acosara una vez, cuando visitabas a tus primos. Él es un protector ".

"De niños. ¿No tenías diez años en ese momento? Tal vez deberíamos suspender esto".

"Me estás usando como excusa ahora. Shisui está buscando una compañera. Serás tú. Lo sorprenderás una vez que lo desnudes y le muestres lo bueno que puede ser entre ustedes dos. Las dos lo sabemos. Ve tras tu lobo. Estaré bien. Tengo algo en común con Sasuke. Trabajaré con eso ".

"Eres mitad humana y Lycan. Él es mitad vampiro y Lycan. Nada es igual. Él puede cambiar a algo aterrador como la mierda. Ni siquiera puedes hacer que tus uñas crezcan mucho".

"Pero soy una mujer. Él es un hombre. No es como si lo fuera a perseguir durante una carrera cuando estando en piel. Entonces tendríamos problemas. ¿Pero ahora? Nada va a pasar, ¿verdad?

"Correcto."

"Podemos hacer esto". Sakura tenía todo que perder si no lograba que Ino fuera tras Shisui. No era una apuesta segura, pero ella realmente creía que deberían estar juntos. "Vamos". Dio el primer paso y Ino se quedó a su lado.

Se separaron al pie de la colina.

.


	3. C2 * Un poco de calor

.

Sakura se alegró de que Sasuke se hubiera alejado del gran grupo de la manada para sentarse a comer en una mesa de picnic. Nadie lo compartió con él. Solía ser un poco solitario cuando los visitaba, solo pasaba tiempo con la familia del alfa de su hermano. Ella cambió de dirección, tomó un plato de comida del bufé y tuvo que ignorar algunas miradas impactantes de su manada sobre su presencia mientras se dirigía hacia él.

"¿Puedo sentarme contigo?"

Sasuke levantó la vista y asintió, bajando su hamburguesa a medio comer. "¿Sakura?"

Ella se sentó, halagada de que él recordara su nombre. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal. Era tan guapo que era difícil mirarlo. Tenía unos ojos preciosos. Eran de color negro oscuro suave. "Sí. ¿Cómo va tu visita? "

"Muy bien. Tenía que venir a conocer a mi nuevo sobrino".

"El es adorable. Lo abrace esta mañana cuando estaba en la oficina. Ya puedes ver la inteligencia en sus ojos. Crecerá para ser tan maravilloso como nuestro alfa y su compañera. Y los gemelos son súper protectores con su hermanito. Es adorable ".

El orgullo brilló en sus ojos. "Casi me hace arrepentirme de no tener hijos propios".

Ella podría entenderlo. Ella nunca tendría hijos. Oh un compañero. A menos que dejara la manada para vivir con los humanos. No fue un pensamiento feliz. "¿Todavía no has encontrado pareja?"

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a comer su hamburguesa, bajando la mirada. "No. Adopte a una humana completamente desarrollada. Aunque no es lo mismo que tener a alguien pequeño".

Eso la aturdió, y el debió haberlo visto en su rostro.

Él sonrió. "Es una larga historia. Ella se unió a alguien en mi clan".

Eso tenía sentido. A veces los humanos necesitaban un enlace familiar para ser aceptado en una manada. Sasuke debe haberse ofrecido a ser ese vínculo para la humana. Lo que probó que realmente era tan compasivo como ella siempre había creído. Hacía que lo quisiera aún más.

Fue un alivio saber que todavía estaba oficialmente soltero. Significaba que tenía una pequeña posibilidad de llevarlo a su cama.

Miró a su alrededor, vio a Ino con Shisui y vio a su amiga agarrarlo por la parte delantera de su camisa. Sin embargo, ella lo arrastró hacia los árboles en lugar de besarlo. No peleó, pero una expresión de pura confusión arrugó sus rasgos cuando lo enfrento. Ella sonrió.

"¿Qué es divertido?"

Ella le devolvió su atención a Sasuke. "Una amiga mía acaba de dar a conocer su interés al Lycan que quiere".

Él sonrió. "Ah. Supongo que eso es lo bueno de las reuniones de la manada. Las celebraciones significan que muchas personas solteras encuentran una excusa para tener relaciones sexuales. Lo mismo sucede en mi clan".

"¿Te gusta vivir en Alaska?" Había mucho que ella no sabía sobre los VampLycans.

"Me gusta. Sin embargo, los inviernos pueden ser duros. Lo solucionamos bien. Es como un mundo diferente allá arriba ".

"¿Quieres decir porque es alejado? Itachi dijo una vez que vives lejos de las ciudades.

"Eso también. Hay algunas ciudades pequeñas que han aparecido, pero nada como aquí. Las poblaciones suelen ser de unos pocos cientos o menos. Los humanos se ocupan de sus propios asuntos y se mantienen fuera de nuestros territorios ".

"Eso debe ser bueno. Ya sabes, correr en pieles y no tener que preocuparte por ser cazado o visto por los cazadores".

Él asintió mientras terminaba su hamburguesa y tomó la segunda en su plato. La hizo mirar a la suya; ella solo podía comer una hamburguesa. Esperaba que eso no lo desanimara, pero de ninguna manera podría comer tanto. Ella se concentró, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en algo seductor que decir o hacer. Tenía que ganar su interés para meterlo en su cama.

Olfateó el aire cuando la brisa paso por su espalda, soplando su olor en su dirección. "No estás emparejada. Estoy sorprendido."

Eso la sacudió. "¿Por qué dirías eso? Muchas mujeres de veintitantos años siguen solteras".

Estudió su rostro, sin ser discreto al respecto. "Me imaginé que alguien te habría tomado una vez que alcanzaras la madurez".

Ella no estaba segura de cómo tomar eso y estuvo tentada de preguntar. ¿La creía tan débil que alguien tendría que tomarla bajo su protección? "Sin compañero. Sin novio". Ella se encogió de hombros. "Trabajo para tu hermano. Manejo todas las correspondencias de la manada, lo que me mantiene ocupada. Nuestro territorio limita con otras cuatro manadas. Somos como la manada central por aquí ".

Eso tampoco la ayudó, ya que ninguno de los hombres Lycan de otras manadas le daría la hora del día ... pero ella no mencionó eso. Al menos uno de esos otros alfas había prohibido por completo que cualquiera de su manada incluso saliera con humanos. Supuso que tampoco se permitiría aparearse con un mestizo.

"Itachi debe confiar mucho en ti".

Ella sonrió. "No puedo decirte lo maravilloso que es".

"No dejes que Izumi te escuche hablar en ese tono sobre su compañero. Estaría celosa y tal vez sienta la necesidad de recordarte que él es su compañero ".

La idea misma la horrorizó. "¡Oh no! No me siento atraído por él ".

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, mirándola. Luego sus ojos se entrecerraron como si no le creyera.

Ella bajó la mirada, vio su dominio y también lo sintió. Esta conversación había salido de muy mala manera. "Itachi es mi héroe, pero eso es todo. No es nada sexual. Solo gratitud". Se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo. "Mi madre era humana. Una vez que se supo que no podía cambiar, parte de la manada quería que me expulsaran ".

La ira brillaba en sus ojos. "¿Por qué harían eso?"

"Algunos no me ven como digno de ser parte de esta manada. No todos ellos ... pero lo suficiente como para ir con Itachi. Me puso bajo su protección y me permitió quedarme. Estaría aterrorizada si me hubieran enviado a vivir con los humanos. Yo tampoco habría encajado con ellos ".

"Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado. Llevas débilmente el aroma de un licántropo. Otras manadas te apuntarían. No serías capaz de mezclarte o permanecer oculto con los humanos ".

"Eso es lo que les dijo Itachi. Nací aquí, y, por lo tanto, era mi manada también. Me dio un trabajo cuando cuestionaron cómo alguien como yo podría ser un miembro útil de nuestra sociedad. Él me salvó la vida. Creo que es maravilloso, pero es un tipo protector. Nadie estaba más feliz que yo cuando encontró a Izumi. Es un alfa fantástico que cuida su manada y merece la mejor compañera. Y ella lo es. Su amor es algo que inspira a todos ".

Su sonrisa regresó. "Entiendo."

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Bien". Le tomó unos segundos reunir coraje para hablar de nuevo. "Um ... ¿estás viendo a alguien?"

Eso borró la sonrisa de su rostro. "¿Por qué?" Su mirada sostuvo la de ella.

El calor le calentó las mejillas y ella tragó saliva. Sé valiente. Sé valiente. Puedes hacerlo. Ino había ido tras Shisui. Ella podía hacer lo mismo. "Confundiste mi atracción por el hermano equivocado".

Las palabras salieron suaves, no exactamente estables, pero ella las había dicho.

La sorpresa le hizo abrir mucho los ojos y sus labios se separaron, pero no dijo nada.

"Mira, el ratón se atreve a mostrar su rostro", dijo una voz familiar detrás de Sakura.

Su columna vertebral se puso rígida, pero se negó a mirar por encima del hombro. Había estado prestando atención a Sasuke, no a su entorno. Sus instintos eran una mierda para un Lycan, pero lo suficientemente bueno como para saber que al menos algunas de sus atormentadores regulares habían llegado. Maldita sea. Ahora no es el momento para que tiren su mierda. ¿Qué más va a decir Konan?

Cualquier disparo que hiciera para llevar a Sasuke a la cama, por pequeño que fuera, se habría ido cuando terminen de insultarla.

"¿Sabes con quién estás comiendo?" Esa era Temari. "No creo que tu medio hermano lo apruebe, Sasuke. Ella es el miembro más bajo de nuestra manada ".

Karin resopló. "¿Miembro? Prueba con caso de caridad. Nuestro alfa tiene un gran corazón, y se compadeció de ella. El resto de nosotros somos más inteligentes. Debería tirarse a la basura donde pertenece ".

La ira surgió y Sakura giró lentamente su cuerpo, mirando a la alta peliroja con fríos ojos carmesí. "¿Más inteligente? Acabas de insultar a nuestro alfa. Todo saben lo retrasada que eres. Quizás hasta tus padres se dieron cuenta de que tienes plástico entre las orejas en lugar de un cerebro ". Su mirada se posó en los senos de la perra y la parte superior escotada. "Hablando de plástico, nadie cree que pasaste de una copa A a una D mientras estabas de vacaciones durante una semana sin cirugía plástica. Lo que parece haber pasado contigo".

Karin saco sus garras, pero Temari la agarró por la muñeca. "No puedes hacer eso. Es demasiado débil y patética para tener garras propias ".

"Sí", se rió Konan. "No te olvides de eso. No se nos permite arañar a la niña con necesidades especiales. Las leyes tenían que ser escritas solo para ella".

Las otras dos se rieron. "Patético", dijeron los dos al unísono.

El asiento del banco al otro lado de la mesa crujió, y Sakura apartó la vista del trío para ver a Sasuke ponerse de pie. Ella no lo culparía si él se fuera, sino que miró a las mujeres. "¿Estás insultando a mi hermano otra vez?"

Su pregunta cruelmente gruñona envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Sakura. Miró al trio de perras y las vio palidecer. Karin retrocedió un paso, arrastrando a Temari con ella.

Konan, la idiota, se mantuvo firme. Ella levantó la barbilla y frunció el ceño.

"No. No lo hicimos."

"A mí me sonó así. También me estás insultando, preguntando con quién decido estar en compañía. Sakura fue invitada a unirse a mí. Ustedes no. Piérdanse."

Konan parecía tener un deseo de morir cuando sus amigas se fueron, pero ella se quedó. "Intentábamos ser amigables y hacerte un favor".

"¿Un favor?" Intento ocultar el gruñido, pero su voz sonó fría.

Konan señaló a Sakura. "Ella nunca viene a estas celebraciones. Nadie la quiere cerca. Solo nos visitas cada luna azul, por lo que claramente está apuntando hacia ti".

"¿Para qué?"

"Ningún otro hombre perdería el tiempo con ella. Probablemente pensó que tenía una oportunidad contigo ya que no eres de la manada. ¡Es un jodido error que nunca debería haber nacido! Su madre era una asesina. La única razón por la que está permitida en nuestra manada es porque nuestro alfa la compadece. No quería que ella te engañara para que creyeras que valía la pena ni un minuto de tu tiempo".

"Me consideraré advertido. Ahora aléjate de nosotros."

Konan vaciló.

Sasuke gruñó.

Se dio la vuelta, alejándose tan rápido como sus zapatos de tacón alto le permitieron en la hierba.

Sasuke se hundió en su asiento. Sakura bajó la barbilla y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella agarró su plato. "Me iré."

Él la sorprendió al acercarse más rápido de lo que podía rastrear con sus ojos y agarró su muñeca. Su toque era gentil pero firme. "No dije que tenías que hacerlo".

Ella todavía no pudo encontrar el coraje para mirarlo a la cara. "Lamento que hayan hecho eso. Es porque Ino no está aquí para asustarlas ".

"¿Quién es Ino?" Su voz salió suave ahora, un poco ronca. Ella ya no escuchó más enojo.

"Mi mejor amiga. Ella es una dominante que las golpeó en el pasado por molestarme". Hizo una pausa. "Sus padres me acogieron cuando estaba huérfana cuando era pequeña y me criaron".

"Tengo preguntas, Sakura. ¿Te importaría responderlas?"

Ella cerró los ojos, odiando esto. "Dime."

Él dudó.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró por una fracción de segundo. Su hermoso rostro no tenía expresión. Se concentró en su plato de comida. Todos los demás en la manada conocían su historia, pero él no parecía saberlo. Era mejor escupirlo que esperar a que él la investigara con preguntas incómodas.

"Mi padre siempre quiso aprender a surfear", comenzó. "Se tomó unas vacaciones de dos semanas en California. Conoció a mi madre humana en la playa el primer día que llegó. Se cayeron bien, ella quedó embarazada y él la trajo a casa." Ella hizo una pausa. "No los recuerdo, pero Inoichi y Mai, mis padres adoptivos, fueron los mejores amigos de mi padre desde la infancia. Fue difícil para mi madre dejar a su familia y amigos, y no todos en la manada eran agradables con la niña humana. Tenía solo dieciocho años en ese momento. Los humanos viven vidas más protegidas. Fue difícil para ella convertirse en una madre joven, aceptar la realidad de que tenía un compañero lycan y vivir entre personas que no se suponía que existieran. Cuando tenía dos años ... mi padre llegó a casa para encontrarla apenas respirando. Intentó salvarla, pero ella murió en sus brazos. La amaba y el dolor era demasiado. Murió tres días después. Simplemente no podía seguir sin ella ".

"Joder". Sasuke le frotó la muñeca, que todavía sostenía. "Lo siento."

"Algunos de la manada lo consideran asesinato porque mi madre se suicidó", susurró. "Ella había tomado pastillas para dormir. Ni siquiera están seguros de cómo los consiguió, ya que mi padre la vigilaba de cerca porque le costaba mucho adaptarse a la vida aquí." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tampoco es un secreto que no estaba planeado. Mi padre amaba a mi madre, pero había decidido dejarla en California porque sabía que sería demasiado difícil para ella saber la verdad sobre él y renunciar a todo lo que sabía. No quería ser egoísta sacándola de su vida. Sin embargo, su aroma cambió y él se dio cuenta de que la había dejado embarazada. Estaba seguro de que estaba feliz por eso. Nos quería a los dos. Fui amada. Simplemente terminó en tragedia para todos nosotros ".

"Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Debe haberla amado con todo lo que era, para no haber sobrevivido a la ruptura de sus lazos. No permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario ".

Ella asintió, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. "Sin embargo, tenían razón en una cosa".

"¿Qué?"

Ella se atrevió a sostener su mirada. "Vine a esta celebración por tu culpa".

"¿Por qué?"

"Esperaba que me vieras como una mujer, en lugar de como lo hace el resto de la manada. Quería llevarte a casa conmigo. Lo dijiste tú mismo ... estas celebraciones hacen que la gente quiera tener sexo." El calor ardió en sus mejillas, y ella tuvo que apartar la mirada de él otra vez. "Pero eso fue ridículo. Lo siento. Me iré." Ella tiró de su muñeca y él la soltó.

Se puso de pie, le temblaban las piernas y pasó por encima del banco. La basura estaba cerca, así que arrojó su plato, apresurándose a irse antes de que el trío de perras tuviera la oportunidad de ir tras ella nuevamente.

Unos pasos sonaron en la hierba detrás de ella, y ella se dio la vuelta, preparada para hacer su mejor esfuerzo para defenderse de un ataque.

Sasuke le sonrió. "Probablemente mi lugar esté más cerca". Giró la cabeza hacia el bosque. "Me quedo en el remolque cerca de aquí".

Estaba atónita sin palabras.

Extendió su mano. "No quieres que esas perras ganen, ¿verdad? Estaban detrás de mí anoche. Las rechacé de plano. ¿Te imaginas lo molestas que estarán cuando estés en mi cama? "

Ella levantó la mano y él la tomó, acercándola.

"En realidad no tienes que tener sexo conmigo ... pero ellas están mirando".

Ella apartó su mirada de él y escaneó el área, viendo al trio de perras cerca de las parrillas. Las tres parecían completamente enfurecidas, mirándola directamente.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él. "Traje condones".

Sus cejas se alzaron.

"Soy más humano que Lycan. Lo siento, pero ... soy más como mi madre. ¿Es eso un factor decisivo?"

"No. He estado con humanos antes ".

Ella exhaló con un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias."

"No digas eso como si pensaras que deberías estar agradecida. Te quiero, Sakura. Pero ha pasado un tiempo desde que hice esto. Mi vida me mantiene muy ocupado. Podría ponerme un poco impaciente o agresivo una vez que nos quitamos la ropa. No quiero asustarte ".

Le gustaba que no hubiera estado con nadie recientemente. "Me arriesgaré".

.


	4. C3 * La primera vez

.

Sakura nunca había pensado que vería el interior del nuevo y elegante remolque de viaje del alfa, que había comprado para alojar visitantes especiales. No estaba permitido entrar. Sasuke abrió la puerta y le indicó que entrara. Ella subió los tres escalones y vio una sala de estar. Era compacto, pero incluso más bonito de lo que sospechaba.

Secciones de ella se expandieron a los lados, haciendo que el interior se sintiera espacioso. La cocina moderna estaba escondida a un lado en el área central, una mesa frente a ella, y al final del pasillo podía ver una cama.

Ella hizo espacio para Sasuke mientras él la seguía adentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Encendió algunas luces y bajó las persianas de las ventanas. Les daría privacidad si alguien intentara espiar. No dijo nada hasta que todas las ventanas estuvieron cubiertas. Su cabeza casi tocó el techo del remolque. Era así de alto, más de seis pies.

Él sostuvo su mirada. "Todavía tengo una pregunta".

"Bueno. Pregunta". Le daría total honestidad.

"De esas leyes que fueron escritas para ti, ¿una de ellas declara que no pueden tocarte ¿Itachi va a tener un problema conmigo tocándote?

"Nadie tiene permitido obligarme. Pero de buena gana vine aquí contigo. Tienes mi permiso."

Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró confundido. "A nadie se le permite obligar a otro compañero de manada a tener relaciones sexuales".

"En mi adolescencia, algunos de los niños me veían como un blanco fácil. No podía cambiar, y vivía con una familia de acogida. No pensaron que estaría protegido, no pensaron que contaba como miembro de la manada completa debido a mi sangre humana ". Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, odiando admitir tales debilidades ante un hombre que le atraía. "Chicos cachondos. Chica sin garras. Me consideran extremadamente sumisa en términos de manada." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Algunos vinieron detrás de mí".

Enderezó la cabeza, la ira brillaba en sus ojos. "¿Fuiste agredida sexualmente?"

"No." Ella bajó las manos a los costados. "¿Podemos olvidar esto?"

"Simplemente no quiero activar los disparadores si tienes alguno".

Como le dijo a Ino, sabía que él era un protector. Era dulce. "¿Quieres que te cuente?"

"Sí."

"Bien". Ella contuvo el aliento y sopló. "Puede que hayan pensado en forzar el problema, pero el miedo a dejarme embarazada era demasiado alto. No tengo control sobre mis ovarios. Deidara y Ino me dijeron que cuando estoy ovulando, es extremadamente débil. No podían recogerlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Nadie podía estar seguro cuando era fértil o no".

"¿Quién es Deidara?"

"Mi hermano adoptivo. Somos familia. Nada más."

"Sigue."

"Los chicos de la manada nunca quisieron, um ... follarme, por miedo a noquearme. Sin embargo, pensaron que podrían usar algunas de sus vibraciones dominantes para conseguir una mamada". Sabía que se sonrojaba y Sakura bajó la mirada hacia su pecho. "Ellos estaban equivocados. Podía sentir lo que estaban haciendo, aunque mi lado humano es más fuerte. No podían simplemente hacerme caer de rodillas arrojando vibraciones, o causarme suficiente miedo como para seguir ciegamente las órdenes por instinto. Especialmente si fuera para chuparles las pollas."

"Eso está jodido."

Ella levantó la mirada, sosteniéndola. Parecía enojado ahora. "Lo sé. Mai descubrió lo que intentaban hacer cuando escuchó a un niño gruñendo y yo le grité. Estaba frustrado porque sus vibraciones no funcionaban, y yo estaba enojada porque él había intentado esa mierda conmigo. Entonces ella fue a Itachi."

"Mai es tu madre adoptiva?"

Ella asintió.

"Ningún hombre debería usar su dominio sobre una mujer de esa manera".

"Itachi estuvo de acuerdo".

"Entonces, ¿qué leyes escribió específicamente para ti?"

"Nadie tiene permitido desafiarme. No pelear o dañarme físicamente. No tengo la habilidad de desplazarme para defenderme. No puedo sacar mis garras. Sintió que tendrían una ventaja injusta incluso en la piel. Lo cual es verdad. Soy más fuerte de lo que sería una mujer humana, pero no soy tan fuerte como un lycan completo. Me patearían el trasero y lo admito totalmente. Nada de mierda de vibraciones dominantes para obligarme a hacer algo. Ella bajó la mirada otra vez, porque su mirada era demasiado intensa para que pudiera soportarla. "No es que funcione de todos modos. Y cualquiera que quiera acostarse conmigo debe aparearse conmigo si me deja embarazada. De ahí los condones." Esto era tan vergonzoso. "Pero sin obligarme a aparearme con ellos. Debe ser mi decisión. Eso lo cubre todo."

"Bueno."

"Ah, y no pueden lastimarme durante el sexo. Pero sé que no lo harás. No tenemos que entrar en eso." Su sonrojo ardía más en sus mejillas.

"¿Itachi realmente necesitaba hacer de eso una ley?"

Ella asintió. "Me sentó cuando tenía dieciséis años para explicar el sexo cambiante, y cómo mi cuerpo era diferente al de otras chicas. Esa es la edad en que la mayoría de nuestros adolescentes comienzan a tener relaciones sexuales y perder el tiempo. Mi alfa se preocupa por mí y estaba preocupado de que alguien se volviera demasiado rudo. Quería que supiera que les había explicado a los niños que tenía huesos y piel más quebradizos, y que serían castigados si no tenían cuidado ".

"¿Cuál es su castigo?"

"Los vencería delante de todos. La severidad de la golpiza era su decisión, dependiendo de las lesiones que puedan haberme infligido ".

Él frunció el ceño.

"Ya sabes ... si me rompieran el brazo, entonces él rompería el suyo repetidamente por la cantidad de tiempo que me llevó sanar, para que entendieran el dolor que tendría que soportar. Ese tipo de cosas."

Él sonrió levemente. "Es bueno saberlo."

Ella miró su boca. "No eres parte de nuestra manada. Las leyes no se aplican a ti. Está bien si necesitas morderme. No lo confundiré con un reclamo, Sasuke".

La sorpresa parpadeó en sus ojos mientras ella los estudiaba.

"Sé que eres parte vampiro, y beben sangre. Así que probablemente esa sea la razón por la que me muerdes, en lugar de la razón por la que un lycan podría hacerlo".

"¿Eso no te asusta?"

"No tengo miedo". Esa era la verdad. "Tal vez tengo malos instintos, pero ... me siento atraído por ti".

"¿Qué deseas?"

"Solo a ti, Sasuke".

"Condones". Extendió la mano.

Metió la mano dentro de su sostén y sacó los envoltorios unidos, cálidos por estar contra su piel. Los tomó sin comentarios y sacudió la cabeza hacia el dormitorio.

Se sintió nerviosa mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del remolque. La cama era grande para el espacio, ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación. También se había hecho. Se giró para encontrar a Sasuke bloqueando la puerta, llenando todo el marco.

"Sin ropa", dijo con voz áspera.

Sus manos temblaron un poco cuando comenzó a desnudarse. "¿No te vas a desnudar también?"

"Estás temblando. ¿Estás segura de que no tienes miedo?" Inhaló por la nariz.

"No tengo miedo, pero estoy un poco nerviosa", confesó."¿Y estás segura de que me quieres?"

Surgió la preocupación de que él cambiara de opinión y le pidiera que se fuera. "Positivo."

Sakura se quitó toda la ropa, agradecida de haberse duchado y afeitado esa mañana. Levantó la mano y se echó el pelo rosa sobre el hombro.

Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo, y ella juró que sus ojos hicieron un brillo rojizo. Entonces recordó sus líneas de sangre de vampiro. No era un truco de su imaginación. Nunca había visto a un vampiro en persona, pero había oído hablar de sus rasgos. Podían controlar las mentes, y ella también había oído que sus ojos podían adquirir un color luminiscente cuando tenían hambre o se excitaban sexualmente.

"Estírate sobre tu espalda y abre las piernas".

Ella hizo lo que le pidió. El calor le calentó la cara cuando dobló las piernas y luego las separó, exponiendo su sexo a él.

Él gruñó bajo y se sacó la camisa sobre la cabeza, arrojándola al suelo. Sus piernas se movieron cuando ella supuso que se estaba quitando los zapatos. Se agachó y se desabrochó los vaqueros. Ella fijó su atención allí y enmascaró sus rasgos en caso de que las cosas se volvieran aterradoras.

Sin embargo, cayó de rodillas antes de exponer su polla, la alcanzo y sus grandes manos se deslizaron debajo de su trasero. Ella jadeó cuando él tiró de ella, acercándola. Los codos doblados que la sostenían se deslizaron por debajo de ella y terminó acostada boca arriba.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Tampoco esperaba que bajara la cara sin previo aviso y le gruñera.

Ella se tensó cuando sintió sus labios en su muslo interno. Él lamió su piel, presionando un beso allí, y luego paso ligeramente los dientes. Ella sintió las puntas afiladas de sus colmillos, pero no sintió ningún dolor. Era posible que necesitara alimentarse antes del sexo.

"Hazlo", instó, esperando que no doliera. Ella selló sus labios con fuerza, prometiendo en silencio no llorar de dolor si así fuera.

En cambio, él besó su muslo nuevamente, pasó su lengua por su piel y avanzó lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él mordisqueó más cerca de su sexo. Sasuke deslizó sus manos por debajo de su trasero y las extendió sobre sus muslos internos, empujándolos aún más y sujetándolos contra el colchón.

El primer roce de su lengua sobre su clítoris la hizo sacudirse debajo de él. Se sentía extraño, y sorprendente. Enfocó su atención en el sensible nudo. Él la lamió, chupó, y ella cerró los ojos. El placer la sacudió y un gemido escapó.

Sasuke gruñó, agregando vibraciones mientras atacaba implacablemente su clítoris.

Ella trató de mover sus caderas para escapar. Ella no podía pensar, inundada por el éxtasis tan fuerte que casi dolía. Era demasiado, demasiado intenso, y ella arqueó la espalda, arañando la ropa de cama.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó su nombre cuando el clímax la atravesó.

Sasuke se detuvo mientras jadeaba y trató de recuperarse. La vergüenza llegó rápidamente. No debería haber sucedido tan rápido. Pero nada la había preparado para eso. Trató de pensar en alguna excusa para su desencadenante rápido y se preguntó si debería disculparse.

Ella abrió los ojos, mirando el techo blanco sobre ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Probablemente pensó que ella era aún más patética que su manada.

"Date la vuelta y ponte de rodillas", ordenó Sasuke. Su voz no sonaba bien. Salió demasiado profundo, demasiado ronco.

Ella rodó, aun evitando su mirada. Hubiera sido agradable si él hubiera decidido tomarla en estilo misionero, pero ella no iba a preguntar. Se puso de rodillas, separó las piernas unos seis centímetros y arqueó la espalda para empujar su trasero más alto. Su madre adoptiva le había dado la charla sexual sobre hombres lobo. Era la posición sumisa estándar que una mujer tomaba con un dominante.

El colchón se hundió y Sasuke se subió a la cama detrás de ella. Algo cayó sobre el colchón a su lado, y ella giró la cabeza y vio tres de los paquetes de condones. Sakura asumió que se estaba poniendo el cuarto. Se lamió los labios, respiró hondo y esperó.

Él puso una mano sobre su cadera, agarrándola firmemente, y sus piernas se apoyaron fuera de las de ella. Surgió un ligero miedo, pero ella lo rechazó. Sasuke no la lastimaría.

Su dedo se deslizó entre los pliegues de su coño y frotó su clítoris. Era demasiado sensible pero todavía se sentía bien. Sakura gimió.

"Maldición", gruñó. "¿Estás lista?"

"Sí."

"No eres tan grande como pensé".

Se preguntó si se refería a su área privada o su cuerpo en general. No importaba. Él la quería lo suficiente como para usar un condón de buena gana, y acababa de darle un orgasmo al caer sobre ella.

Él dejó de jugar con su clítoris, retiró la mano y algo mucho más grueso que su dedo le acarició la raja del coño. Él se frotó contra su carne, y ella sintió lo mojada que la había dejado. Él colocó su polla justo en su apertura.

Sasuke empujó un poco.

Ella cerró los ojos. Se sintió tan grande.

Su otra mano la agarró por la cadera para agarrarla mejor y ella cerró los brazos. Ajustó un poco sus piernas, sujetando las suyas en su lugar.

"¿Estás segura de que me quieres?"

"Sí."

"Tu corazón está acelerado. Puedo escucharlo."

"Sería malo si me aburrieras", bromeó.

"Cierto. Aquí vamos, hermosa. No hay vuelta atrás ahora. Voy a hacer que sea bueno para ti ".

La forma en que sonaba, el tono de su voz sexy, la excitaba como nada más. Él empujó contra ella un poquito más. Él gruñó y apretó sus manos sobre sus caderas. Probablemente habría pequeños moretones en sus dedos, pero ella se curaría rápidamente de eso. Ella trató de mantenerse relajada, recordando esa parte de la charla con su madre también.

Se suponía que se sentiría mejor si no se tensaba.

Luego la empujó completamente dentro de ella en un poderoso empuje que casi hizo que sus brazos se derrumbaran.

Un dolor crudo la atravesó, y estaba bastante segura de que el llanto que escuchó se le arrancó de la garganta.

Sasuke se congeló, su polla enterrada dentro de ella profundamente. Él no era grande, era enorme, y ella pensó que tal vez algo dentro de ella se había roto.

Un gruñido llenó la habitación antes de que sus manos aflojaran su agarre en sus caderas. La soltó y cayó sobre su espalda, casi aplastándola debajo de él. Uno de sus brazos se envolvió alrededor de su pecho, la otra mano se extendió sobre el colchón al lado de su cabeza. Apenas lo vio a través de las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos.

"Maldita sea", lo dijo cerca de su oreja. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Sakura?"

.


	5. C4 * Mi elección

.

Sakura no podía hablar, todavía recuperando el aliento por el dolor.

Sasuke movió sus caderas, lentamente comenzando a retirarse de su cuerpo. Ella gritó porque le dolía.

Él se congeló de nuevo, todavía dentro de ella. "Dame tu cuello, ahora."

No fue una solicitud. Él gruñó las palabras, sonando furioso.

Ella logró girar la cabeza para exponerse a él. Su boca cayó sobre su cuello y lamió su piel. Ella se tensó cuando él abrió más la boca ... luego sintió que sus colmillos pinchaban el área que acababa de lamer. Él mordió, y ella jadeó. No le dolió tanto como lo hizo su polla, quebrándola.

El dolor se desvaneció cuando él tomó su sangre, alimentándose de ella. Sus músculos tensos se relajaron cuando una especie de euforia se hizo cargo, haciendo que su mente flotara un poco, sus pensamientos revoloteaban.

Ella se dio cuenta cuando los giró sobre sus costados, su cuerpo acariciando el de ella y abrazándola con fuerza. Comenzó a empujar sus caderas, esta vez gentil y lento. Se aferró a su brazo que rodeaba sus senos, necesitando algo a lo que aferrarse. El placer la invadió, la necesidad de más, y ella gimió.

Mantuvo ese ritmo mientras su boca succionaba su garganta. Su clítoris latía. Él movió su brazo por su cuerpo, presionó su mano entre sus muslos y encontró ese lugar necesitado para frotar.

Ella gimió más fuerte, cerró los ojos y sintió un edificio dentro de ella que creció y creció, hasta que otro clímax explotó a través de su cuerpo.

Sasuke gruñó cuando llegó tan fuerte que casi dolía. Estaba bastante seguro de que ahora entendía el término "reventar una nuez". En su caso, parecía que ambos se habían roto.

Retiró sus colmillos y lamió el cuello de Sakura donde la había mordido. Ella jadeó en sus brazos mientras él la mantenía apretada contra él, su cuerpo se acurrucó alrededor del de ella para evitar que luchara si la urgencia golpeaba.

Tuvo que recuperar el aliento mientras trataba de calmarse por lo que acababa de pasar.

Ella había sido virgen. Estaba enojado porque ella no le había dicho. La suposición de que había sido follada antes había sido un hecho, teniendo en cuenta su aspecto atractivo y la conversación que habían tenido. Ni una vez lo había sospechado. También quería patear su propio trasero por lo que había tenido que hacer, una vez que se dio cuenta de cuánto dolor había causado.

"¿Sakura?"

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró con esos ojos verdes. Él maldijo por dentro, al ver sus pupilas dilatadas. Sus rasgos de vampiro le habían hecho eso. Fue una bendición y una maldición. Él le había impedido que le doliera, pero también la había drogado efectivamente.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Ella soltó su brazo y extendió la mano, acariciando suavemente su mandíbula. "Te quería". Un bostezo ensanchó su boca y cerró los ojos.

Su mano cayó lejos de él cuando se desmayó.

"Joder". Ella era una cosita delicada, y él le había quitado sangre. Probablemente demasiado. La movió suavemente sobre la cama y se retiró de su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo y vio sangre en el condón. "Maldición."

Se concentró en los latidos de su corazón, escuchándolo atentamente. Fue lento y constante, pero fuerte.

Se levantó de la cama y entró al baño, tirando el condón a la basura. La sangre enrojeció sus dedos al quitarla. Los lavó, humedeció una toalla de mano con agua tibia y regresó a la cama.

"Itachi va a querer matarme". Gentilmente rodó a Sakura sobre su espalda y separó sus piernas, limpiándola con cuidado. "Deberías haberme dicho, Sakura. Demonios, me lo advirtió."

Retiró las mantas a un lado, la levantó y la colocó sobre sus sábanas. Eran negros, y su piel pálida y cabello rosa contrastaban con la ropa de cama, parecía aún más frágil.

Quería echar la cabeza hacia atrás y rugir de ira.

En cambio, se obligó a calmarse. Sakura estaba bien. Había tomado sangre, pero no demasiado. No importaba si todavía sangraba un poco por el sexo. No fue suficiente para causarle daño. Él colocó las mantas sobre ella y retrocedió, mirando su forma dormida.

Su hermano pequeño perdería su mierda una vez que descubriera que Sasuke había tomado la inocencia de Sakura. Todavía estaba aturdido porque ella había sido virgen. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con los hombres de la manada? Sakura podría ser mayormente humana, pero ¿estaban todos ciegos? ¿Estúpidos? Era atractiva, con un cuerpo asesino y compacto. Más que eso, tenía una personalidad amable y una dulzura para ella.

En su clan, los hombres habrían estado luchando para seducirla en sus camas. Ella habría elegido a cualquier hombre soltero que quisiera.

¿Cómo se ha mantenido virgen? ¿Y por qué ella me quería?

Quería preguntar, pero ella seguía durmiendo.

Se puso de pie y entró en la zona de la cocina, abrió la nevera y tomó una cerveza. Giró la tapa y tomó un largo trago, cerrando los ojos. Un ruido vibrante llamó su atención, y regresó a la habitación, se inclinó y se quitó los jeans del piso. Retiró su celular, al ver que había perdido dos llamadas recientes. Deben haber entrado mientras él había estado follando a Sakura.

Arrojó sus jeans al suelo y regresó a la cocina.

"Mierda. Y se pone mejor ". Decidió devolver la llamada de Naruto primero.

"Oye, ¿Es lindo es el nuevo bebé? ¿O es feo?"

"Estás hablando de mi sobrino, idiota".

Naruto se rio entre dientes. "Estás de mal humor."

"No tienes idea. ¿Algo pasó?"

"No. No había sabido nada de ti en todo el día. Me estaba preguntando por mi intrépido líder."

"Las cosas son complicadas".

El tono de Naruto se volvió más serio. "¿Problemas con la manada? ¿Necesitas refuerzos? ¿Alguien está molestando a tu hermano, ya que su atención está en su nuevo hijo? ¿Está otra manada pensando en una guerra territorial?"

"No es nada de eso. No envíes a nadie. No es ese tipo de problema ".

"Suenas estresado. ¿Qué pasa?"

Él dudó.

"Me estás preocupando".

"Se trata de una mujer".

"Oh". Naruto hizo una pausa. "¿Quieres que busque a Hinata?"

"No necesito consejos de tu pareja, y estoy seguro de que no quiero que nadie se entere de esto".

"Espera". Pasaron unos segundos y se cerró una puerta. "Estoy en tu oficina ahora. Nadie me puede escuchar. ¿Que está pasando?"

"Lo jodí". Sasuke se pasó los dedos por el pelo. "Ahora tengo que descubrir cómo solucionarlo".

"¿Cabreaste a la compañera de tu hermano? ¿Entonces el niño es realmente feo y dijiste algo? ¿Una cara de asco que la insultó? Creo que todos los bebés parecen extraterrestres al principio, pero se vuelven más lindos a medida que crecen. Sus gemelos son prueba de eso."

Él suspiró. "Me cogí a una virgen".

Naruto se rio.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. "Ya basta".

"¿En serio?"

"Sí."

"Estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que sacas la cereza de alguien. ¿Porque estas molesto? Oh mierda, ¿cuántos años tiene ella? Sé que no vas por las jóvenes, pero algunas chicas en estos días parecen mucho mayores de lo que realmente son ".

"Ella es una adulta. Termina ese tren de pensamiento. Es una mestiza que vive con la manada ".

"¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?"

"Ella me eligió".

"¿Y?"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?"

"Actualmente se ha desmayado en mi cama". Él miró por el pasillo. "Ella estaba sufriendo. Entré en pánico y la mordí."

Naruto jadeó. "¿La apareaste?"

"No. El intercambio de sangre solo fue en un sentido."

Él suspiró. "Entonces todo está bien".

"Nada de esto es bueno".

"Sasuke, no entiendo el problema. Básicamente, todos hemos reventado la cereza de alguien. Demonios, todos éramos vírgenes en un punto. No es gran cosa. Las mujeres se sienten atraídas por ti." Hizo una pausa. "¿Crees que ella es una cazadora de estatus o algo así, tal vez usará esto para tratar de culparte para aparearla?"

"No lo sé. Sin embargo, mi hermano no lo tomará bien cuando se entere. Ella trabaja para él, y tengo la impresión de que él la cuida porque es uno de sus miembros más débiles ".

"Es una adulta y se metió en la cama contigo. Te conozco, hombre. No la presionaste para que hiciera nada. Las mujeres se caen sobre sí mismas, viniendo hacia ti. Y siempre las rechazas ... pero esta no. ¿Asumiré que está bastante buena?

"Si."

"Ahí lo tienes. Solo dile que no estás interesado en una compañera. Se firme. Problema resuelto."

El asintió. "Sí."

Naruto permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. "¿Pero? Escucho un, pero. Te conozco muy bien Estás asustado por algo. ¿Qué es?"

"Nunca antes me había follado a alguien como ella".

"¿Una virgen?"

"Sí."

"Oh. Nunca lo habría adivinado."

"Me gustaban las mujeres mayores Lycan cuando era más joven, antes de que se fueran. Las experimentadas. Luego, cuando me hice cargo del clan, nuestras mujeres solteras siempre acudían a mí. También tenían experiencia ".

"Entonces te sientes culpable. Tal vez fuiste demasiado duro o fuiste demasiado rápido. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

"¿Acaso no te dije que tenía dolor y que entré en pánico?"

"Sucede. Demonios, la primera vez que tuve sexo, creo que llegué en menos de un minuto. No era ideal para la mujer. Mi primera virgen tampoco fue tan bien. Somos grandes y ella era humana. Usé mis ojos para distraerla del dolor inicial hasta que se adaptó a mí ".

"Me voy a ir ahora. No estás ayudando ".

"Háblame, Sasuke. Soy tu amigo."

Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza y suspiró. "Fue ... intenso, ¿de acuerdo? La parte de morder y follar. Nunca he sido tan duro en mi vida. Está jugando con mi cabeza. Además, Itachi realmente se va a enojar. Ella es alguien que él considera que está bajo su protección. Podría enojarlo. Pero la cosa es que me gusta Sakura. No quiero lastimarla si está dispuesta a que yo la empareje, pero no funcionaría ".

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ella es más humana que Lycan".

"No es un problema."

"Es gentil y dulce".

"¿Crees que aplastarías su espíritu o algo así? ¿Qué serías una personalidad demasiado fuerte para ella? "

"Tal vez. Tampoco estoy listo para establecerme ".

"Dile eso. En cuanto a tu hermano, dijiste que esta mujer es adulta. No la obligaste a follarte. Ella hizo su elección. Fin de la historia."

"Correcto". Suspiró de nuevo. "Tengo que irme."

"Mantendré mi celular cerca. Llámame si necesitas hablar."

"Lo haré. ¿Y Naruto? No repitas nada de esto ".

"Tienes mi palabra. Hinata entiende que hay cosas que no puedo decirle. Importantes asuntos de clanes."

Sasuke resopló y terminó la llamada. Puso su celular y la cerveza en el mostrador antes de regresar a la habitación. Sakura aún dormía, luciendo demasiado inocente y vulnerable en su cama.

"¿Qué demonios hice ... y cómo voy a arreglar esto?"

.


	6. C5 * El primero y el último

.

Sakura se despertó y se estiró. Había un ligero dolor entre sus piernas ...

Una mirada al techo hizo que los recuerdos volvieran en un instante y ella se sentó. Se aferró a las mantas, al instante de darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

Sasuke se agachó contra la pared en la esquina de la habitación, luciendo un par de pantalones de chándal azul marino y nada más. Lo hacía parecer depredador y peligroso, recordándole a un animal salvaje a punto de atacar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Su tono frío le hizo temblar la espalda. No parecía feliz en lo más mínimo, pero tampoco exactamente enojado. "Bien."

"Estoy tratando de mantener la calma, Sakura".

Ella tragó saliva, apretando más las mantas. "Debería haberte dicho que no había tenido relaciones sexuales antes, pero me preocupaba que importara".

Un ruido sordo vino de él.

"Puede que hayas cambiado de opinión. Pero te quería a ti. Realmente no es la gran cosa. Me vestiré y me iré ".

Se puso de pie, con las manos apretadas a los costados. Ella miró sus nudillos blancos y el miedo se deslizó por su columna vertebral.

"No hagas eso", ladró.

Su mirada se disparó a su rostro. Ahora se veía furioso.

"No te atrevas a asustarte. Nunca lastimaría a una mujer. Incluso una que me engañó".

Eso fue simplemente insultante. "No te engañé. ¿Me dijiste con cuántas mujeres te has acostado? No. El tema no surgió ".

"Eras virgen".

"Ya no. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Un gracias?"

"Sakura". Él gruñó su nombre.

"Dije que me iría". Su reacción y sus palabras dolían. Había escuchado que las cosas podrían volverse un poco incómodas después de los encuentros sexuales casuales, pero nunca tan mal. Ella trató de ocultar sus emociones mientras se quitaba las mantas y se arrastraba por la cama para evitarlo. Su ropa estaba en el piso al final de donde la había dejado. Ella se negó a mirarlo, sintiéndose vulnerable y expuesta mientras comenzaba a vestirse apresuradamente.

Un mareo la golpeó cuando se inclinó, y casi se cae de culo. Sasuke se abalanzó y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, levantándola de sus pies. Se sentó en la cama y la plantó en su regazo. Ella trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente pero su brazo se apretó, encerrándola allí.

"Estoy bien. Simplemente me moví demasiado rápido". Ella intentó apartarse de su regazo.

"Sigue haciendo eso, y vamos a tener un problema. Me pondrás duro de nuevo. Quédate quieta".

Ella se congeló, mirando su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

"¿Por qué yo, Sakura? ¿Por qué viniste a mi cama?"

"¿Por qué no?"

Un músculo en su mandíbula se flexionó cuando sus labios se apretaron con fuerza. Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Eres atractivo, agradable, y tenemos cosas en común". Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Feliz? Estoy bien, Sasuke. Puedes dejarme. Estaré fuera de tu casa en un minuto y nunca tendrás que volver a verme". Intentó levantarse de su regazo una vez más.

Ella jadeó cuando él torció su mitad superior y su espalda golpeó la cama, luego la inmovilizó debajo de él. Él ajustó su gran cuerpo, lanzando una pierna sobre ella para presionar la suya hacia abajo. Él se inclinó, casi nariz con nariz con ella, mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos.

"¿Eso es? ¿Me encuentras atractivo? ¿No querías hacerte mi compañera?"

Jadeo cuando la conmoción la atravesó. "¿Qué?"

Él frunció el ceño.

Ella puso sus manos sobre su cálido y sólido pecho y le dio un fuerte empujón. No lo movió ni una pulgada. "No soy como el trio de perras. No juego juegos mentales, y estoy segura de que nunca trataría de atrapar a un chico. Traje condones, ¿recuerdas? Para evitar que me quede embarazada. No es así como una mujer obliga a un hombre a aparearse con ella. ¡Quítate de encima!"

Él se alejó, soltándola en un instante.

Se sentó y se encontró sola en la habitación.

Sin embargo, no había ido muy lejos, ya que ella lo vio por el pasillo a través de la puerta abierta. Ella lo miró por la espalda mientras agarraba la ropa que estaba en el suelo y se la ponía.

Se volvió cuando ella salió de la habitación y le bloqueó el camino a la puerta de salida. "¿Quieres causar problemas entre Itachi y yo? ¿Estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que no sentías nada por él? ¿Te estas vengando porque se hizo compañero de Izumi?"

Su boca se abrió cuando vio sus emociones, desde ira hasta sorpresa e incredulidad, entonces lo abofeteó. "¡Estas loco!"

"¿Lo estoy?"

"Si crees en algo de esa mierda, entonces sí. ¡Lo estas! Paranoico, también. No me siento así por Itachi. Yo nunca lo he hecho. Él es más una figura paterna para mí que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Eras virgen", gruñó.

Las vibraciones de ira la rodaron y sus rodillas se debilitaron, casi colapsando. Ella cerró las piernas y su miedo se disparó. Ninguno de los Lycans dominantes la había hecho casi nunca ceder. Significaba que tenía que ser más fuerte que todos los Lycans que había conocido, incluido su alfa. Itachi nunca había desatado sus vibraciones en su dirección, pero había estado cerca antes cuando alguien más lo había cabreado.

"No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué yo, Sakura?"

"¿Por qué no tú?" Ella rechazó el miedo, luchando contra sus instintos para encogerse. Ella no creía que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito, pero su ira aún la afectaba. "Siempre fuiste amable conmigo, Sasuke. Me salvaste de ser acosado cuando tenía diez años. ¿Te acuerdas de eso? Fue en una fiesta y los otros niños estaban siendo malos. Te acercaste y les gruñiste. Se dispersaron y me dejaron sola. Y cuando estuviste aquí para la fiesta de bienvenida de los gemelos hace cinco años, te observé desde los árboles todo el día. Era apenas mayor de edad y estaba muy enamorada, pero no podía reunir el valor para acercarme a ti. Y ahora has vuelto para celebrar el nacimiento del hijo nuestro alfa, y me encontré aún más atraída que nunca. Quería que el primer y probablemente el único hombre que me tocara fuera alguien que me dejaría con un buen recuerdo. Pensé que eras tú. ¡Diablos, estaba equivocada! Ahora sal de mi camino y deja de tratar de intimidarme con tu temperamento."

La ira se desvaneció de su expresión y las vibraciones que salían de él se detuvieron instantáneamente.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su pecho. "Quiero irme ahora. No te preocupes, Sasuke. No le diré a nadie que me tocaste. Puedes olvidar lo que sucedió".

Se hizo a un lado, presionando su cuerpo contra la mesa.

Tuvo que rozarse contra él en el espacio reducido, pero logró pasarlo. La puerta estaba cerrada cuando ella trató de abrirla para escapar. Abrió la cerradura y finalmente abrió la puerta, respirando aire fresco. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, y el bosque que los rodeaba estaba sombreado.

"¿Sakura?"

Ella se negó a mirar hacia atrás. "Te evitaré cuando nos visites en el futuro".

"Tomé más sangre de ti de lo que pretendía. Come algo con carne roja. Tal vez debes tomar un poco de jugo de naranja. ¿Me dejarías acompañarte a casa?"

"No necesito un guardaespaldas. Adiós, Sasuke."

Ella huyó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Era fácil evitar la manada manteniéndose alejada de los senderos regulares hasta llegar a su cabaña. Marcó el código del candado sin llave que había instalado e ingreso.

Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro una vez que estuvo sola. Ella había hecho un desastre aún peor de su vida.

"Bien hecho. Hiciste lo imposible", murmuró en voz alta.

Su aroma probablemente permaneció en ella. Se dirigió al baño y se desnudó, tirando su ropa a la basura, sin querer volver a ver ese atuendo. Le recordaría a Sasuke. Ni siquiera esperó a que el agua se calentara antes de ducharse para lavarse el cuerpo y el cabello. Lástima que los recuerdos no desaparecerían por el desagüe también.

La odiaba ... la había acusado de cosas horribles.

Nada de esto tenía sentido. Tal vez no se había imaginado que ella fuera virgen, pero ella había sido la que sufría el dolor. No él. También la había mordido y sacado sangre y sexo del trato.

"¿Por qué se estaba quejando?", Se quejó.

La cabaña no tenía respuestas para ella.

Terminó su ducha, se puso el pijama y arrojó una pizza congelada al horno. Fue tentador llamar a Ino para contarle lo que sucedió a su mejor amiga, pero no alcanzó el teléfono. Su palabra era sólida. Sasuke no quería que nadie supiera lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Ella lo mantendría en secreto. Incluso de su mejor amiga.

Sacó la pizza del horno, se sirvió un refresco y encendió su televisor. "Solo lo olvidaré. Fingiré que no sucedió. Espero que las cosas hayan ido mejor para Ino". Puso su plato en la mesa de café y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Ella hizo una mueca cuando aterrizó en el cojín, un recordatorio de que todavía estaba un poco adolorida en esa área. "Es un imbécil. Uno grande, en todos los sentidos."

Sasuke bebió su sexta cerveza y finalmente devolvió la llamada de Itachi. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Iba a invitarte a cenar, pero te lo perdiste. Izumi puede calentarte un plato si quieres pasar. Pensé que habías planeado pasar el mayor tiempo posible con nosotros mientras estás aquí ".

"Lo siento. Estaba hablando por teléfono con mi clan. Tenía algunas cosas con las que lidiar". Odiaba mentirle a su hermano menor. Pero la verdad no era una opción. Al menos no hasta que entendiera bien a Sakura. "Me puso de mal humor. Es mejor si voy por la mañana ".

"¿Está todo bien en Alaska?"

"Solo cosas típicas. Tú sabes cómo va. Estoy seguro de que tienes problemas internos con tu manada ".

"Siempre. Tuve que resolver una disputa hace media hora."

"¿Qué paso?"

"Una de mis mujeres vino a mí con un problema".

Se tensó, esperando que no fuera Sakura.

"Hanabi dejó a Konohamaru, y no lo está tomando bien. Él ha estado acechando alrededor de su casa, siendo un dolor general en su trasero. Tenía que advertirle que mantuviera su distancia. No aguanto esa mierda de acosador ".

Se relajó en el sofá. "¿Crees que él escuchará?"

"Será mejor que lo haga o le voy a encerrar el culo por una semana".

"Se volvería loco".

"Exactamente. Puso miedo en él. No estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo, pero él dijo que ella era buena en la cama. Como si esa fuera una excusa válida para acosar a alguien. Le recordé que hay muchas otras mujeres solteras con las que puede acostarse. No es un mal tipo. Solo un poco idiota y piensa con su polla."

Sasuke se preguntó si Konohamaru iría tras Sakura después. Ella era soltera ...

Apretó las manos, casi rompiendo la botella de cerveza que sostenía. La idea de un Lycan cachondo yendo tras ella no le sentaba bien. "Hablando de problemas internos, pude vislumbrar uno hoy".

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Almorcé con Sakura, y tres mujeres se nos acercaron, hablando mierda de ella. Dijeron que querían advertirme sobre ella, pero parecía que querían herir sus sentimientos".

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Una peliroja mostrando demasiado escote, una de ojos color ámbar con una boca grosera y una rubiq que realmente necesita aumentar de peso?"

"Una de ellas se llamaba Karin". Él sonrió, recordando lo que Sakura le había dicho. Tenía una mente rápida para los insultos.

Itachi suspiro. "Les dije que dejaran en paz a Sakura. Esa pobre chica tiene suficiente con qué lidiar. Hablaré con ellas".

"¿Por qué la tratan de esa manera?"

"¿Notaste cómo se visten los tres? ¿Que sus colores de cabello no son naturales? ¿Cuánto maquillaje usan?"

"Realmente no."

"Son poco profundas. Están más preocupadas por su aspecto que cualquier otra cosa. Mientras tanto, las tres no tienen un cerebro completamente funcional entre ellas. Sakura es el único miembro de la manada que pueden molestar sin que las golpeen en una pelea. ¿Supongo que Ino y Deidara no estaban cerca? "

"No. Estábamos comiendo solos."

"Me sorprende que esas tres incluso se pusieron a molestarla después de la última vez que lo hicieron. Sus hermanos adoptivos son muy protectores con Sakura. Hace unos cinco meses, las tres arrinconaron a Sakura y realmente la molestaron". Él se echó a reír.

Sasuke sintió rabia. "¿Crees que es gracioso?"

"Déjame terminar. Sus abuelos no querían a Sakura después de que quedó huérfana. Los padres de Ino y Deidara la acogieron. Como son los hijos más pequeños, se unieron con Sakura. Los tres son más fuertes que la mierda. Ino y Deidara decidieron vengarse de esas perras poniendo un tinte azul en el jacuzzi de Karin. Tampoco era del tipo que se lavaba fácilmente. Al trío le gusta empaparse todas las noches y emborracharse, hablando basura sobre otros miembros de la manada". Él se rió de nuevo. "Dejó su piel teñida durante casi una semana antes de desvanecerse. Ino asumió toda la responsabilidad, pero sé que Deidara ayudó. Ella se paró en mi oficina, se disculpó un poco, y me dijo que se lo merecían por ser tan malas. No permito peleas físicas a menos que sea para protegerse. No podría estar en desacuerdo con su razonamiento. Me reí y la deje ir sin castigo."

Sasuke se había calmado, pero todavía no le causaba gracia lo que le había contado. "¿Qué quieres decir con que los abuelos no querían a Sakura? ¿Ella tiene familia?"

"Sakumi y Kou. Los has conocido en el pasado. Solían dirigir la tienda de la manada durante décadas. Su único hijo fue Kizashi, el padre de Sakura ".

"¿Por qué no criaron a Sakura después de su muerte? ¿Dejaron tu manada antes de que ella naciera?" Él podía entender que dudaran en entregar a un cachorro al cuidado de un alfa desconocido, especialmente porque Sakura era mitad humano. Algunas manadas tenían prejuicios.

Itachi suspiro. "No. Todavía eran miembros de la manada. Sabía que estaban afligidos, pero ellos estaban realmente mal. Vieron a Sakura como contaminada, dijeron que debería dejarla. Estaban amargados y molestos cuando rechacé su pedido. Luego los degradé después de que hicieron amenazas. De ninguna manera en el infierno confiaba en ellos para que suministraran víveres a la familia que acogió a Sakura, o incluso confiaba en ellos lo suficiente como para vivir cerca de ella. Me preocupaba que trataran de lastimarla."

Sasuke se puso en posición vertical y dejó la cerveza en el suelo. "¿Dejarla? ¿Contaminada? ¿Qué carajo?"

"No podían soportar verla, o el hecho de que se pareciera tanto a su madre, Mebuki. A lo humano más que todo. Digamos que no estaban felices cuando Kizashi se apareó con una humana, y se desquitaron con Sakura cuando murió. La culparon, como si algo de esa mierda fuera su culpa. No fue justo ni correcto. Hicieron amenazas de muerte contra una niña de dos años después de que me negara a despreciarla. Te diré rotundamente que, si alguien tuvo la culpa de la muerte de su hijo, fueron Sakumi y Kou. Trataron a la compañera de su hijo como una mierda e hicieron su vida miserable hasta que Mebuki se rompió. Sakura era una niña inocente y linda como la mierda. Demonios, la habría adoptado si me hubiera apareado. En cambio, transferí a sus abuelos al sector del extremo norte y los metí en una cabaña para vigilarlos. Es jodidamente miserable por ahí. De todos modos, cuando Sakura llegó a la pubertad y aún no había cambiado, se acercaron para pedirme que la desterrara. Afirmaron que Sakura no era elegible para ser parte de la manda. Fue entonces cuando tuve suficiente de ellos revolviendo mierda y echándolos de la manada. Sería una sentencia de muerte para Sakura estar sola en el mundo humano."

"Maldita sea."

"Sakura lo ha pasado mal. Probablemente siempre lo hará. He hecho todo lo posible para asegurarme de que no sea acosada".

Al escribir leyes solo para ella. Sin embargo, no podía decir eso, en caso de que Itachi preguntara cómo se había enterado. "Ella parece agradable".

"Ella es un amor. No es que ella sea una presa fácil. Ella tiene carácter. Siempre tuvo que hacerlo. Ella se defenderá a sí misma, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer contra otras mujeres que podrían destrozarla con sus garras. Nadie en la manada puede tocarla de esa manera."

"¿De quién estás hablando?", Fue la voz de Izumi por teléfono.

"Sakura. Las aspirantes a modelos volvieron a hacerlo hoy", explicó Itachi a su compañera. "Estoy hablando con mi hermano".

"¡Hola, Sasuke!"

"Dile hola de vuelta. Ahora ve a pasar tiempo con tu pareja e hijos. Estaré en el desayuno ".

"Te veremos a las ocho en punto".

Sasuke finalizó la llamada y suspiró. Se puso de pie y paseó por el estrecho espacio entre el sofá y dos sillas. Las palabras de Sakura hicieron eco en su cabeza sobre por qué lo había elegido. Si ella hubiera esperado amabilidad o alguna gran primera experiencia sexual, él la decepcionaría.

"Mierda."

Se duchó y dejó el remolque desnudo, se movió y olisqueó el suelo. No tardó mucho en captar el aroma de Sakura. Él gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado pegada al bosque y evitó cualquiera de los senderos que corrían por el área. Perdió su aroma un par de veces, pero lo encontró en cualquier lugar que ella había rozado contra arbustos y árboles, ya que había tenido que hacer su propio camino a través de la vegetación. Mientras continuaba siguiéndola, la mayoría de las cabañas de la manada se quedaron atrás ... hasta que finalmente llegó a una cabaña solitaria lejos de las demás.

.

* * *

.

**Hola! Gracias por recibir con animos la historia.**

**Leo sus comentarios! Son geniales.**

**Y queria decirles que PUBLICO TODOS LOS DIAS. (puede variar el horario)**

**Si quieren ser notificados de cualquier inconveniente que tenga. Solo sígueme por Facebook (Pagina o grupo) los link en mi INFO.**

**Espero hayas disfrutado la lectura.**

**Nos vemos mañana.**

**Besos. Eve!**


	7. C6 * Mas de ti

.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza, estudiándo la casa. Las luces brillaban detrás de las cortinas cerradas.

No era un lugar grande, probablemente no más de seiscientos pies cuadrados, si eso. Suavemente se dirigió al porche y olisqueó el columpio. El aroma de Sakura lo cubrió. La había encontrado en casa. Fue hacia la puerta y ladeó la cabeza, captando el sonido de un televisor.

Él dudó, debatiéndose sobre volver a su piel o regresar al tráiler. Había llegado a casa a salvo. Le había preocupado que se desmayara por la pérdida de sangre.

Se dejó caer y se acurrucó en su porche, apoyando parte de su cuerpo contra la puerta. Crujió ligeramente y la televisión se apagó. Sin embargo, podía escuchar su respiración y sus pasos cuando se acercaba a la puerta.

Sasuke se levantó y se movió. Sería mejor para ella encontrarlo desnudo en la piel que ver su forma animal. Solía asustar a la manada de Lycans de su hermano cuando corría con ellos.

"Vete", murmuró Sakura. "Hoy fue más que suficiente. No me hagas llamar a Ino ".

Se aclaró la garganta. "Pensé que habías dicho que no ibas a contarle a nadie lo que pasó entre nosotros".

Una cerradura hizo clic y Sakura abrió bruscamente la puerta y luego abrió la boca.

Él también la miro. Tenía el cabello húmedo de la ducha y llevaba un lindo pijama de dos piezas con mangas cortas y pantalones que le caían hasta las pantorrillas. Él sonrió, incapaz de evitarlo.

"Supongo que te gustan los gatos. ¿Lo sabe tu manada?"

Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo para mirar la huella de varios gatitos, pero su mirada se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba allí sin nada. Ella jadeó y levantó la barbilla. "Pensé que eran el trio de perras. ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?¿Por qué está s aquí?"

Al estudiarla mientras hablaba, notó cosas sutiles ... cómo sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados. Cómo su voz sonaba un poco más ronca de lo normal. Lo retorció por dentro. Ella había estado llorando. Se sintió como un bastardo. "Vine a disculparme".

"¿Sin ropa?"

"Tuve que rastrear dónde vivías. Lo hago mejor en mi otra forma."

Se dio la vuelta, pero dejó la puerta abierta. "Entra antes de que te vean". Arrancó una manta del respaldo de su sofá y la extendió, manteniendo su mirada apartada de su cuerpo.

"¿Por quién? Vives bastante lejos de los demás."

"Los centinelas patrullan cada hora porque estoy aquí".

Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El lugar era tan pequeño como él pensaba. La sala de estar apenas contenía un sofá, una mesa de café delgada y un televisor sobre la repisa de la chimenea. La cocina era una franja de ocho pies de largo que contenía un pequeño mostrador con horno, estufa y refrigerador que habían visto días mucho mejores. Ella ni siquiera tenía una mesa de comedor. El baño compacto se encontraba en la parte trasera debajo de una sección del desván. Una escalera descansaba al lado de esa puerta, y él miró hacia el desván abierto. No podría haber tenido más de seis pies de profundidad y siete pies de ancho.

"¿Duermes ahí arriba?"

Ella sacudió la manta. "Ponte esto. Me niego a hablar contigo de otra manera."

Se acercó, invadiendo su espacio. Ella se veía tan pequeña en comparación con él. Su aroma llenó su nariz. Champú de vainilla y coco, un poco de gel de baño de frutas mixtas y el aroma de Sakura. Su polla comenzó a endurecerse.

Retrocedió, tomando la manta. Era suave. Él resopló con una risa mientras lo envolvía alrededor de su cintura.

"Cubierto."

Se dio la vuelta y retrocedió para poner más espacio entre ellos. "Disculpa aceptada. No guardo rencor ".

Su boca dijo una cosa, pero él podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. Ella no parecía enojada pero obviamente él la había hecho llorar. No se podía negar eso. "¿Te sentarías conmigo? ¿Dame la oportunidad de hacer esto bien? ¿Por favor?"

"Solo porque lo preguntaste amablemente". Ella señalo con la mano hacia su sofá. "Y tu tipo no dice por favor a menudo".

"¿Mi tipo?"

"Eres un dominante con sangre alfa. Supuse que lo serías, ya que tú y Itachi son hermanastros. Comparten una madre, y ella era una hembra alfa. La mayoría de los tipos como tú son demasiado arrogantes para pensar que alguna vez hicieron algo malo. Una disculpa implica que lo estás admitiendo ".

Itachi tenía razón. Sakura tenía carácter para hablarle de esa manera. Él se sentó y ella plantó su pequeño trasero en la mesa de café en lugar de junto a él. Su mirada seguía moviéndose hacia su pecho. Ella podría estar molesta, pero todavía se sentía atraída por él.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, invadiendo su espacio nuevamente. Ella se enderezó y Sasuke ocultó su sonrisa. Esas pocas pulgadas que acababa de darse no la ayudarían.

"Nunca había llevado a una virgen a la cama. Me inquietó ".

"Dije que aceptaba tus disculpas". Ella comenzó a evitar su mirada nuevamente, mirando el cojín a su lado, el brazo del sofá e incluso el viejo piso de madera entre ellos.

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Sí?"

"Es cortés mirar a alguien mientras te habla".

Su mirada se dirigió a la de él, y él vio un destello de ira allí. "Estoy haciéndolo. ¿Feliz?"

"¿Te gustaría abofetearme?" Él ladeó la mejilla hacia ella. "Podría hacerte sentir mejor".

Ella juntó las manos y las empujó entre sus muslos ligeramente separados. "No. No quiero golpearte. Eso no es lo que quiero".

"Eres parte Lycan. Disfrutan de un poco de violencia ".

"Pero en general no soy así". Su mirada cayó de nuevo. "¿Quieres saber lo que heredé de mi papá? Mi audición es buena. Curo rápido para un humano, pero no tan bien como un lycan." Ella suspiró. "Puedo sentir las vibraciones si alguien las está tirando hacia mí. Mis sentidos son más agudos, puedo sentir la mayor parte del tiempo cuando alguien está cerca de mí. Ah, y puedo comer sin ganar mucho peso. No me di cuenta hasta que pude ver muchos programas humanos. Siempre se quejan de que comer un trozo de tarta o lo que sea agrega cinco libras a su trasero. He comido muchos pasteles sin tener que comprar pantalones más grandes. Todavía no tengo la edad suficiente para saber si mi envejecimiento disminuirá. Lo descubriré dentro de unos años, supongo. Ni siquiera me parezco a mi papá. Mi madre adoptiva dice que soy casi una réplica exacta de mi madre, hasta mi baja estatura y mis pequeños huesos. Tengo sus ojos verdes y sus rasgos. Además de un montón de debilidades humanas."

"No hay nada de malo en ser tan humano".

Levantó la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Estás bromeando?"

"No."

"Ahora estás siendo demasiado amable. Genial". Ella bajó la barbilla. "Te perdono. Te molestaste porque no te dije que nunca me había acostado con un chico antes. Lo entiendo. Crees que tuve motivos ocultos. No lo tengo, pero todo está bien. Ni siquiera voy a contarle a mi mejor amiga lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Y Itachi nunca lo descubrirá."

"¿Por qué crees que estoy siendo amable cuando te digo que no te pasa nada?"

Ella se levantó, evitó tocarlo y colocó la mesa de café entre ellos. Ella paseaba por el pequeño espacio. "No sabes lo que es crecer en una manada cuando eres el miembro más débil". Se detuvo, suspiró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"Dime."

"Mai tuvo que educarme en casa. Los otros niños y padres no me querían en la casa de Kakashi. Él es el maestro para la manada. Todos los niños Lycan van allí. Solo que yo no. Tenía que enviar mi tarea a casa, y mi madre adoptiva me ayudó a aprender todo ".

"¿Por qué?"

Ella suspiró. "Los padres creían que retendría a sus hijos si tuvieran que ajustarse a mis defectos. Ser físicamente más débil los hizo pensar que tendría problemas para aprender a leer y esas cosas. Todo fue estúpido. Pero los otros instructores estuvieron de acuerdo. En el primer día de entrenamiento de cachorros al aire libre, no podía seguir el ritmo cuando nos tenían corriendo juntos. Tenía cuatro años y todos me dejaron atrás. No fui rápida, mis reflejos eran una mierda. Incluso me perdí, mi sentido de la dirección apesta. No hubo un día dos. Se me prohibió regresar. Los demás aprendieron a reconocer nuestro territorio, corrieron y jugaron juntos mientras se les enseñaba a luchar para defenderse ... ¿pero a mí?" Ella se volvió y le dirigió una mirada amarga. "En nuestra adolescencia, Ino me enseñó a luchar lo suficientemente bien como para poder defenderme de un humano. Ese es el único entrenamiento que he recibido. Y ella y Deidara siguen siendo mis únicos amigos". Ella resopló un poco. "Digamos que me encantan los libros. No es que leer sea algo malo. No lo es, pero los libros son mi vida. Mis todo."

Le dolía por ella. Debe haber estado tan sola. Ningún cachorro debe ser condenado al aislamiento de esa manera.

"Mis hermanos adoptivos fueron geniales. No me malinterpretes. Mai y Inoichi dieron a luz a tres niños, luego una gran brecha, antes de tener a sus últimos dos. Los mayores comenzaron a aparearse cuando tenía cinco años. Ino tiene mi edad y Deidara tiene un año más. Me mantenían cuerda jugando conmigo y pasando tiempo conmigo, pero también estaban ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo. Ir a un aula de la escuela a la que no podía asistir. Entrenamiento al aire libre que me prohibieron. Mi familia adoptiva me amaba ... no tenían que llevarme a su casa, pero lo hicieron. Era mi refugio seguro, pero estaba sola. Los otros niños me molestaban; algunos de ellos fueron rotundamente crueles. La mayoría de los adultos también lo eran."

"¿Porque eres demasiado humana o por lo que les pasó a tus padres?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Ambos. No importa ". Volvió a tomar su asiento en la mesa de café y se miró las manos entrelazadas. "Solía soñar que mi lado Lycan se activaría cuando llegara a la pubertad y me convertiría en alguien super ruda. De forma que todos lamentaran como me habían tratado y finalmente iba ser aceptada". Una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios, pero desapareció rápidamente. "Eso no sucedió. No puedo cambiar en absoluto. Ni siquiera sacar las garras. Ni los colmillos."

Quería abrazarla. "Sakura".

Ella se negó a mirarlo. "¿Quieres saber cómo llegué a mi edad virgen?" Sus hombros cayeron aún más.

"No tienes que decirme". Tenía el presentimiento de que no le gustaría la respuesta, a juzgar por su postura derrotada.

"No. Debes saberlo. Mi padre dejó a mi madre embarazada de inmediato. Dos semanas de vacaciones y llegó a casa con una compañera embarazada. Todos en la manada temen que sea como ella. Que quedaré embarazada si me follan incluso una vez, y se verán obligados a aparearse conmigo. Algunos incluso piensan que tomaré una sobredosis de pastillas de la misma manera que ella, y llevaré a mi pareja conmigo. Y si eso no es suficiente para mantener a todos alejados, piensan que tengo genes débiles. Mi padre fue uno de los ejecutores más fuertes de la manada. Pero él se emparejo con mi madre ... y me tuvo." Ella mantuvo la barbilla encogida y los ojos cerrados. "Nadie quiere a alguien como yo".

Ella estaba rompiendo su corazón. "Eso es una mierda. Eres mitad Lycan. Si te llegas a aparear y tuvieras un hijo con un lycan de sangre pura, tu hijo cambiaría".

"No les importan las estadísticas. Me consideran tan débil y patética que no me ven como un lycan".

Incapaz de detenerse, Sasuke extendió la mano y la agarró. Ella jadeó cuando él la levantó y la sentó en su regazo. Él envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura cuando ella trató de escapar.

"Quédate quieta", ordenó.

Ella dejó de luchar y, después de una pausa, se relajó en sus brazos, apoyando su mejilla contra su pecho. "Y ahora sientes pena por mí".

"No. Estoy enojado porque vives con un montón de idiotas que no criaron cachorros más inteligentes, y que mi hermano no haya golpeado a todos en su manda hasta que dejen de molestarte".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Gracias. De todos modos ... la única vez que los chicos se acercan es cuando quieren una mamada o sexo anal. No te preocupes por la ruptura de un condón ... no es que lo usen. Mi vagina es tan atractiva como la peste, para ser contundente. Además, está la cosa de ser tratado como una mierda mi vida entera. No es exactamente caliente ¿sabes? Incluso los que no se burlaban de mí, se quedaron callados y permitieron que sucediera. El único chico que alguna vez me defendió fue Deidara. Y es como un hermano ".

Apoyó la barbilla sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. Estaba tan enojado que quería gruñir, imaginando lo que ella había soportado. La necesidad de golpear a todos los hombres de su manada que alguna vez se habían acercado a ella como si fuera algo para usar para su propio placer egoísta hizo que Sasuke quisiera nombres, para poder localizarlos.

Se había dado cuenta de que ella no había dicho que eso chicos querían sexo oral con ella. Eso explicaba cómo había reaccionado a su boca en su coño. Eso tenía que haber sido la primera vez para ella también.

Ahora no era el momento para buscar venganza. Entonces trató de aligerar su estado de ánimo. "Dijiste vagina".

Ella puso su mano sobre su pecho y lo golpeó ligeramente. "No me hagas reír. Estoy tratando de hablar en serio. Te elegí porque eras amable conmigo, Sasuke, y había tenido fantasías contigo durante años ".

Su polla se agitó. "¿Qué tipo de fantasías?"

Ahora se reía un poco. "Bueno, leo mucho, ¿recuerdas? Y no te estoy confesando nada. Pero basta con decir que el único romance en mi vida está escrito por autores. Puede que haya sido virgen, pero ciertamente sé cuál es mi clítoris. Me he librado bastante. Nunca me atreví a comprar cosas. Y ... no te estaba usando, Sasuke. No de la forma en que me acusaste. Simplemente no quería morir virgen, y es probable que lo hubiera hecho, viviendo aquí. Siempre me sentí atraído por ti, y como vives en Alaska, fuiste una opción segura. ¿Eso estuvo mal?

"No."

"Los lycan están bien con el sexo casual. Realmente no pensé que te enojarías".

Él la acurrucó más cerca, gustándole cómo encajaba en su regazo. Nunca había sido alguien que abrazara a una mujer, pero se sintió bien. "Simplemente me sorprendió. ¿Comiste?"

"Tenía una pizza congelada".

"Eso no es comida de verdad".

Ella rió. "Suenas como mi madre adoptiva".

"Ella es sabia". Él le pasó la mano por la espalda. "¿Todavía estás experimentando algún mareo?"

"No."

"¿Te lastimé?"

"Estoy un poco adolorida, pero eso es de esperar. No eres exactamente pequeño ahí abajo ".

Ella estaba adolorida, sin embargo, quería verla. "Deberías mostrarme. No huelo sangre, pero me sentiría mejor si me asegurara de que te estuvieras curando".

Ella se tensó en sus brazos. "¿Eres un doctor?"

"No."

"Entonces no necesitas fingir que eres mi ginecólogo".

Él sonrió. "¿Qué pasa si quiero?"

Ella levantó la mejilla de su pecho para mirarlo, luciendo más que un poco confundida. "¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?"

Esa confusión volvió a romperle el corazón. Era una mujer hermosa que aparentemente no tenía idea de lo que le hacía a los hombres. "Quiero sacarte el pijama cubierto de gatitos y que me extiendas los muslos de nuevo. ¿Recuerdas la última vez? Apuesto a que puedo hacerte olvidar todo sobre el dolor. Tengo una lengua mágica." Él gruño.

Ella se sonrojó. "¿Por qué? Ya te perdoné. No necesitas hacer nada por mí ".

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que es por eso que quiero lamerte el coño hasta que grites mi nombre?"

"A los hombres realmente no les gusta hacer eso".

Él extendió la mano y deslizó su mano en su cabello, agarrándola bien. "Nunca has conocido hombres. Solo un montón de imbéciles que son ciegos y demasiado estúpidos para vivir." Su mirada dejó la de ella para mirar hacia el desván. "Dime que es más grande allá arriba de lo que parece".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Se ajusta a una cama doble y una cómoda estrecha".

"¿Por qué elegiste una casa tan pequeña?"

"Para evitar toparme con la manada todo el tiempo. Era la única cabaña habitable pero segura."

Odiaba esa respuesta, pero ocultaba sus sentimientos al respecto. "¿Tienes más condones?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Te di los únicos que tenía".

"Volvamos a mi casa, entonces. Nos quedan tres. Empaca una bolsa. Vas a dormir conmigo esta noche ".

Sus labios se separaron, y él vio indecisión en sus ojos. Más confusión también.

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando un hombre quiere hacerte esas cosas, dale un respiro diciendo que sí. Prometo que esta vez las cosas van a estar mucho mejor". Él sonrió. "Ya no eres virgen. No hay nada que asustarse esta vez"

Ella asintió. "Conseguiré un atuendo para mañana".

"¿Qué tan valiente eres?"

"Mucho. Te perseguí, ¿no? "

Maldición, ella era linda. "No me veo como tu manada cuando cambio a mi otra forma. Soy mucho más grande, tengo menos pelaje y tengo una forma un poco diferente. Sería más rápido si me montaras en la espalda. ¿Alguna vez te han llevado antes?"

"No."

"Estás a punto de hacerlo. Estaré esperando afuera. Solo sube a mi espalda". Él la levantó de su regazo y la puso de pie. La manta cayó al suelo, y él supo que ella notó su polla rígida.

"Esto significa que te quiero, Sakura. Date prisa."

Salió de su cabaña hacia el porche y sonrió, antes de cambiar y aterrizar a cuatro patas.

.


	8. C7 * Prohibido enamorarte

.

"¿Qué posición tienes en tu manada, Sasuke?"

"¿No lo sabes?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Yo manejo las correspondencias de la manada para Itachi, pero tú eres su medio hermano. La correspondencia de tu manada no pasa por los canales oficiales para contactarlo debido a su relación. La mayoría de las manadas adoran documentar todo con papel o correos electrónicos. Ustedes simplemente se llaman por teléfono. Lo siento ... me refería a tu clan. Lo que siempre pensé que era extraño, ya que los vampiros tienen nidos ... De todos modos, sé que vives en Alaska, que compartes la misma madre con Itachi, pero tienes padres diferentes. El tuyo era un vampiro. Itachi me dijo eso. No estoy exactamente al tanto de los chismes, ya que la mayoría de la manada evita hablar conmigo. ¿Eres un ejecutor?"

"¿Importa?"

Tuvo que pensar en eso por un momento, antes de decir en serio: "Realmente estaba fuera de lugar al atreverme a acercarme a ti si eres un ejecutor de tu alfa. Mi ranking es muy bajo. Sin embargo, ¿tal vez no importe, ya que no eres miembro de mi manada? "

Su sonrisa volvió. "Realmente no sabes mi posición, ¿verdad?"

Ese sentimiento de inquietud regresó. "No."

"Desnúdate, Sakura. Ahora." Sus ojos se iluminaron.

"Pero ahora me has asustado".

Se acercó a ella y agarró la parte inferior de su blusa, tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo. Ella levantó los brazos para ayudar. Mantuvo esa sonrisa en su lugar mientras se sentaba en la cama, la atraía más cerca y empujaba sus pulgares a los costados de la parte inferior de su pijama, empujándolos por sus muslos. Un gruñido bajo retumbó de él.

"¿Sin bragas? Estoy sorprendido, Hermosa. Y encendido ".

Ella levantó cada pie mientras él se lo quitaba del trasero, aferrándose a sus anchos hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Todavía le molestaba que no hubiera respondido a su pregunta. ¿Era él un ejecutor? Si es así, ella estaba muy por debajo de él en jerarquía. Sin embargo, probablemente no importaba, ya que solo estaban teniendo sexo casual. Cualquier posibilidad de un futuro con él no era una opción. No es que ella pensara que él alguna vez querría hacer lo que tenían permanente. Nunca encontraría a alguien que la considerara una compañera ... a menos que dejara la manada para casarse con un humano.

Sasuke olisqueó. "Me alegra que ya no estés sangrando. Me preocupaba eso ".

"Curo más rápido que un humano. Estoy bien."

La atrajo entre sus muslos abiertos y los puso casi al nivel de la cara mientras se inclinaba más cerca. Ella cerró los ojos, amando cómo se sentía cuando él rozó sus labios con los de ella. Sasuke fue sorprendentemente gentil. Él aplicó un poco de presión, y ella se abrió para él, su lengua barriendo su boca.

Él bromeó y la atormentó con la forma en que la besó. Le recordó lo que había sentido cuando la había follado antes, después de que el dolor se hubiera desvanecido. Ella gimió, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su espalda, rastrillando ligeramente sus uñas sobre sus omóplatos. Había algo increíblemente sensual en tocarlo.

Él ahuecó su trasero, acercándola aún más, hasta que sus cuerpos se presionaron juntos. Su piel era caliente y firme. Ella amaba la sensación de estar pegada contra él. Ella inhaló su aroma. Todo sobre Sasuke la atraía, la excitaba y la hacía añorar más. Ella jadeó cuando él rompió el beso, la levantó y se volvió. Aterrizó de espaldas sobre la cama, y él cayó sobre ella.

Su boca recuperó la de ella, y ajustó su cuerpo, usando una mano para empujarla lo suficiente como para hacerle saber lo que quería sin palabras. Ella extendió sus piernas ampliamente, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura. Una vez que ella lo hizo, él arqueó su pecho lo suficiente como para deslizar su mano errante hacia su pecho.

Ella gimió más fuerte cuando él pellizcó ligeramente el pezón tenso, enviando una sacudida directamente a su clítoris. Él maniobró sus caderas, su polla gruesa y dura frotando contra su hendidura y clítoris. Ella ya estaba mojada. Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel.

Él separó su boca de la de ella. "Garganta", exigió, su voz inhumanamente profunda.

Ella giró la cabeza para descubrirlo, recordando la última vez que la había mordido. No hundió sus colmillos en este momento, sino que dejó besos calientes y húmedos que se arrastraron desde su hombro hasta justo debajo de su oreja, antes de volver sobre su camino. Su vientre se apretó y el dolor de tenerlo dentro de ella se hizo más fuerte, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando las caderas contra su polla, desesperada.

"Estás tan jodidamente caliente, Sakura".

Sus colmillos se acercaron a su piel, y ella gimió más fuerte. "¡Sí!"

Sin embargo, todavía no la mordió, sino que apretó su polla contra su clítoris. Ella se tensó debajo de él, gimiendo su nombre. Él dejó de jugar con su pecho y deslizó su mano por su costado hasta su cadera, y luego se apartó.

Ella abrió los ojos cuando él se levantó por completo de ella, sintiéndose desconsolada y dolorida. Ella había estado justo al borde de un clímax. Él buscó algo, y ella vio como él arrancaba un paquete de condones, usaba su boca para romper un borde antes de rodar el condón sobre su polla. Él regresó a ella, sujetándola debajo de él nuevamente.

"Envuélvete a mi alrededor y agárrate fuerte", exigió.

Ella se aferró a él mientras él se ajustaba un poco hasta que podía deslizar su polla dentro de ella lentamente. Se tomó su dulce tiempo, dejando que su cuerpo se adaptara.

Fue una experiencia completamente diferente. No hubo dolor. Solo una sensación de estar estirada sensualmente para adaptarse a su gran circunferencia y estar completamente llena. Luego se sintió increíble cuando él la penetró más profundamente y comenzó a empujar a un ritmo lento y constante.

Sus uñas se hundieron en su piel y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. "¡Sasuke!"

Él gruñó en respuesta, follándola un poco más rápido y duro. Bajó más peso sobre ella, su cuerpo frotando contra su clítoris.

El éxtasis explotó dentro de Sakura.

Él gruñó y enterró su rostro contra su garganta, arqueando su espalda y aumentando su ritmo. Sus colmillos se hundieron en su garganta, y ella gritó su nombre nuevamente cuando un inesperado segundo orgasmo la golpeó. Su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza, el colchón debajo de ellos hizo un ruido extraño y la madera se partió en algún lugar.

Sasuke estaba quieto, ambos respirando con dificultad.

Le quitó los colmillos de la carne y le lamió la piel. "Joder", gruñó. "No quise hacer eso".

"Está todo bien", jadeó, todavía aferrada a él, pero no tan fuerte. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron y de repente sintió sueño.

"Eres demasiada pequeña para ser mordida tanto".

"Múltiples orgasmos. No tengo quejas", admitió, contenta de que no pudiera ver su rostro llameante.

Él se rió y lamió su garganta nuevamente sobre las marcas de pinchazos. "¿Soy demasiado pesado?"

Ella sabía que él estaba soportando algo de su peso. "Se siente bien. Me gusta estar debajo de ti."

"Me gusta tenerte aquí. ¿Sientes dolor? ¿Fui demasiado rudo?"

"Me encantó". Tenía el mal presentimiento de que estaba empezando a amarlo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que él levantaba la cabeza, temiendo que pudiera ver demasiada emoción en ellos.

"Había planeado atacarte".

"Todavía no tengo quejas". Ella sonrió.

"Mírame."

Ella dudó, recordándose a sí misma que nunca tendrían un futuro, y no debía esperar uno. Regresaría a Alaska en cuestión de días, como siempre, y se iría por años. Encontraría una compañera fuerte, una como él, o tal vez un Lycan completo.

Era solo sexo casual. Su corazón se rompería si se permitiera enamorarse.

.


	9. C8 * Pensamientos dulces

.

"¿Sakura?"

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. El brillo en los ojos de Sasuke desvanecido, ya no era tan rojizo, pero aún eran intensamente hermosos. "¿Sí?"

"Necesitas comer pequeña. Comida de verdad."

"¿Por qué me llamas así?"

"¿pequeña?"

Ella asintió.

"No es un insulto. Eres pequeña y adorable".

Ella arrugó la nariz hacia él. "No soy pequeña".

"Te comparo con la mayoría de las mujeres que conozco. Tengo que lidiar con este condón ".

Él se rió entre dientes mientras lentamente retiraba su polla, aliviando su peso de ella también. Se arrastró por la cama y se levantó. Ella levantó la cabeza para admirar su culo musculoso ultrafino cuando salió de la habitación y entró en el pequeño baño al lado.

Se sentó y agarró parte de la ropa de cama, cubriendo su regazo. Escuchó el fregadero correr, luego él regresó ... frunciendo el ceño cuando la vio.

Ella no entendió lo que había hecho para causar esa mirada. "¿Qué?"

"¿Te ocultas?"

"No soy un cambiaformas, Sasuke. Lo siento." Se quitó las mantas para exponerse nuevamente. "La desnudez no es normal para mí. Yo soy un poco tímida."

Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y se estiró de lado, usando su brazo doblado para levantar la cabeza. "Ya lo sabía. Te sonrojas mucho."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No dejo que me obstaculice. Todavía enfrento las cosas de frente ".

"Como venir tras de mí. Eso requirió mucho coraje".

"Lo hizo."

"¿Estás mareada? ¿Cansada?"

"Algo de sueño, pero generalmente me levanto a las tres de la mañana, así que es muy tarde para mí".

"¿Porque tan temprano? Trabajas en la oficina, ¿verdad?"

"Hago la mayor parte de mi trabajo antes de que llegue alguien más. La oficina está abierta oficialmente para el personal a las ocho. Itachi viene alrededor de las nueve. Les da una hora para prepararse para el día antes de que él llegue. Ahí es cuando regreso a casa para escribir cartas para él. Tengo una computadora portátil, con internet. Los envío a su correo electrónico para que lo lea. Pero a veces voy mientras él está en la oficina, si necesito imprimir cosas para que las firme y envíe por correo ".

"¿Por qué no trabajas el turno de día?"

"Hago que ciertos miembros de la manada se sientan incómodos, si vienen a ver a Itachi".

Sus rasgos se endurecieron y el color de sus ojos se oscureció. "¿Itachi permite esa mierda?"

"No, pedí que fuera así, Sasuke. También es más cómodo para mí. No estaba bromeando acerca de cómo algunos de la manada no me aceptan. Me ven como una extraña; no estoy incluido en nada. Si las cosas se ponen lo suficientemente ruidosas en la oficina de Itachi, incluso yo puedo escuchar lo que se está discutiendo. Algunos no confían en mí ".

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Las reuniones con algún ejecutor. Discuten la seguridad de la manada y las amenazas externas. Los centinelas también vienen a dar informes a Itachi. Ven muchas cosas que deberían mantenerse privadas. Prefieren que no los escuche ".

"¿Cosas?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién está follando a quién? Ese tipo de cosas. Kira, su secretaria, una vez me contó sobre dos hombres persiguiendo a la misma mujer para probar un apareamiento. Los centinelas la habían pillado teniendo sexo con ambos hombres en diferentes momentos. No me dieron nombres, pero podría haberse convertido en un desafío de muerte para la mujer. Itachi se detuvo antes de que los hombres se descubrieran el uno al otro. El punto es que Kira escucha cosas en la oficina, y la mayoría de la manada no quiere que tenga ese tipo de información. Pero Kira siempre es amable conmigo. Ella fue quien me explicó que, dado que podría guardar rencor contra ciertos miembros de la manada, los centinelas estaban preocupados de que se me escapara la información".

"Eso es un insulto para ti. Eres honorable, Sakura ".

"También soy mayormente humana y gran parte de la manada me ha tratado como una mierda. Entiendo sus preocupaciones, Sasuke. No lo tomo como algo personal. Tendrían mucho más de qué preocuparse si fuera amargada y mezquina. Por suerte para ellos, no lo soy. Simplemente no se dan cuenta".

Él se sentó y extendió la mano, jugando con su cabello. "Estoy ofendido por ti".

"No lo estés. No vale la pena el estrés que causa. Me concentro en ser agradecida en su lugar ".

"¿Porqué?"

"Soy parte de la manada, incluso si a algunos no les gusta o no lo reconocen. Trabajar para Itachi me da estatus. Cuando era niña, solo era una carga. Ahora me gano la vida. Durante mucho tiempo, también me preocupaba el futuro de mis padres adoptivos. Sé que están ansiosos por pasar un tiempo a solas después de que sus hijos se apareen ... ya sabes, poder tener sexo donde quieran en su propia casa sin preocuparse de que alguien los atrape. Pero en nuestra manada, las chicas no dejan la protección de las casas de sus padres hasta que encuentren a sus compañeros o se muden con un miembro masculino de su familia, como lo hizo Ino con Deidara. Se ofreció a dejarme mudarme también, pero no pude hacerle eso. A su futuro compañero no le hubiera gustado tenerme cerca, ya que no soy un pariente de sangre. Y dependiendo de a quién elija, a ella también podría no gustarle los humanos. Ino pronto estará fuera de la casa de Deidara, cuando tome un compañero. Pero Itachi entendió mi situación única. Me ha permitido vivir sola en mi cabaña. Estoy excepcionalmente agradecida".

Sus ojos negros brillaron y sus dedos dejaron de jugar con su cabello. "¿Situación única?"

Ella sostuvo su mirada. "Nunca tendré un compañero".

"Eso es una mierda. Eres joven y tienes mucho tiempo para encontrar uno".

Ella rompió el contacto visual. "Por supuesto."

Sus dedos apuñalaron su cabello y lo apretó en la nuca, obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo. No dolió, pero tampoco pudo resistirse. La ira brillaba en su mirada. "No hay nada malo contigo. Eres hermosa, sexy como el infierno y dulce, Sakura. Cualquiera tendría suerte de reclamarte."

Ella quería romper la tensión, pero tampoco quería mentir. "Vagina de la peste, ¿recuerdas?" Ella sonrió levemente. "No hay un lycan aquí o en las manadas cercanas que supiera la historia de mis padres y se arriesgaría a enfrentarme". Ella extendió la mano y golpeó sus dedos en su cabello, y se relajó un poco. "Es un hecho en la vida, Sasuke. Lo acepté hace mucho tiempo. El sol saldrá y se pondrá, y moriré sola. Estoy en paz con eso. Nunca voy a aparearme con un lycan, y me niego a vivir entre humanos. Traté de salir con algunos. Sería más feliz con uno de ellos, pero, de todos modos, sería demasiado pedirle a Itachi que aceptara a un humano puro en la manada si me casara con uno. Además, llevo débilmente el aroma de lycan. Pondría a cualquier marido en peligro en el mundo humano, si alguien viniera detrás de mí, pensando que soy un pícaro ".

Sasuke la miró fijamente por un largo momento. Luego gruñó, aún enojado, pero le soltó el pelo. "Comida. Te voy a alimentar". Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Ella suspiró y lo siguió a la cocina. Le habría resultado más cómodo ponerse ropa, pero como no lo había hecho, ella tampoco. Sakura supuso que había dicho y hecho lo suficiente para recordarle lo diferente que era de las mujeres a las que él debía estar acostumbrado.

Sasuke preparó para ambos bocadillos de carne asada. Sakura se cernía cerca de él, completamente callada.

No estaba seguro de qué lo había molestado más - su enojo con su manada por hacerla sentir indigna de un compañero, o su aceptación de tanta mierda. También quería tener una conversación severa con su hermano. Que Itachi hubiera permitido que su manada la tratara de esta manera, durante tanto tiempo, no era aceptable.

Se volvió, empujando un plato hacia Sakura. Ella lo tomó, mirándolo con esos ojos de cierva. Una pequeña sonrisa jugó en sus labios y algo de su ira se desvaneció. Ella no parecía sentir agresión como él. Necesitaba recordar eso.

También seguía preocupado por la sangre que había tomado. "Cómetelo todo", ordenó. "¿Quieres una cerveza, leche o agua? Es todo lo que tengo abastecido".

"Leche."

"Siéntate en la mesa. Sé dónde están."

Se dio la vuelta y puso su comida sobre la mesa, tomándose el tiempo para tirar dos paños de cocina sobre los bancos para que se sentaran. Su atención a tales detalles la divirtió. Ella se sentó en uno.

Le sirvió la leche, tomó una cerveza y se sentó frente a ella, ya que la mesa no era lo suficientemente ancha como para acomodarlos a ambos del mismo lado. Le dio un mordisco a su sándwich y la observó comer. Tomó bocados pequeños y delicados. Todo sobre ella era demasiado lindo.

Le molestaba darse cuenta de que esa palabra en particular seguía surgiendo en su mente.

Primero terminó su comida y bebió su cerveza, relajándose contra el asiento mientras la miraba. Su mirada seguía yendo hacia sus senos. Ella tenía unos hermosos, llenos y altos, y su polla se endureció de nuevo. Él ignoró su reacción ya que ella bostezó, luciendo cansada.

Ella dejó de masticar y bebió un poco de leche. "Estoy llena. No puedo comer tanto como tú ".

No estaba contento de que ella apenas hubiera comido la mitad del sándwich. "Necesitas dormir."

"¿Quieres que me vaya a casa? Todavía te ves enojado".

Se limpió la expresión de la cara. "No."

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos, bloqueando efectivamente su vista de sus tetas. "No, no debería irme a casa, o no, ¿no estás enojado?"

"Ambos".

"Bueno. Pero tampoco estas exactamente feliz. ¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?"

"Ha sido un largo día. Yo también me levanté temprano. Quería familiarizarme nuevamente con el territorio y salí a correr. Los dos estamos cansados ".

Ella no parecía convencida.

"Probablemente te despertaré en la noche".

Eso dibujó una sonrisa de ella. "¿Sexo? Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso ".

Su polla se endureció aún más, pero no quería cansarla. Solo había tenido relaciones sexuales dos veces, y no era completamente Lycan. "Vamos a dormir. Me gusta el lado derecho. Me reuniré contigo en unos minutos. Tengo que llamar a Alaska para hablar con mi clan."

"¿Te gusta tu alfa?"

Ella realmente no tenía ni idea de que él dirigía su clan. Lo aturdió. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo siguieran por su posición, pero no a Sakura. Ella solo lo quería.

Sin embargo, la había acusado de eso, pensando que estaba tratando de atraparlo o culparlo para que se aparease con ella.

"El líder del clan puede ser un imbécil, pero nunca se toma a sí mismo demasiado en serio", declaró finalmente.

Ella sonrió y salió del banco, agarrando su plato. Él extendió la mano para detenerla. "Voy a comer el resto de eso".

Ella se echó a reír y soltó el plato. "Gran sorpresa. Eres enorme ".

Él la observó caminar lentamente por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio, su mirada fija debajo de su cintura. Ella podría ser pequeña en estatura, pero él amaba su trasero en forma de corazón. Tenía algo de carne.

Todavía mirando fijamente, tomó el resto de su emparedado y se detuvo.

Era la primera vez que había comido la comida de otra persona. Demonios, había pensado que eso era un poco asqueroso antes. Ahora, dio un gran mordisco, sin importarle en absoluto.

Probablemente debería llamar a casa, pero su clan lo contactaría si hubiera algún problema. Se sentía seguro de que manejarían las cosas mientras él no estaba. Sasuke terminó de comer, limpió la mesa y busco su celular en el sofá donde lo había dejado, por si acaso. No hay llamadas perdidas. Encendió el timbre y apagó las luces, terminando en el dormitorio más rápido de lo que había planeado.

Sakura estaba acurrucada en una pequeña bola cerca del borde del colchón, ya dormida. Tenía que haber estado exhausta. Dio un paso atrás, encendió la luz del baño ya que ella probablemente no podía ver en la oscuridad, y apagó la luz del dormitorio. Se metió debajo de las sábanas y la alcanzó, tirando de ella contra él. Ella encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos mientras él se acurrucaba alrededor de ella, respirando su aroma.

Sería tan fácil quedarse con ella y llevarla a Alaska. Su clan la aceptaría. Por supuesto, podría haber algunos problemas con algunas de las mujeres solteras que intentaron seducirlo para que se convirtiera en su pareja. ¿Serían malos con Sakura?

No lo toleraría. Él no era Itachi. Esa mierda sería tratada con rapidez y dureza.

Su línea de pensamiento lo aturdió. No estaba listo para una compañera. La sola idea de eso lo dejó incómodo. Y no estaba enamorado de Sakura. Atraído y protector hacia ella, claro. Pero no se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para que él estuviera contemplando unirse para siempre.

Aunque ... no podía descartar el hecho de que le había extraído sangre durante el sexo, dos veces. Algo que nunca hizo. Podrían ser algunos instintos de mierda de vampiro latentes apareciendo. De todos modos, ella estaba en sus venas, literalmente.

Él ignoró su palpitante polla mientras se ponía más cómodo, ajustándola un poco en sus brazos para asegurarse de que ella también lo estuviera. Ella frotó su mejilla contra su brazo que se había convertido en su almohada. Mientras dormía, meneó su trasero, burlándose de él, ya que allí era donde estaba su polla.

Él contuvo un gruñido. Incluso eso fue jodidamente lindo.

Cerró los ojos y apartó todos los pensamientos de su cabeza.

Dormir. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Y dejar de hundir sus colmillos en Sakura. No había tenido la intención de hacerlo por segunda vez, pero maldita sea si podía resistirse. Era sobre todo Lycan ... pero con Sakura, todo lo que quería hacer era morder.

.


	10. C9 * Sin salida

.

Sakura entró en la oficina y encendió las luces. Sus pensamientos estaban en Sasuke. La noche que había pasado con él había sido excelente. No había estado bromeando acerca de despertarla. Ella simplemente no esperaba que fuera con sus muslos abiertos por sus manos mientras su lengua lamía su clítoris. Podía hacer cosas notables con su boca.

Habían usado el condón número tres después de que él la hizo venir y luego la volcó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Parecía disfrutar más de esa posición.

El condón número cuatro había sido usado en la ducha. Sasuke la había inmovilizado contra la pared, y ahora sabía lo increíble que podía ser el sexo vertical.

La excitación la inundó al recordar al chico sexy que estaba parado allí bajo el agua caliente, golpeando su cuerpo envuelto alrededor del suyo, y lo difícil que había sido.

Sasuke no se había enojado cuando vio la hora y le dijo que tenía que irse a trabajar. Lo que no había mencionado era que debería haber estado allí una hora antes. Realmente no le importaría a Itachi, ya que no era una ocurrencia común. No era un imbécil con las personas que se tomaban días libres u ocasionalmente llegaban tarde. Nadie lo sabría a menos que ella no estuviera allí cuando la oficina abriera oficialmente.

Puso su computadora portátil en el escritorio de la esquina que usaba, la abrió y la encendió. Nadie la había visto con Sasuke cuando la había acompañado a su cabaña. Ella podría haber llevado ropa a su remolque, pero se había olvidado de su computadora portátil.

La hizo derretirse un poco por dentro cuando él le ofreció quedarse y acompañarla a la oficina. Sasuke era tan dulce. Sin embargo, ella había dicho que no. Una cosa era ir del remolque a su casa sin ser vistos juntos, pero la oficina se encontraba donde se ubicaban la mayoría de las casas de la manada. De ninguna manera habrían podido pasar por allí sin toparse con alguien.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió de golpe, y ella se sobresaltó, girando. Sasori irrumpió con el ceño fruncido. "Oh. Eres tú. No llegaste a tiempo esta mañana. Supuse que no ibas a venir".

"Me quedé dormida."

Se burló.

Ella tradujo esa reacción a su conocida opinión de los humanos. Probablemente pensó que la tardanza era solo uno más de sus defectos. No importaba que nunca hubiera llegado tarde antes. "Ahora que has establecido que no soy una intrusa. Sigue patrullando." Ella le dio la espalda y abrió un armario, agarrando el café instantáneo que guardaba allí. Su taza también. Abrió el grifo, llenó la taza y la metió en el microondas.

Sasori no se había ido. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Preparando café instantáneo. ¿Nunca lo habías hecho antes?"

"¿Por qué no usar la cafetera como una persona normal? Es fácil. Cualquier imbécil podría hacerlo."

Ella cerró los ojos y lentamente contó hasta diez. El microondas sonó. Abrió un cajón para tomar una cuchara, arrancó la parte superior del sobre de café instantáneo y sacó la taza del microondas.

La repentina sensación de él detrás de ella, cerca, golpeó a Sakura. Ella lo ignoró poniendo dos cucharaditas de café en la taza y revolviendo el contenido.

"Eso no está bien."

"Está bien". Cerró el microondas, arrojó la cuchara al fregadero y miró al centinela. Solo dos pies se interponían entre ellos. "¿Por qué desperdiciar un sobre de café entero si solo tomaré una taza? Para cuando lleguen todos los demás, solo tendrían que deshacerse de eso para hacer uno nuevo. Eso sería un desperdicio. ¿Puedo ir a trabajar ahora?"

No se movió. Sus ojos marrones oscuros se estrecharon. "Eres cercana a Ino. ¿Sabías que estaba follando a Shisui?"

La alegría saltó en su corazón. ¡Había funcionado! Su mejor amiga había conseguido a su hombre. "¿De Verdad? ¿Estás seguro?"

"Ella ha estado en su casa desde ayer, cuando salieron juntos de la celebración, y pude escucharlos a distancia. ¿Por qué ahora? Ella no es su tipo ".

Ella lo entendió. Sasori y Shisui querrían la posición de ejecutor que estaba disponible. Solo un asno egoísta vería un complot en su amiga enganchándose con un chico guapo. Nunca le había gustado Sasori.

"Ella no es su tipo", repitió.

Sus palabras la enojaron. Lo decía como un insulto a su mejor amiga. "Esa es la segunda vez que mencionas eso, y estoy confundida, Sasori. Ino es muy bonita y tiene un gran cuerpo. Él es un hombre. Averígualo. Incluso yo puedo."

Dio un paso más cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal. "Ella también es una dominante. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que esté buscando pareja? ¿Que está considerando a Shisui? "

Dio un paso atrás y golpeó el mostrador. "Lo dijiste tú mismo. Salieron juntos de la celebración. Todos tienden a buscar una pareja sexual en esas cosas. A la gente le gusta pasarla bien".

"Pero ¿cómo se siente con respecto a Shisui? ¿Podría convencerla de aparearse con él?"

Ella no traicionaría la confianza de Ino y le daría municiones a Sasori contra su mejor amiga si las cosas no funcionaban con Shisui. "¿Cómo puedo saber? No hablamos de chicos. ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle? "

Él gruñó y se lanzó. Su mano repentinamente se envolvió alrededor de su garganta. No apretó, pero tenía un gran agarre. La taza en su mano se estrelló contra el piso, salpicando líquido caliente en su pie y sus pantalones. Ella instintivamente sacudió su pierna e intentó retorcerse.

"No te creo. ¿Planea aparearse con ella?". Su agarre se apretó y presionó su cuerpo mucho más grande contra el de ella para sujetarla en su lugar.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. "No lo sé. ¡Quítame la mano de encima!"

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron, y ella vio una emoción que no pudo identificar en sus rasgos antes de que él levantara el labio superior para mostrar sus dientes. "¡Mierda! Eres su mejor amiga. ¿Están trabajando juntos para ayudarlo a ganar el puesto de ejecutor?"

"Estás loco", dijo entre dientes. "Quítame la mano y aléjate, Sasori. Seguro no te gustara si le digo a Itachi sobre esto. Ni siquiera tendré que hacerlo si dejas un moretón. Los infractores de la ley son castigados en lugar de promovidos. No tienes permitido tocarme. Déjame ir, o ni siquiera mantendrás tu posición de centinela. ¿Cómo suena recoger basura?"

"¡Perra!" Él la soltó y retrocedió. "Has engañado a todos, ¿no?"

Ella miró el desastre en el suelo antes de mirarlo. "No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir".

"Actúas como estúpida, pero en realidad eres una perra intrigante. Seguro siempre piensas en mí. ¿Has convencido a Shisui para que persiga a Ino, ya que podría impresionar a Itachi si pudiera ganarse a una perra dominante? O tal vez tú y Kira planearon esto juntas. Esa perra también me odia."

"No pienso en ti en absoluto, Sasori. Y no tengo idea de cómo se siente Kira. No somos exactamente amigas. Solo compañeras de trabajo. Nunca he tenido una sola conversación con Shisui. Solo lo saludo cuando nos cruzamos es el alcance de nuestra interacción. Tampoco me importa quién reemplace a Obito. Tienes que irte, ahora."

Se trasladó al armario y encontró la escoba y el recogedor. Era difícil ignorarlo mientras limpiaba el vaso y luego usaba toallas de papel mojadas para absorber el café derramado. Los tiró a la basura y se lavó las manos.

"Esos dos nunca han estado juntos antes. Es bastante sospechoso ".

Se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó. Agarró su mouse, moviéndolo para activar la pantalla, y abrió su correo electrónico para leer la correspondencia entrante de la manada.

"¡No me ignores!"

Ella giró la cabeza. "No sé por qué sigues aquí. No puedo ayudarte con lo que sea que esté pasando en tu cabeza. Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con Lee. Él es el terapeuta de la manada, no yo. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Y tú también. Patrullar, ¿recuerdas?"

"Eres la mejor amiga de Ino. La perra te protege. Dime qué están haciendo ella y Shisui."

"No. Lo. Se! Probablemente lo estén pasando bien juntos. Estás siendo paranoico ".

"No. Estás mintiendo. Ustedes dos siempre están juntas."

"No desde ayer antes del almuerzo. Lo creas o no, a veces pasan días en los que no hablamos. Ino tampoco comparte detalles sobre su vida sexual conmigo".

"Mentirosa", gruñó. "Solo quieres que pierda la oportunidad de convertirme en un ejecutor ... ¿porqué? ¿Por esa vez que te empujé a esa roca del río?"

"Me había olvidado de que me empujaste al agua hasta este mismo momento. Fue como hace doce años. Supéralo. Yo lo hice. No estoy conspirando contra ti, Sasori. Tampoco puedo decirte por qué Shisui se acostó con Ino, si incluso tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Me acabo de enterar por ti, ya que no he hablado con Ino. Shisui probablemente estaba cachondo y Ino dijo que sí. Solo una suposición. Pregúntales". Ella miró a su computadora. "Ahora en serio, tengo trabajo que hacer".

Oyó un clic y giró la cabeza. Los había encerrado en lugar de irse. Su dedo fue hacia el mouse y miró su pantalla, conectándose rápidamente a la cuenta de mensajería instantánea de la oficina de seguridad. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasori?"

Agarró una de las mesas, empujándola frente a la puerta. "Sacarte la verdad. Odiaría lastimarte, pero lo haré. Me vas a decir qué planean esos dos ".

Tecleó un mensaje rápido y breve a seguridad.

Apenas había presionado enviar antes de que Sasori la sacara de su silla y la pusiera de espaldas en el escritorio al lado de su computadora portátil. Él cerró la tapa de la computadora con su mano libre, la levantó del escritorio y la puso sobre su silla. Luego pateó las ruedas y la silla rodó.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y la miró a la cara.

"Hay muchas maneras de hacer que la gente hable sin dejar marcas", siseó, sonriendo. Las vibraciones dominantes la golpearon y el pelaje brotó a lo largo de sus brazos, cuello y cara donde su camisa no cubría su cuerpo. "¿Shisui está tomando a Ino como compañera para molestarme? ¿Tengo que reclamar una mujer dominante para igualar las probabilidades?"

"¡No lo sé!", Gritó ella. "¿Has perdido la cabeza?" Había una mirada loca en sus ojos, y la petrificó.

"Quiero ese maldito lugar", gruñó. La saliva goteó lentamente sobre su garganta desde su boca abierta, desde los colmillos que mostró. "Sé que Shisui está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ganarlo. Yo también. Te lastimaré, Sakura. Dime qué están tramando. Última oportunidad. ¿Necesito tomar una perra por un compañero antes que él? ¿Es eso lo que está haciendo?"

El verdadero miedo la inundó. "¡No lo sé!", Repitió, más tranquila ahora, pero con firmeza. "Por favor cálmate, Sasori. Piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Solo déjame ir. No se lo diré a nadie. Respira hondo." Ella usó su voz más tranquila, sosteniendo su mirada. Realmente estaba perdido. Ella no tenía idea de por qué. Siempre había sido un matón y un imbécil, pero esto estaba fuera de lugar, incluso para él. "Por favor..."

Él gruñó y su mirada se dirigió a su boca. "Apuesto a que Ino no estaría de humor para aparearse con ese imbécil si estuviera lamentando tu pérdida ... Eres como su maldita mascota".

¿Ahora estaba amenazando con matarla? Rezó para que alguien en seguridad hubiera recibido el mensaje y la ayudaran.

Su teléfono sonó, pero él no alcanzó su cadera, donde estaba guardado. Realmente esperaba que eso lo alertara y le hiciera pensar que algo estaba sucediendo. Podría asustarlo si se daba cuenta de que la manada llegaría pronto. Tendría que dejarla ir ...

"Deberías comprobar eso", instó. "Estás de servicio".

Sus vibraciones dominantes aumentaron. Cualquier Lycan totalmente sumiso ya habría estado gimiendo, incapaz de pensar más allá del terror que había infundido. Se sintió agradecida por una vez de que fuera tan humana.

"¡Dime la verdad!"

"¡No he hablado con Ino! No sabía que se había acostado con Shisui hasta que me lo dijiste".

Alguien intentó abrir bruscamente la puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

Sasori giró la cabeza en esa dirección, justo cuando alguien pateaba desde el otro lado.

La soltó y saltó hacia atrás.

La puerta se abrió en la segunda patada, pero el que estaba afuera tuvo que abrirse paso. La mesa se volteó y cayó al suelo.

Nunca estuvo más agradecida de ver a un ejecutor en su vida cuando Kiba irrumpió.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando? Recibimos un mensaje que decía S.O.S en la oficina".

"La patética perra cerró la puerta y la bloqueó, rogándome que la follara", resopló Sasori. "Gracias por salvarme. Ella se ofreció a chuparme la polla ... y maldita sea si no lo estaba considerando ".

Se deslizó del escritorio, temblando. "Él está mintiendo."

Un segundo hombre entró corriendo por la puerta. Neji, el ejecutor principal y el mejor amigo del alfa, se acercó a ella y le sostuvo suavemente la parte superior de los brazos, olisqueando. Un gruñido se desprendió de él y miró a Sasori. "¿Qué carajo? Ella está aterrorizada ".

"Un malentendido". Sasori sacudió la cabeza. "Ella me golpeó. No estaba interesado. Podría haber gritado un poco. Eso es todo."

Neji dobló ligeramente las rodillas, bajando lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos. "¿Qué pasó, Sakura?"

"¡Acabo de decirte!"

"Cállate, Sasori". Ese era Kiba.

"Él fue quien cerró y bloqueó la puerta". Odiaba estar temblando. "Él-"

"¡La perra está mintiendo!" Gruñó Sasori. "No la quise follar, así que está tratando de echarme una mierda para vengarse. ¡Eres patética, Sakura!"

"¿Que está pasando aquí?"

La repentina presencia de Itachi podía ser sentida por todos, ya que las vibraciones enojadas de su alfa inundaron la habitación. "Sakura? Quítale las manos de encima, Neji."

El ejecutor la soltó y dio un paso a su lado. "Recibimos una alerta. La puerta estaba cerrada y la mesa en el suelo estaba contra ella. Sakura apesta a miedo, y Sasori estaba aquí con ella. Estoy tratando de averiguar qué pasó. Solo estaba tratando de calmarla."

Itachi se acercó a Sakura. Él ahuecó suavemente su barbilla. "¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Por qué le preguntas a ella? Ella ya ha tratado de mentir. ¡La perra está loca! ¡Me golpeó y luego activó una alarma antes de que pudiera alejarme de ella!", Gritó Sasori.

Itachi le lanzó una mirada mortal. "Silencio. Ahora. Hablas de nuevo y Kiba te va a romper la mandíbula. Huelo su miedo. Ella tampoco te tocaría nunca. Siempre la has menospreciado." Su alfa se encontró con su mirada de nuevo. "¿Qué te hizo, Sakura?"

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero ella parpadeó. "Entró aquí hablando de un complot loco, y pensó que lo sabría. Dijo que Shisui y Ino están juntos. No he hablado con ella desde ayer, así que fue la primera vez que escuché sobre eso. Me puso las manos encima e hizo amenazas, queriendo los detalles de algún complot que ni siquiera existe. Él piensa que, si Shisui se une a Ino, lo elegirás para el puesto de ejecutor. Está loco, Itachi".

Itachi la soltó y suavemente la empujó hacia Neji. "Cuídala y llévala a casa".

"¡Miente!", Siseó Sasori.

Itachi se movió rápido, agarró a Sasori por la garganta. "¿Qué carajo? Hueles raro ¿Tomaste algo?"

Neji se adelantó y levantó a Sakura en sus brazos. La sorprendió, pero ella no protestó cuando él la sacó de la oficina. Escuchó un fuerte gruñido, y luego algo se estrelló dentro de la oficina. Neji siguió caminando y ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Era una montaña de hombres, pero ella no tenía miedo. Ella sabía que él no la lastimaría.

.


	11. C10 * Instintos protectores

.

"Va a estar bien, Sakura. Itachi lo golpeara mucho. Casi lamento que no vaya a ser yo quien lo castigue. Y Sasori nunca tuvo la oportunidad de reemplazar a Obito. No es apto para el puesto. La única razón por la que incluso se convirtió en centinela es porque hubiera estado jodiendo si se le hubiera asignado un trabajo menor".

"Gracias por venir."

"Es lo que hacemos. Proteger a la manada. Simplemente no debería ser el uno del otro. Itachi podría matarlo por esto. Pero no te sientas mal si sucede. Cualquier idiota que atacara a una mujer se lo merece ... pero especialmente a ti ".

"¿Qué quiso decir Itachi cuando dijo que Sasori olía raro?"

"También me di cuenta de eso. Su olor está mal por alguna maldita razón."

Las voces llamaron su atención, y ella abrió los ojos y vio a los miembros de la manada que miraban boquiabiertos cuando Neji pasó junto a ellos con Sakura en sus brazos.

"Puedo caminar, Neji. Estamos haciendo un espectáculo. Ellos chismearán y llegarán a la conclusión equivocada, al verte cargándome. Especialmente porque no estás emparejado ".

Él resopló. "No me importa una mierda lo que piensen. Sigues temblando. Y no te ofendas, Sakura, pero tienes esas piernas cortas. Quiero llevarte a casa y volver a la oficina lo antes posible, para ver si queda algo de Sasori. Nunca me gustó ese idiota. Siempre estuvo en problemas cuando era joven, y no te imaginas el dolor de cabeza que era él. Tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdicio esta mañana."

"Estaba actuando como loco. No sé por qué ".

"Puedo adivinarlo. Alguien irrumpió en el depósito médico anoche y faltan drogas. Creo que Sasori probablemente los tomó, a juzgar por cómo olía. Sé que ha estado estresado últimamente, pero joder. ¿Qué tipo de hombre toma drogas para lidiar con la mierda?"

Sakura vio a Mai corriendo hacia ellos, trotando para alcanzar el rápido ritmo de Neji. "¿Estás herida, bebé?"

Se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su madre adoptiva. "Estoy bien, Mamá."

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Puedes parar, Neji? Quiero revisarla ".

"Nop. Necesito volver. Me la llevo a casa. Puedes seguirnos si deseas conocer los detalles".

"Estoy bien", repitió Sakura.

Nadie habló hasta que Neji llegó a su porche y la puso de pie. "Estás a salvo ahora. Pero quédate aquí, Sakura. Estoy seguro de que Itachi te visitará más tarde hoy, o Izumi lo hará ". Se fue corriendo por donde había venido.

"Bebé, ¿qué pasó?" Mai comenzó a tirar de su camisa, tratando de inspeccionar su cuerpo. "No huelo a sangre. ¿Alguien te golpeó? ¿Te hirió?"

Sakura la tomó de las manos. "Estoy bien. Uno de los centinelas decidió volverse loco, y yo fui su objetivo."

La ira pura brilló en los ojos de su madre adoptiva. "¿Algún bastardo intentó que le hicieras una mamada? ¿Usó sus vibras contigo?"

"No y sí. No hubo intentos de mamada, sino muchas vibraciones. Es una larga historia."

"Voy a prepararte el desayuno y vas a contarme todo". Acercó a Sakura a la puerta principal y señaló la cerradura.

Sakura tecleó su código y abrió la puerta.

"¿Has hablado con Ino? La he llamado dos veces desde anoche, pero no ha respondido."

"Llámala ahora. Ella va a enloquecer si escucha que Neji te llevaba en brazos delante de la manada. Pensará lo mismo que yo: que un imbécil intentó forzarte a hacerle una mamada ".

Sakura suspiró. Excelente. Probablemente todos en el grupo también supondrán eso. Llamaría a Ino, pero si todavía estuviera con Shisui, su mejor amiga no respondería. De ninguna manera iba a ser ella quien le diera la noticia a Mai sobre por qué su hija no respondía las llamadas.

Shisui podría ser el compañero soñado de Ino, pero sus padres pensaban que le iría mejor con un Lycan sumiso. Era un tema que ya había causado muchas discusiones en las cenas familiares.

Significaba que Sakura tendría que esquivar grandes partes de su explicación de lo que sucedió con Sasori en el recuentro. Lo que ella haría. Sakura no quería ver a su madre adoptiva enojarse aún más.

Sasuke sonrió cuando entró en la casa del alfa. El fuerte olor a café, tocino y otros alimentos llenó su nariz. Disfrutaba desayunando con los ejecutores de su medio hermano y sus compañeras. Era algo que había considerado hacer muchas veces con su propio clan. Le gustaba la forma en que todos bromeaban y se burlaban unos de otros. También era una forma menos estresante de discutir cualquier problema que tuvieran que tratar antes de ir a la oficina.

Otras dos mujeres ayudaron a Izumi en la gran cocina. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio, corriendo hacia él.

Él le dio un suave abrazo. "¿Dónde está él BEBE?"

"Dormido. Los gemelos ya están en la escuela. Itachi estará abajo en un minuto. Tuvo que ducharse."

"¿Se quedó en la cama hasta que salió el sol? Tener un nuevo bebé lo debe estar agotando", bromeó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Tuvo que lavarse un poco de sangre. ¿Quieres café o jugo?"

"¿Sangre?" Su buen humor disminuyó. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Un centinela decidió darle a mi compañero una razón para recordarle quién está a cargo ... y por qué no se deben romper las reglas".

Sakura entendió. Sucedía a veces. "Café por favor."

Ella se dio la vuelta. "Siéntate en la mesa. Lo traeré ".

Itachi bajó las escaleras y sonrió. "¡Viniste!" Abrazó a Sasuke y lo llevó a la mesa, donde otros ya esperaban, incluso le pasaron una silla.

Sasuke vio el estado de los nudillos partidos de su hermano. Habían dejado de sangrar, pero las heridas recién curadas. "¿Qué demonios hizo el centinela? Eso parece una paliza seria".

"Me voy a retirar como ejecutor". Obito levantó la mano.

Su compañera, Rin, sentada a su lado, le sonrió a Sasuke. "Quiero que pase más tiempo conmigo".

Itachi se dejó caer en el asiento en la cabecera de la mesa al lado de Sasuke. "Sasori nunca fue una opción, pero parece que él creía que podría ser elegido para reemplazar a Obito. Es egoísta, puede ser bastante imprudente en un buen día ... y, además, tomó algunas drogas ".

"¿Drogas?" La idea misma sorprendió a Sasuke.

"Dijo que era para calmar sus nervios y calmarlo, pero hizo lo contrario. Él lo jodió, y tuve que castigarlo. Sanará en aproximadamente una semana, pero el tiempo de inactividad será una buena lección. Lo degrade a patrulla exterior. De esa manera, no tendrá interacción con la manada durante seis meses. También está pagando por las drogas que le robó a nuestro sanador ".

"Es un imbécil", murmuró Neji. "Lo habría matado en tu lugar".

Itachi desenvolvió sus cubiertos. "Sé que tu paciencia no existe cuando se trata de Sasori. ¿No era él el que siempre tenía problemas durante el entrenamiento? "

Neji asintió con la cabeza. "Es estúpido y un matón. Eso nunca cambiará. Todavía ves potencial porque él esconde su verdadera naturaleza a tu alrededor. Él no sirve de nada."

Itachi se puso serio. "Esta es su última oportunidad. La próxima vez, lo mataré. También llamé a Gaara para informarle."

"¿Dónde están Gaara y Kankuro? No los he visto desde que llegué ", preguntó Sasuke por los primos de Naruto.

"Gaara está cazando un pequeño grupo de pícaros que han estado causando problemas a unas cien millas de aquí. Kankuro fue con él como respaldo. Se supone que hay siete de ellos, por lo que hemos escuchado. Están cometiendo pequeños robos, amenazando a los humanos y, en general, siendo imbéciles ".

Kiba resopló. "Están disfrazados como una pandilla de motociclistas. Los policías están por todas partes."

"Y son estúpidos", agregó Neji. "Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que resbalen para revelar lo que realmente son. Pero ellos limpiarán ese desastre. Por supuesto, desearía que Gaara estuviera aquí ahora mismo." Le lanzó una sonrisa a Itachi. "Le haría una visita a Sasori incluso si no se lo pidieras. Nadie hace ese tipo de mierda en esta manada sin que Gaara tenga una charla dolorosa con ellos, y generalmente los deja sin respirar".

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Qué demonios hizo este Sasori mientras estaba drogado?" Le costó mucho imaginarse matar a uno de su clan. El delito tendría que ser terrible para justificar la muerte. Era estúpido que un Lycan tomara drogas, pero el hombre probablemente era lo suficientemente joven como para cometer ese tipo de errores.

"Fue tras un miembro de la manada, tratando de obtener información de ella", dijo Neji. "Estúpido. Como si esa chica supiera algo que podría haberle dado una ventaja."

"Sasori solo tiene huesos rotos y algunas heridas faciales, ya que no lo golpee demasiado". Itachi besó a su compañera en la mejilla mientras ella le traía un plato de comida. "Gracias, Izumi". Su mirada se fijó en Sasuke. "Lo habría matado si hubiera hecho más que asustarla".

"Todavía creo que deberíamos haberlo matado".

Itachi se quedó quieto, mirando a Neji. "¿Tenemos un problema? ¿Estás cuestionando mi decisión?"

Neji sacudió la cabeza. "No, Alfa. Solo odio a ese bastardo. Eso es todo. Todavía estoy enojado. Ella es tan jodidamente pequeña. Me ofende que apunte a alguien tan débil como Sakura".

Sasuke se puso rígido, todo dentro de él se tensó por la sorpresa. "¿Sakura?"

Itachi buscó en su comida. "Ella está bien. Como dije, lo habría matado si la hubiera lastimado. Ella está bajo protección de la manada. Le recordé a Sasori ese hecho cuando rompí sus huesos. Se acerca a ella otra vez y muere."

La furia llenó a Sasuke. "¿Qué le hizo?"

Todos en la sala se congelaron.

Itachi dejó de comer y ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Sasuke. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron. "Estás lanzando vibraciones, hermano".

Sasuke manejó sus emociones. "Me disculpo."

"Maldición", se rió Obito. "Eso envió un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral. Los de mis brazos todavía erizados".

Itachi arqueó una ceja hacia Sasuke, su expresión cautelosa.

"No estoy acostumbrado a contener mi ira como tú". Sasuke miró alrededor de la mesa. "Los vampiros no son tan sensibles a las emociones como tú. Lanzamos vibraciones sin pensarlo dos veces".

Itachi sonrió, pero parecía forzado. "Comprensible ... pero tengo más curiosidad por saber por qué reaccionarías tan fuertemente ante el maltrato de Sakura".

"Pasé tiempo con ella. Mencioné eso. Ella me contó sobre algunos de los problemas que enfrentó en el pasado".

"Está indefensa", dijo Neji. "Ella siempre agita mis instintos protectores, tan fuertemente como si todavía fuera una niña".

Obito asintió con la cabeza. "Yo también. Incluso me encuentro suavizando mi voz cuando hablo con ella en la oficina. Me sentiría como una mierda si accidentalmente la sorprendiera sonando demasiado brusco ".

Shino agregó: "Asigné más patrullas alrededor de su cabaña que a cualquier otra persona que se quede en las afueras. Ningún ser humano llegaría tan profundamente en nuestro territorio sin que un centinela los atrape, pero me preocupa que se caiga o se lastime. Ella es tan frágil. ¿Y si se tropieza y se rompe una pierna?" Su expresión se puso seria. "Todavía creo que fue una mala idea permitirle vivir allí sola".

"Hemos discutido esto muchas veces". Itachi tomó un sorbo de café. "Ella es una adulta. En realidad, no es una niña. Necesitamos darle un sentido de independencia mientras la mantenemos a salvo. La hace feliz y se merece la poca felicidad que puede encontrar ".

A Sasuke no le gustó la forma en que hablaron de Sakura. Sin embargo, guardó silencio y se comió la comida que tenía frente a él sin probarla realmente.

"Creo que deberíamos invitar a algunos machos mestizos a nuestra manada". Neji hizo una pausa, luciendo pensativo. "Podríamos encontrar a alguien que se sienta atraído por ella, que también le tenga cariño a su padre humano".

Obito asintió nuevamente. "Algunos estarían lo suficientemente desesperados como para aceptarla a cambio de aceptación. Es difícil para los mestizos encontrar aceptación en una manada ".

"Supongo que podría decirle que la necesito en la oficina cuando traigamos a las posibles parejas". Itachi hizo una pausa. "Pero no podemos dejar que descubra por qué están realmente allí. Ella es muy orgullosa. Y, por supuesto, tendría que poner como condición al mestizo que nunca revela que lo dejamos entrar a la manada porque estaba dispuesto a aparearse con ella".

"Haría la vida de todos más fácil", razonó Obito. "Tendría a alguien que la protegiera en lugar de que todos nos preocupemos constantemente".

Sasuke apretó los dientes y bajó su ira hasta que pudo hablar sin mostrar cómo se sentía. "Alguien debería aparearse con ella porque se preocupan por ella. No para entrar en tu manada."

"La situación no es ideal, pero al menos tendría una pareja". Itachi se encogió de hombros. "Nadie más en nuestra manada la quiere, Sasuke. Tenía esperanzas de Deidara, pero él solo ha mostrado interés en los Lycans".

Sasuke recordó el nombre cuando hablo con Sakura, pero quería asegurarse de que estaban hablando del mismo hombre. "¿Su hermano adoptivo?"

"Ese es. Protege a Sakura, a pesar de que tiene una personalidad muy pasiva". Itachi terminó su desayuno. "Esperaba que se sintiera atraído por ella a pesar de sus defectos ... y demonios, ella hace que incluso los hombres más sumisos se sientan cercanos a los dominantes".

Obito se echó a reír. "Cierto. Gaara evita cruzarse con ella porque teme que incluso verlo la asuste".

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Deidara es un Lycan sumiso? Sakura dijo que sus hermanos adoptivos la defienden".

"Ino es la más dominante en esa generación. Esa es la hermana menor de Deidara." Neji sonrió. "Hará lo que sea que Ino diga, o ella le patearía su trasero. Le tiene más miedo que a la mayoría de los idiotas que atacan a Sakura".

Más risas sonaron alrededor de la mesa. Todos y cada uno rallaron los nervios de Sasuke. La urgencia de ir a ver a Sakura lo atrapó con fuerza, pero Itachi había dicho que estaba físicamente ilesa. Tenía que confiar en eso.

Necesitaba mantener la calma, mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero planeaba ir a visitarla tan pronto como pudiera.

"Olvidé que esta noche es cuando los otros alfas y sus compañeras se unen a nosotros para cenar. Es algo que intentamos hacer cada pocos meses con nuestros vecinos, para mantener relaciones sólidas. Es nuestro turno de ser anfitriones. La cena es a las seis." La mirada de Itachi se clavó en Sasuke. "¿Vas a venir?"

"Pasaré de eso, si no te importa". Los alfas tendía a enojarse cuando Sasuke estaba cerca, como si fuera una amenaza.

Itachi sonrió. "Me lo imagine, después de lo que paso la última vez que te invité".

"¿Qué pasó?" Izumi miró entre ellos.

Neji se rio entre dientes. "Un montón de problemas. Oyen a Sasuke y no pueden relajarse ".

"Los vampiros tienden a tener ese efecto en la mayoría de los alfas", agregó Shino, sonriendo. "No saben lo relajado que es Sasuke".

"O lo molestan para formar una alianza", se rió Obito. "Demasiado estúpido para descubrir una guerra entre manadas significaría que nos ayudaría a entregarles el trasero, en lugar de al revés".

"Comeré en el remolque". Sasuke inmediatamente decidió invitar a Sakura a cenar con él.

Izumi llamó su atención sacando su teléfono celular y enviando un mensaje de texto. "Le dije al proveedor que enviara suficiente comida para cuatro más y separara esas porciones del resto. Haré que alguien te lleve la cena, Sasuke. No hay razón para que tengas que cocinar o perderte de tan buena comida. La cocina del remolque es pequeña."

"Gracias. ¿Por qué cuatro?"

"El proveedor es humano, y sabes que ellos comen muy poco. Nunca cometeré ese error dos veces. Simplemente multiplico por cuatro el número real de invitados que vamos a tener, y se lo doy al proveedor. No es como si se quedaran para servirlo y hacer un recuento ".

Itachi se inclinó y la besó. "Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, cariño".

"¿Quieres decir cuando ordeno suficiente comida para alimentar a nuestros invitados?" Le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke. "Error de novato que cometí la primera vez que los alojamos. Fue increíblemente vergonzoso darse cuenta de que no había suficiente comida ".

"Pedimos pizzas. A todos les encantó. Además, estabas sufriendo náuseas matutinas con los gemelos en ese momento. Ellos entendieron ". El tono de Itachi se suavizó. "Debería haber planeado ese evento en lugar de ti".

"Es mi trabajo", le recordó a su compañero.

"Cariño, es mi trabajo cuidar de ti, en primer lugar".

Sasuke se reclinó en su silla y observó a su hermano menor y a su compañera continuar conversando. La envidia era una emoción que rara vez sentía, pero el vínculo de amor entre ellos era extremadamente fuerte.

Le hizo pensar en Sakura.

Ella tendría dificultades para asumir el papel de su compañera; podía verse tratando de calmarla si ella organizaba una fiesta, solo para darse cuenta de que no había pedido suficiente comida para todos los invitados.

Mierda. Alcanzó su bebida, deseando que fuera algo mucho más fuerte. La idea de llevarla a casa a Alaska le atraía demasiado.

.


	12. INFO

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Si te gusto. Deja tu **COMENTARIO**, agregame a tus **FAVORITOS** y **SÍGUEME**.

Seria un gesto lindo de tu parte.

* * *

Te invito a mi:

PAGINA: **Evelin1****8 - ****FanficSasuSaku**

GRUPO PRIVADO: #**evelin18FanficSasuSaku**

Wattpad

FanficEs

_(Links: en mi **INFO**. Los lugares son en Facebook y plataformas de lectura)_

* * *

**REGLAS**

Repete el contenido M (Mayor de 18) si se presenta.

Si no te gusta el contenido, abandonelo. Nadie los obliga a leer.

Declaraciones en SUMMARY. Advertido. Leer con atención.

Los insultos al autor o lector estan prohibidos.

_Cualquier duda solo envia un mensaje! En un comentario_

**Un beso grande.**

**MissEvelin18**

* * *


	13. C11 * El pasado vuelve

.

Sakura había sobrevivido a la terrible experiencia de comprar condones. Tuvo que ir a un supermercado conocido para hacerlo, también agarró un montón de otras cosas para esconder la caja en su carrito, pero el empleado de la caja no le había levantado una ceja ni lo había comentado.

Ese no habría sido el caso si hubiera comprado condones en la tienda de la manada. Dentro de media hora todos sabrían y se preguntarían por qué. Sería un gran objetivo en su espalda al ser el tema de bromas o algo peor, comenzarían a especular sobre para quién los había comprado.

El trio de perras la había visto ese día con Sasuke y podría decir algo. Chismearían con fuerza, torciendo cualquier detalle que inventaran en algo para avergonzarla en los próximos años.

Y una promesa era una promesa. No iba a romper su palabra con Sasuke para contarle a nadie sobre ellos, incluso si eso significaba abandonar el territorio de la manada para aventurarse en el mundo humano para comprar.

Empujó el carrito hacia su auto en el estacionamiento, sintiéndose aliviada. Eso no había sido tan difícil después de todo. Puede que Sasuke no quiera volver a tener sexo con ella, pero estaría preparada si lo hiciera. También había comprado unos pijamas más sexys, todavía sintiendo un poco avergonzada porque él la vio con su pijama de gatitos. Había sido un obsequio de Ino en su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños meses antes. La cuestión era que a ella le encantaba lo suaves y cómodos que eran.

Sakura sacó sus llaves para abrir su baúl, dejó caer las bolsas dentro y la cerró. Se giró, buscando un lugar cercano para dejar el carrito. Vio uno cerca y se dirigió hacia ella.

El cabello de repente se alzó sobre sus brazos, la sensación de ser observada la golpeo con fuerza. Ella se congeló, mirando a su alrededor.

Un joven con cabello rosa oscuro, ojos penetrantes negros, salió de entre una camioneta y un gran SUV en la fila siguiente. Él la miró fijamente y sus fosas nasales se dilataron. Se dio cuenta de que el viento ligero la golpeaba desde su derecha, el flujo de aire viajaba en su dirección. El hecho de que parecía estar oliéndola puso en alerta cada fibra de su ser.

No era humano. Era de día ... lo que solo dejaba una opción.

El hombre se acercó lentamente. Debería haber huido a su auto, y lo habría hecho ... pero había algo familiar en él. Sin embargo, él no era parte de su manada.

A cinco pies de ella, se detuvo. Los autos pasaron junto a ellos, buscando espacios de estacionamiento. Estaba a salvo en público. De ninguna manera atacaría o causaría una escena.

"No soy un pícaro", le informó.

Él la estudió. "Eres un mestizo".

"Sí. Pero pertenezco a una manada. Puedes seguir adelante. No estoy cometiendo un delito".

Él solo frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres la primera que he visto".

Parecía más curioso que amenazador, mientras estudiaba su rostro. Era difícil saber la edad de los hombres lobo, pero suponía que tenía entre dieciséis y veinte años, considerando la forma en que se vestía. Tenía huesos grandes, pero parecía que todavía no se había desarrollado por completo, con su constitución delgada. Ninguna animosidad se mostró en su expresión. Él parpadeó, simplemente mirándola de vuelta.

Un pensamiento la golpeó. "¿Eres un mestizo? ¿Perteneces a una manada?"

Él se sacudió como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado. "No. Y sí, pertenezco a una manada. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Sin ofender, pero pareces estar deambulando sin rumbo fijo en un estacionamiento. Solo me estaba asegurando de que no necesitaras ayuda ".

"¿Ayuda?"

"Sí. Como dinero o presentarte a mi alfa para ver si podría encontrarte un hogar. Estoy dispuesta a hacer eso si necesitas ayuda ".

"¿Crees que soy un pícaro sin hogar?" La ira brilló en sus ojos.

"No lo ves, pero si hay una cosa que ya debes saber, es que las apariencias engañan. Todos estos humanos que nos rodean no son conscientes de que somos diferentes a ellos. No quise insultarte. Me disculpo. Me iré ahora". Empujó el carrito entre los rieles de metal y giró, solo para encontrarlo bloqueando su camino hacia su auto.

"No me pareces una loca".

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Es eso lo que has escuchado? ¿Qué las mestizas son todas locas? Estoy segura de que algunas lo son, pero me criaron con una manada".

"Eso es bastante raro".

Ella se encogió de hombros, pensando que él debía ser de una de las tres manadas que bordeaban el suyo. "El alfa Itachi me tomó bajo su protección".

Él palideció.

"¿Estás bien?" Se sintió alarmada por su respuesta.

"Sé quién eres ahora". Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo lentamente, y luego volvió a su cara. Él curvó su labio con disgusto.

Miró a su alrededor, vio humanos cerca y actuó sin pensar. Ella se dirigió hacia él y le puso la mano en el brazo. "Cierra tu boca."

"¿O qué?", Gruñó.

"O alguien verá esos caninos que tienes. Toma el control de ti mismo." Ella lo soltó y dio un paso atrás. "¿Cuantos años tienes?"

Escondió sus dientes y miró a su alrededor. Un leve enrojecimiento se mostró en sus mejillas, como si estuviera avergonzado por su error. "Quince."

Esa fue una edad difícil para los niños. Recordó por lo que Deidara había pasado. El control había sido un problema, con toda la agresión que venía naturalmente con las hormonas. Ella le frotó el brazo para ayudarlo a calmarlo. "Solo respira profundamente. Entiendo que no te guste por alguna razón, pero hay cámaras en este estacionamiento y está lleno de humanos ". Bajó la voz. "Céntrate en el contacto. Eso ayuda. Aire adentro. Sóplelo. Eso es. Otra vez."

Abrió la boca y pasó la lengua sobre sus dientes ahora de aspecto humano. Las puntas afiladas se habían ido. "¿Por qué me estás ayudando?"

"No soy tu enemiga, chico. Independientemente de lo que te hayan dicho sobre los mestizos ".

Él sacudió su brazo fuera de su alcance. "Eres mi enemigo."

Ella se alejó de él. "Lo que sea. Me voy de aquí. Ten una buena vida y sé más consciente cuando estés en público. Mi hermano mayor tuvo dificultades para controlar su cambio, gracias a sus fuertes emociones. Cierra los ojos y piensa en algo pacífico. Prueba ese método." Ella lo rodeó y se dirigió hacia su coche.

De repente extendió la mano cuando ella lo pasó y la agarró del brazo. No dolió, pero él la sujetó firmemente.

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró. "Déjame ir."

"No tienes un hermano. No tienes familia en absoluto, Sakura."

La sorprendió cuando pronunció su nombre y el tono áspero que usó. "¿Como sabes mi nombre?"

"Te lo dije, sé quién eres".

"¿Cómo? ¿Nos hemos visto antes?"

Él dio un paso atrás, soltando su brazo. "No. Pero he oído todo sobre ti ".

Ahora estaba confundida. "¿Cómo? ¿De quién?"

"No tienes ni idea de quién soy, ¿verdad?"

"No. ¿Debería?"

"Si tuvieras familia, supongo que me llamarías tío. No es que alguna vez vaya a serlo realmente".

Casi dejó caer su bolso con asombro.

Parecía familiar porque ella había visto fotos de su padre. El niño parado frente a Sakura tenía los ojos y los pómulos de su padre. La boca era diferente, su cabello era de un tono más oscuro, pero el parecido se podía ver después de analizarlo.

"Mis padres no compartieron mi existencia con esa jodida manada en el que estuvieron atrapados por un tiempo. Tu alfa también puede haberlos desterrado al infierno cuando los mando lejos de la manada y los separó de todos. Itachi hizo eso como venganza por decir que era un alfa no apto." Se inclinó más cerca, mirándola. "Mi madre tuvo que darme a luz sin un sanador. Mis padres temían que Itachi me robara y perderían un segundo hijo ".

Todavía sorprendida, ella hizo los cálculos. Había nacido cuando ella tenía unos ocho años. Entonces sus palabras la hicieron comprender. "¿Qué? ¡Itachi no te habría robado! Tampoco los separaron de la manada. Créeme. Tenían muchos amigos".

"Mentirosa", se burló. "¡Eres el resultado desagradable de lo que sucede cuando un alfa no apto obliga a un gran ejecutor a aparearse, solo porque clavó su polla en el agujero equivocado! Mis padres todavía están furiosos porque Itachi mató a Kizashi."

Sakura sintió que la habían abofeteado. "¿Es eso lo que te dijeron? ¿Que Itachi hizo que mi padre se aparease con mi madre? Te mintieron, niño. Mi padre ni siquiera le dijo a Itachi que se había apareado con mi madre hasta que la había traído a casa desde California. Amaba a mi madre."

"¡Eres una mentirosa!"

"No lo soy."

"Dijiste que tienes un hermano, pero no lo tienes. Esa es la prueba de que mientes ".

"Él es mi hermano adoptivo. De hecho, tengo algunos de ellos."

Él frunció el ceño. "Estás mintiendo sobre mi hermano. Kizashi se vio obligado a aparearse con una humana inestable por su alfa, ¡y murió como resultado! Mis padres fueron castigados por no guardar silencio".

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Tienes un mejor amigo?"

Frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. "Sí."

"¿Esa persona te conoce mejor que tus padres? ¿Le cuentas todo a tu mejor amigo?"

Dudó ... pero luego asintió a regañadientes.

"Inoichi y Mai crecieron con mi papá. Son la pareja que me crió. Eran los mejores amigos de Kizashi desde el momento en que comenzaron a gatear. Los tres eran inseparables. Me dijeron la verdad, toda. No tenía un embarazo planeado, pero mi padre amaba a mi madre lo suficiente como para aparearse con ella sin obtener primero el permiso de su alfa. Itachi se enteró después de que paso. Mis padres eran compañeros muy unidos. Por eso no sobrevivió a su muerte. Cuando murió, sus mejores amigos me criaron, porque tus padres me querían muerta. Es por eso por lo que Itachi tuvo que asignarlos a nuevas tareas lejos de mí. Estaba tratando de mantener vivo a una niña pequeña. Incluso tenía miedo de que envenenasen mi comida, ya que dirigían la tienda de la manada. Piensa en eso: tenía dos años."

"Eso no fue lo que sucedió"

"Fue así. ¿Y en cuanto a que tus padres perdieron a todos sus amigos? Es una mentira total. Hablaron con más de veinte miembros de la manada para tratar de desterrarme cuando aún era unos años más joven que tú, todo porque no podía cambiar. ¿Entiendes lo que me hubiera pasado? Oliste lo que soy. Al igual que otros lycan. Si no lo has descubierto, querían que arrojaran a una niña de trece años de la manada al mundo humano. Mis propios abuelos básicamente intentaron matarme otra vez. No habría sobrevivido una semana. Fue entonces cuando Itachi los envió a vivir con otra manada. Simplemente no dejarían de intentar lastimarme. ¿Y la parte triste? Hasta el día en que se fueron, seguía esperando que aprendieran a amarme".

"Tú eres la razón por la que perdieron a su hijo". Sin embargo, ya no la miró a los ojos. "No los puedes culpar por eso. Fuiste y eres un recordatorio de ese dolor."

Ella se acercó a él, hasta que finalmente sostuvo su mirada. "Puedo y los culpo. Quiero que pienses en algo, niño. Un día, podrías enamorarte de alguien a quien no aprueben. Dios no quiera, que sea un humano. Eso es lo que le pasó a mi padre ... a tu hermano. Se enamoró de mi madre. Tus padres se negaron a aceptarla. Por lo que me dijeron sus mejores amigos, hicieron todo lo posible para hacer que mis padres se sintieran miserables. Se negaron a reconocer a su propio nieto, enviaron mujeres solteras para tratar de seducir a mi padre. Le dolió que sus padres insultaran deliberadamente a su compañera e intentaran abrir una brecha entre ellos. Así que imagina cómo se sentía una joven humana, mientras las mujeres se arrojaban a su compañero, todo el tiempo, y sus suegros le decían que estaba arruinando su vida. Se suicidó. Y mi padre murió tres días después de un corazón roto. Ella significaba mucho para él. Eres un jodido Lycan. Sabes que él habría sobrevivido a su muerte si ella no hubiera significado todo para él ".

Sakura se secó las lágrimas. El niño no dijo nada, pero volvió a palidecer.

"Tus padres te han dicho una versión retorcida de la verdad. Pero somos sangre. Eso significa algo para mí. Sabes dónde encontrarme si alguna vez quieres más de la verdad, o simplemente necesitas a alguien que te acepte sin importar nada. Siempre te daré la bienvenida. ¿No me crees? Habla con Mai y Inoichi, las dos personas que mejor conocían a tu hermano". Sakura vaciló antes de preguntar: "¿Me dirás tu nombre? "

Ante eso, retrocedió y huyó.

Ella lo vio desaparecer entre los autos y se secó las lágrimas. Le tomó algunos intentos abrir la puerta de su auto, pero finalmente lo hizo, desplomándose en su asiento. Cerró la puerta, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran. Puede que la gente la haya mirado, pero a ella no le importaba.

Ella tenía un tío. Una vez más, sus abuelos habían negado a su familia. Duele ... mucho.

Sakura tardó unos quince minutos en recuperarse. Ella esperaba que él regresara, pero no lo hizo. Finalmente, encendió el auto y regresó al territorio de su manada.

.


	14. C12 * Pequeña distracción

* * *

Sasuke llamó a la puerta de Sakura. La escuchó moverse, y luego ella sacó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos llorosos, ligeramente hinchados y rojos. Había estado llorando, otra vez.

La rabia lo llenó.

"Ese hijo de puta Sasori te lastimó, ¿no? ¿Dónde está el? ¿Tú sabes? ¡Lo mataré yo mismo!"

La boca de Sakura se abrió.

Sasuke se abrió paso suavemente dentro de la cabaña, moviéndola hacia atrás, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Él no pensó, solo actuó por instinto al tomarla en sus brazos y acunarla allí. El sofá era la única superficie para sentarse, ya que su mesa de café no parecía lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar su peso combinado. Tomó asiento y la sostuvo en su regazo aún más fuerte, necesitando consolarla.

"Te tengo, pequeña. Vas a estar bien."

Ella giró la cabeza y levantó las manos, tocando su camisa. Le gustaba sentir sus pequeñas manos sobre él. "Estoy bien."

"Has estado llorando. No obtuve muchos detalles, excepto que un imbécil vino por ti. Quiero escuchar todo lo que pasó ".

"No estoy molesta por lo de esta mañana. En realidad, ya me había olvidado de Sasori ".

Él estaba confundido. "Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?"

"Tengo un tío".

"¿Qué te dijo o te hizo?"

"Ni siquiera sabía de él".

Sasuke la movió en su regazo, girándola lo suficiente como para ver su cara mejor. "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Mis abuelos tuvieron otro hijo. Tiene quince años y hoy me topé con él en un estacionamiento". Nuevas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Le dijeron mentiras horribles. Ni siquiera sé su nombre ... "

Él extendió la mano y suavemente limpió sus lágrimas frescas, tratando de entender lo que ella había dicho. "¿Qué estacionamiento?"

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. "Salí del territorio para comprar condones. Esperaba volver a verte, y necesitaríamos algo. Haría que todos cotillearan si los comprara en la tienda de la manada. Por lo general, solo los machos que duermen con humanas los compran allí".

Había dejado la seguridad de su manada para que no se vieran en secreto, tal como había prometido, y luego se topó con un miembro de su familia que ni siquiera conocía.

"Maldita sea, Sakura. ¿Te amenazó? ¿Te hirió? No quiero que te pongas en peligro".

Ella levantó la mirada. "No me amenazó ni nada. Solo estoy molesta. Él cree que Itachi obligó a mi padre a aparearse con mi madre y ... solo un montón de otras tonterías. Lo hicieron parecer un alfa malvado que lo habría secuestrado al nacer, y muchas otras cosas locas ".

Él le acarició la mejilla. "Aprendí un poco sobre tus abuelos. Suenan como idiotas."

"Peligrosos. Ya era bastante malo que me quisieran muerta, pero él tiene quince años, Sasuke. Han torcido su mente lo suficiente como para odiar a toda la manada. ¿Qué pasa si sus mentiras lo llevan a hacer algo estúpido? Estoy preocupada. Traté de decirle la verdad, pero creo que lo lastimé más. ¡Estaba tan aturdida y enojada! Solté una mierda."

Le dolía por ella. Ella era demasiado dulce. "Estás más molesto por este chico que cualquier otra cosa, ¿no?"

Ella asintió. "Me recordó a Deidara cuando era más joven. Sintió que el mundo estaba en contra de él porque era diferente de otros niños, y eligió muchas peleas, tratando de encajar. Deidara no es dominante ni un gran luchador. Pudo haber sido asesinado. ¿Qué pasa si mi tío pelea con Itachi porque le han mentido y piensa que Itachi perjudicó a sus padres y a mi padre? Llamé a Itachi, pero estaba ocupado. Me olvidé de la reunión de alfas de esta noche. Kira dijo que me llevaría a verlo por la mañana. Necesito decirle lo que está sucediendo, para asegurarme de que mi tío no esté herido si hace algo impulsivo. Realmente no sabe nada".

"Sakura, me estás rompiendo el corazón". Sasuke la acercó y la abrazó, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. "Estará bien. Itachi no lastimaría a un joven. Va a estar bien."

"Mi tío me odia", susurró. "Deberías haber visto la forma en que me miraba. Tuve que calmarlo en el estacionamiento. Estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo ".

Sasuke estaba tenso. "¿Te hizo daño, Sakura? Dímelo". Él no mataría al niño, pero lo perseguiría y le enseñaría al joven una lección que nunca olvidaría sobre dañar a alguien más débil. Especialmente a Sakura.

"No." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Me duele el corazón, pero él no me atacó ni nada. Solo me mostro algunos de sus caninos."

Él se relajó. "Estará bien."

"No veo cómo. Han convertido a Itachi en un alfa malvado, y creo que empeoré mucho las cosas ".

Quería arreglarlo por ella. Hacerla sonreír. El impulso era tan fuerte que dejó a Sasuke inquieto. Él le acarició la espalda y la abrazó aún más. "¿Sabes lo que necesitas?"

"¿Diez minutos en una habitación con mis abuelos, donde les disparo con los dardos Taser y mantengo presionado el botón mientras caen?"

Él se rió, amando su sentido del humor. "Aparte de eso."

"¿Qué?" Ella lo miró.

Sus ojos eran tan hermosos. "Ven al remolque conmigo. Pasa la noche. Aléjate de esto".

Ella dudó.

No le gustó nada que ella no estuviera de acuerdo instantáneamente. "Ven conmigo, Sakura".

"Quiero ... pero dos noches seguidas no suena casual".

Él también lo sabía. "Ven de todos modos. Nos divertiremos, y Izumi enviará comida de su fiesta al remolque pronto. Tengo la sensación de que será mucho. Tienes que ayudarme a comerlo todo."

Ella sonrió. "Bueno."

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, contento de que ella hubiera aceptado. "Ve a empacar una bolsa. No traigas el pijama de gatito. Me gusta que duermas desnuda."

Un sonrojo se deslizó en sus mejillas. "Qué bueno que compré esos condones".

"Sí". Él la aflojó de su agarre y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "Date prisa."

La vio subir la escalera esta vez, hasta el pequeño desván que llamaba dormitorio. Sakura merecía mucho mejor que vivir en una pequeña casa en el territorio de su hermano.

La imaginó dentro de su casa en Alaska. Probablemente le guste. Era espacioso, y su clan la trataría extremadamente bien. Se aseguraría de ello.

Apretó los dientes, no le gustaba dónde se desviaban sus pensamientos.

Mantener a Sakura ... Sería una mala idea llevarla a casa con él.

Por otra parte, ella estaría mejor allí. Nadie se atrevería a dañar un solo cabello en su cabeza o herir sus sentimientos. Les habría sacado la mierda por pensarlo. Su clan la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, o les patearía el trasero con tanta fuerza que cambiarían sus actitudes, rápido.

Sakura se preocupó mientras se dirigían al tráiler. Todavía era de día, y una época en que gran parte de la manada deambulaba. "Alguien podría vernos juntos. Tal vez deberías caminar delante de mí."

Sasuke la sorprendió al extender la mano y agarrarla. "No me importa si alguien se entera".

Eso la aturdió tanto que tropezó. "Podrían tener una idea equivocada si nos vuelven a ver juntos. Algunos ya nos vieron salir de la fiesta ayer."

"No me importa lo que piense la manada, Sakura".

Abrió mucho los ojos y tragó saliva. La idea de que la manada descubriera que ella y Sasuke estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, más de una vez, sería una gran noticia. No importa cuál sea su posición en su clan, tenía algo de sangre alfa. Ella era considerada el miembro más débil de su manada. Las demás hablarían. Podría cambiar la forma en que todos lo veían.

Ella dejó de caminar, quitando su mano de la de él.

Se giró, frunciendo el ceño.

"No puedo hacer esto".

"¿Sakura?"

"No me importa si todos piensan mal de mí, pero tú eres el medio hermano de Itachi. Perderás el respeto si alguien cree que somos algo más que conocidos. Tú ve primero y entraré una vez que esté seguro de que no hay nadie cerca ".

"A la mierda con eso". Sasuke se movió rápido, la agarró y la tomó en sus brazos.

Ella se aferró a él, casi dejando caer su bolso. "¡Sasuke!"

"No me importa lo que piensen, lo que asuman o cualquier otra maldita cosa. Estamos pasando tiempo juntos. Hay muchos idiotas en tu manada, Sakura. Eres digna de mi atención, y reto a cualquiera a decir lo contrario. Me gustaría hacerlos sangrar después de la forma en que te han tratado".

Continuó caminando hacia el remolque.

Sakura no luchó en sus brazos. En cambio, colocó la bolsa en su regazo y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello, antes de colocar suavemente su mano libre sobre su hombro. "¿Pero qué pensará Itachi? Podría molestarlo. Te diría que pasaras tiempo con otra persona".

"Me ocuparé de él si tiene un problema con nosotros".

Oyó un ruido y giró la cabeza. El temor la llenó. Neji caminaba por uno de los senderos.

Los vio y corrió hacia adelante con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke se detuvo.

"¿Estás herida, Sakura?" Neji miró a Sasuke. "¿Que está pasando?"

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Sasuke habló.

"La llevo así, porque casi huyó a los arbustos para ocultar el hecho de que caminamos hacia el remolque para pasar la noche juntos", anunció. "Anoche estuvimos juntos también. Le pedí que lo volviera a hacer, y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Pero Sakura tiene la impresión de que me causara problemas si nos ve, a mí no me importa". Hizo una pausa. "Ahora, ¿debería bajarla para pelear contigo? ¿O somos libres de irnos?"

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron y su boca se abrió. Él palideció un poco.

Sasuke cambió su postura. "¿Estoy violando alguna ley de la que no sé al estar con Sakura?"

Neji cerró la boca y su oscura mirada se clavó en Sakura. "¿Estás de acuerdo con él?"

Ella tuvo que aclararse la garganta. Dos veces. "Sí. Pasamos la noche pasada juntos." No había razón para ocultar eso ahora, ya que Sasuke ya lo había admitido. "Me acerqué a él en la fiesta e hice saber mi interés".

El ejecutor miró entre ellos. "Ustedes dos son ..." Fue el turno de Neji para aclararse la garganta. "No lo vi venir. No en un millón de años". Neji asintió con la cabeza y salió del camino. "Que te diviertas."

Sin embargo, Sasuke no se movió. "¿Vas a reportar esto de inmediato o me darás tiempo para hablar con Itachi por la mañana? Me gustaría saber si debo esperar que nuestra noche sea interrumpida".

"Sakura es una mujer adulta. Con quién pasa el tiempo es su elección. Ella dejó en claro que está dispuesta a ir contigo. No tengo nada que informar".

"Nos iremos entonces". Sasuke continuó por el camino.

El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza. Neji no era un chismoso ... pero Sasuke planeaba decirle a Itachi.

Ella esperó hasta que llegaron al remolque y él la dejó en el interior. "Tu hermano estará molesto, Sasuke".

Cerró la puerta y la enfrentó. "Él me conoce. Sabe que no te haría daño. No veo una razón para que esté preocupado ".

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir. ¡Soy el miembro más bajo de la manada! "

Él suspiró, tomó su bolso y buscó la caja de condones que había empacado. Los retiró y los arrojó por el pasillo, hacia el dormitorio. "Sakura, deja de pensar de esa manera".

"Sin embargo, es cierto. Me has dado la impresión de que tienes algo de prestigio en tu clan, como si fueras un ejecutor o algo así. Tu propia alfa te diría que estoy debajo de ti ".

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos y le puso las manos en las caderas. "Piensas como un humano".

"Eres un hombre. Yo soy una mujer."

"Exactamente."

"Sin embargo, no eres humano".

"No soy ciego, Sakura. Eres maravillosa y hermosa y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Tenemos una gran química. Y a cualquiera que tenga un problema con esto realmente le pateare el culo".

"Simplemente no quiero que sufras de ninguna manera, Sasuke. ¿Qué pasa si tu alfa se entera de esto? Se preguntará por qué elegirías pasar tiempo conmigo en lugar de estar con alguien de sangre pura".

Él sonrió. "Maldición, Pequeña. Deberías venir con una etiqueta de advertencia por ser demasiado dulce". Él la atrajo contra su cuerpo. "No te preocupes por eso. No es un problema. Puedo decirte con absoluta certeza que el líder de mi clan aprobaría que pasara tiempo contigo al cien por cien."

Sakura suspiró. Ella confiaba en él. "Siempre y cuando esté seguro de que no habrá problemas para ti más adelante".

"Te quiero desnuda". Él la aflojó de su agarre. "En la cama. Piernas extendidas. Prometí distraerte y hacerte olvidar todo. Mantengo mi palabra."

Sakura asintió y sonrió y comenzó a desnudarse.

* * *


	15. C13 * Advertencia

* * *

Sakura llevaba una de las camisas de Sasuke mientras se sentaban uno al lado del otro en el sofá. Había desplegado un par de bandejas portátiles, y comieron viendo una película en la televisión que se deslizó desde el techo. Tenía un estante de películas para que pudieran escoger, y habían elegido una película de acción. También se había puesto un boxer para abrir la puerta diez minutos antes, aceptando la comida entregada de uno de los centinelas.

"Esta comida es increíble".

Sasuke asintió, extendiendo la mano y frotando su muslo desnudo. "Me alegra que hayas decidido pasar la noche conmigo. Buena comida, buena película y la mejor compañía".

Sintió el calor enrojecer sus mejillas, gustándole que él pensara eso. Pasar tiempo con Sasuke la hacía feliz. Ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales alucinantes antes de que llegara la comida, por lo que el hecho de que ahora quisiera tener una mini cita con ella, incluida la cena y una película, fue inmensamente halagador.

Todavía pensaba que esto se sentía como algo más que una conexión casual, especialmente porque estuvieron juntos dos noches seguidas, y eso la dejó un poco confundida. Sin embargo, ella no quería presionarlo para obtener respuestas. Una cosa era segura: lo echaría de menos cuando regresara a Alaska.

Sasuke soltó su pierna y recogió su cuchillo, cortando uno de los medallones de carne en su plato. Ya se había comido las colas de langosta. Se rió cuando el actor humano en la pantalla le disparó a alguien.

Ella sonrió. "¿Te parece gracioso?"

"Por supuesto. Se ve falso ".

"Me pareció bastante sangriento".

"No morirían tan rápido por haber recibido un disparo allí".

No estaba segura de querer preguntarle cómo lo sabía. "¿Usas armas a menudo?"

"No." Él la miró y levantó su cerveza, tomando un sorbo. "¿Es esta película demasiado violenta para ti?"

"No. Me gustan las películas en las que alguien que le hace algo malo a otra persona es pateado por el chico bueno. O en este caso, es asesinado".

Él guiñó un ojo, volviendo su atención a la televisión. Comió, terminó lo que pudo y se echó hacia atrás. Sasuke la miró. "Hay postre".

"Estoy llena."

"¿Has terminado?"

Ella asintió.

Él levantó su plato de su bandeja y arrojó la comida restante sobre la suya. Ella sonrió. Podía comer mucha comida. Cuando finalmente terminó, él también se echó hacia atrás y la atrajo más cerca hasta que ella se acurrucó a su lado. Fue agradable ... cómodo.

La película finalmente terminó, y Sakura se levantó primero y comenzó a limpiar los platos. Ella se lavó mientras él se secaba y los guardó. La última bolsa de entrega la puso en la nevera.

"Para más tarde". Extendió la mano. "¿Listo para dormir?"

"Siempre."

La condujo a la pequeña habitación y se volvió para mirarla. "¿Te duele? Sé honesta conmigo."

"Curo bastante rápido, Sasuke, considerando el lado humano. Estoy bien. Y eres muy amable conmigo ".

Le puso las manos en la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella extendió la mano, agarrándose de sus hombros, y él bajó la cabeza. Le encantaba la forma en que sus ojos se volvían más oscuros cuando estaba excitado. Ella cerró los ojos cuando sus labios tomaron posesión de los de ella, se abrieron a él y le devolvieron el beso. Él la levantó del suelo y ella envolvió sus muslos alrededor de su cintura.

Sonó el timbre y se detuvo, un gruñido provino de él, su pecho vibró contra el de ella. Él se apartó y ella abrió los ojos, encontrando su mirada.

"Tengo que atender esto".

Ella asintió. La bajó, se alejó y caminó hacia su teléfono celular. Otro gruñido llegó cuando él respondió y se lo acercó al oído. "¿Qué pasa?"

Oyó hablar a un hombre, pero Sasuke se alejó antes de poder distinguir palabras con su aguda audición, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Se paseó por el área de la cocina.

"Mierda. Sabíamos que esto era una posibilidad, esa es otra razón por la que vine. Pero esperaba que nadie fuera tan estúpido".

Él escuchó más. Ella notó su expresión, lo enojado que parecía. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando.

"Eso es una mierda. Permanecemos juntos. Estaré ahí. Intenta mantener la calma." Terminó la llamada y gruñó, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. Incluso el blanco de sus ojos se había ido.

"Uno de los alfa está jodiendo la fiesta de mi hermano". La voz de Sasuke salió más profunda de lo normal. "Jodidos lycans. Ven una debilidad y quieren empezar a molestar." Colgó el teléfono. "Quédate aquí. Cierra la puerta tras de mí."

Se movió rápido, abrió el armario de la habitación y comenzó a vestirse.

"¿Alguien va a desafiar a Itachi?"

"Un alfa llamado Indra está siendo un imbécil. No me acuerdo de él ".

"Él gobierna sobre noventa miembros de la manada. No está emparejado, y se hizo cargo hace seis años después de ganar un desafío ". Hizo una pausa, todavía enferma de preocupación por Itachi. "Mató a su hermano mayor Asura para tomar el control de la manada, Sasuke. El chico es un idiota; envió una tarjeta de condolencia cuando descubrió que Itachi se había apareado con Izumi. Actuó como si fuera solo una broma, pero ... lo dudo. Él es de la vieja escuela. Izumi no es una perra alfa, lo que significa que no le tiene ningún respeto, ni a Itachi por aparearse con ella. No es un secreto. Sin embargo, generalmente evita las reuniones alfa, enviando excusas para rechazar las invitaciones".

Sasuke la miró mientras se ponía los zapatos con el ceño fruncido. "Explica lo de la perra alfa".

"Sigo olvidando que no vives con una manada. Indra es un firme creyente en la fuerza, básicamente. Mató a su propio hermano porque sentía que Asura era demasiado débil para liderar. Izumi es fuerte, pero no es la perra más mala de la manada. Piensa que Itachi es menos por eso, es un imbécil. Es la misma razón por la que algunos piensan que nunca debería acercarme a alguien como tú. Soy demasiado débil para ti. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Se paró desde el borde de la cama donde se había sentado. "Creo que lo hago."

"Indra probablemente piensa que Itachi debería haberse apareado con alguien mejor. Pero es una mierda. Son verdaderos compañeros. Todo el mundo lo sabe ... pero idiotas como Indra ignorarían un vínculo emocional por la posibilidad de dar a luz a los hijos más fuertes. Conociéndolo, invocaría la antigua ley de lucha de cría si pudiera ".

"¿Ley de lucha de cría?"

"Los ancianos cuentan historias sobre los días en que las manadas eran más pequeñas porque los humanos y otros depredadores los mataban. Vivieron como nómadas y no esperaban para encontrar verdaderos compañeros en ese entonces. Una vez que llegaban a la edad adulta, era casi un requisito tener hijos para elevar sus números. Los alfas permitían que sus manadas pelearan. Ya sabes, solo los más duros ganaban el derecho de reproducirse entre ellos. Supongo que creían que aumentarían sus posibilidades de tener hijos más fuertes. Puedo ver totalmente a Indra haciendo que las mujeres luchen para convertirse en la madre de su hijo, para asegurarse de que tenga a la perra más fuerte de su manada ".

"Es un imbécil".

"Del peor tipo. Estoy de acuerdo."

Sasuke se detuvo en sus pensamientos. "El nombre Asura suena familiar. ¿Por qué?"

"Recibió a los sobrevivientes de la manada de Nagato".

La rabia cruzó sus facciones. "¿Ese bastardo que atacó esta manada antes?"

Ella asintió. "No todos los Lycans eran luchadores. No tenían idea de lo que Nagato había planeado. Una vez que la manada se disolviera, habrían sido pícaros."

"Ahora recuerdo."

Ella asintió. "Asura dirigió bien a la manada. Hasta que su hermano menor lo desafió. ¿Vas a ir a apoyar a Itachi y Izumi? "

"Puedes apostar tu trasero a que sí".

"Ten cuidado."

Él sonrió. "Lo tendré."

"Primero debes bañarte".

Inhaló profundamente. "No. No te voy a esconder, Sakura. Cierra la puerta después de que me vaya. Hasta que sepa lo que pasa, solo ábrelo para mí ".

Él se fue y ella cerró la puerta, mirándolo mientras se mordía el labio. Todavía no había nacido cuando su territorio había sido atacado. Nagato había querido su tierra, pero no había desafiado a su alfa de la forma en que lo ordenaban sus leyes. Había elegido andar sigilosamente, apareciendo en medio de la noche para atacar sin previo aviso. Peor aún, había reclutado miembros infelices de otras manadas para ayudarlo prometiéndoles estatus si peleaban con él. Muchas muertes habían ocurrido.

¿Y si Indra decidiera hacer ese mismo movimiento?

Ella reprodujo mentalmente cada comunicación que había tenido con él. Él era un completo idiota.

Sakura de repente deseó estar en su cabaña. A diferencia de otros miembros de la manada, ella poseía una escopeta y cajas de municiones. La falta de garras no significaba que tuviera que estar completamente indefensa.

Sonó un teléfono celular y ella saltó. Sasuke se había olvidado del suyo. Se acercó a ella, mirando la pantalla iluminada. Decía "Naruto". Sin embargo, no lo tocó. Tal vez ese era el alfa de Sasuke. De ninguna manera ella quería meterlo en problemas.

Caminaba arriba y abajo a lo largo del remolque, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Parte de ella quería vestirse e ir a husmear. Por otra parte, no quería estar cerca si estallaba una guerra. La matarían a menos que pudiera llegar a su cabaña y un arma.

"Que todo esté bien", imploró en voz alta.

Sasuke entró en la casa de su hermano sin llamar. La conversación se detuvo cuando más de treinta personas se volvieron hacia él. Vio a Itachi de pie junto a la gran chimenea con aspecto enojado y un hombre tenso frente a él. Supuso que debía ser Indra. Algunos de los ejecutores de su hermano le dieron un gesto respetuoso. Estaba contento de que estuvieran allí, ya que cada alfa también había traído a algunos de sus mejores luchadores.

Itachi sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos. "Indra, no has conocido a mi hermano, Sasuke".

Sasuke se detuvo junto a su hermano, casi lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo. Sabía que sus ojos mostraban su ira, que serían completamente negros.

El otro alfa Lycan retrocedió un paso, pareciendo aturdido. "¿Qué rayos?"

"Él es VampLycan. Sé que eres consciente de él." La diversión llenó la voz de su hermano.

Indra se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso adelante, flexionando los hombros. "Si. Aunque no sabía que estaba aquí ".

"Reto a cualquiera que exija que anuncie mi visita a mi hermano". Sasuke miró al alfa. Dejó que sus garras se deslizaran de la punta de sus dedos y levantó la mano, rascándose justo debajo de la barbilla como si hubiera tenido picazón, dejando que los mire por largo tiempo. Los retrajo igual de rápido. "Tú eres el que desafió a tu hermano hace seis años, ¿correcto?"

El miedo parpadeó en los ojos de Indra, pero desapareció rápidamente. "No sabía que estaba al día con las noticias locales".

"Hago de todo lo que concierne a mi hermano mi problema. No es que necesite hacerlo". Él sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos. "Le enseñé a mi hermano cómo pelear conmigo. Él puede ocuparse de sus propios problemas ... pero soy curioso. Eres consciente de cómo se convirtió en alfa, ¿verdad?"

Indra tragó saliva y miró a Itachi. "Sí. Sobrevivió cuando su manada fue desafiada."

Sasuke quería destripar al gilipollas. "No hubo desafío. Jodidos cobardes se colaron por la noche para asesinar a miembros de esta manada mientras dormían. Itachi personalmente mató a más de diecinueve de esos imbéciles. Llegué lo más rápido posible, listo para destrozar a cualquiera que viviera, pero desafortunadamente no hubo ninguno". Suspiró, mirando a Itachi. "Fue decepcionante". Le dio a su hermano una sonrisa genuina. "Deberías haber dejado al menos algunos de ellos vivos para mí".

"¿Por qué te involucrarías con esta manada?"

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Indra. "Porque, a diferencia de algunos, apoyo a mi hermano. ¿Y nadie te dijo que muchos VampLycans tienen familia que vive aquí? Mi clan está relacionado probablemente con la mitad de los miembros". Estaba mintiendo, eran solo unos pocos, pero quería que el sintiera miedo por eso.

Indra palideció un poco, pero nuevamente, lo ocultó rápidamente. Era bueno enmascarando sus emociones. "No lo sabía".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Más de quince VampLycans vinieron conmigo después de escuchar sobre el último ataque. Un par de GarLycans también lo acompañaron. Se vuelve aburrido en Alaska. Siempre estamos ansiosos por unirnos para una buena matanza de imbéciles que joden a la familia ". Recordó lo que Sakura le había contado sobre Indra, y quería dejar una cosa muy clara. "Y mi familia lo es todo. Sin embargo, aún no he tenido la suerte de encontrar a una verdadera pareja como lo ha hecho mi hermano". Miró a Itachi. "¿Dónde está tu preciosa pareja? Me encantaría saludarla. Izumi es la mejor".

Itachi sonrió. "Mira cerca de la cocina".

Él asintió, le dirigió a Indra una última mirada de advertencia y se dirigió al área de la cocina.

Izumi parecía nerviosa, parada junto a algunos de las compañeras de los ejecutores. La rodeaban en un grupo protector. Ella lo vio, y un alivio instantáneo apareció en su rostro. Él caminó hacia ella, bloqueó su vista de los otros invitados.

* * *


	16. C14 * Clanes unidos

* * *

"Cálmate", instó Sasuke, manteniendo su voz baja.

"Indra estaba haciendo amenazas", susurró Izumi. "Creo que tener otro bebé le hizo darse cuenta de que, con tres hijos, esta manada sería más difícil de atacar una vez que crecieran. Nos ha estado insultando y ha actuado como si estuviera listo para tomar nuestro territorio ".

"Lo sé. Ya está arreglado." Sonrió. "Indra actualmente está tratando de no cagarse en los pantalones. Parece que su hermano había olvidado decirle que nunca moleste a Itachi si no quería morir."

Izumi sonrió, pareciendo calmarse. "Sé que Itachi podría ganar en una pelea, pero ..."

"No quieres una guerra de manadas. Tienes que pensar en tres niños vulnerables". Él asintió. "Está bien, hermanita. Solo deje que ese alfa idiota supiera las consecuencias de un ataque. Soy aterrador. Incluso le di una mirada con mis ojos extraños".

La compañera de Obito, Rin, levantó una ceja. "¿Ojos extraños?"

Sasuke dejó que sus ojos se volvieran completamente negros.

Ella jadeó y se echó hacia atrás.

Él se rió, dejando que el negro se desvaneciera. Él sonrió más ampliamente. "Da miedo, ¿no?"

"Tienes un control increíble". Rin se acercó, respirando profundamente. "Buen truco".

Izumi se rio. "¿Le lanzaste algunas vibraciones?"

"No. Lo mantuve bajo control. Las palabras fueron suficientes."

"Podría abrazarte".

Él abrió los brazos. "Adelante. Sé que soy un increíble hermano mayor ".

Izumi entró en el círculo de sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza. Luego se sorbió la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza. Abrió mucho los ojos y abrió la boca.

Lo había olvidado. "Sobre eso ... hablaremos de eso más tarde".

Ella frunció. "¿Sakura?"

"¿Qué pasa con Sakura?" Rin se acercó, olisqueando. Era su turno de jadear.

"Nos estamos viendo. Este no es el momento de discutirlo".

La expresión de Izumi seguía preocupada. "¿Lo sabe mi compañero?"

"No estoy seguro si estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él. Y no hemos hablado de eso ".

Ella asintió. "Sakura es un alma gentil, Sasuke. No la lastimes ".

"Nunca lo haría". Le ofreció a Izumi su brazo. "Vayamos a saludar a los otros alfas y su comitiva. Quiero que todos sepan que te acepto como compañera de mi hermano, y que lo tomaría como algo personal si alguien pensara en lastimarte".

Izumi puso su mano sobre su antebrazo y asintió. La llevó lejos de las compañeras de los ejecutores.

"Te das cuenta de que todos sabrán de ti y Sakura por la mañana, ¿no?" Ella mantuvo su voz suave. "Amo a estas mujeres, pero cotillean como locas".

"No me importa si todo el grupo se entera".

"Eso es algo bueno, porque lo harán. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?"

Él se rió, mirándola y luego se detuvo ante su severa expresión. "¿Honestamente me preguntaste eso?"

"Lo hice". Ella sonrió levemente. "Soy la perra alfa oficial. Es mi deber cuidar a todas las miembros femeninas. Eso significa especialmente a Sakura ".

"Ella me gusta. Estamos pasando tiempo juntos. No hagas demasiado de eso ".

Su sonrisa murió y algunas líneas de preocupación tomaron su lugar. "No mucha gente ha sido amable con Sakura ... así que cuando alguien si lo es, ella se dedica completamente a esa persona. No tengo dudas de que se arrojaría frente a un Lycans en un alboroto sin sentido, incluso sabiendo que solo lo retrasaría lo suficiente como para destrozarla, ella lo haría solo para darle tiempo a los que ama de cambiar y protegerse. Ella moriría por nosotros, pero tú eres el único hombre con el que ha tenido intimidad. Piensa en eso, Sasuke. Ama con todo lo que es cuando alguien le permite acercarse. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Tenía el presentimiento de que sí. "No quiero lastimar a Sakura".

Otro alfa se acercó. "Sasuke".

Recordó haber visto al hombre antes. "Hola, Jiraiya".

"Te acuerdas de mí. No te esperaba aquí".

Sasuke acercó a Izumi a su lado. "Tuve que conocer a mi nuevo sobrino, y ver cuán grandes han crecido los gemelos y me han demostrado cuán negligente he sido por no haberlos visitado como debería. No volveré a cometer ese error".

Jiraiya asintió sin parecer sorprendido. "La familia es importante."

"Sí lo son. ¿Cómo está tu manada? "

"Bueno. Hemos tenido un gran año. Nacieron tres nuevos cachorros. Seis apareamientos ocurrieron. En el negocio, abrimos una tienda ... "

Sasuke fue en piloto automático, fingiendo seguir escuchando a Jiraiya mientras miraba a su alrededor, encontrando a Itachi. Su hermano permaneció junto a la chimenea, pero ahora habló con Sarutobi, otro alfa. Su lenguaje corporal parecía relajado. Indra estaba en el bar.

Sasuke ocultó una sonrisa. El imbecil había sido puesto en su lugar y sabía que no debía joder con la manada de su hermano. Observó a los Lycan hablar con la anciana Lycan detrás de la barra y vio la ira brillar en los ojos de Tsunade.

"Ahora espero convencerla de que me mate", terminó Jiraiya.

Sasuke forzó una sonrisa mientras volvía a prestarle toda su atención al alfa. "Te deseo suerte con eso".

"Estoy decidido. Nadie puede resistirse por mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, tendría que elegir a la única mujer en mi manada que no quiere ser la perra alfa oficial ".

"Uno de los giros extraños de la vida". Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. "Me alegra que a tu manada le vaya tan bien. Si me disculpas, necesito un trago. Tengo la garganta seca." Miró a Izumi.

Lo dejó ir y asintió, diciéndole que estaba bien sola. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que las compañeras de los ejecutores estaban cerca. Sus pequeñas protectores personales. Les indicó que regresaran a su lado. No lo dudaron. Se dirigió al bar y le sonrió al barman.

"¿Cómo está mi anciana favorita?"

Tsunade sonrió con genuino placer. "Lo estoy haciendo genial. Es bueno verte, Sasuke. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Sonrió. "Sólo una cerveza".

Se volvió, abrió una de las mini neveras y agarró su marca preferida. Ella le quitó la tapa y se la pasó. "Eres encantador. Lástima que eres demasiado joven para mí".

Indra se acercó, mirando arriba y abajo a Sasuke. "¿Cuantos años tienes?"

Sasuke tomó un sorbo y tragó. "Solo unos pocos cientos de años".

Indra parecía sorprendido por la noticia. "Pensé que tú y Itachi estarían más cerca en edad".

"Obviamente no tenemos los mismos padres. Él es un lycan completo, yo no."

Indra curvó su labio. "Sí, tu madre se acostaba con un vampiro. Asqueroso. La perra debe haber estado desesperada".

Sasuke dejó la cerveza y se movió antes de que el imbécil pudiera reaccionar. En un instante, tuvo a Indra clavado en la pared por la garganta, con las garras fuera. "Escúchame bien, Indra. Eres un gilipollas ignorante. Te arrancaré la cabeza y te la meteré en el culo la próxima vez que hables una mierda de mi familia. Mi madre fue víctima de una violación mental y corporal por parte de un maestro vampiro, pero sobrevivió, me dio a luz y luego pudo conocer a su verdadera pareja. Ese era el padre de Itachi. Esta es la única advertencia que te daré para que nunca vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a mi familia con palabras o acciones. ¿Me entiendes?"

Indra no pudo responder ya que se había puesto rojo, incapaz de respirar. Sasuke sabía que todos habían dejado de hablar, y podía sentirlos mirando. Soltó su agarre lo suficiente como para que el alfa jadeara en el aire y luego lo dejó caer, retrocediendo un par de pies.

"¿Problemas?" Itachi se acercó a su lado.

"Indra necesitaba una lección de historia ... y aprender a no insultar a la madre de un VampLycan", gruñó Sasuke.

Tsunade sonrió de lado. "Parece que Indra no sabía cómo surgieron los VampLycans. Pero Sasuke lo enderezó. ¿Sabías que los vamplycan cazan y matan a los vampiros que obligan a nuestras mujeres a reproducirse? También matan a los Lycans que venden a nuestras mujeres a vampiros idiotas. Es ilegal crear VampLycans si no es consensual para ambas partes ".

Indra extendió la mano y tocó los rasguños sangrantes alrededor de su garganta. "Soy un invitado aquí, ¿y así es como me tratan?"

"No lo hagas". Itachi permitió que su voz se profundizara y lanzó grandes vibraciones. "Entraste a mi casa, lanzando amenazas e insultos. La única razón por la que no te estoy arrastrando fuera para desafiarte es porque soy un buen anfitrión. No has sido un alfa por mucho tiempo, Indra. Seis años no es una mierda en lo que respecta a experiencia. Dejé que algunos de tus insultos se deslizaran con eso en mente. Pero tienes mucho que aprender. Quieres pelea Si es así, hagámoslo alfa a alfa, de forma honorable ".

Los otros alfas se acercaron. Sasuke se tensó, preparado para luchar al lado de su hermano, pero dieron a conocer su apoyo al pararse junto a Itachi y mirar a Indra.

"Tu hermano se ganó mi respeto", dijo Jiraiya. "No has llegado tan lejos, Indra. Disfrutamos de la paz entre nuestras manadas. Si jodes con uno, peleas con todos nosotros."

Los otros alfas asintieron con la cabeza, lanzando sus propias vibraciones a Indra.

Él palideció, mirando a cada uno de ellos.

Sarutobi habló a continuación. "Tienes dos opciones, Indra. Sé un aliado o un enemigo. Sé muy bien que te enviaron copias de nuestros contratos de alianza cuando te convertiste en alfa, y también lo hicieron los demás. Aceptaste todos los términos tal como lo hizo Asura. Tenemos manadas estables que están floreciendo. Nadie quiere una guerra territorial. Deberías haber desafiado a una manada diferente si eres lo suficientemente ambicioso como para pensar que podrías apoderarte de los territorios vecinos. No sucederá con los tuyos. Y tenemos suficientes enemigos sin jodernos el uno al otro".

"No estábamos satisfechos con el ataque anterior a esta manada", agregó Jiraiya. "Esos cobardes se colaron sin previo aviso. Al menos Nagato nos libró de los alborotadores en nuestras diversas manadas al reclutarlos. Nadie extraña a ninguno de esos idiotas. Pero todos perdimos amigos y familiares durante ese ataque. Fue una experiencia de aprendizaje que no estamos dispuestos a repetir. Somos más fuertes juntos; la paz significa seguridad para los que hemos jurado proteger".

"¿No lo ves como una amenaza?" Indra levantó la barbilla hacia Sasuke. "¡Es un VampLycan! ¿Qué pasa si Itachi decide que quiere a su hermano cerca de forma permanente y un montón de esos bastardos toman nuestros territorios? ¡Necesitamos unirnos para sacar a Itachi!"

Sasuke ya lamentaba no haber matado a Indra.

Pero Jiraiya solo se rio. "Estás mostrando tu juventud y estupidez. La única forma de derribar a los VampLycans en tu manada es follando con uno. Itachi es honorable, no es codicioso ... ¿y quién demonios crees que nos convenció para que nos sentáramos a escribir los términos de paz? Tenemos centinelas que protegen nuestras fronteras de humanos, pícaros y vampiros. No el uno al otro. En una crisis, queremos saber que podemos contar con la ayuda de nuestros vecinos, no ser atacados por ellos".

"Tu pensamiento ha sido contaminado por tu miedo, Indra". Sarutobi miró a Sasuke y luego otra vez al alfa. "Yo también vi la estrecha asociación de Itachi con los VampLycans como una amenaza al principio. Fue una respuesta instintiva. Luego me permití superar mi miedo para ver la verdad. Itachi sobrevivió a un ataque a su manada y lloró las pérdidas. Su pena fue real. Podría haber pedido ayuda a los VampLycans para que nos aniquilaran a todos, pero en su lugar, convocó a reuniones, haciendo las paces con todas las manadas que rodean su territorio".

Yahiko, el último alfa allí, se rió entre dientes. "Sasuke todavía no me ha matado, y soy un imbécil al que le gusta presionar sus botones. Es un buen tipo que advierte cuando vas demasiado lejos. Lo has experimentado esta noche, ya que tu cabeza todavía está unida a tu cuerpo. Sin mencionar que respeta la mierda de Itachi, lo que significa que se adhiere a los términos de paz que su hermano ha creado ... siempre y cuando sigamos con nuestro acuerdo".

"Mi manada es la más cercana a la ciudad. Un nido de vampiros lo suficientemente grande en movimiento podría convertirse en una amenaza. ¿Y adivina qué? Los nidos no tienen reparos en atacar manadas. Sin embargo, esos hijos de puta están aterrorizados por los VampLycans. He usado esa amenaza más de una vez cuando los vampiros han invadido mi frontera ". Le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke. "Gracias amigo. Es muy efectivo cuando les digo que te tengo en marcación rápida ".

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. "Eres un gilipollas. Nunca te di mi número".

"No hay necesidad. Tengo el de Itachi. Sé que me ayudarías, porque si comenzaron a apuntar a mi manada, es razonable suponer que jederían a la de tu hermano. Nunca permitirías que eso sucediera. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Mi clan definitivamente lidiaría con el problema".

La expresión de Yahiko se puso seria cuando fulminó con la mirada a Indra. "Tienes mucho que aprender como alfa. Mi padre me enseñó mucho antes de renunciar. Sus errores, como ser un imbécil con sus vecinos, fueron cosas que aprendí a no hacer. Somos más fuertes juntos que separados, siendo imbéciles el uno para el otro. Tal vez te perdiste todos esos buenos consejos y sabiduría cuando mataste a tu hermano. Un alfa inteligente aprende rápido y se adapta. Sé inteligente, Indra. O muere. De cualquier manera, no jodas lo que hemos logrado".

Itachi se cruzó de brazos. "Estamos unidos, Indra. Estás con nosotros o contra nosotros, pero venir aquí bramando y amenazando no va a cambiar nada. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Yahiko agregó: "Y ni siquiera pienses en buscar a los alborotadores de nuestras manadas y hacerles falsas promesas para que te sigan. Le recuerdo a mi manada que les arrancaría las extremidades una por una hasta que agonicen, si alguna vez me traicionan ".

"Solo les digo a los míos que los mataré en un instante si sospecho que planean atacar a otra manada a mis espaldas", reflexionó Jiraiya. "Estoy seguro de que puedo reemplazarlos con cualquiera de tus miembros que estén cansados de tu mierda, Indra".

Indra parecía furioso. "¿Estás amenazando con llevarte a mi manada?"

Jiraiya resopló. "No, a menos que comiences una mierda y nos dejes sin recurso. Nadie aquí quiere una guerra excepto tú. Estoy con Yahiko y los VampLycans. Sasuke es genial. También lo son los otros VampLycans que nos visitan".

Sarutobi asintió con la cabeza. "Si atacas a Itachi, no va a tener que llamar a los VampLycans. Creo que puedo hablar por Jiraiya y Yahiko cuando digo que lo consideraremos una declaración de guerra contra todos nosotros".

"Exacto", gruñó Yahiko.

Jiraiya asintió también.

Sarutobi miró a Sasuke. "No te quedará nada que matar para cuando llegues, si alguna vez recibes esa llamada. Ya habremos manejado el problema".

Indra comenzó a sudar, la esencia del miedo y la ira cayeron de él. "Pido disculpas", dijo con firmeza. "No quiero una guerra".

Itachi se volvió hacia Tsunade. "Necesitamos bebidas".

Tsunade sonrió. "Estoy sirviendo una ronda ahora".

Sasuke se relajó. Su hermano era un gran alfa que había creado fuertes lazos con los otros líderes de las manadas. Se habían unido contra la mierda de Indra. No había sido necesitado después de todo ... pero decidió quedarse un poco más. Era mejor prevenir que curar, ya que no confiaba en Indra en absoluto. El Lycan no tenía honor, y también era un completo idiota.

* * *


	17. C15 * Solo morderte

* * *

Sasuke permaneció hasta que el último alfa y sus ejecutores se fueron. Itachi se paró a su lado en el porche hasta que supieron que todos habían abandonado el territorio.

Su hermano suspiro. "Indra va a ser un problema. Ha sido enderezado ... por ahora. Pero creo que van a suceder cosas en el futuro una vez que el miedo se desvanezca. Es estúpido."

"Es cierto."

Itachi se giró para mirarlo. "Ahora ... ¿quieres explicarme por qué el olor de Sakura está sobre ti?"

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y estudió atentamente a su hermano. "Ella me gusta. Estamos pasando tiempo juntos. Te respeto muchísimo, Itachi, y ella es tu clan, pero también es una adulta. ¿Vamos a tener un problema?"

"Por supuesto no. Solo me preocupo. Ella no es como otras mujeres ".

"¿Quieres decir porque ella es tan humana?"

"No. Porque ella no se parece en nada a las típicas cazadores de alfa. Los dos sabemos cómo son."

Supuso que su hermano también había tratado con muchas mujeres que lo perseguían antes de haberse apareado con Izumi. Algunas mujeres ávidas de poder eran astutas, experimentadas en la seducción y fríamente ambiciosas. "Estoy al tanto. Demonios, Sakura ni siquiera sabe que soy el líder de mi clan".

Itachi pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero luego suspiró. "Puedo ver cómo sucedió eso. Sakura está un poco distanciada de los chismes de la manada a menos que se trate de ella, y no tenemos ninguna correspondencia oficial entre mi manada y tu clan de la que ella esté al tanto. Entre nosotros solo llamadas telefónicas privadas. Solo digo que Sakura no es del tipo para follar y luego alejarse. Su corazón es frágil. Vas a lastimar el suyo cuando te vayas".

"Espero que no", dijo en voz baja.

"Eres un buen tipo, Sasuke. Sé que nunca la lastimarías intencionalmente, pero lo harás cuando regreses a casa. Odiaría que eso suceda".

"Como si tú o tu manada pudieran hablar", dijo, con su ira chispeando.

Itachi se tensó. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Estabas discutiendo un plan para sobornar a un mestizo para que se aparease con ella y hacer que parezca que es una puta niña que necesitaba un cuidador. Eso está jodido, Itachi. Ella merece a alguien que la quiera. Me niego a permitir que se conforme con un gilipollas que la ve como un precio a pagar por unirse a una manada, solo para que puedas preocuparte menos por ella. ¡No le vas a hacer eso! Olvídate de la mierda de los mestizos. Ni siquiera los traigas aquí".

Itachi inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, mirándolo por un largo momento. "¡Mierda! ¿Esto es más que rascarse una picazón mientras está de visita? ¿La has mordido?"

Sasuke extendió la mano y se frotó la nuca. "Lo hice."

"¿Es ella tu compañera?"

Sasuke suspiró. "No lo sé."

Itachi frunció el ceño ante eso.

"A veces, con los VampLycans, lleva tiempo asimilar si encontramos a nuestra pareja. Es la jodida sangre de vampiro. Cuanto más fuerte es, más puede atornillar los instintos de Lycan."

"Me acabas de dar una orden directa sobre uno de mi manada. ¿Supongo que tienes sentimientos por Sakura?"

"Sí", admitió. "Y es probable que tengas un problema con algunos de ellos".

"¿Cómo cuál?"

"Como que quiero golpear a algunos de tu manada por la forma en que la han tratado. Me encantaría cinco minutos a solas con Sasori".

"Es por eso por lo que estabas lanzando vibraciones en mi mesa esta mañana ..."

"Ya le habría pateado el culo si la hubiera lastimado, Itachi. Ella no tiene ni moretón, lo comprobé, y esa es la única razón por la que todavía respira. Centinela o no".

Itachi tuvo el descaro de sonreír con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Qué es tan divertido? Acabo de amenazar a uno de los tuyos con la muerte".

"Es solo que Sakura no es la mujer a la que imaginé que irías".

"Yo también, hermano. Ella es demasiado suave y dulce. Me hace sentir protector de formas que nunca había experimentado ". Recordó lo que había dicho en el desayuno. "Sin embargo, no la veo como un cachorro. No hay nada infantil en ella. Ella es sexy como el infierno".

"Tomaré tu palabra por eso. Y no es que lo necesites, pero tienes mi permiso".

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Para qué?"

"Para llevarla contigo cuando vayas a casa".

"¡Joder!" Se estiró y se frotó la nuca de nuevo. "¡No estoy listo para una compañera!"

"Yo tampoco lo estaba cuando Izumi entró en mi vida, pero me di cuenta de que era mía. Eso funcionó muy bien".

"¿Te dijo Kira que Sakura intentó contactarte antes? No para cambiar de tema, pero la mierda cayó hoy".

Itachi frunció el ceño. "¿Además de Sasori?"

"Sakura fue a comprar condones fuera del territorio, ya que cree que deberíamos ocultar nuestra relación a todos".

"¿Por qué lo escondería?"

"Porque ella cree que tu maldita manada pensará menos de mí por estar con ella", gruñó, enojado de nuevo. "Se topó con un niño Lycan de quince años en la tienda de humanos. Resulta que él es su tío".

Sorprendido, la boca de Itachi se abrió. "¿Qué?"

"Sus abuelos no estaban pasando el rato en esa cabaña sin hacer nada cuando los enviaron para mantener a Sakura a salvo. Tuvieron un hijo del que no se molestaron en informarte. Recuerdo que dijiste que no los echaste de la manada hasta que Sakura estaba en su adolescencia, después de que intentaron desterrarla. El niño nació en tu territorio, y él habría sido uno de tu manada".

"¿Por qué lo esconderían de mí?"

"Por lo que le dijo a Sakura, parece que sus padres imbéciles le dijeron que forzaste a su hermano mayor a aparearse con un humano, y te culpan por su muerte. Sakura dijo que el niño te odia por eso, y a ella; además ha sido alimentado con muchas mentiras. Sus padres te han hecho quedar peor que ese bastardo Indra".

"Joder". Itachi gruñó. "La manada de Indra es a donde fueron, no estoy demasiado sorprendido de que Sakumi y Kou hayan escondido al niño. Sabía que me odiaban por proteger a Sakura, y me acusaron de elegirla sobre ellos. Todos los niños deben ser queridos. ¿Pero por qué demonios Asura no me contó sobre el niño cuando los recibió? Debería haberlo hecho. Todavía estaba vivo cuando se unieron a esa manada. Por otra parte, tenía un corazón suave para los que llegaban con historias tristes. Me imagino que Kou y Sakumi mintieron para ganarse su simpatía. ¡Maldita sea!"

"A Sakura le preocupa que tengas que lastimar a su tío. Teme que intente atacarte por las mentiras que le han contado ".

"Nunca lastimaría a un joven".

"Yo sé eso. Ella también lo sabe. Pero la molestó lo suficiente como para llorar cuando se enteró de él y se dio cuenta de que lo habían manipulado".

"Mierda. Iré a su cabaña ahora para obtener todos los detalles y asegurarle de que no lastimare a su tío".

Sasuke se movió para bloquearlo. "Ella no está en casa."

"¿Dónde esta ella?"

"Esperándome en el remolque. Ella se queda conmigo ".

"Ah".

"La traeré en el desayuno por la mañana. ¿O nos quieres en tu oficina cuando se abra?"

"El desayuno está bien. A las ocho."

"De acuerdo."

Itachi se acercó y agarró sus hombros, sosteniendo su mirada. "Es cosa tuya, hermano. Pero quiero que seas tan feliz como yo. Una compañera es una cosa maravillosa ".

"Tengo miedo, con mi personalidad ..."

"Entiendo. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que puedo decirte sobre Sakura. Ella es más humana que lycan ".

"Lo he descubierto".

"No la dominarás accidentalmente si haces lo que hiciste en el desayuno de esta mañana. Ella habría sentido tus vibraciones, pero no se habría doblegado. Haz que te cuente sobre los imbéciles que han intentado esa mierda con ella ".

Su ira regresó una vez más. "Me lo conto".

Itachi se rio entre dientes.

"¡No hay nada gracioso en que parte de tu manada intente ponerla de rodillas!"

"Esa es la cosa, Sasuke. Sakura no siente las vibraciones tan fuerte como un Lycan. Ella se enoja y comienza a gritar cuando intentan usarlos para dominarla. Como Lycan, es sumisa ... pero ¿cómo humana? Ella tiene más carácter que cualquiera que haya conocido. Esa sangre humana suya la protege de la intimidación. Algunos creen que ella es como su madre, pero eso no es cierto. Mebuki era frágil por dentro y por fuera. Sakura se parece físicamente a ella, pero por dentro, Sakura es fuerte".

Dejó que esa información se asimilara. "Necesito volver con ella, ahora que todo está resuelto".

"Gracias por venir."

"Siempre". Abrazó a su hermano y se fue.

Casi corrió hacia el remolque, ansioso por ver a Sakura. Él la llamó. Ella debe haber estado esperando cerca de la puerta, tal vez sentada en la silla de al lado, ya que las cerraduras se deslizaron en segundos. Él entró, la agarró por la cintura cuando entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Volvió a colocar las cerraduras en su lugar para asegurarlas.

"¿Está todo bien?"

Él notó el ligero olor a miedo y sudor en ella, como si hubiera estado extremadamente nerviosa. "Indra es un imbécil, pero ahora está aterrorizado, con una nueva comprensión de lo cercanos que somos Itachi y yo. Los otros alfas también estaban con mi hermano. Dejaron muy claro que atacar a esta manada sería visto como un acto de guerra contra todos ellos".

Su alivio fue evidente. "Gracias a Dios". Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

La levantó más alto en sus brazos y caminó hacia la habitación. "Lamento que haya tomado tanto tiempo. Quería quedarme hasta que todos se hubieran ido. Deberías haber tratado de tomar una siesta."

"Como si pudiera dormir. Estaba preocupado por otro ataque furtivo. Seguí deseando haber empacado mi escopeta".

Se detuvo en el pasillo, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Escopeta?"

Sus mejillas se arrugaron. "No puedo cambiar. Mai y Inoichi, mis padres adoptivos, me lo compraron como regalo. Ya sabes, que estaba decidida a vivir sola."

"Ya me gustan". Continuó en la pequeña habitación. "¿Puedes disparar?"

"Por supuesto. Inoichi me llevó a practicar en objetivos hasta que pudiera golpear cualquier cosa a la que apuntara".

La acomodó sobre sus pies y la besó en la frente. "Apuesto a que te ves linda como una mierda con una escopeta en tus manos".

Ella sacudió la cabeza, dándole una mirada exasperada. Eso también fue adorable.

"Sólo estoy siendo honesto. ¿Te caes y te golpeas el trasero cuando disparas, pequeña?

"Sé cómo preparar mis piernas para no caerme, Sasuke", dijo secamente.

Se quitó los zapatos y se quitó la camisa. "Quiero ver eso alguna vez".

"Eres muy extraño."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque me cuesta un poco imaginar que disparas una escopeta que probablemente sea demasiado grande para que puedas manejarla? Sin embargo, sí." Abrió los pantalones y se los bajó. "Te quiero ahora."

Se quitó la camisa y no llevaba nada debajo. La agarró una vez que estuvo desnuda, tirando de su cuerpo más pequeño contra el suyo y la levantó de nuevo. Le encantó la forma en que ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura sin pensarlo y ansiosamente encontró sus labios con los suyos, abriendo su boca a su lengua exploradora. Sus respuestas apasionadas al instante hicieron que su sangre hirviera de necesidad. Sus colmillos se alargaron cuando su polla se hinchó dolorosamente. Quería estar dentro de ella, morderla ...

Rompió el beso, se dio la vuelta y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, Sakura salto ligeramente sobre él. Una risa salió de ella cuando él rodó, sujetándola debajo de él. Bajó la cabeza, succionando uno de sus pezones en su boca. Tenía que sentir las puntas de sus colmillos contra su pecho, pero no se apartó. En cambio, sus dedos se deslizaron por su cabello, manteniéndolo cerca mientras ella gemía su nombre.

No la muerdas, seguía repitiendo en su cabeza. No la muerdas.

Sin embargo, el deseo era demasiado fuerte.

Se apartó, recordando los condones. "Aférrate."

Agarró la caja, abrió una y la hizo rodar por su eje. Odiaba esas cosas, ya que significaba poner una delgada capa de látex entre sus cuerpos.

Una imagen instantánea de Sakura con el vientre redondeado cruzó por su mente, haciendo que se detuviera.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?"

Se dio cuenta de que se había congelado y parpadeó, luchando por alejar la idea de que Sakura estaba embarazada de su hijo o hija. "Estoy bien". Regresó a la cama, la puso sobre sus manos y rodillas, y se colocó detrás de ella. "Eres tan hermosa, Sakura".

Ella gimió su nombre de nuevo cuando él suavemente metió su polla dentro de su apretado y acogedor coño. Sakura se sintió perfecta ... mejor que perfecta. Le dolían los colmillos y su mirada se clavaba en su piel. Incluso agarró su cabello rosa, apretándolo flojamente, para desnudarle la parte superior de su hombro. Tenía tantas ganas de morderla.

"No lo hagas", susurró.

Sakura trató de mirarlo de vuelta. "¿Hacer qué?"

"Nada". Soltó su cabello, agarró sus caderas y comenzó a follarla. Él cerró los ojos, escuchando sus gemidos, y solo permitió que su cuerpo se ahogara de placer. "Quédate quieta. Voy a hacer todo el trabajo. Solo ... disfruta... esto ".

Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación. Sasuke sintió que sus músculos internos se tensaban, y él la folló con más fuerza, luchando contra el impulso de venirse. Sakura tenía la extraña habilidad de hacerle perder el control.

Ella gritó su nombre cuando llegó al clímax, y él casi rugió cuando se derramó en el condón. Ambos se quedaron quietos, jadeando.

Odiaba levantarse para quitarse el condón, pero corrió al baño para deshacerse de él y regresó. Sakura estaba acurrucada de lado, sonriéndole. Ella se veía malditamente perfecta en su cama. Él se subió y la atrajo hacia sí, necesitando abrazarla. Ella se acurrucó contra él, presionando un ligero beso en su pecho, Sasuke disfrutaba de lo bien que se sentía en sus brazos.

* * *


	18. C16 * Tentadora

* * *

Sasuke se levantó de la cama una hora después, completamente despierto. Sakura siguió durmiendo.

Se sintió inquieto de haber ido a un lugar al que nunca había ido en su mente. Sakura embarazada de mi bebé. Mierda.

Encontró su teléfono celular en la sala de estar donde lo había dejado y vio una llamada perdida de Naruto. Ni siquiera había verificado cuándo había regresado de la fiesta, demasiado obsesionado con llevar a Sakura a la cama. Suspiró, caminó hasta el otro extremo del remolque y devolvió la llamada.

Naruto respondió al segundo timbre. "Ya era hora de que me volvieras a llamar. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. ¿Está todo bien?"

"Está bien. Olvidé mi teléfono en el remolque. Mi hermano hizo una fiesta y yo asistí".

Naruto resopló. "Eres afortunado. Yo estaba en medio de un drama".

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Naori estaba durmiendo con Madara y Hashirama, diciéndoles que ambos eran los únicos para ella. Pero ella fue con Madara después de follar con Hashirama, aún con su aroma. Estaba tan orgullosa de haberlos enfrentado entre ellos ".

"Joder". Naori era un miembro más joven del clan que siempre estaba causando problemas, follando con diferentes hombres, deleitándose cuando peleaban por ella. Él le había hablado muchas veces sobre el asunto, prohibiéndole incitar celos por su propia diversión. "¿Qué tan mal estuvo? Por favor, dime que no se mataron entre ellos ".

"Los detuvimos antes de que se rompieran demasiados huesos. Madara estaba ganando, si tenías curiosidad."

"No estoy sorprendido. ¿Castigaste a Naori? Le ordené que no volviera a hacer esa mierda nunca más".

"Por supuesto. Ella está restringida a su cabaña por un mes. No visitantes. No más joder a dos chicos a la vez mientras les mientes al respecto. Ella amenazó con dejar nuestro clan para ir a otro".

"Déjala. Tobirama ya la vio en acción cuando fue tras su hermano. Él la rechazaría. La compañera de el, probablemente le golpearía el culo la primera vez que atrapara a Naori haciendo su mierda, y luego la enviaría de vuelta a nosotros todavía sangrando. En cuanto a Kabuto, le daría una semana para encontrar un compañero una vez que se percatara de los pequeños juegos que le gusta, o le patearía el trasero. ¿Algo más?"

"Realmente no. En represalia por restringirla en la cabaña, Naori trató de hacerle creer a Hinata que solíamos tener algo. Tratando de ponerla celosa. Le aseguré que nunca había tocado a Naori, ni a ninguna de sus amigas. Ni tú tampoco".

La ira se agitó en las entrañas de Sasuke. "Maldita sea. A Naori le encanta causar mierda. ¿Tu pareja te creyó?"

"Por supuesto. Hinata no puede soportar a Naori y su pequeño grupo de seguidores. Se ha familiarizado mucho con los alborotadores desde que me hice cargo en tu ausencia. Han estado actuando más normal sin ti. Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo volverás? Tu trabajo apesta".

Un poco de culpa emergió. El clan era su responsabilidad. Es por eso por lo que rara vez salió de Alaska. "Solo unos pocos días más."

"Bueno. ¿Cómo te va con el tema de la virgen? ¿La despediste fácilmente?"

Miró hacia el dormitorio. Podía ver a Sakura durmiendo desde donde estaba parado. "No exactamente. Es complicado."

"Simplemente dile que no estás buscando una pareja y déjala así".

Levantó la mano para frotar la parte posterior de su cuello, un hábito recientemente frecuente. "La invité a pasar otra noche conmigo. Ella está en mi cama ahora mismo ".

Naruto permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, salvo por respirar profundamente. Su voz salió baja. "¿Otra noche? Como en, ¿estás durmiendo en una cama con ella después de follarla? ¿Como, toda la noche hasta la mañana y despertar juntos?"

"No suenas tan sorprendido".

"Estoy más que sorprendido, hombre. Aturdido. Asombrado." Naruto se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué está pasando en tu cabeza?"

"Joder no lo sé. Es dulce y sigo pensando en lo adorable y linda que es".

"Así es, um ... Así es como pienso en Hinata".

"No digas eso".

"No puedo mentirte, hombre. No lo haré ¿Sientes celos? ¿Te sientes protector ¿Quieres mantenerla cerca? ¿Abrazarla todo el tiempo? ¿No puedes mantener a Junior en línea? "

Sasuke le soltó el cuello. "¿Junior en línea?"

"¿Nunca has escuchado ese dicho antes? Debe salir de casa con más frecuencia y hablar con personas más jóvenes. ¿Estás teniendo erecciones todo el tiempo cuando la miras o recoges su aroma? Como si no tuvieras control sobre esa mierda y solo quisieras inclinarla e ir por su culo, ¿incluso cuando sabes que no deberías?"

Cerró los ojos. "No puedo creer que te haya dejado a cargo, Naruto".

"Responde la pregunta".

Él suspiró. "La atracción es ... muy fuerte".

"¿Quieres hundir tus colmillos y tu polla en ella al mismo tiempo?"

Apretó los dientes. "Sí."

Naruto se rio. "Es oficial entonces. Haré que alguien le dé una buena limpieza a tu cabaña y llene tu refrigerador con comida. Supongo que nunca comes allí; solo veo bebidas en él. Tu compañera realmente querrá comer en tu casa, en lugar de en la oficina".

"Eso no es divertido. Y no puedo llevarla a Alaska".

"¿Por qué no?" El humor de Naruto desapareció rápidamente. "¿A quién le importa si no esperabas encontrar a tu pareja mientras visitabas a tu hermano? Lo hiciste. Estuve vacío por dentro durante los años que Hinata y yo estuvimos separados, Sasuke, después de que su madre se la llevó. Mi vida fue una mierda hasta que fui tras ella. Malditos años perdidos, hombre. No cometas el mismo error que yo. No esperes por el momento adecuado. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Se frotó el cuello otra vez, sintiéndose estresado. "Sakura".

"Empaca a Sakura y tráela a casa. No lo pienses demasiado. Escucha tus instintos. Presta atención a cómo te hace sentir. Aférrate a eso y a ella. No la dejes ir, hombre".

Sasuke sabía que era un buen consejo, aunque demasiado simple. Nada en la vida lo era. "Necesito irme."

"¿Sasuke?"

"¿Sí, Naruto?"

"Una compañera es una cosa preciosa. Cometí muchos errores. Si pudiera regresar y decirle a mi yo más joven una cosa, sería no dejar que mi compañera se fuera. Todavía tengo pesadillas sobre algo que le sucedió a Hinata durante los años que estuvo lejos, sin que yo la protegiera. Tuve la suerte de tener una segunda oportunidad. No todos entienden eso. La encontraste. Tráela a casa. ¿Me escuchaste?"

"No es tan simple, y ambos lo sabemos".

"¿Tengo que interferir como lo hiciste con Hinata y yo? Porque lo haré, hombre. Volaré a la manada de Itachi, recogeré a tu mujer y la traeré aquí como hiciste con mi pareja. Siempre te estaré agradecido por hacer eso. Era tan tonto, tratando de mantener la paz con mis padres. No me dejaste escapar con esa mierda, y no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya ahora. Encontraste a tu compañera, Sasuke. No me hagas subir a un avión. Sabes que lo haré."

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. "Sí, sé que no estás mintiendo. Me voy a la cama ahora."

Sasuke colgó y regresó a la habitación, se metió en la cama y tiró de Sakura a sus brazos. Sentía como si perteneciera allí. Quizás Naruto tenía razón.

Sin embargo, la situación era completamente diferente. Naruto había crecido con Hinata, siempre había tenido sentimientos por ella. Sasuke todavía tenía mucho que resolver. Las cosas eran demasiado diferentes.

"No te pongas nerviosa". Sasuke mantuvo un firme control sobre Sakura. Parecía lista para huir cuando él la condujo a la puerta principal de la casa de su hermano y la abrió.

"No debería estar en la casa del alfa para el desayuno", susurró.

Él ignoró eso, casi arrastrándola por la puerta principal, y la cerró firmemente detrás de ellos. Los ejecutores y su hermano ya estaban sentados en la gran mesa. Sus compañeras estaban en la cocina, llevándoles los platos, el delicioso olor a comida llenaba el espacio. Se alegró de que dos sillas estuvieran vacías donde solía sentarse, en lugar de una. Ayudó a Sakura a sentarse antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

"Buenos días", dijo Itachi, con su mirada en Sakura.

Sasuke vio que tenía la barbilla baja y la mirada clavada en la mesa. Se las arregló para murmurar suavemente: "Buenos días a todos".

"Sakura? Está bien. No estes tan tenso ".

Levantó la vista hacia Itachi. "Gracias por invitarme."

Sasuke sintió que su irritación crecía. Ella actuaba como si su hermano le estuviera haciendo un gran favor al tenerla en su casa para compartir una comida. Eso necesitaba cambiar, ahora.

Puso su brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla, tocando su hombro lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que estaba allí, para consolarla.

"Mi hermano me contó sobre tu encuentro con el joven que afirmó ser tu tío. ¿Crees que él es quien dice ser?" Itachi tomó un sorbo de café, esperando su respuesta.

Sakura se tensó un poco, pero asintió. "Parecía familiar, y cuando me dijo quiénes eran sus padres, hizo clic. Se parece mucho a las fotos de mi padre. Le han mentido, Alfa ".

"Sasuke me informó de eso. Voy a comunicarme con Indra hoy y pedirle una reunión con los más jóvenes".

Sakura se puso aún más rígida, su cuerpo se volvió completamente rígido. Sasuke la observó atentamente. Parecía que quería protestar, pero no dijo una palabra. Su temperamento estalló un poco más. Era sumisa, sí, pero él no podía soportar verla tan callada. Sus sentimientos y pensamientos eran importantes.

Levantó el brazo del respaldo de la silla y se levantó. "Por favor dennos unos minutos, les pido disculpas". Él se inclinó, agarró su silla y la retiró de la mesa. Él la levantó, ignorando su jadeo, y la arrojó sobre su hombro, caminando hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones libres de la planta baja. Una vez allí, se inclinó y la dejó caer suavemente sobre sus pies. Él se encontró con su mirada cuando se enderezó y la sujetó suavemente contra la pared con las manos, se agachó un poco hasta que estuvieron casi a la altura de los ojos.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Olfateó, no tenía miedo. Eso era bueno. Ella debería saber que él nunca la lastimaría.

"Pequeña, necesitas hablar por ti misma. No estás de acuerdo con Itachi, ¿verdad?"

"¿Estás loco?" Ella se aferró a su camisa, su mirada salió disparada de él hacia la habitación de la que acababan de salir. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Enfocó su audición, recogiendo cero conversación de la otra habitación. Todos estaban en silencio, probablemente tratando de escuchar lo que se decía entre él y Sakura. Estaba bien con eso.

"Dándote una charla directa. Fuiste invitada aquí para discutir la situación de tu tío. Él es tu familia. Olvida que Itachi es tu alfa. No me sentaré allí viendo que no dices lo que piensas. ¿Lo entiendes? Eres fuerte, Sakura. Tus opiniones importan. Necesitas darles. Ahora ve con tu lindo y sexy trasero a esa mesa y dile que no estás de acuerdo y por qué".

Ella lo miró un poco boquiabierta, sus ojos aún más abiertos.

"Me escuchaste. De lo contrario, nos quedaremos aquí hablando hasta que esté convencido de que tengo razón ".

"Él es mi alfa", susurró. "Sería una falta de respeto discutir con él!"

"Eso es una mierda. Tienes que decirle a Itachi lo que estás pensando. No solo sentarte allí en silencio". Él ahuecó su rostro. "¿Quieres que se acerque a la otra manada para hablar con tu tío?"

"Creo que posiblemente lo metería en problemas de alguna manera. Eso es lo último que quiero ".

"Está bien". Él asintió. "Entonces, ¿cuál es la mejor forma en que crees que esto debería tratarse?"

"Solo quería advertirle a Itachi que esté atento en caso de que el niño intente atacarlo. Y no quiero que mi tío se lastime porque le han mentido. Le conté sobre Mai y Inoichi, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de hablar con ellos. Espero que aparezca aquí, queriendo obtener algunas respuestas. Mis abuelos podrían reaccionar mal si Itachi pasa por los canales oficiales de la manada. Podrían verlo como una confrontación o un desafío ".

"Entonces tienes que decirle eso a Itachi".

Ella se mordió el labio.

"Esta no es una reunión formal, Sakura. Este es el desayuno en su casa. Itachi te hizo una pregunta y debes responderle con sinceridad". Él se inclinó, sosteniendo su mirada. "Estoy contigo."

Ella asintió vacilante.

Retrocedió y le ofreció la mano. Ella lo tomó.

"Levanta la cabeza. Di lo que piensas. Ser honesta no es ser irrespetuosa cuando te hacen preguntas ".

Todavía parecía tímida como la mierda cuando él la condujo de vuelta a la mesa y la ayudó a sentarse. Tomó su lugar junto a ella y asintió en silencio a su hermano. Itachi sonrió, luciendo divertido. Lo mismo hicieron todos los demás en la sala. No tenía dudas de que habían escuchado cada palabra que él y Sakura habían intercambiado. Su hermano lo confirmó cuando se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Crees que deberíamos esperar para ver si este niño viene a nosotros?"

Sakura levantó la barbilla y asintió, encontrando la mirada de su alfa. "Me temo que lo empeorará si vas con Indra. Él es un imbécil que podría enojar a Sakumi y Kou, lo que podría convertir a mi tío en un objetivo de los tres por hablarme en primer lugar. Mis abuelos le han mentido toda su vida, torciendo las cosas a su favor. Tiene que estar confundido después de hablar conmigo. Lo último que necesita es más mierda de ellos".

Itachi asintió y miró a Neji. "Corre la voz a los centinelas sobre el niño. Diles que le den un pasaje seguro a Sakura o a Mai y Inoichi si lo solicita. Incluso yo. Aprovecharé el tiempo si quiere hablar". Volvió a mirar a Sakura. "No te preocupes. Incluso si me reta por lo que le han dicho, no lastimo a los jóvenes. Simplemente lo inmovilizaría hasta que se calmara, y luego le aclararía algunos hechos".

"Gracias". Sakura sonaba aliviada.

Sasuke se sintió mejor con la situación. Sakura tendría una cosa menos de qué preocuparse. Él apretó suavemente su mano alentadoramente, antes de soltarla. Ella se ofreció a ayudar a las otras mujeres a servir el desayuno, pero Izumi no la dejo.

"Ya casi acabamos, pero gracias, Sakura". Izumi le trajo un plato y le tocó el hombro, para mostrar su apoyo y aceptación.

Los ejecutores plantearon algunos asuntos, discutiéndolos casualmente con su hermano durante el desayuno. Sakura finalmente pareció relajarse, y el resto de la comida salió bien.

Después, se despidieron y él la acompañó afuera.

"Eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"

"No. Gracias."

"Dices eso mucho. ¿Qué hay en tu agenda hoy? "

La mirada en sus ojos tiró de su corazón. "¿Quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo?"

"Si quiero".

Ella sonrió. "Tengo algunas trabajar algunas horas, pero luego seré libre".

"¿Cena en mi casa esta noche, entonces? Había algunas películas más en ese estante que me gustaría ver contigo. Trae otra bolsa de viaje."

"Me encantaría". La felicidad iluminó sus hermosos ojos.

"Es una cita". Él la atrajo más cerca, sosteniendo su mano. "¿Estás trabajando en casa o en la oficina hoy?"

"Casa. Uno de los centinelas me trajo mi computadora portátil desde la oficina".

"Yo te llevaré allí."

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"

"Hacer algunas llamadas a mi clan y lavar una carga de ropa".

"Emocionante."

Él se rió de sus burlas. "Bien". La acompañó a su cabaña, le dio un beso y se fue. Se estaba volviendo más difícil de hacer. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Sakura, la idea de separarse de ella era cada vez menos atractiva.

* * *


	19. C17 * Misión cumplida

* * *

Sakura estaba trabajando cuando escuchó un leve pitido antes de que la puerta de su cabaña se abriera de golpe. Ella no estaba preocupada; solo Ino conocía su código para la cerradura.

Su mejor amiga entró. "¿Los chismes son ciertos o es tan jugando conmigo? ¿Tú y Sasuke realmente durmieron juntos?"

Ella guardó el documento y se levantó. "Sí. ¿Y tú y Shisui? Escuché que estabas con él en su cabaña. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Ino sonrió y asintió. "¡Si! Ahora, cuéntame sobre Sasuke. Todo. Escuché que llevaba tu aroma en la fiesta que organizó el alfa. ¡Demonios!"

"Primero, ¿Shisui te pidió que fueras su compañera?"

Ino sonrió, extendió la mano y tiró del cuello de su camisa a un lado. "Shisui fue a decirle formalmente a nuestro alfa, antes de que alguien se acerque demasiado a nosotros y huela nuestros aromas mezclados".

La boca de Sakura se abrió cuando vio la cicatriz que ya estaba curada. Las lágrimas la cegaron a continuación. "Oh, Ino. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¡Sabía que eran compañeros!"

"¡Yo también estoy feliz!"

"¿Cómo lo tomaron tus padres?"

La expresión de Ino se volvió sombría. "No lo sé. Salí de la cabaña de Shisui y vine directamente aquí ".

"¿Quién te habló de mí y Sasuke, entonces?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Ino sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y tocó la pantalla, mostrándole un montón de mensajes de texto. "Literalmente, todos están hablando de eso. Encendí mi teléfono esta mañana para verificar si tenía alguna llamada perdida y en su lugar vi esta explosión de mensajes. ¿Qué tan serios son ustedes dos? ¿Es Sasuke tu compañero?"

Sakura sintió una puñalada en el pecho. "No. Es solo sexo ".

Ino se acercó un poco más. "Lo siento. Te ves triste ... Pero al menos perdiste tu virginidad. ¿Fue gentil? ¿Lo disfrutaste?"

Ella asintió. "Mucho."

Ino extendió la mano y le tocó el brazo. "Me alegro. Eso es bueno. Lo siento, desaparecí por tanto tiempo. El frenesí del apareamiento se apoderó de Shisui y de mí. Probablemente todavía estaríamos en la cama, pero tuvo que presentarse para el servicio".

"No te disculpes. Realmente estoy feliz por ti ".

Ino asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé. ¿Qué tan molesta crees que este mamá cuando le cuente?"

"Ella tiene que aceptarlo. Está hecho. Pero debes ir a decirle antes de que ella lo escuche en su teléfono. La noticia se extenderá como un incendio forestal. Siempre lo hace cuando hay un nuevo par de compañeros. La manada querrá organizar una fiesta para celebrar."

"¿Vendrás conmigo para dar la noticia?"

"UH no."

Ino hizo una mueca. "Va a ser malo. Mamá está convencida de que un hombre sumiso sería una combinación perfecta para equilibrar mi agresión natural ".

"Bueno, ella está equivocada".

"Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo".

Sakura suspiró y finalmente asintió. "Bueno."

"¡Eres la mejor!"

Sakura extendió la mano y se apartó el pelo de la frente. "¿La palabra tonta está estampada aquí?"

Ino se echó a reír y agarró su mano. "Tal vez. Vamos". Salieron de la cabaña, Ino prácticamente salto. "¡Dime cada detalle sobre ti perdiendo tu virginidad! ¿Sasuke es extraño en la cama? ¿Te mordió?"

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. "No puedo contarte eso, pero fue genial. Y estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí ".

"Él es un maldito VampLycan, Sakura. Sin embargo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti por ir por él".

"¿Has oído hablar de Sasori en alguno de esos textos?"

Ino se detuvo y le soltó la mano. "No. ¿Qué hay de Sasori?"

Sakura suspiró y le contó lo que había sucedido.

Ino gruñó. "¡Voy a matarlo!"

"Itachi lo castigó. Déjalo ir."

"¡Como si fuera a hacer eso! No solo te atacó, sino que estaba espiando la cabaña de Shisui, escuchándonos tener relaciones sexuales. ¿Cómo puedo dejar pasar eso? Shisui va a querer arrancarle la cabeza".

"Sasori ya está en un mundo de mierda. Casi siento pena por él."

"Eres un imbécil, Sakura. Una de corazón blando ".

"Hay más que contarte, pero puede esperar. Terminemos con esto. Mai y Inoichi necesitan escuchar las noticias de ti. ¿Por qué no está Shisui contigo para decirles?"

"Lo disuadí de eso. Le está diciendo a Itachi, y luego realmente tiene que trabajar. Y amo a mamá, pero no creo que vaya a tomar esto bien ".

"Ella solo te quiere feliz. Eso significa que Shisui tendrá que adaptarse".

"Tú lo dijiste", murmuró Ino. "Vámonos."

Continuaron caminando por el sendero hacia el área donde estaban ubicadas la mayoría de las casas. Subieron los escalones del porche de la casa de los padres adoptivos de Sakura, y Ino llamó a la puerta, esperando que uno de sus padres abriera la puerta. Ella retrocedió hasta el borde del porche. Sakura se quedó a su lado.

Inoichi abrió la puerta usando solo jeans. La parte de arriba no estaba. Sakura notó marcas de arañazos en sus hombros ... nuevas. Fue algo bueno que no acabaran de entrar por su cuenta. Habrían pillado a la pareja teniendo sexo.

Ino gimió. "Dios. Uno pensaría que ustedes dos están recién apareados. ¿Mamá está vestida?"

"Me estoy poniendo algo", gritó Mai desde el interior de la cabaña.

"Entren". Inoichi les indicó que entraran, su mirada fija en Ino. "¿Por qué te quedas en las escaleras? Hemos estado preocupados. No has respondido cuando tu madre te llamó "

Mai llegó a la puerta con una bata. "¡Ahí tienes! Es grosero no devolver mis llamadas. Estaba empezando a pensar que te había pasado algo".

Ino extendió la mano y Sakura la tomó de la mano para apoyarla.

"Mierda" murmuró Inoichi. "¿Qué paso? Las dos paradas allí, agarrándose las manos, me dice que es un problema. ¿Qué han hecho las dos? ¿El alfa vendrá a vernos por algo?"

"Me apareé", soltó Ino. "Con Shisui".

Mai jadeó. Inoichi se balanceó sobre sus pies. Sakura miró entre ellos.

"Son perfectos el uno para el otro", agregó Sakura rápidamente. "Ella ha estado enamorada de él por años".

"Lo que ella dijo es cierto". Ino le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que le dolió.

"Huesos rompibles", le recordó Sakura.

Ino aflojó su agarre.

Mai se recuperó primero, saliendo por la puerta principal y acercándose a su hija. Olfateó ruidosamente, y luego buscó la garganta de Ino, tirando del escote a un lado, luego al otro, mirando la marca de reclamo.

"Por favor, sé feliz por ella", susurró Sakura. "Tenía miedo de decírtelo. Un sumiso habría sido un desastre. Ella necesita a alguien más fuerte que ella. No más débil. Shisui es un buen Lycan que puede manejar cualquier cosa que ella pueda arrojar en su camino. Un sumiso habría tenido problemas con su orgullo y finalmente se volvería resentido, pero Shisui no. ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos sobre mi papá y sus padres? Por favor, no seas como ellos ".

Mai dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y asintió con la cabeza. Soltó la camisa de Ino y la abrazó. "Nos alegra que hayas encontrado a tu pareja".

Inoichi salió de la casa y las abrazó a ambas, luego extendió la mano para abrazar a Sakura también. Se sintió aplastada pero no se quejó. Esto era la familia y su aceptación. El alivio la invadió también. Iba a estar bien para Ino y Shisui.

"¿Cuándo vendrá Shisui? Nos gustaría darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia".

Sakura se sintió orgullosa de Mai por preguntar y aún más aliviada.

"Después de que termine su turno de centinela. Quería decírtelo sin él aquí, en caso de que voltearas los párpados. Una discusión no es una buena forma de presentarlo como mi compañero. Él está dejando que nuestro alfa sepa sobre nuestro apareamiento ahora".

Inoichi miró a Sakura. "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos también?"

Su boca se abrió y luego se cerró.

Él olisqueó en voz alta, captando su aroma. Mai se inclinó un poco, haciendo lo mismo. Ambos fruncieron el ceño simultáneamente.

Ella hizo una mueca interior. "No estoy emparejada. No es necesario que me revisen para ver si tengo marcas de reclamo."

"Pero ya no es virgen", se rió Ino. "¡Ella lo hizo con Sasuke! Los chismes no mentían por una vez en la vida. ¿Quién pensaría que nuestra pequeña Sakura iría tras un VampLycan? ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ella!"

Inoichi resopló. "Sabía que ustedes dos estaban haciendo algo".

Ino se encogió de hombros. "Pensamos que Shisui podría ser mi compañero. Sakura quería que le perforaran su tarjeta V". Miró a Sakura, guiñándole un ojo. "Hicimos un pacto en la fiesta donde celebraban el nacimiento del hijo de la pareja alfa, yendo tras los hombres que queríamos. Misión cumplida."

"Adelante". Mai los agarró a ambas por los brazos. "Queremos detalles".

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que entrar en la casa, pero no les estaría dando detalles sexuales. Esos eran privados, entre ella y Sasuke.

Mai las condujo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el almuerzo. Todos se sentaron en la mesa, escuchando a Ino presumir de cuán maravilloso y cariñoso era Shisui.

Inoichi se inclinó hacia Sakura, atrayendo su atención. Su padre adoptivo parecía preocupado. "Pareces triste."

Ino dejó de hablar y maldijo suavemente. "Lo siento. Esto debe ser duro para ti."

"No es eso. Honestamente, estoy feliz por ti y Shisui.

"Pero dijiste que Sasuke no es tu compañero. Eso tiene que apestar ". Su mejor amiga y hermana adoptiva nunca contenía sus honestas opiniones. "Estás enamorada de él, lo has estado por años. Parte de ti lo esperaba, ¿no? Lo siento mucho, Sakura".

"Hay más que contar". Sakura respiró hondo y sopló, compartiendo lo que sucedió cuando fue a comprar condones. Escucharon, con simpatía y conmoción en sus rostros.

"Esos bastardos," gruñó Inoichi. Parecía furioso cuando Sakura terminó. "Sakumi y Kou han torcido la verdad para evitar enfrentar su propia culpa por lo que les sucedió a tus padres. Fue culpa suya que tu madre se rompiera. En cambio, le han mentido a ese pobre niño ".

Mai se acercó y tomó la mano de su compañero. "¿Estás sinceramente sorprendido? Yo no. Kou y Sakumi siempre estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para salirse con la suya. ¿Recuerdas cuando decidieron que debía aparearme con Kizashi?"

La boca de Sakura se abrió.

Inoichi gruño. "¿Quién podría olvidarlo?"

"No lo sabía", admitió Sakura.

Mai sacudió la cabeza. "Fue estúpido. Kizashi era como un hermano para mí, y no sentimos atracción alguna por el otro. Siempre estuvo Inoichi en mi corazón. Sabía desde que tenía cinco años que él era mío ".

"Lo descubrí unos tres años después", sonrió Inoichi, levantando la mano de su compañero para besarlo. "Siempre fuiste más inteligente que yo".

Mai se rio entre dientes. "Cierto. Sin embargo, eres más fuerte. Formamos un gran equipo". Su mirada se dirigió a Sakura. "Cuando éramos adolescentes, los padres de tu padre decidieron que debería ser su compañera. Presionaron mucho para que Kizashi me persiguiera. Intentamos ignorarlos." Mai resopló. "Cuando Inoichi me reclamó, trataron de obligar a Kizashi a interrumpirnos, a no volver a hablarnos nunca más. Insistieron en que lo traicionamos. Pero Kizashi estaba emocionado por nosotros ".

"Lo estaba". Inoichi se rió entre dientes. "Él fue quien me alentó a reclamar a mi pareja cuando llegamos a la edad de consentimiento, en lugar de esperar como lo hacen algunas parejas. Dijo que Mai y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, y que era estúpido posponerlo. También bromeó diciendo que sacaría a sus padres de su trasero si ella ya fuera reclamada." Su humor se desvaneció. "Lo extraño."

"Yo también", susurró Mai, con lágrimas llenando sus ojos. "Te amó mucho a ti y a tu madre, Sakura. Nunca dejes que esos abuelos idiotas tuyos te hagan creer nada más".

Inoichi también lloró. "Su pena cuando Mebuki murió ..." Su voz se quebró. "Sabíamos que no iba a sobrevivir. Con sus últimas palabras, extrajo nuestra promesa de criarte. Sabía que te amaríamos por él ".

Mai asintió, secándose las lágrimas. "No quería que sus padres te criaran. Íbamos a luchar contra ellos si intentaban quitarte de nosotros, pero no lo hicieron ".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Había escuchado esa parte antes. Sin embargo, todavía le dolía que sus abuelos la hubieran odiado. Todo lo que habían hecho, se había asegurado de que ella nunca fuera aceptada por parte de la manada. "Les agradezco a los dos".

Mai sonrió. "Eres una alegría, Sakura. Es posible que hayamos perdido a nuestro mejor amigo y su compañera, pero te ganamos. Siempre estás en nuestros corazones, como si fueras nuestra hija biológica ".

Inoichi asintió con la cabeza. "Eres nuestra bebé, Sakura, no importa la edad que tengas".

"Esto se convertirá en un festival de llanto", se sorbió Ino. "Deténganse. No quiero que Shisui aparezca inesperadamente para encontrarnos a todos llorando. Pensará que no aceptas nuestro apareamiento".

Sakura se rió y se secó sus lágrimas. "Y tengo una cita con Sasuke esta noche. Pensará que me atacan a diario si me ve con los ojos hinchados una vez más ".

Ino se inclinó más cerca, golpeándose el hombro. "¿Es protector?"

"Sí. Es muy dulce."

"Oh, eso es prometedor". Su madre adoptiva guiñó un ojo. "Tal vez nuestras dos hijas se emparejen".

"No pienses de esa manera. Es solo sexo ". Sakura no quería que se hicieran una idea equivocada.

"Sakura, Sasuke no se ha conectado con ninguna mujer en esta manada desde que tengo memoria, ¿y te está viendo de nuevo? Eso es más que solo sexo ".

Ella se encontró con la mirada de Inoichi. "Algunos miembros de la manada duermen juntos regularmente. No significa nada ".

"Pero eres tú, Sakura".

Ella frunció. "¿Qué significa eso?"

El guiñó un ojo. "Eres especial. Y Sasuke no es un idiota. Estoy seguro".

"Lo que dijo papá es verdad", agregó Ino. "Vi la preocupación en tus ojos cuando amenacé con dejar la manada, pero parece que tú eres quien podría estar haciendo eso".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que ibas a dejar la manada?" Mai soltó la mano de Inoichi y se levantó, mirando fijamente a su hija.

"Me habría ido si Shisui no hubiera sido mío", admitió Ino. "No podía soportar la idea de que se aparease con alguien más. Me hubiera dolido demasiado verlo con alguien más."

"Qué bueno que se aparearon, ¿verdad?" Sakura forzó una sonrisa. "No hablemos más de mí y de Sasuke. ¿Qué tipo de fiesta crees que dará la manada para el apareamiento de Ino y Shisui? "

Eso hizo que la familia hablara de otra cosa. Sakura se relajó, mirándolos. Una hora después, se excusó, necesitando terminar su trabajo antes de que Sasuke llegara a buscarla para su cita.

* * *


	20. C18 * La verdad duele

* * *

Sakura alisó el vestido con las manos y deseó tener un espejo de cuerpo entero en lugar de uno pequeño sobre el lavabo del baño. Ella solo poseía dos vestidos, y el negro era el más bonito. Incluso había quitado el polvo de su único par de tacones de cuando había decidido tratar de salir con humanos unos años antes.

El golpe en la puerta la hizo precipitarse, pero se detuvo, respiró hondo y luego la abrió. Ella sonrió cuando abrió la puerta, mirando a Sasuke. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo y a ella le gustó la expresión de su rostro. Fue incluso mejor cuando gruñó suavemente.

"Te ves sexy".

"¿Demasiado?"

Él extendió la mano suavemente y envolvió su mano alrededor de su cintura, empujándola hacia el interior de su cabaña y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "No. Te ves lo suficientemente bien como para comerte, pequeña".

Ella sonrió. "¿De Verdad?"

"Sí". Su mirada se cruzó con la de ella. "¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

"Ninguna. Solo quería verme bien ".

"Me alegro, pero hay un problema".

"¿Cual?" Se sintió nerviosa de nuevo. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Lo había intentado demasiado?

"Los condones están en el remolque".

Eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo. "Oh."

La soltó y lentamente rodeó su cuerpo, asimilando cada centímetro. Otro gruñido bajo vino de él. La excitó a lo grande. Nadie la había mirado como Sasuke en ese momento, como si fuera la mujer más sexy del mundo.

Sonó su teléfono celular, rompiendo el momento, y ella se sobresaltó. Se apresuró hacia donde siempre lo dejaba cargando en su mostrador y miró la pantalla. Neji, el ejecutor principal, la estaba llamando. Eso era raro.

"Mierda". Ella lo desenchufó y respondió. "Habla Sakura".

Sintió que Sasuke se acercaba detrás de ella.

Neji se aclaró la garganta. "Necesito que vayas con Inoichi y Mai".

El miedo se aferró a ella. "¿Están bien? ¿Qué pasa?" Los había dejado hacía horas con Ino, esperando que Shisui saliera del trabajo para presentarlo oficialmente a su familia. ¿No lo habían aceptado? ¿Habían discutido? "¿Hubo una pelea?"

"No. Haru se acercó a un centinela y pidió que lo llevaran a su casa".

Ella frunció. "¿Quien?"

Neji suspiró. "El niño, Sakura. El cachorro de Kou y Sakumi".

Casi deja caer su celular, sus manos temblaban. Su tío había venido. "¿Está solo?"

"Sí. Se acercó desde la frontera de Indra a través del bosque. Él no preguntó por ti específicamente, pero pensé que querrías estar allí ".

"Gracias". Terminó la llamada y se volvió, mirando a Sasuke.

"Lo escuché". Él tomó el teléfono de ella. "Vámonos."

"¿Qué pasa si él no quiere verme?"

"¿Y si quiere?"

Ella dudó. "Sin embargo, no preguntó por mí".

"Vamos", repitió Sasuke, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tirando de ella hacia la puerta principal.

"Nuestra cita-"

"Puede esperar."

Ella permitió que la condujera fuera de la cabaña. Él cerró la puerta y la ayudó a bajar los escalones con sus tacones altos. Una vez que llegaron al camino de tierra, lamentó su mala elección en zapatos. Ella se detuvo para quitárselos, pero Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos.

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Él sonrió. "Me encantan los tacones. Déjatelos puestos".

"Es una larga caminata por el territorio".

Él resopló. "No pesas mucho, Sakura". Se dirigió hacia el camino principal. "Si estuviera fuera de forma no podría llevarte fácilmente. Pero estoy en forma. Disfruta el viaje."

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonrió. Puede que no fuera solo lycan, pero parecía tener la arrogancia de uno. "No implicaba lo contrario".

"¿No lo hiciste?"

"No. Pero no he tenido muchas citas".

"Bueno."

Ella sonrió más ampliamente. Pasaron unos pocos centinelas, que los miraron boquiabiertos, pero por lo demás se mantuvieron alejados. Evitó mirar a los hombres demasiado de cerca, temerosa de ver la censura en sus expresiones. Sasuke juró que no le importaba si alguien pensaba que estaba cayendo en picada al estar con ella. Ella necesitaba tener fe en su honestidad.

"Es el de la izquierda", señaló. "Con la puerta verde brillante".

Sasuke la llevó por los escalones del porche y la puso de pie nuevamente, soltándola. Se detuvo ante la puerta, mirándola. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

"¿Y si su tío no quisiera verla? ¿Y si había planeado evitarla?"

"¿Tocamos o simplemente entramos? ¿Cuál es la costumbre de la manada en los hogares familiares?"

La voz de Sasuke la sobresaltó, y ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

La puerta se abrió, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Sakura. Ino encontró su mirada y abrió más la puerta, llevándose el dedo a los labios.

Sakura asintió y entró en silencio.

Voces suaves vinieron de la sala familiar. Sakura caminó en silencio por el pasillo y miró por la cocina hacia la chimenea encendida en la sala de estar. Mai y Inoichi estaban sentados en las sillas y el chico que había conocido en el estacionamiento estaba en el sofá frente a ellos. Sobre la mesa de café había álbumes de fotos familiares. Uno de ellos, la tenía el niño en su regazo.

"Eran extremadamente felices", decía Inoichi. "¿Ves la forma en que Kizashi mira a Mebuki? ¿Cómo la está tocando en casi todas las fotos? Él adoraba a su pequeña humana".

El álbum de fotos que sostenía Haru era uno que sus padres habían hecho. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Sakura, y un gran cuerpo cálido se presionó contra su espalda. Sasuke, ofreciéndole consuelo. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y bajó la barbilla para descansar sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella permaneció inmóvil, observando. Ella no quería interrumpir o entrometerse. Ino se quedó callada junto a ella.

"Eso no es lo que me dijeron". La voz del niño tenía una ira evidente. "Mis padres dijeron que mi hermano se vio obligado a aparearse con ella, que la odio cada minuto. Me dijeron que no dormía mucho en su casa para evitarla".

"Mentiras", murmuró Mai. "Kizashi evitó a tus padres después de que se apareó. Nunca aceptaron a Mebuki, y fueron muy crueles con ella. Le dijeron que no era lo suficientemente buena para él, que merecía una perra fuerte como compañera. El punto de quiebre llegó cuando exigieron que Kizashi terminara con su vida. Estaba indignado. Mebuki era su vida, y también su hija que estaba en el vientre de su madre en ese entonces. ¿Qué clase de padres le pide a su hijo que mate a su propia pareja e hija? Pero eso es lo que hicieron tus padres, Haru."

"Sigue pasando las páginas. Ya casi vas a llegar a las fotos del nacimiento de Sakura. Verás el amor en sus ojos por ella. Ella era su angelito. Lamento que te hayan mentido ... pero Sakumi y Kou fueron difíciles de tratar en el mejor de los casos. Podrían ser completamente unos idiotas en el peor de los casos".

Pasó las páginas y Sakura miró su rostro. Las lágrimas la cegaron cuando lo vio tocar ciertas fotos. Estaba demasiado lejos para saber qué fotos, pero estaba íntimamente familiarizada con ese álbum. Ella misma lo había mirado miles de veces. Era la única cosa que le quedaba de sus padres.

Haru finalmente cerró el álbum de fotos y miró a Inoichi mientras lo volvía a colocar en la mesa de café. "¿Qué pasó realmente cuando mi hermano y su compañera murieron?"

Inoichi se aclaró la garganta. "Sakumi había comenzado a enviar a mujeres solteras a su casa, para tratar de que Kizashi olvidara a su compañera por cualquier medio necesario. Incluyendo tratar de seducirlo justo en frente de ella. No es que hubiera funcionado, porque eran verdaderos compañeros, pero de igual forma eso devastaba a Mebuki porque esas perras perseguían a Kizashi tan descaradamente."

"Algunas simplemente entraban, se desnudaban y le decían a Mebuki que se fuera. Recuerda, ella no sabía que los Lycans existían antes que tu hermano. Nunca se había enfrentado a semejante descaro o crueldad." Mai gruñó por lo bajo. "Fue insultante y humillante. Con frecuencia intentaban provocarla para que atacara, lo que habría sido un suicidio. Mebuki era pequeña incluso para una humana. Tenía que llamar a Kizashi o a mí para sacarlas de su casa. Eso sucedía algunas veces en la semana. Tu madre pensó que Mebuki finalmente huiría. Nuestro alfa prohíbe que las mujeres de nuestra manada hagan esa mierda, pero tu madre se acercó a otras manadas. Les dijo que su pobre hijo ejecutor era miserable y se había visto obligado a aparearse con una humana. Todo fueron mentiras."

"Kizashi estaba lleno de ira", agregó Inoichi. "Tus padres lentamente volvían loca a su compañera y le causaban dolor. Estaban decididos a hacer de su vida un infierno."

"Entonces, de alguna manera ... ella tomó unas pastillas". La voz de Mai se quebró. "No sabemos cómo. Mebuki nunca salió de su casa. Eran píldoras humanas, normalmente recetadas por médicos humanos. Ninguna manada los tenía porque no tenemos problemas para dormir. Eso es lo que nunca tuvo sentido; cómo las había conseguido. Kizashi juró que no habían estado en la casa anteriormente. Ciertamente no los trajo con ella ".

"Asumimos que alguien se los dio", gruñó Inoichi.

Mai asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura dejó que eso se hundiera por primera vez en años ... y la sospecha aumentó. ¿Le habían dado las pastillas a su madre de alguna manera? La enfermaba pensar en la posibilidad.

Sasuke apretó su agarre y la atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo.

Haru expresó sus pensamientos exactos. "¿Crees que mis padres también hicieron eso?"

Mai asintió con la cabeza. "Llegaron muy rápido, incluso antes de que se corriera la voz de que Mebuki había muerto. Fue demasiado rápido ... como si hubieran estado esperando las noticias. Kou y Sakumi irrumpieron y le dijeron cosas horribles a Kizashi, sobre cómo estaba mejor. Kizashi atacó a Kou y los acusó de darle las píldoras. Los ejecutores tuvieron que separarlos y obligar a tus padres a abandonar su hogar."

"Kizashi no podía vivir sin Mebuki. Su corazón estaba roto. Nos pidió que criáramos a Sakura, para protegerla de tus padres. Fue un alivio cuando no exigieron que la entregáramos, pero luego le pidieron a nuestro alfa que la matara. Él se negó a dañar a una niña, lo que los enfureció. También querían que Sakura muriera. Tenía apenas dos años y era la niña más dulce. Itachi tuvo que mandarlos al perímetro exterior de nuestro territorio por su seguridad."

Haru se inclinó hacia delante y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Incluso con sus habilidades limitadas, Sakura podía sentir su dolor. "Me han mentido toda mi vida ..."

* * *


	21. C19 * Mi familia

* * *

Sakura quería acercarse Haru y darle un abrazo. Sasuke la sostuvo en su lugar.

Fue Mai quien se levantó y se sentó junto a Haru en el sofá. Ella envolvió un brazo alrededor de él. "Dejaron que el odio hacia los humanos los cegara. Eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ver cómo son algunos miembros de una manada. Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar. No te dejes influenciar por su odio. No es un reflejo en ti, Haru. Viniste aquí para saber la verdad. Eso demuestra lo diferente que eres. Es su problema. No el tuyo."

"Así es". Inoichi se levantó y fue al otro lado del niño, tomando asiento. "Kizashi era un hermano para mí. Éramos mejores amigos Me honraría llamarte hermano o hijo". Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Siempre eres bienvenido aquí. Si desea visitarnos ... incluso si necesitas un lugar para vivir. Nuestro hogar es tuyo. Te aceptamos con los brazos y corazones abiertos. Itachi es un alfa compasivo y amoroso. Te aceptaría en nuestra manada si alguna vez quieres volver. Naciste en nuestro territorio".

"Sí", Mai estuvo de acuerdo. Entonces giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Sakura. "Sakura está aquí. ¿Quieres verla?"

No respondió y mantuvo su rostro cubierto.

"Te daremos unos momentos a solas", murmuró Mai. Ella lo soltó y se puso de pie. Inoichi hizo lo mismo. "Entra en la sala de estar cuando estés listo".

Mai se acercó, indicándoles que regresaran por el pasillo.

Sasuke la condujo a la sala de estar por el pasillo, Ino los siguió. Inoichi y Mai lo siguieron. Se detuvieron cerca de la puerta principal y Sakura se secó las lágrimas.

"Tenías razón. Él vino" -susurró Mai. "Le mostramos los álbumes de nosotros creciendo con Kizashi, y todos los que tomamos de tu casa después de la muerte de tus padres. Ahora él sabe la verdad. Depende de él lo que haga luego".

"Gracias". Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa triste y agradecida.

"Me está rompiendo el corazón", murmuró Ino. "Pobre niño."

"Él nos tiene", les recordó Inoichi. Luego miró a Sasuke. "Hablando de todo lo relacionado con la familia, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Sakura?"

"¡Papá!" Siseó Ino.

Sakura simplemente miró boquiabierta a su padre adoptivo.

Sasuke sonrió. "Estamos descubriendo eso".

Inoichi le dio un fuerte asentimiento. "Sé que podrías desollarme vivo en una pelea, pero Sakura es mi hija adoptiva. Es mi responsabilidad cuidarla".

Mai resopló. "Para empezar no eres un gran luchador". Le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke. "Somos una familia de trabajos livianos para la manda. Solo nuestra Ino es agresiva".

"¿livianos?" Sasuke miró a Sakura.

"Realizamos pequeñas tareas que ayudan a la manada. Ya sabes ... como lo que hago por Itachi ", le dijo Sakura. "Ino entrena a los más jóvenes a pelear. Su hermana mayor, Mirai, cocina para los ancianos, para mantenerlos alimentados. La mayoría de ellos no quieren aprender a usar electrodomésticos modernos. Mai también ayuda con eso y les enseña cómo usar computadoras y otras cosas. Deidara y los demás hermanos mantienen todos los sensores y cámaras en funcionamiento en nuestro territorio. También son geniales con las computadoras".

Sasuke sonrió. "Interesante familia"

"¿Ves?" Mai golpeó ligeramente a su compañero.

Inoichi se rio entre dientes.

Mai puso los ojos en blanco. "Mi compañero es plomero. Cualquiera que tenga un problema con el agua lo llama. Es decir, hace eso cuando no está pescando. Mucho de lo que llega a pescar se lo da a algunos miembros de la manada para asegurarse de que todos tengan mucho para comer".

"Mi familia es importante para una manada". Ino suspiró. "Al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron cuando me rechazaron para ser ejecutora". Se agarró los senos. "Tener tetas apesta. No hay ejecutoras en nuestra manada".

"Ya veo". Sasuke parecía divertido.

"¿Hay mujeres ejecutoras de dónde eres?" Ino miró a Sasuke con interés.

"Puedo decir honestamente que ninguna ha pedido serlo en mi clan".

"Hmm".

"Déjalo, Ino," ordenó Inoichi. "No lo permitiría de todos modos. Odio cuando te metes en peleas". Le dirigió a Sakura una mirada aguda. "Por lo general lo hace por ti". Sin embargo, su tono se suavizó. "Pero estoy muy orgulloso de eso. Yo también he querido patear traseros una o dos veces por la misma razón por la que Ino siempre se mete en peleas."

"Yo dos", dijo Mai.

"Yo tres," gruñó Sasuke.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa. Abrió la boca para continuar, pero un leve ruido en el pasillo los hizo girar a todos. Haru se les acercó. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera derramado algunas lágrimas. Mantuvo su enfoque en Sakura.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"Sí". Ella se acercó a él.

"Lamento cómo te traté cuando nos conocimos. Pensé ... pensé que me estabas mintiendo".

"Está bien". Ella quería abrazarlo, pero su cuerpo seguía rígido, como si él no aceptara el toque de ella. "No es tu culpa. Nada de esto".

"Tengo mucho en que pensar. Pero voy a enfrentar a mis padres cuando regrese a casa".

Sakura vaciló. "Quizás esa no sea la mejor idea. Podrían negarlo".

La ira brillaba en sus ojos. "Tal vez los llegue a enfrentar".

Inoichi cambió de tema, rápido. "¿Sabes lo que necesitas? Un bocadillo. Vamos a comer uno. Siempre pensamos mejor con comida en nuestros estómagos. Entonces hablaremos".

Haru asintió y permitió que Inoichi lo condujera de vuelta a la cocina.

Sakura intento seguirlo, pero Mai le bloqueó el paso y sacudió la cabeza. "Deja que Inoichi lo calme. Le asegurará nuevamente que tiene un hogar aquí si lo rechazan. No permitiremos que se vuelva pícaro".

"Tal vez Shisui y yo podríamos ir a su territorio, rastrear a Kou y Sakumi, y golpearlos", gruñó Ino.

Mai se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No. No es algo que nosotros debamos hacer".

"Pero lo quiero hacer". Ino volvió a suspirar. "Pero a la larga no ayudaría. Lo sé. Todavía quiero patearles el trasero. Quiero hacerlo desde que tengo memoria." Giró la cabeza hacia Sakura. "Por molestar a mi hermana".

"También me gustaría conocerlos", dijo Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró por encima del hombro y le gustó el repentino sonido áspero de su voz. "Estas haciendo eso de los ojos negros otra vez".

"Eso es genial pero extraño". Ino se rió entre dientes. "Un poco sexy también".

"¿Que?"

La voz profunda sobresaltó a Sakura, y se dio cuenta de que Shisui había abierto la puerta principal y había entrado sin llamar. Debe haber salido del trabajo.

Ino corrió hacia su nuevo compañero. "¡Él está aquí! Mamá, conoces a Shisui".

Sakura agarró a Sasuke, conteniendo la respiración, esperando ver cómo reaccionaría Mai.

Su madre adoptiva simplemente sonrió cálidamente y lo abrazó. "Bienvenido a nuestra familia."

Sakura se relajó, respirando de nuevo.

"Volvamos a nuestra cita", dijo Sasuke en voz baja. "La cena debería estar esperando. Casi olvido que ordené que me entregaran algo". Acercó a Sakura y se dirigió a su familia. "Llámenos por si necesitamos volver. Lo haremos."

"Sakura nunca lleva su celular a ninguna parte". Ino agitó la mano sobre el vestido de Sakura. "A menos que lo tenga escondido en su sujetador o ropa interior".

Sasuke le dio a su familia su número de celular y luego la llevó afuera. Sakura miró hacia atrás cuando la puerta se cerró.

Sasuke inmediatamente la tomó en sus brazos. "Están bien. El niño necesita tiempo. Inoichi parece una buena influencia, hablará con él hasta que se calme". Se calló brevemente mientras la llevaba por los escalones del porche. "Me gusta tu familia, Sakura".

"Creo que también les gustas. Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos un rato".

"El chico necesita tiempo de hombre con Inoichi. Apenas recuerdo tener esa edad, pero sé que fue difícil controlar mis emociones. Sería malo si se fuera furioso a casa para lidiar con sus padres imbéciles".

Eso le recordó algo. "¿Cuántos años tienes, de todos modos?"

Él se rió entre dientes, llevándola del bosque hacia el remolque. "No importa. La sangre de vampiro parece detener nuestro proceso de envejecimiento una vez que llegamos a la edad adulta, y luego es muy lento".

Ella se acurrucó contra él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Fue agradable ser llevada por él. "Así que eres muy viejo y no quieres decírmelo".

Se rio entre dientes. "Exactamente."

"Guarda tus secretos, entonces."

"De acuerdo". Su tono se volvió serio.

Ella lo consideró. "¿Alguno de esos secretos me hará daño?"

"No lo creo. Eso es lo último que quiero, Sakura ".

Ella le creyó. "Bueno. Suficientemente bueno."

"Todavía te ves increíblemente sexy. No puedo esperar para tenerte a solas".

Ella sonrió. "Camina más rápido."

Él se rió, acelerando el ritmo.

* * *


	22. C20 * Eres mía

* * *

Sasuke se alegró de haberle pedido un favor a Izumi. La compañera de su hermano lo había ayudado. La mesa había sido puesta con los platos y la comida estaba cubierta cuando entraron al remolque.

Sakura le sonrió. "Eso huele muy bien".

"Lo hace. Hice que Izumi llamara a la empresa de catering que había usado para la fiesta y nos pidiera algo especial". Abrió la nevera y vio la botella de vino esperando. Dos vasos estaban en el estante de al lado. Los sacó y se volvió.

Sakura pareció sorprendida.

"Podre venir de Alaska, pero no soy un completo bárbaro".

Eso dibujó otra sonrisa de ella. "Esto es romántico".

"Quería velas encendidas, pero esa es una mala idea en un remolque". Puso la botella y los vasos sobre la mesa con la comida. "Quemar todo probablemente no sería genial. Luego está todo el problema del humo. Este lugar es pequeño y estrecho".

"No olvides el riesgo de incendio forestal. Demasiados árboles", bromeó. "Árboles quemados y todo eso".

"Tengo tres chimeneas en mi casa". Él le hizo señas para que tomara asiento mientras hacía lo mismo, abriendo el vino y vertiéndolo en sus vasos.

"Eso suena bien."

"Uno está en la sala de estar y uno en mi habitación. Hace mucho frío en Alaska durante el invierno. El tercero está en otro dormitorio. Mi cabaña tiene tres habitaciones en total y tres baños y medio".

"Guau. De alguna manera, imaginé que sería pequeña como la mía".

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, imaginando un VampLycan en una cabaña tan pequeña.

"¿Qué es gracioso?"

Levantó la tapa de la comida y se lo paso a Sakura. Había pedido algunos filetes de miñones para cada uno y almejas rellenas con verduras frescas. También había puré de papas con queso y hierbas mezclados. "Uno de los míos terminaría rodando de tu cama y caería al espacio en tu desván".

"Puedo imaginar eso". Su mirada recorrió su pecho y luego sostuvo su mirada. "Dudo incluso que encajes en una cama doble".

"Tengo una cama extragrande. Los hacemos nosotros mismos".

Abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Soy alto. Odio tener mi cabeza contra la cabecera y mis pies colgando del extremo de los colchones humanos estándar. Algunos miembros del clan son excelentes artesanos. Le pedí a uno de ellos que hiciera una cama grande para mí. Otro hace los colchones más grandes de lo normal de lo que usan los humanos. Luego tenemos otros miembros que hacen que la ropa de cama se ajuste".

Ella lo miró mientras desplegaba las servilletas de tela y los cubiertos que Izumi había dejado. Sabía que ella había sido la encargada de entregar personalmente la comida y poner la mesa. Su aroma se lo hizo saber.

"Me gusta eso."

Él sonrió. "Trabajamos juntos en mi clan, y todos encontramos algo que hacer que nos guste. Todos son más felices de esa manera. También es bueno poder crear o construir algo en los meses de invierno cuando llega la nieve".

"Cuéntame más sobre tu clan".

Cortó un trozo de bistec y lo mordió, considerando cuidadosamente qué compartir. El tragó. "Somos cercanos, como una gran familia, con la excepción de algunos alborotadores".

Ella asintió. "Cada manada tiene alguien así."

"El mío tiene pocos. Es el deber del líder del clan cortar esa mierda de raíz rápidamente".

"¿Y si el alborotador no se detiene?"

"Hay cuatro clanes. Pueden irse a vivir con otro si lo desean, pero ninguno de los líderes aguantará problemas por mucho tiempo".

"¿Los vamplycans se vuelven pícaros o son desterrados?"

"Es raro. Varios de los VampLycans se fueron de uno de los clanes, Danzo estaba a cargo de en ese entonces. El nunca desterró a nadie". Danzo los había matado. No iba a mencionar eso a Sakura. No quería que ella temiera a los clanes. "La mayoría huyó a otros clanes para escapar de él. Danzo fue un mal líder. Él está muerto ahora. Tobirama se hizo cargo. Me gusta más el."

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en unirte a otro clan?"

"No." La culpa salió a la superficie. Necesitaba decirle a Sakura la verdad. Todavía le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría ella. Había aprendido lo suficiente sobre ella como para darse cuenta de que había una posibilidad de que huyera si se enteraba, creyendo que estaba demasiado por debajo de su posición. Ya había sido bastante malo cuando pensó que él podría ser un ejecutor.

"Esto esta tan bueno". Ella gimió alrededor de un bocado de carne tierna.

"Lo es. La compañía es mejor ".

Ella se sonrojó y maldita sea si él no quería besarla. Cortó otro trozo de filete y se lo metió en la boca. No podía esperar para llevarla a la cama y quitarle el vestido que abrazaba su cuerpo.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en unirte a otra manada?"

Ella se quedó quieta, con el tenedor y el cuchillo en el aire. Ella lo miró un momento, y luego agachó la barbilla y siguió cortando la comida. "No. Nunca."

"Sakura?" Se tensó un poco. La había molestado de alguna manera.

Ella lo miró. "Estoy agradecida por el que tengo. Ninguna otra manada me aceptaría."

"Eso no viene al caso. ¿Alguna vez considerarías irte si encontraras a tu pareja?"

Bajó la mirada y sus hombros se desplomaron. "Eso no sucederá".

La ira comenzó a filtrarse en él. "Eso es una mierda", gruñó.

Levantó la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin embargo, no mostró miedo. Solo sorpresa.

"Pregunto eso porque necesito regresar a Alaska pronto, Sakura".

Ella continuó mirándolo, luciendo confundida.

Le enfureció aún más la manada de su hermano porque su indirecta no era suficiente. Se lo deletreó. "¿Vendrías conmigo?"

Su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces. Fue tan jodidamente lindo. Toda su ira se drenó, reemplazada por diversión.

"No espero que aceptes convertirte en mi compañera sin saber de antemano en qué te estás metiendo ... pero pensé que el primer paso sería venir a Alaska conmigo. Ver mi casa. Conocer a mi clan. Espero que te sientas lo suficientemente segura como para convertirte en mi compañera una vez que lo hagas".

Ella dejó caer los cubiertos sobre la mesa. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, y casi esperaba que ella saliera corriendo. Estaba preparado para atraparla antes de que ella pudiera salir del remolque.

En cambio, se deslizó del banco y se puso de pie, frente a él. "¿Me quieres?"

"Lo hago."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "¿De verdad?"

Odiando los asientos del banco en ese momento, se paró con ella en el estrecho lugar. La toco. "Sí, pequeña. ¿Vendrás a Alaska conmigo? ¿Le darás una oportunidad a mi casa para ver si puedes ser feliz allí?"

"¿Crees que soy tu verdadera compañera, o los VampLycans no son así?"

Él ladeó la cabeza. "Los tenemos, pero a veces el lado vampiro de nosotros confunde los instintos lycans. Tengo fuertes sentimientos por ti, Sakura. Tan fuertes, que estoy seguro de que lo eres para mí. No preguntaría si no fuera así. No quiero perderte. ¿Como te sientes por mí?"

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. "¿Has pensado en hijos. Podrían salir como yo".

"¿Quieres decir adorable? Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo con eso". Él agarró sus caderas. "Responde a mi pregunta. ¿Como te sientes por mí?"

"Me gustas. Mucho. Pero tengo miedo. ¿Qué pasa si tengo un bebé que no puede cambiar? "

"Eres mitad Lycan y yo soy un VampLycan. Nuestros hijos cambiarán. Incluso si estoy equivocado, no me importa eso. Los amaré de todos modos porque serán nuestros ". Él sonrió. "Mucho miedo, ¿eh? Eso suena serio ".

Ella agarró su camisa. "¿Y tu alfa? ¿No se enojará si llevas a alguien como yo a casa?"

Era tentador decir la verdad, pero él todavía estaba demasiado preocupado de que ella saliera corriendo. Tendría que llevarla a esa realidad. "No tenemos prejuicios en el clan. Naruto, como ejemplo, está emparejado con una humana completo. ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que adopté a Hinata."

Ella asintió.

"Hubiera estado bien si Naruto también se hubiera enamorado de una vampiro. En mi clan, lo más importante es ser feliz y tener un fuerte vínculo con tu compañero. Cada compañero encontrado es precioso. Un líder tendría que ser un imbécil sin corazón para negarles el derecho a estar juntos ".

Ella solo lo miró, muda.

"¿Te preocupa no ver a tu familia adoptiva? Podemos visitarlos más a menudo. Incluso si son solo visitas cortas. Como hace un rato."

Ella parecía confundida de nuevo.

"¿Recuerdas a la humana que adopté? Su compañero es primo de Gaara y Kankuro. Hinata fue llevada a su territorio por su seguridad, hasta que pude recogerla para llevarla de regreso al clan para estar con Naruto nuevamente. La mayoría de su manada no lo sabía, ya que solo pasé unas horas ahí y luego volé de regreso a Alaska con Hinata. Podemos visitar a tus padres a menudo. No puedo irme de Alaska por períodos largos, pero los viajes cortos estarían bien".

"Oh, Sasuke", se sorbió la nariz. "Quiero decir que sí ... pero me temo que perderás el respeto en tu clan. No tienes idea de cuánto deseo estar de acuerdo, pero no quiero que enfrentes consecuencias porque estás conmigo".

"Eso es ridículo."

"No lo es. Me preocupo demasiado por ti como para ser la causa de cualquier dolor en tu vida. No soy tan egoísta. Tu felicidad me importa demasiado".

"Sakura". Se inclinó y la besó. Habían terminado de hablar. Ella seguía diciendo cosas tontas. Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la levantó, caminando hacia la habitación.

Sakura gimió contra su boca, encontrando su pasión. Ella tenía mucho de eso. Su cuerpo ardía de necesidad. Chocó con la pared del baño, pero siguió moviéndose hasta que el colchón lo detuvo. Gentilmente la puso de pie y la giró, alcanzando la cremallera en la parte posterior de su vestido. Quería arrancárselo, pero ella nunca podría volver a usarlo. Eso sería un crimen.

"No puedo pensar cuando me estás tocando", jadeó.

"Ese es el punto."

"Esto es serio, Sasuke. Soy una mestiza".

"Todo mi clan es mestizo, Sakura".

Ella giró la cabeza, dándole una mirada irónica.

Él asintió, ayudándola a quitarse el vestido. "Los de sangre pura son la rareza en mi clan".

El vestido cayó al suelo y echó un vistazo a las delicadas prendas ocultas debajo. Eran blancos y de encaje. Sus tensos pezones lo molestaron, y su paciencia se había ido. "Te compraré unos nuevos".

Él la recostó en la cama, rasgando las frágiles tiras del sujetador y luego sus pequeñas bragas. Necesitaba probarla. Sus colmillos se deslizaron hacia abajo y la necesidad de morder golpeó con fuerza. Era un infierno resistirse, pero él no le rompió la piel mientras le chupaba el pecho.

Sakura era suya. Ya no podía negar eso.

Ella había admitido que no podía pensar cuando la tocaba. Parecía un gran plan para mantenerla fuera de balance. De una forma u otra, la llevaría a casa con él cuando regresara a Alaska. Cuando llegaran allí, él demostraría que ella podría ser feliz con él y su clan. Itachi estaba a punto de perder uno de su manada, pero Sasuke ganaría una compañera.

Prestó atención a su otro seno, cada vez más excitado por los sonidos de sus gemidos. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su cabello, y él amaba la sensación de sus uñas rastrillando su cuero cabelludo. Él bajó su cuerpo, colocando besos húmedos sobre su estómago. No podía tener suficiente de su sabor.

Sakura tiró de su cabello. "¡Te necesito dentro de mí ahora!"

Se rio entre dientes. "Pero quiero jugar".

Ella tiró de su cabello con más fuerza. "¿Por favor?"

Él levantó su cuerpo y besó su boca. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, frotando su coño contra su rígida polla. Él gimió, no queriendo alcanzar un condón, pero dejarla embarazada antes de que ella aceptara el apareamiento sería imperdonable.

Apartó su boca de la de ella, miró frenéticamente a su alrededor buscando la caja y se lanzó a un lado, donde los había colocado en la mesita de noche. Sakura le soltó el pelo y extendió sus manos sobre su pecho, usando sus dedos para provocar sus pezones.

Se las arregló para hacer rodar el condón sobre su eje rígido, y luego entró lentamente en su cuerpo apretado. Sakura gimió su nombre y él la inmovilizó debajo de él. Su mujer se sentía como el cielo.

El impulso de morder golpeó de nuevo, pero aun así se resistió. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil. Una vez que compartieran sangre, no tendría que preocuparse por quitarle demasiado.

"Sasuke. ¡Sí!"

La folló duro y rápido, asegurándose de frotar contra su clítoris con cada empuje. Sus gemidos lo instaron a seguir.

Ella era suya, y él no la dejaría ir. Fue un trato hecho.

* * *


	23. C21 * Hacerte el amor

* * *

Sakura se despertó sola, pero escuchó a Sasuke hablar suavemente con alguien. Se sentó en la cama, mirando por el pasillo. Había dejado la puerta del dormitorio abierta. Se paseó por el extremo más alejado del remolque con su teléfono celular presionado contra su oído.

Parecía tenso y enojado, a pesar de mantener su voz baja. Ella salió de debajo de las sábanas y se puso de pie, caminando hacia él. ¿Había informado a su alfa de su elección para llevarla a casa? Todavía le preocupaba que le causara problemas.

"Debes ser duro con su castigo, Naruto. Ella está poniendo a prueba tu autoridad". Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos. Su otra mano se levantó para frotar el puente de su nariz mientras se detenía a escuchar. "Entiendo que no puedes luchar contra ella. Si Naori fuera un hombre, le patearías el trasero por escabullirse y causar más problemas. Ponla en una celda de detención. Eso es lo que haría".

Sakura se detuvo en el pasillo justo afuera de la puerta del baño.

"Quítale todo menos su ropa y trátala como una niña, ya que está actuando como tal. Pon una guardia femenina sobre ella. Yo elegiría a Maiko. Ella estará furiosa con Naori por follar a su hermano Madara y haciendo que pelee con su mejor amigo. Eso debería hacer las cosas miserables para Naori. Ella necesita aprender a seguir tus órdenes".

A Sakura le quedó claro que Sasuke estaba dando un consejo a su alfa.

Sus rodillas casi se doblaron debajo de ella. Ese deber y privilegio eran del ejecutor principal.

Sasuke también estaba usando el nombre de su alfa en lugar de su título. Tenían que estar muy unidos, como Itachi y Neji. Su alfa y su ejecutor principal eran mejores amigos.

Se le revolvió el estómago. Ella sospechaba que Sasuke podría ser un ejecutor, pero él era el segundo a cargo de su clan.

"Entiendo, Naruto. Regresaré mañana". Escuchó nuevamente antes de hablar. "Haz que Suigetsu me envíe la información del vuelo que reserve para Sakura y para mí. Podemos partir por la tarde. Solo dile que no nos ponga con un piloto loco como la última vez. No quiero que Sakura tenga miedo en ningún momento de nuestro viaje". Se detuvo nuevamente para escuchar lo que Naruto dijo, y luego se echó a reír. "Gracias. Te veo pronto."

Sasuke terminó la llamada y cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró hondo.

"Le estabas dando consejos".

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y giró la cabeza, encontrando su mirada. "Mierda. ¿Te despertó mi llamada?"

"Eres el ejecutor principal", espetó ella. "No podemos hacer esto. No voy a hacerte esto." Ella se dio la vuelta y volvió corriendo a la habitación para vestirse

"Maldita sea", gruñó Sasuke.

Ella lo escuchó venir mientras se inclinaba para recoger su vestido desechado. Su brazo serpenteó alrededor de su cintura y la levantó de sus pies. Luego la tenía clavada debajo de él en la cama. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, jadeando.

"Sakura, para".

"¡Estabas dando tu consejo al alfa!" El pánico la llenó. "¡Estoy tan por debajo de ti que no es gracioso!"

Sasuke la apretó más fuerte, sosteniendo sus muñecas, y él arqueó una de sus cejas. "Estás debajo de mí solo porque estoy encima de ti. Mira esto". Él rodó, llevándola con él, hasta que ella se tumbó sobre su cuerpo. "Ahora estoy debajo de ti". Una sonrisa sexy curvó sus labios y la diversión chispeó en sus ojos.

La frustración de Sakura alcanzó su punto máximo. "¿Estás haciendo bromas? ¡No hay nada gracioso en esto! "

Le soltó las muñecas y ahuecó su trasero, dándole un apretón. "Ya te dije. Los VampLycans no son como las manadas, Sakura. Tienes que dejar de pensar como lo haces. Nadie te desafiará por estar conmigo. No tienes la obligación de probar nada. Además, no importaría si fueras la perra Lycan más dura de esta manada. No haría una diferencia para mí".

Ella dejó de luchar, esperando que él le explicara.

"Me has visto cambiar. Nuestras mujeres pueden hacer lo mismo, por supuesto. Pero todo mi clan sabe que un Lycan en una pelea con un VampLycan no sería justo. Tenemos demasiadas ventajas. Tampoco las mujeres se desafían entre sí por los hombres en mi clan, como en algunas manadas de Lycan. Pero incluso en tu manada, corrígeme si me equivoco, el macho puede evitar que suceda. Sé que Itachi prohibiría a cualquiera desafiar a Izumi. ¿Me equivoco?"

"No."

Él suspiró. "¿Esa llamada? Se trataba de una mujer problemática en nuestro clan a la que le gusta follar a diferentes hombres solo para que luchen entre sí. Ese es el único problema que enfrentamos actualmente. Una narcisista aburrida a la que le encanta enfrentar a los machos usando el sexo para estimular su ego. Su nombre es Naori, y encuentra esa mierda entretenida. Al igual que algunos de sus amigos. Son como esas perras groseras que se nos acercaron en el picnic. No tienen nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo que empezar a joder. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que encuentren compañeros para terminar sus juegos o seguir castigándolas hasta que aprendan a detenerse".

Ella se mordió el labio y luego apoyó las manos en su pecho, a horcajadas sobre su cintura mientras se sentaba. "¿Alguna vez has estado con esa Naori?"

El hizo una mueca. "No. Antes de preguntar, tampoco he tocado a sus amigas. Cometí un error al involucrarme sexualmente con una mujer de mi clan. Ella quería que fuéramos compañeros, pero yo no sentía eso por ella. Era solo sexo conveniente para mí. Lo llevó demasiado lejos cuando comenzó a actuar como si tuviera derecho a emitir órdenes a otros miembros del clan. Hablé con ella y terminé de inmediato". Él le acarició la piel. "No digo esto para hacerte sentir celos. Es solo algo que paso. Ella tampoco estaba enamorada de mí. Solo estaba ahí por mi posición."

Sakura odiaba que él supiera que ella sentiría al monstruo de ojos verdes, al enterarse de él con alguien más. "Dijiste que los VampLycans no son como los Lycans, pero admitiste que quería ser tu compañera sin estar enamorada. Ella estaba dispuesta a establecerse. Era tu posición lo que ella buscaba y el respeto que eso conllevaría".

Él sonrió. "Creo que es una cosa de mujeres, independientemente de la especie que sean. Algunas mujeres quieren más poder que amor".

"Así son los hombres".

"Cierto. El punto es que fue un error que cometí y aprendí. Dejé de verla y se fue a vivir con otro clan una vez que se dio cuenta de que no cambiaría de opinión. No tendrás que lidiar con ninguno de mis amantes anteriores, Sakura. Si alguien dice lo contrario, tienes que saber que es una mentira. Naori trató de hacer esa mierda con Naruto y Hinata. Ella dio a entender que Naruto solía ser su amante. No es verdad. Ella solo quería lastimar a su compañera".

"¿Porque Hinata es humana?"

Sasuke resopló. "No. Cabreó a Naori cuando Naruto no le permitió entrar a su cama. Ella le dijo esa mierda a su compañera para vengarse de él, probablemente esperando que Hinata lo dejara. Naori puede ser vengativa y guarda rencor. Y tenemos más hombres disponibles que mujeres en nuestro clan. Naori aprovecha al máximo eso. Es por eso por lo que los compañeros son tan importantes, independientemente de su raza. Nuestros hombres no deberían tener que lidiar con unas pocas mujeres crueles que están dispuestas a usar el sexo para jugar con sus emociones".

Sakura pensó en el trio de perras. Ellas felizmente mentirían para hacer que los compañeros pelearan si guardaban rencor contra alguien. Era algo mezquino y cruel que harían solo por despecho. "¿Cómo reaccionó tu alfa cuando le hablaste de mí?" Estudió cuidadosamente sus ojos para evaluar su sinceridad. "Sé honesto y dime sus palabras exactas".

Sasuke sostuvo su mirada, y luego rodó una vez más, sujetándola debajo de él. Ajustó su cuerpo hasta que pudo usar sus codos para evitar que su peso la aplastara, y acunó su cabeza en sus grandes manos. Se inclinó hasta que solo unos centímetros separaron sus caras.

"Mantén la calma. No te voy a permitir huir de mí ".

El miedo le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Su alfa estaba molesta. Ella lo sabía. Ella levantó sus manos, colocándolas sobre sus hombros, solo queriendo tocar su cálida piel. "¿Está decepcionado?"

"No. Naruto no es el líder de mi clan, pequeña". Respiró hondo y la miró fijamente. "Yo lo soy."

Esas palabras ...

La devastaron.

Ella seguía repitiendo lo que una y otra vez en su mente. Yo lo soy.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirándola de cerca con los ojos entrecerrados. "Respira, Sakura. Dentro y fuera".

Se dio cuenta de que debía haber estado conteniendo la respiración en ese momento y aspiró aire en sus pulmones. Entonces su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y se produjo un pánico puro.

"No", dijo Sasuke con voz áspera. "No te voy a dejar salir corriendo. Eres mía. Mi posición no importa. Es por eso por lo que no quería decírtelo, Sakura. Sabía que reaccionarías de forma exagerada. No hay razón para hacerlo. Los clanes no son lo mismo que las manadas de Lycans ".

La mente de Sakura trabajó más allá del shock y comenzó a pensar con más claridad. "Esto no puede funcionar, Sasuke".

"Mierda."

Ella lo miró con pura incredulidad.

"No me mires así". Él arqueó una ceja. "Lo digo en serio, Sakura. Esto puede y funcionará entre nosotros ".

"¡Eres el alfa de tu clan y yo soy el miembro más bajo de mi manada!"

"No pienses de esa forma". Parecía enojado por una fracción de segundo, pero luego sus rasgos se calmaron. "Eres a la única que le importa un comino eso. Nadie más lo hará. Mi clan estará feliz de que haya encontrado a mi compañera. Demonios, Naruto quiere que alguien limpie mi cabaña y la almacene con comida solo para ti. Solía vivir casi en la oficina, así que comía allí todo el tiempo. Ya no. Haremos de nuestra cabaña un hogar juntos. Serás genial para mí, Sakura. No puedo esperar para llevarte a Alaska. Seremos felices juntos".

Ella no estaba segura de cómo convencerlo de lo equivocado que estaba.

Sasuke alivió suavemente su agarre sobre ella y ajustó su cuerpo, pero la mantuvo atrapada debajo de él. "Va a salir bien, Sakura. Te llevare a casa. Una vez que lleguemos allí, lo entenderás mejor. La manada de mi hermano ha hecho una mierda en tu cabeza con eso de ser el miembro con la posición más baja. Me enfurece. Te han despreciado tanto que no puedes ver tu propio valor. Bueno, yo lo veo. Eres increíble, compasiva, dulce como el infierno, y me niego a dejarte ir".

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Se estaba enamorando de Sasuke, probablemente ya lo estaba, y lo último que quería era renunciar a él. Pero a la larga no podría funcionar para ellos. Eran muy diferentes.

Él clavó sus dedos en su cabello, atrapando su cabeza entre sus manos, y se inclinó más cerca. "Estará bien, Sakura. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?"

"Quiero". Esa era la verdad.

"Entonces ten fe en mí. Todas tus preocupaciones son para nada".

"¿Y los otros clanes? Incluso si tu gente es lo suficientemente leal como para perdonarte por elegirme, ¿provocará una guerra territorial?"

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Te refieres a ese imbécil de Indra que piensa menos en mi hermano por aparearse con Izumi y trata de pelear? No. Desde que Danzo fue asesinado, los clanes se han unido por completo. No estamos en guerra por la tierra. Te sigo diciendo, pequeña, que no somos como las manadas. Demonios, por primera vez en lo que parece una eternidad, incluso estamos completamente en paz con los GarLycans".

"¿Estaban en guerra con ellos?" Esa noticia la sorprendió.

"No en guerra. Solo teníamos algunos problemas, pero todas han sido arregladas. Por el líder GarLycan. Es un hombre bueno y honorable. Podrás conocerlo a él y a su compañera. Nos visitan a veces. Ella es principalmente humana, con algo de sangre VampLycan". Él jugó con su cabello. "Ella tampoco puede cambiar, por lo que me han dicho, y creció creyendo que era completamente humana. Tenía que pasar por el curso acelerado de descubrir que los humanos no eran las únicas personas en este planeta. A nadie le importara, Sakura." De repente sonrió. "Va a estar bien. ¿Confiarás en mí?"

Ella quería hacerlo desesperadamente. "Puedo intentarlo."

Él rozó un beso sobre sus labios. "No huyas de mí, Sakura. No te dejaré. Y tenemos que irnos mañana. Naruto está harto de reemplazarme, gracias a Naori. Por la mañana, quiero que hagas las maletas. Vas a amar a Alaska ... y mi clan te va a amar. ¿Vendrás conmigo?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se encontró asintiendo. "Quiero estar contigo."

Se veía inmensamente feliz. "Ahora, deja de pensar por un tiempo y permíteme hacerte el amor otra vez". Él tomó posesión de sus labios.

* * *


	24. C22 * Inestable

* * *

Sakura cerró la cremallera de su último bolso. Realmente iba a abandonar su hogar, ir con Sasuke a Alaska y comenzar una nueva vida con él.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad, él la quería como su compañera. El único inconveniente era dejar a su familia.

"No te atrevas. Empiezas a gritar y yo también lo haré ", advirtió Ino. "Estoy tan feliz por ti, pero al mismo tiempo, Alaska parece estar muy lejos".

"Sasuke dijo que tú y Shisui son bienvenidos a visitarnos cuando quieras. Volveré para verte a ti y a la familia. Y hablaremos por teléfono ".

"¿Te refieres a cuando estés en casa y escuches tu celular?" Ino sonrió. "Quizás tu compañero te obligue a llevar tu celular todo el tiempo. Eso sería algo nuevo".

"Mierda". Sakura se apresuró hacia la mesa y desenchufó el cargador de la pared y agarró su celular. Abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y lo guardo.

Ino rio. "Incluso con un compañero, no has cambiado".

"Todavía no estamos apareados".

Eso hizo que los ojos de su amiga se estrecharan. "¿Por qué?"

"Sasuke quiere que esté segura antes de sellar el vínculo. Dijo que una vez que lleguemos a Alaska y conozca a su clan, todas mis dudas deberían desaparecer. Todavía estoy realmente preocupada de que su clan me rechace y tal vez le dé problemas por elegirme. Sin embargo, dice que no lo harán".

La mirada sospechosa abandonó las facciones de Ino y ella sonrió. "Eso es dulce. ¡Y no puedo creer que sea el líder de un clan!" Se levantó del sofá y sonrió. "Tienes unas cuantas horas antes de que Sasuke te recoja. ¿Sabes lo que debemos hacer, ahora que estás empacado? "

"¿Ir a pasar más tiempo con tus padres y Deidara?"

"Hicimos eso esta mañana, después de que llamaste para decirme que Sasuke te iba a llevar a Alaska para que seas su compañera". Ino lo dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. "Vamos a buscar al trio de perras y anunciemos las noticias en persona. ¡Imagina sus caras!" La alegría pura sonó en su voz. "¡Después de todos los años de mierda que te dieron, va a ser épico! Sasuke, el súper caliente VampLycan, que resulta que también es un líder de clan, te eligió para convertirte en su compañera. Esas perras estarán verdes de la ira en vez de azul. ¡No van a necesitar tinte en su bañera de hidromasaje!"

Sakura sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. "No soy tan mezquina".

"Yo sí. Sabes que voy a decir esa mierda en sus caras exageradas cada vez que tenga la oportunidad. Grabaré videos y otras cosas para enviártelo". Hizo una pausa antes de admitir: "Anoche se presentaron en nuestra cabaña para hablar con Shisui".

La boca de Sakura se abrió. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Las manos de Ino se apretaron. "Para causar mierda. Él abrió la puerta, ya que estaba desempacando mis cosas en ese momento, después de que me ayudó a mudarme a su casa. Karin seguía hablando sobre cómo ella sabía que nunca se aparearía con alguien tan "viril" como yo, y que venían a ver si estaba bien, después de escuchar rumores tan crueles sobre él. Traté de rodearlo para arrancarle los labios a ella, pero él me contuvo. Entonces Maiko dijo algo sobre él protegiéndolas de mí, y cómo eso demostró que significaban más para él que yo. Luego, la maldita dijo que ellos se habían acostado antes".

"Realmente son horribles".

"Lo sé. Shisui fingió que no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca, y les dijo que no quería desperdiciar su noche limpiando sus partes del cuerpo o quemando basura sangrienta. Luego gruñó y les dijo que nunca volvieran a insultar a su compañera, o me dejaría romperlas en pedazos. Huyeron bastante rápido después de eso. Lo amo tanto."

Sakura se acercó a ella y la abrazó. "Estoy feliz por ti."

Ino le apretó la espalda. "También estoy feliz por ti. Es triste que te vayas. ¿Quién se imaginaria que nuestro pequeño pacto para perseguir a los hombres que queríamos en esa fiesta terminaría de esta manera? Los tenemos, pero nos estamos perdiendo la una a la otra".

"No nos estamos perdiendo la una a la otra. Sabes cuánto te amo. La distancia no va a cambiar eso".

Se separaron cuando sonó el teléfono de Ino. Ella revisó su celular. "Tengo que ir. Mi clase no se está portando bien con Mirai. Quieren usarla como saco de boxeo. Entiendo totalmente eso. Es molesta como la mierda a veces, pero la hermana mayor ha honrado el favor que me debía al cuidar a mis alumnos. ¡Despídete antes de irte! Hoy practicamos en el prado del arroyo".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a ir."

"Entonces, ¿quieres apostar a quién queda embarazada primero?" Ella sonrió de repente. "No importa. Serás tú". Su mirada se posó en el estómago de Sakura. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que eso ya sea una posibilidad?"

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. "Hemos estado usando condones".

"No lo harás cuando Sasuke te reclame oficialmente. Supongo que descubriremos si los imbéciles tenían razón, si te embarazaras de inmediato". Ino sonrió. "Será mejor que sea la segunda persona a la que le cuentes justo después de tu pareja".

"Seguro", prometió Sakura. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

Ino la agarró y la abrazó nuevamente. "Te voy a extrañar, pero esto es increíble. Te preocupaba nunca encontrar un compañero o tener hijos. Sasuke se ve viril como el infierno. Probablemente te dará un montón de hijos, ya que no puedes controlar tus ovarios. Estoy pensando en al menos dos docenas".

Sakura se rió y la golpeó ligeramente mientras se separaba. "No es divertido."

Ino se rio entre dientes. "Muy divertido, en realidad. Tengo que ir. Mirai es mucho mejor en el manejo de ancianos malhumorados que niños problemáticas. Todos son futuros demonios. Me aseguraré de que esta manada obtenga un ejecutor femenino algún día. Es mi misión en la vida. ¡No te olvides de pasar a despedirte!"

"Lo haré".

Sakura observó a su mejor amiga irse antes de darse la vuelta, subió al desván para asegurarse de que no olvidara nada. Lo bueno de tener una casa tan pequeña era no poseer muchas cosas. Había empacado dos bolsas de lona llenas de sus cosas. Sasuke le había dicho que estaría bien.

Ya había visitado a su familia más temprano esa mañana para dar la noticia de que se iba con Sasuke, y que él le había pedido que fuera su compañera. Sus padres adoptivos estaban encantados con las noticias, pero estaban tristes de verla irse. Haru, su tío, había regresado a su casa, pero Mai y Inoichi habían prometido llevarlo si no iba bien con sus padres. Sasuke le había asegurado que Itachi lo aceptaría en la manada sin reparos.

La culpa la golpeó por irse cuando el futuro de Haru estaba en el aire, pero podrían regresar si era necesario. Sasuke incluso se había ofrecido a aceptar a su tío en su clan. De cualquier manera, el niño sería atendido.

Sasuke la sorprendió continuamente con su generosidad. La hizo sentir segura en su elección de irse con él.

Ella sonrió, poniendo sábanas frescas en la cama en caso de que alguien más quisiera mudarse a su casa una vez que ella se fuera. El reloj de la pequeña mesita de noche marcaba las once en punto. Sasuke regresaría al mediodía para recogerla a ella y sus maletas. Visitarían a su hermano y luego conducirían al aeropuerto.

Se sentía nerviosa por volar en un avión por primera vez, pero Sasuke estaría con ella en cada paso del camino. Dijo que tendrían que tomar algunos vuelos para llegar a su casa, y su clan les había reservado boletos de primera clase en el viaje a Anchorage. A partir de ahí, sería en un avión más pequeño para llegar a su territorio. Realmente vivía en un área remota.

Estaba a medio camino de la escalera cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Saltó el resto del camino y se dirigió hacia él, abriéndolo con una sonrisa en la cara, asumiendo que Sasuke debía llegar temprano.

Sin embargo, no era él el que estaba parado en su porche. Fue Sasori.

Verlo fue un shock. Su cabello no estaba cepillado, su ropa estaba sucia y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Parte de su rostro estaba hinchado y magullado. Estaba claro que había recibido una paliza. Un brazo estaba vendado en algunos lugares, probablemente por huesos rotos. Sus dos manos también estaban envueltas, algunos de sus dedos inmovilizados por los vendajes.

Él se movió antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y la golpeó con su antebrazo ileso.

El dolor explotó en el costado de su mejilla. La fuerza del golpe la envió volando hacia atrás, y golpeó algo, probablemente la mesa de café, y aterrizó en el piso de madera.

Él se agachó a su lado mientras ella le devolvía la mirada, atónita. "Shisui obtuvo la posición de ejecutor. ¡Me enviaron a la patrulla fronteriza exterior por tu culpa!" Él gruñó las palabras. "Ahora es mi turno de vengarme".

Sakura intentó rodar, su rostro palpitaba y le dolía la cabeza.

La golpeó de nuevo. El golpe cayó en la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciendo que su frente golpeara el piso de madera, y casi se desmaya. Sus extremidades no querían trabajar cuando la levantó, la arrojó sobre su hombro y luego se movieron. Ella lo escuchó cerrar la puerta de su casa y luego saltó de su porche, su estómago chocó dolorosamente con su hombro.

Finalmente perdió el conocimiento cuando él comenzó a correr.

Sasuke llamó a la puerta otra vez. "¿Sakura?"

Ella no estaba respondiendo. Le preocupaba. ¿Se había asustado al cambiar de opinión acerca de irse con él? Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó a su hermana.

Ino respondió al segundo timbre, sin aliento. "¿Quién es?"

"Es Sasuke. ¿Sakura está contigo?"

"No. Ella está en la cabaña ".

"Ella no está respondiendo a su puerta. Estoy aquí ahora."

"Tal vez se está bañando". Ino bajó la voz. "Sé el código de la puerta. Solo marca los números. Ahora eres su compañero, estoy segura de que no le importara". Le dijo los dígitos que necesitaba.

Marcó los números, la cerradura hizo clic y entró a la casa, luego se congeló. "¡Mierda!"

"¿Qué? ¿No me digas que puso esa cosa humana para los pies fríos? Solo ignóralo y dile que la cierre".

Sasuke se agachó, mirando la mesa de café rota y unas gotas de sangre. Presionó su dedo contra uno de ellos y se lo llevó a la nariz. Luego lo probó. "La mesa de café está rota y la sangre de Sakura está en el suelo. Ella no está aquí ". Lo sabía sin tener que revisar el desván. El inhalo "Huelo a un hombre. Es débil, pero no es su aroma, lo sé ".

"¡Estoy en camino!", Ino cortó la llamada.

Llamó a Itachi.

"Oye hermano. ¿Estás de camino para despedirte? Estamos en la casa".

"Te necesito a ti y a tus ejecutores en la cabaña de Sakura ahora".

"¿Qué pasa?" La voz de Itachi se profundizó, poniéndose tensa.

"Ella se ha ido. La mesa de café está rota como si alguien hubiera aterrizado sobre ella. Su sangre está en el piso. Hay un aroma masculino desconocido que persiste y Sakura no está. Creo que alguien se la llevó". Él se levantó rápidamente y cerró la puerta, esperando atrapar el olor del hombre, antes de que el aire fresco pudiera destruirlo.

"Nosotros estamos en camino."

Sasuke buscó en la cabaña rápidamente. Sus bolsas empacadas estaban cerca de la puerta con su bolso, pero no Sakura. Luego esperó junto a la puerta, el tiempo parecía pasar muy lentamente.

¿Quién se llevaría a Sakura? No era su familia. Había conocido a Deidara esa mañana y había pasado tiempo con Inoichi y Mai. Los hermanos adoptivos restantes no tenían razón para lastimarla.

Escuchó voces y esperó hasta que identificó las de su hermano desde el porche antes de abrir la puerta. "Entra y huele. Conoces a todos en tu manada. Tenemos que averiguar si este es uno de los tuyos o si sus abuelos enviaron a un extraño por Sakura ".

Neji y Itachi entraron. Vislumbró a Ino corriendo por el bosque, pero cerró la puerta antes de que ella los alcanzara. Contuvo el aliento, observando cómo su hermano y su ejecutor principal tomaban la mesa rota, las gotas de sangre y ambos olisqueaban.

Neji gruñó y miró a Itachi. "Sasori. Huele a tierra, pero debajo de eso, sé el olor del bastardo ".

Itachi asintió sombríamente. "Es cierto."

"¿El que la atacó antes?" La ira llenó a Sasuke. "¿Dónde está el?"

La cerradura de la puerta hizo clic y Ino entró corriendo. "¿Qué está pasando?" Vio la mesa dañada y corrió hacia adelante, agachada y olisqueó. "La sangre de Sakura. Joder, ¿es ese el aroma de Sasori?" Ella se puso de pie rápidamente. "¡Voy a arrancarle las bolas y hacer que se ahogue con ellas! Ese bastardo la lastimó. ¿Dónde esta ella?"

"Calma," ordenó Itachi.

Sasuke quería rugir de furia. Un hombre de la manada había herido a Sakura, y ahora ella estaba desaparecida.

Itachi sacó su celular e hizo una llamada. "Alerta a todos los centinelas y a todos los miembros de nuestra manada para que estén atentos a Sasori. Parece que se ha llevado a Sakura". Hizo una pausa. "Sí, Kira. Lo digo en serio. Sakura no está, hay sangre en su cabaña, y el aroma de Sasori está aquí. Envía un mensaje a todos los teléfonos en este momento excepto el suyo ¡Quiero que lo encuentren!" Se desconectó y miró a Sasuke. "Lo asigné al servicio de patrulla exterior. Se supone que no debe estar aquí. Demonios, debería estar demasiado herido como para hacer algo como esto".

"Él sabe los horarios y las rutas de patrulla de los centinelas". Neji parecía igualmente enojado. "Él sabría cómo escabullirse a la cabaña y raptar a Sakura sin ser atrapado. ¡Mierda! Sabía que deberíamos haberlo matado".

"¿Por qué iría tras Sakura?" Sasuke mataría a Sasori. Era algo hecho. Solo necesitaba encontrar al bastardo primero. "¿A dónde la llevaría?"

Itachi sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé."

"Es un gilipollas inmaduro que nunca podría asumir la responsabilidad de sus propios errores", gruñó Neji. "Probablemente culpe a Sakura por su castigo".

"Suficiente," gruñó Itachi. "Los encontraremos. Él habrá sabido evitar a los centinelas, ya que está familiarizado con sus rutas, pero alguien podría a ver visto. Tenemos personas que limpian la basura, recogen comida y revisan las trampas que hemos establecido". Itachi hizo una pausa. "Evitará las cámaras, ya que conoce todas sus ubicaciones".

Sonó el teléfono de su hermano, y él respondió. "¿Qué?"

Sasuke se acercó, recogiendo la voz de una mujer. Ella habló demasiado bajo para que él oyera sus palabras.

Itachi colgó. "Sasori fue visto hace menos de una hora cerca del río por nuestra frontera norte. Un recolector de basura llamó cuando entró la alerta. Brad dijo que también lo vio allí ayer". Itachi miró a Neji.

"Eso es donde está asignado. Es remoto, pocos de nuestra manada se aventuran allí, y sería un buen lugar para esconder a una hembra ".

O para matar a una, tomándose su tiempo, sin preocuparse por la interrupción.

Sasuke empujó ese pensamiento fuera de su cabeza. Se volvió, abrió la puerta y vio que una docena de miembros de la manada de su hermano esperaban afuera. Algunos de ellos eran los ejecutores de Itachi.

Itachi se detuvo junto a él y se quitó la camisa, también quitándose los zapatos. "Será más rápido cambiar y correr. No soy tan rápido como tú, pero sé el camino. Déjame guiar. Encontraremos a Sakura y luego Sasori es todo tuyo".

"Lo voy a matar por dañar a Sakura". Sasuke se volvería loco si algo le sucediera. Ella era suya.

Nunca debería haberla dejado sola para hacer las maletas. Sabía que parte de su manada eran idiotas para ella. Nunca sospechó que uno de ellos la lastimaría físicamente de ninguna manera.

Todos desnudos. Se movieron y Itachi tomó la delantera. Fue difícil para Sasuke no lanzarse a correr. Podía moverse más rápido que cualquier Lycan, pero su hermano conocía mejor su territorio.

* * *


	25. C23 * Venganza

* * *

Sakura se despertó en una habitación desconocida. Apestaba a moho, tierra y madera podrida. Su espalda estaba contra una pared gruesa, sus manos dolorosamente atadas cerca de su trasero. Levantó la cabeza y vio que la luz se filtraba a través de algunas grietas en los tablones de madera. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que parecía estar en una vieja choza.

El piso debajo de ella había sufrido daños por agua. Era un espacio pequeño, tal vez ocho pies cuadrados de pared a pared. Había una media puerta, más como una escotilla de madera, frente a ella. No había muebles ni nada en la habitación. Era posible que fuera un cobertizo de almacenamiento en lugar de una choza.

Le dolía la cabeza, cerca de la sien. No podía ver ni sentir lo que estaba mal, pero sus recuerdos volvieron rápidamente. Ella había sido atacada. Por eso le dolía la cabeza.

Sasori lo había hecho.

Pero Sasori no estaba con ella ahora. Ella levantó la barbilla y miró al techo. Había más daños por agua en las tablas. En la esquina, algunas de ellas se habían caído, revelando una pedazo de metal oxidado arriba, que sería el techo.

"Un cobertizo", susurró ella.

Una brisa fuerte golpeó la pared contra la que se apoyó y sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando todo el cobertizo se movió con un movimiento sutil. El viento se calmó y el cobertizo dejo de moverse.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Intentó alejarse de la pared, pero la cuerda que le ataba las manos se tensó. Se retorció, ajustó su trasero en el piso dañado y pudo ver detrás de ella. Había un pequeño agujero en la pared. La cuerda atada a ella salía por ese agujero. Ella le dio un tirón fuerte pero la cuerda aguantó. Parecía que la habían atado a algo afuera.

"¿Sasori?" Ella miró la escotilla. "¿Hola?"

El no respondió.

El viento comenzó a soplar nuevamente, golpeando la pared detrás de ella, y toda la estructura se balanceó una vez más. Sakura cerró los ojos y se concentró en el movimiento. ¿De alguna manera el bastardo había levantado el cobertizo del suelo? Eso explicaría porque el viento podría hacer que el cobertizo se moviera tanto, incluido el piso debajo de ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos y volvió a estudiar el techo y luego las paredes. Todo el lugar parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

Ella usó sus dedos para rozar la pared detrás de ella. "¡Ouch!" Se frotó el pulgar sobre la herida leve y sintió una astilla. "Mierda..."

Las otras paredes parecían literalmente derrumbarse. El agua y el tiempo habían dañado la estructura. Esperaba que la parte que estaba detrás de ella estuviera igual de débil. Sakura ajustó su cuerpo para doblar las piernas hacia arriba y hacia los lados, para acercar los pies a la pared detrás de ella. Afortunadamente, Sasori no le había quitado los zapatos. Después de moverse sobre su trasero, se las arregló para doblarse y torcerse lo suficiente como para poner sus zapatos contra la pared.

Ella empujó, pero la pared solo crujió. Era incomodo estar las piernas dobladas y torcidas hacia un lado, pero se las arregló para patear la pared varias veces. La madera dañada se quebró. En la tercera patada, un trozo de la pared se rompió por completo. Echó los pies hacia atrás y volvió a moverse para mirar por el pequeño agujero donde entraba la luz.

Y vio las copas de los árboles.

Su boca se abrió, aturdida. Tenía que ser un error. Se movió nuevamente, rodando sobre su costado hasta donde la cuerda lo permitía, y se acercó para ver por el agujero que había hecho. Sopló aire fresco cuando el viento comenzó a agitarse y el cobertizo se balanceó de nuevo.

Lo que vio la llenó de terror. De alguna manera estaba suspendida en el aire, con vista al bosque de abajo. No era un truco de su imaginación. El agujero también reveló más que las copas de los árboles cuando ella giró la cabeza en un ángulo incómodo para obtener una mejor vista.

El río estaba directamente debajo. Y ella colgaba cientos de pies por encima.

"¿Cómo? ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¿Cómo consiguió poner un cobertizo aquí?"

Ella miró hacia adelante, su cuello comenzó a dolerle por haberlo torcido a un lado para ver, y descansó su mejilla en el áspero piso de madera. El viento volvió a soplar, el pequeño edificio se tambaleó y el terror la invadió. Necesitaba pensar y descubrir cómo escapar.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que oyera un sonido extraño. Luchó por sentarse, usando la cuerda para ayudarla, ya que no podía usar sus manos para equilibrarse bien, y la extraña media puerta crujió al abrirse.

Ella miró a Sasori, observando su rostro magullado. Él no entró, sino que simplemente la fulminó con la mirada. Solo podía ver su cabeza, hombros y el brazo que solía mantener abierta la puerta.

"Estás despierta". Su mirada cambió de su rostro al pequeño agujero que había hecho. "No me metería con esas paredes, estúpida perra. No tendré que ser yo quien te mate si lo haces tú misma".

"¿Por qué me atacaste, Sasori? ¿Dónde estoy?"

La ira contorsionó sus rasgos. "Me degradaron por tu culpa".

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, pero se recuperó rápidamente de la conmoción. "Te degradaron porque tomaste drogas".

"¡Porque tu, Ino, y ese jodido de Shisui conspiraron contra mí hasta que necesite algo para calmarme! Debería ser un ejecutor. No ese imbécil. Luego, nuestro jodido alfa de corazón frío me envió aquí después de hacer esto". Abrió la puerta y levantó una mano vendada. Un poco de sangre lo cubría. No había estado así antes. "Itachi me rompió los dedos por tu culpa. Se estaban curando hasta que tuve que atarte. Ahora están heridos de nuevo".

"Sasori ... ¿dónde estoy?"

"No importa. No hay nada en millas. Todos los viejos puestos de observación para grupos de caza están en esta jodida condición. Tengo que cambiar y en mi otra forma para mantenerme caliente, pero tengo huesos rotos. Eso significa volver a vendar mis brazos y manos para mantener los huesos en su lugar cada vez que cambio. ¿Te gustaría hacer eso, Sakura? A mi no. ¿Qué tal si el clima cambia? ¿Te gustaría dormir aquí? ¿Sabiendo que podrías caerte de este árbol en cualquier momento?"

Ella reunió la información en su cabeza. "Esta es una vieja casa del árbol de la manada?"

Él resopló. "Más como una trampa mortal. Esto no se ha desmoronado todavía. Algunos de los otros sí".

Se sintió mal del estómago. Eran viejos sitios de observación. La manada solía colocar centinelas en lugares donde podían ver millas para advertir a su gente cuando grandes grupos de cazadores humanos iban tras los lobos. Había sido un gran problema unos cuarenta años antes.

"Sasori, por favor solo déjame ir. No estaba tramando nada con Ino y Shisui. Ni siquiera sabía que estaban juntos hasta que me lo dijiste. Lo juro."

"¡Mierda!"

Ella trató de mantener la calma, pero él la estaba enojando rápidamente con su estúpida paranoia. "Me das mucho crédito, pero la verdad es que soy el miembro más bajo de nuestro grupo. A nadie le importa una mierda lo que pienso, y seguro que no me escucharían si se me ocurre algún plan para lastimarte. Pero no lo hice. El hecho de que robaste drogas te metió en este lío más que cualquier otra cosa. Luego me atacaste en la oficina".

"Cogí wifi cuando me colé a nuestro territorio para raptarte, y recibí mis mensajes de texto". Él la fulminó con la mirada. "¿Quieres saber lo que la gente me decía?"

Tenía un mal presentimiento que podía adivinar. "¿Qué?"

"El monstruo que es medio hermano del alfa te está jodiendo. Apuesto a que se enojará si te mato por lo que hizo nuestra alfa."

Realmente era estúpido. "¿Crees que Sasuke culpará a Itachi porque me hayas llevado porque fuiste castigada? ¿Sigues tomando drogas? Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, Sasori ".

Él gruñó, enfurecido. "¡Merecía ser un ejecutor!"

"Claro que sí", aplacó ella. "Sin embargo, esta no es la forma de conseguirlo. Estoy segura de que se abrirá otro lugar. Solo déjame ir y nunca le diré a nadie sobre esto. Se quedará entre nosotros. No quieres arruinar tus posibilidades ".

Giró la cabeza y miró algo. Luego la miró de nuevo. "Diecinueve años."

Ahora estaba teniendo aún menos sentido. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Esa fue la última vez que se abrió un lugar. Diecinueve putos años atrás. No esperare dos décadas más para tener otra oportunidad de convertirme en un ejecutor. Un nuevo alfa significará nuevos ejecutores en los que confía".

Ella no podía entender su pensamiento. Tenía que estar certificadamente loco. "Sasuke no va a matar a Itachi por mí".

"Lo hará. El dolor es algo terrible. Lo he visto. El monstruo culpará a todos los que tuvieron que ver en algo cuando mueras".

Había terminado de tratar de ser razonable. Estaba más allá de eso. Ella intento hacerle sentir miedo. "Ese serías tú, Sasori. Sasuke te matará. Nunca te convertirás en un ejecutor. El único futuro que tendrás incluirá que tu cuerpo sea incendiado una vez que termine de destrozarte. Déjame ir si quieres vivir. Pediré que se salve tu vida. Necesitas ayuda. No estás bien".

Él gruñó, la ira torció sus facciones en una máscara horrible, y el pelaje brotó sobre sus mejillas.

"Sasuke me pidió que fuera su compañera. ¿Te enteraste de eso en los textos? Se supone que debo irme con él hoy. Ya debería haber ido a buscarme, y se habrá dado cuenta de que me han raptado. Debe estar buscándome. Tienes a un VampLycan enojado cazándote ahora, Sasori. Déjame ir, o literalmente no tendrás futuro. Me matas y estás muerto ".

"¡Mientes!", Rugió.

"No estoy mintiendo."

Volvió la cabeza otra vez. Ella no tenía idea de lo que él seguía mirando. Luego sonrió, la locura se mostraba en sus ojos cuando se encontró con su mirada una vez más. "Si eso es cierto, podría hacer que Sasuke mate a Itachi a cambio de tu vida".

Estaba totalmente loco si pensaba que eso sucedería. El único al que Sasuke mataría sería Sasori. Ella no se lo señaló a él. Parecía que cualquier cosa que ella dijera, él lo convertiría en otra cosa.

"Estoy revisando mis mensajes nuevamente para ver si estás diciendo la verdad. Si te ibas a volver su compañero, alguien me lo habría dicho. Volveré pronto. Y te aconsejaría que no te muevas. Esta cosa apenas se mantiene unida. No sobrevivirás a la caída, y quiero que sea mi elección si vives o mueres ".

Cerró de golpe la pequeña escotilla y las pequeñas astillas de madera volaron hacia adentro. Oyó crujir la madera y a Sasori murmurando palabras que no podía entender, pero todo el sonido se desvaneció cuando él bajó por lo que debía ser una escalera en algún lugar afuera.

Sakura luchó con la cuerda, pero a diferencia de la estructura a su alrededor, no estaba dañada por el tiempo y el agua. Una vez más, no poder cambiar la había dejado en una mala situación. Los estúpidos pulgares le impidieron salir de la cuerda que sostenía sus muñecas.

Ella se calmó, pensando en eso cuidadosamente.

Luego respiró hondo, retiró la mano lo más que pudo y la golpeó contra la pared detrás de ella.

Le dolía, pero la madera se rompió en lugar de su pulgar. Trozos de la tabla se astillaron y se incrustaron en su piel. "¡Mierda! ¡Ay!"

Ella usó su mano ilesa para palpar y encontró una gran astilla de madera, e intentó cortar la cuerda. La madera se desmoronó, demasiado debilitada por el daño causado por el agua, pero eso no significaba que se estuviera rindiendo. Lágrimas de frustración llenaron sus ojos, pero ella parpadeó.

Sasuke la estaría buscando, pero estaba demasiado lejos del piso para que la encontrara por el olor. Incluso si gritaba, dudaba que alguien la escuchara tan lejos. Depende de Sakura salvar su propio trasero.

* * *


	26. C24 * Alfa dominante

* * *

Sasuke odiaba el ritmo más lento de la manada mientras seguía a Itachi y algunos de sus ejecutores. Los centinelas también se habían unido a ellos. Su número creció a más de veinte. Siguió olisqueando, esperando recoger cualquier rastro del aroma de Sakura en el viento. No había sucedido hasta ahora.

Llegaron al río y todos comenzaron a moverse. Sasuke también lo hizo, parándose rápidamente. Su mirada se dirigió a Itachi.

"Aquí es donde termina nuestro territorio. Sasori fue asignado para vigilar esta área." Su hermano miró su mochila. "Extiéndete y encuéntralo. Mantenlo vivo. Tenemos que hacer que nos diga dónde ha llevado a Sakura ".

La frustración brotó en Sasuke. "¿Qué hay por aquí? ¿Alguna cueva o algún lugar donde pudiera esconderla para ocultar su olor?"

Itachi caminó hacia él. "Hay algunos lugares. Los centinelas los conocen y los buscarán primero. Todos hemos hecho patrullas aquí ".

Sasuke se volvió y miró el río. "¿Qué pasa si él la mató, Itachi?"

Su hermano le puso una mano en el hombro. "No se atrevería".

"Tampoco pensaste que él sería tan estúpido como para raptarla, ¿verdad?"

Itachi se estremeció y lo soltó. "Debería haberlo encerrado en lugar de enviarlo aquí. Lo siento. Sinceramente, no pensé que haría algo como esto. Siempre ha sido un poco loco, pero su temperamento se enfría rápidamente. Tal vez la traerá de vuelta ".

Sasuke se volvió para mirarlo. "Voy a matarlo por lastimar a Sakura. Ella estaba sangrando".

"La encontraremos. Todos los están buscando. Debe estar por aquí en alguna parte. Es el área más remota de nuestro territorio, pero cada segundo llegan más miembros de la manada. Cubriremos el área más rápido con un grupo grande. Sakura será encontrada".

"¿Qué pasa si él la hirió gravemente?" Desgarró a Sasuke por dentro, imaginando a Sakura dolorida, cautiva por un loco Lycan. Había tanto que el bastardo podía hacerle. "Si él la violó ..." Él gruñó, enojado.

"Me imagino lo que estás pensando. Sasori es un imbécil, pero no estúpido. Él sabe que es una sentencia de muerte ".

"Necesitamos encontrarla rápido. ¿Qué más hay aquí afuera? Él sabría que intentaríamos rastrearla, ¿verdad?" Él miró al otro lado del río. "¿Hay algún camino hacia el otro lado? ¿Un bote que tu manada guarda cerca? Tal vez la llevaría a otro territorio ".

"Dudoso. No mantenemos barcos de esta manera. El territorio de Yahiko limita con el nuestro aquí. Sasori sabe que es un alfa con el que no quiere joder. La última vez que uno de los nuestros se aventuró de esa manera, Yahiko se divirtió un poco con el joven que fue tan estúpido como para entrar sin autorización".

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"Yahiko no lo lastimó, pero lo devolvió con una escolta y ... um, el niño llevaba un vestido y maquillaje. Esa es la idea de Yahiko de una broma. No lastiman a las mujeres, así que, en lugar de golpear al adolescente como castigo por cruzar su frontera sin permiso, lo vistieron como una niña. Un hombre adulto sería otro asunto. Sasori lo sabe".

"¿Y si Sasori enviara a Sakura de esa manera? ¿Qué le haría Yahiko?"

"Nada malo. Ella es una mujer. Demonios, ya conoces a Yahiko. Él ya sabe que Sakura no puede cambiar. La escucharía y luego me llamaría para que la recogiera. Ofrecería a algunos de sus rastreadores para ayudar a encontrar a Sasori si supiera esto. Le cabrearía si alguien lastimara a una mujer".

Sasuke asintió, de acuerdo. Él y el alfa no eran amigos, pero el hombre tenía honor. "¿No ha llamado?"

"No. Por eso creo que Sakura todavía está en nuestro territorio ".

Uno de los centinelas salió corriendo del bosque. "¡Tenemos el aroma de Sasori!"

Sasuke se movió y corrió hacia el centinela, que se giró, moviéndose mientras corría. Itachi lo siguió esa vez, a cuatro patas. Más de la manada corrió hacia ellos y un aullido llenó el bosque. El aroma del miedo masculino llenó la nariz de Sasuke. Fue Sasori.

Más aullidos se levantaron, dándoles una mejor ubicación. La manada estaba cazando al macho, y no pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que Sasori lo sabía. Pero una vez que Sasuke tuvo su olor, aumentó la velocidad. Él superó a todos los demás Lycans, acercándose rápidamente a Sasori.

Vio al macho corriendo hacia una cresta de la montaña y gruñó, corriendo a mayor velocidad. El macho se volvió, lo vio en forma de VampLycan, y Sasuke escuchó un gemido.

Entonces Sasori se detuvo abruptamente, se dio la vuelta y sacó un arma.

La furia fría llenó a Sasuke mientras seguía corriendo hacia adelante. Dejando que el hombre pusiera las balas. Le dolería, pero aún alcanzaría al bastardo.

En cambio, el loco Lycan levantó la boca del arma hacia su propia cabeza, usando una mano vendada para apretar el gatillo. "¡Me volaré los sesos! ¡Detente!"

Sasuke se detuvo con solo tres metros entre ellos. Se movió, poniéndose de pie. "¿Dónde diablos está Sakura?", Gritó.

"¡Nunca la encontrarás! Me necesitas."

Sasuke miró el arma apuntando a la cabeza del macho. "Eso no te matará".

"Me llevará días sanar si no me revuelvo el cerebro. Días que no estarás con Sakura. Ella morirá. La estás follando, ¿verdad, VampLycan?"

Los otros Lycans se acercaron desde el bosque, y Sasuke extendió las manos y les indicó que se detuvieran. Lo hicieron, quedándose detrás de él. Solo Itachi se movió y llegó a su lado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasori? ¿Dónde está Sakura? "En su silencio, Itachi gruñó, "¡Responde! Es una maldita orden de tu alfa ". Lanzó vibraciones hacia el hombre.

Sasori tembló, pero no bajó el arma de su cabeza. "Debería haberme convertido en tu ejecutor. ¡Shisui no! ¡Él y esa perra de Ino conspiraron juntos para que lo eligieras a él en lugar de a mí!"

Itachi se acercó un paso, frunciendo el ceño, su tono más tranquilo. "Sasori ...¿sigues usando drogas?"

"¿Tu qué crees? ¡Me rompiste el brazo y mis putos dedos! Duele. Sobre todo, porque tengo que seguir usándolos ".

Sasuke quería embestir y agarrar al gilipollas, arrancarle el arma de los dedos y luego torturarle de verdad. Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse a que se disparara. El bastardo tenía razón. Una bala en el cerebro lo abatiría durante unos días y no podría responder preguntas hasta que la lesión se haya curado. Incluso entonces, ese tipo de daño en su cerebro podría hacerle olvidar la mierda. Como donde había puesto a Sakura.

"Sasori", Itachi empujó más vibraciones al hombre, "suelta el arma y dime qué hiciste con Sakura. Eres parte de la manada. No dañamos a las mujeres. Especialmente a nuestra miembro más débil. Los ejecutores la protegerían. No la lastimarían. ¿Quieres ser un ejecutor? Muéstrame que tienes los instintos para ser uno".

Sasori sacudió la cabeza y miró a Sasuke. "Mata a Itachi, y te daré a Sakura".

Sasuke lo miró boquiabierto, más que aturdido por la demanda.

El loco Lycan asintió. "Sigue viva. La quieres, ¿verdad? Mata a ese cabrón no apto que se hace llamar nuestro alfa, y puedes quedarte con Sakura".

"Maldito imbécil", murmuró Neji detrás de ellos.

"¡Siempre me odiaste!", Gritó Sasori, levantando su otro brazo y señalando a Neji. "¡Mata a Itachi y a todos sus ejecutores! Seré un mejor alfa". Miró a Sasuke de nuevo. "Te daré a la perra, si me das a la manada. Suena justo, ¿verdad? Hazlo ahora. ¡Mátalos a todos! Muéstrales cuán brutal puede ser un VampLycan".

"Pon fuerza en tus rodillas", siseó Sasuke a Itachi, y luego desató cada gota de su ira, enviando vibraciones en todas las direcciones.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Itachi balancearse, pero logró mantenerse de pie. Los Lycans detrás de ellos golpearon el suelo rápidamente, arrodillándose.

Sasuke se abalanzó cuando Sasori comenzó a caer ...

El arma se disparó antes de que lo alcanzara.

Atrapó al bastardo y usó sus garras para arrancar el arma. El arma y parte de la mano del Lycan volaron fuera de la vista, hacia los arbustos.

Sasori no gritó por el dolor. Ya estaba fuera de combate, su cuerpo se desplomó. La bala había dado en el blanco y la sangre brotaba de un agujero en la sien.

"¡Mierda!", Rugió Sasuke.

Itachi se acercó, todavía balanceándose como un borracho. "¡Contrólate!"

Sasuke arremetió contra sus emociones. Era difícil de hacerlo en este momento.

Su hermano lo agarró del hombro y se agachó junto a él, respirando hondo. "Mierda". Sintió el cuello de Sasori. "Todavía respira, pero podría desangrarse. Veo que tomaste la mayor parte de su mano ... ¿Quién sabe qué hizo la bala dentro de su cráneo? No veo una herida de salida ".

Sasuke dejó caer a Sasori descuidadamente. El Lycan estaba fuera de combate. "Pensé que podría llegar a él a tiempo".

Itachi miró por encima de sus hombros a su manada. "Pusiste a todos de rodillas. Maldición, olvidé cuán poderosa esa sangre de VampLycan amplifica tu lado alfa. Casi me caigo, también". Él se puso de pie, volviéndose hacia los Lycans en recuperación. "Traigan al sanador, rápido. No dejen que Sasori muera. Lo quiero vigilado en todo momento. Al segundo en que se despierte, quiero saberlo." Se agachó junto a Sasuke de nuevo. "Encontraremos a Sakura. Solo huelo la sangre de él. Nada de ella. Eso significa que probablemente esté viva. No puedo imaginarla no peleando si él hubiera tratado de matarla. Y la necesitaba viva. Lo escuchaste. Quería usarla para que nos mataras."

Sasuke bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. "Mierda."

"La encontraremos. Vámonos. No va a ser de ninguna ayuda. Tal vez podamos rastrear su aroma. No estaba preocupado por ocultar su rastro una vez que su olor fue atrapado y comenzó la caza. Estaba corriendo por su vida".

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se levantó. "Está loco, Itachi".

"Lo sé. Está drogado de nuevo. Yo también lo huelo".

Sasuke tuvo que reponerse. Sakura estaba por ahí en alguna parte. Y acababa de perder la oportunidad de hacer que su secuestrador le dijera dónde estaba.

Se volvió y miró a los otros Lycans. "Lamento las vibraciones".

Neji habló primero, y en realidad sonrió. "No lo hagas. Nunca me habían hecho algo así antes. Fue una experiencia ".

Algunos de los otros ejecutores se rieron, y Sasuke se relajó. No parecían enojados con él por hacer ese truco. Se giró para sostener la mirada de su hermano.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza. "Tenías que intentarlo. Fue todo lo que pudiste hacer. Veamos si podemos encontrar a Sakura".

* * *


	27. C25 * Instintos de supervivencia

* * *

Sakura yacía de lado y se retorcía, con las cuerdas apretadas sobre sus muñecas. Ella rodó los hombros, dobló la parte superior de su cuerpo en una bola apretada y meneó el trasero. Le dolía, pero ella estaba progresando. Su cuerpo no quería contorsionarse lo suficiente, pero seguía esforzándose, avanzando lentamente sus manos a lo largo de su trasero, tratando de sacarlas de detrás de su espalda. Si pudiera poner la cuerda frente a ella, sería de ayuda.

Estaba segura de que le sangraban las muñecas, que las cuerdas le rozaban y la presión que ejercía sobre ellas. Sus hombros estaban en llamas. Estaba bastante segura de que no se suponía que se movieran de esa manera. Incluso le dolía la espalda.

Sin embargo, continuó lentamente, hasta que pasó las manos por debajo de su trasero hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos. Ahora estaba atrapada en una pelota.

"Mierda". Ella jadeó un poco, incómoda, pero estaba funcionando.

Lentamente se giró sobre su espalda, levantó las piernas para que se recostaran contra su pecho y la doblo por la mitad, y movió los brazos hacia arriba. Luego giró cada pie para liberarse. Ella sonrió, dolorida pero triunfante. Sus brazos estaban frente a ella ahora.

Sakura se miró las muñecas. De hecho, estaban sangrando, y sus manos habían comenzado a hincharse por las cuerdas apretadas.

Se sentó y miró los nudos. Se veían súper complejos. "Jodido Sasori. ¡Estúpido!"

Ella usó sus dientes para tratar de aflojarlos, pero solo le dolió la boca. Maldijo un poco más y miró el agujero áspero en la pared, donde la cuerda corría fuera de la casa del árbol. Tal vez el otro extremo estaba cerca y no tan anudado. Si pudiera desmontar más de la pared, sus manos aún estarían atadas, pero no estaría atrapada dentro.

Se movió una vez más, dobló las piernas y se echó hacia atrás. La cuerda la mantenía sujeta para que no se cayera hacia atrás. Sakura pateó fuerte en el hoyo.

La madera cedió y se abrió un agujero más grande, dejando entrar más aire. Levantó las piernas de nuevo y pateó más alto, para ampliar aún más el agujero. La madera podrida cedió fácilmente, rompiéndose y cayendo.

Siguió pateando hasta que la pared frente a ella desapareció. Reveló una vista aún mejor de cuán alto estaba en los árboles. El río fluía ruidosamente abajo. Gracias a su padre adoptivo, rápidamente descubrió dónde estaba. Al menos, estaba bastante segura. Estaba mirando hacia el norte, el río era la frontera del territorio, y eso significaba que la mayoría del paisaje que podía ver a través del agua pertenecía a alfa Yahiko. Detrás de la montaña lejana en la distancia estaría la ciudad humana más grande de la zona.

Ella rodó, se puso boca abajo y cuidadosamente se movió hacia adelante hasta que su rostro se asomó por el borde del piso. La cuerda se arrastraba debajo de ella, y se movió más, con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio. Con la cabeza y los hombros fuera de la casa del árbol, pudo ver bien debajo del piso de la casa del árbol. La cuerda estaba atada a una rama gruesa a unos diez pies debajo.

"Mierda."

No había nada a lo que agarrarse para bajar. El piso de la casa del árbol sobresalía del tronco en el que estaba construido, sin ramas resistentes y utilizables cerca. Miró fijamente la gruesa rama a la que estaba unida y maldijo suavemente.

Sólo había una cosa que hacer. Iba a doler. Y si la cuerda se rompía, ella caería a su muerte.

Sakura cerró los ojos y respiró aire fresco. Las ramas más abajo bloqueaban cualquier vista clara del suelo en su lado del río. Si alguien de su manada estuviera allí abajo, no podría verla.

"Piensa", murmuró. "En el peor de los casos, si la cuerda se rompe moriré. La segunda peor cosa que pasaría es que me rompería las muñecas. Por otra parte, podría llegar a la rama de forma segura, y luego de alguna manera lograr liberarme y bajar.

Sería difícil y probablemente arruinaría su piel cuando cayera. Sin embargo, tenía que agarrarse lo más fuerte posible para evitar romperse las muñecas.

Sasori estaba loco. No podía confiar en él para que no la matara. Le tomaría tiempo acercarse lo suficiente al territorio para revisar sus mensajes de texto. Luego volvería. Ella necesitaba irse antes que él volviera. No había elección. Ella necesitaba salvar su propio trasero.

"Esto va a doler. Por favor no te rompas, cuerda. No quiero lanzarme hacia mi muerte ".

Se acercó más al borde y cerró los ojos. "Solo cae. Puedes hacerlo."

El miedo la mantuvo en su lugar ... pero luego pensó en Sasuke. Tendría el coraje de hacer lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró la vista. "Sasuke, volveré contigo. No voy a permitir que ese imbécil me mate ".

Luego contuvo el aliento, y se lanzó.

Su cuerpo se inclinó. Miró aterrorizada las ramas de abajo mientras caía. Su cuerpo cayó, ella agarró la cuerda con fuerza ...

Luego, un dolor agonizante le atravesó los brazos y los hombros cuando la cuerda detuvo su caída, con sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. El impulso la giró hacia adelante, y el pecho de Sakura se estrelló contra algo dolorosamente duro y sólido. Golpeó el aire de sus pulmones. Sus muñecas y palmas ardían como fuego.

Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que se había estrellado contra otra rama densa a varios pies debajo de la que estaba atada. Ella aspiró el aire, obligándose a respirar. Estaba magullada, tal vez tenía algunas costillas rotas, a juzgar por el dolor que cada respiración causaba, pero no estaba muerta. Le tomó unos segundos superar el dolor y evaluar su nueva situación.

Ella levantó la pierna. Le tomó dos intentos, pero ella logró poner su pie lo suficientemente alto como para atrapar la rama. Se levantó, subió más de su cuerpo a la rama, lenta y dolorosamente, y luego se sentó para aliviar la presión de la cuerda.

La sangre cubría sus muñecas, pero los huesos no estaban rotos. Sus palmas se habían roto, tal como sospechaba que lo harían.

Y pudo ver la escalera que Sasori debió haber usado para subir a la casa del árbol.

Estaba a unos tres metros de distancia, y en realidad no era una escalera. Solo eran unos peldaños clavados a un pedazo de madera.

Se deslizó a lo largo de la rama hasta que estuvo debajo del nudo donde estaba atada a la rama de arriba. "Maldita sea". No había forma de que pudiera alcanzarlo desde donde había aterrizado. Estaba muy lejos. Había tenido la suerte de subir a otra rama después de caerse.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la rama y miró la cuerda. "Inténtalo de nuevo", murmuró, llevándose las muñecas a la boca y comenzó a morderlas, tirando con los dientes de los nudos. Uno de ellos comenzó a soltarse.

Ella sonrió. "Jódete, Sasori". Ella también seguía mirando por el grueso tronco, observando y esperando que Sasori regresara mientras usaba sus dientes nuevamente en los nudos. La base del árbol estaba oculta por demasiadas ramas, pero podía ver los peldaños por unos treinta pies.

Finalmente consiguió liberar sus muñecas.

El daño a su piel se veía mal. Se quitó la camisa, volvió a usar los dientes para arrancarse las tiras y se envolvió las muñecas lo mejor que pudo. Su sangre humedeció el material rápidamente, por lo que aplicó una presión suave, arrojó los paños y luego rasgó más tiras. Ahora solo llevaba un sujetador con sus jeans, pero sus manos estaban libres y envueltas.

Sakura tocó el punto todavía dolorido en su sien. Podía sentir sangre seca en su piel y cabello en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Es donde Sasori la golpeó antes de salir de la cabaña, y finalmente la dejó inconsciente. Esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. No había sangre fresca, por lo que se preocuparía por esa lesión más tarde.

Su mirada volvió a la escalera improvisada. Sasori no estaba subiendo los peldaños, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera en el suelo. Se deslizó sobre la rama, acercándose al tronco hasta llegar a un peldaño. Sakura se aferró a ella mientras se levantaba, mirando hacia abajo.

Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión: bajar del árbol usando los peldaños, o usar las ramas para alcanzar el siguiente árbol, y tratar de bajar de esa manera. Los nervios la hicieron dudar. "Mierda."

Recordó las manos de Sasori, lo mal que estaban. Igual que su cara. Y ella estaría por encima de él. Con los zapatos puestos, podría intentar patearle la mierda si se encontraban en la escalera. Le sería difícil aferrarse a cualquier cosa, ella o los peldaños, con esos vendajes.

Respiró hondo varias veces, con la garganta seca, el corazón palpitante, y comenzó a descender. Su mirada se quedó en los peldaños debajo de ella. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que el bastardo la sorprendiera nuevamente.

A Sakura nunca le habían gustado las alturas. Probablemente fue algo bueno que no pudiera ver mucho a través de todas las ramas gruesas mientras trepaba más y más. Le ardían las manos y el daño que había sufrido le hacía difícil agarrar los ásperos peldaños, pero siguió adelante. El tiempo no estaba de su lado. Sasori volvería. Ella quería llegar al suelo y desaparecer antes de que él regresara.

No estaba demasiado familiarizada con esa parte del territorio de su manada, pero había visto muchos mapas en la casa de Deidara. Era su trabajo mantener esas cámaras operativas. Algunos de ellos estaban cerca del río. Solo deseaba poder recordar dónde habían sido colocados cada uno de ellos. Esa información nunca había parecido importante.

Finalmente rompió las densas ramas y pudo ver el suelo. El agotamiento la hizo jadear. Afortunadamente, el área alrededor de la base estaba libre de Sasori. Se detuvo antes de atravesar los peldaños más bajos, en busca de cualquier signo de movimiento. Lo único que se agitó fue la brisa. El ruido del río era mucho más fuerte, ahora que solo estaba seis metros en el aire, libre de las hojas y ramas que reducían el ruido.

Fue tentador para ella arrodillarse y besar el suelo cuando bajó el resto de los peldaños, pero se resistió. Miró ansiosamente el agua, increíblemente sedienta, pero en cambio se apartó de ella, tropezando y yendo al bosque y hacia el territorio de la manada. Tenía demasiado miedo de quedarse y de toparse con Sasori.

Sakura siguió moviéndose, lento pero seguro, su mirada se movió rápidamente mientras se esforzaba por escuchar cualquier sonido de Sasori. También buscó escondites en caso de que necesitara salir de la vista.

Un destello le llamó la atención y vio una de las cámaras. Rápidamente cambió de dirección, se detuvo frente a ella y agitó los brazos. Con suerte, alguien estaría mirando los monitores.

"¡Por favor mírame!"

* * *


	28. C26 * Enlazados

* * *

Sasuke había perdido el rastro de Sasori. Había sido fácil de seguir por un momento, su hedor era el más fuerte cuando el Lycan se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo perseguido y corrió con miedo. Antes de eso, había viajado por la orilla rocosa del río. El rastro se había ido.

Él gruñó, enfurecido.

Itachi y media docena de su manada se dispersaron, buscando alguna señal del olor o las huellas de Sasori.

Uno de los centinelas silbó. "Aquí."

Sasuke se apresuró a ver qué había encontrado el centinela. Una impresión parcial en la tierra. Se desplegaron nuevamente, buscando otro error que Sasori había cometido.

A diez metros de distancia, alguien recogió su aroma en un arbusto, donde obviamente lo había rozado. Parecía que Sasori había cambiado de dirección.

"Esta es la tercera vez", gruñó Neji. "Es como si estuviera tambaleándose como un maldito borracho, a pesar de que recordaba ocultar sus huellas".

"No nos rendiremos". Sasuke olisqueó el aire y mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo. "Sigan mirando."

Sonó el teléfono satelital que uno de los hombres le había dado a Itachi. Sasuke lo miró y vio a su hermano responder. Itachi se encontró con su mirada, y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras escuchaba a quien hablaba. "¿Dónde?"

Sasuke corrió hacia él, su corazón latía con fuerza.

"Lo tengo. Sección nueve-dos-cuatro. ¿Dónde diablos está eso?" Itachi sonrió brevemente a Sasuke. "¡Sakura está viva! La tienen en una de las cámaras. Está saludando delante de la cámara para llamar nuestra atención ".

El alivio golpeó a Sasuke con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. "¿Dónde?"

"¿Dijiste nueve-dos-cuatro?" Neji señaló. "Por aquí. Tal vez como una milla más".

Eso era todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba. Una dirección. Se movió, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde Neji había señalado. Saltó sobre un árbol caído, rodeó una roca y siguió corriendo. No sabía si alguien lo seguía, ni le importaba. Tenía que llegar a Sakura.

Frenéticamente trató de captar su aroma, y finalmente lo captó, cambiando ligeramente de dirección. Tuvo que esquivar más árboles, rocas y arbustos. Su aroma se hizo más fuerte, y él se aferró a él, obteniendo una repentina explosión de velocidad.

Saltó sobre otro arbusto y la vio.

Ella giró con terror en la cara, pero luego gritó: "¡Sasuke!"

La rabia casi lo cegó cuando la vio. Ella estaba herida. Había una ligera hinchazón y algo de sangre en el costado de su cabeza, cerca de la sien. Ella solo vestía jeans, sujetador y zapatos, y él vio la piel dañada en su estómago y costillas expuestas. Sus muñecas estaban vendadas en trapos, y él podía oler su sangre.

Él catalogó todo eso antes de finalmente llegar a ella, cambio a su piel mientras se detenía. Él se levantó, rápidamente tirando de ella hacia sus brazos, agarrándola con fuerza. Ella está viva.

"¡Sakura!"

Ella se aferró a él. "¡Me encontraste!"

La dejó ir y cayó de rodillas, mirando su estómago. Hubo moretones y rasguños. Inhaló, recogiendo varios aromas. Algunos de ellos eran Sasori pero eran débiles. Él levantó la cabeza. "¿Ese bastardo te hizo esto?"

"Lo de la cabeza y las muñecas, sí. El resto, es una larga historia. Podría tener algunas costillas rotas".

Se puso de pie nuevamente. "Voy a morderme la muñeca. Vas a beber mi sangre ".

Ella parecía aturdida.

"Te curará. ¿Confías en mí?"

"Sí."

Levantó la muñeca, dejó caer los colmillos y se mordió la piel. La giró suavemente hasta que su espalda estuvo sobre su pecho, la rodeó con el brazo y luego levantó el brazo sangrante hacia sus labios. "Bebe, pequeña. Ahora."

Ella abrió la boca y dejó que él presionase su piel rasgada contra sus labios. La abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, más aliviado de que ella estuviera en sus brazos. Escuchó a su hermano y al resto del grupo de búsqueda venir, pero se concentró en Sakura.

Ella estaba bebiendo su sangre. Su polla se agitó ante la idea, por el tirón de su boca sobre su carne, pero ignoró su excitación. No había una maldita cosa sexy en este momento. Sakura estaba herida, literalmente sangrando en sus brazos, y él quería que ella se curara.

Ella tembló un poco y dejó de beber. Retiró el brazo al ver que había dejado de sangrar. Era tentador morderse de nuevo para obligarla a beber más.

"¿Cómo está ella?" Itachi se acercó a ellos, luciendo preocupado. Su hermano miró desde su brazo hacia la sangre en los labios de Sakura. "Buena idea. Puedes curar cualquier herida." Levantó la mano y señaló a los demás. "Apártense."

Sakura levantó la cabeza, sosteniendo su mirada, y Sasuke vio sus lágrimas. Lo destrozó por dentro. "Estoy aquí. Lamento que te haya jodido locamente ese Lycan ".

"Estoy bien."

Ajustó su agarre y luego la levantó, acunándola en sus brazos. Su atención fue a su cabeza. El corte había dejado de sangrar hace mucho tiempo, pero pudo ver la cicatriz. Su sangre estaba funcionando. Luego bajó la mirada hacia su estómago, observando cómo los rasguños comenzaron a sanar.

"Gracias por la sangre. Tenía sed, pero eso no era lo que tenía en mente ", bromeó.

"Dale un poco de agua", le ordenó a Itachi.

"Estoy en eso". Su hermano se alejó.

"La sangre de vampiro cura más rápido que la de un Lycan. ¿Qué te hizo exactamente, Sakura?" No percibía ningún olor que indicara que Sasori la había agredido sexualmente. Eso fue un gran alivio.

"Me golpeó en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearme, y me desperté atada a una cuerda en una vieja y dañada casa del árbol". Su mirada se alzó hacia el cielo. "Arriba".

La rabia lo consumió de nuevo. "¿Bajaste?" Pensó en ella cayendo desde una larga distancia. Ella era tan frágil y algunos de los árboles locales eran inmensos. Sakura no sanaba tan rápido como un Lycan. Ella pudo haber muerto.

"Te lo contaré más tarde". Su mirada se cruzó con la de él. "Estoy realmente bien". Ella le dirigió una sonrisa valiente. "Estoy tan feliz de verte. ¿Perdimos nuestro vuelo?

Bajó su cuerpo y simplemente se sentó en el suelo, abrazándola. Sasuke necesitaba abrazarla. "Todo lo que importa es que estás a salvo y yo te tengo a ti".

Sabía que estaban siendo observados, podía sentir a los Lycans que los rodeaban. No importaba si veían cuánto Sakura significaba para él. Ella era su compañera ... o lo sería pronto. La meció suavemente. "¿Cómo estan tus costillas? Dijiste que podrían estar rotas".

"Me siento mejor. Duelen menos. Tengo mucha sed ".

Itachi regresó y se arrodilló frente a él. Abrió una botella de agua y se la ofreció a Sakura.

"Bebe despacio", le recordó Sasuke. "De lo contrario, podrías enfermarte".

Ella asintió, tomando pequeños sorbos. "Sasori está allá afuera en alguna parte. El regresará. El está loco."

"No, no volverá".

Sakura sostuvo su mirada.

"Capturamos su aroma y lo perseguimos. El bastardo sacó una pistola y se disparó en la cabeza para evitar verse obligado a decirnos dónde estabas".

Odiaba ver la expresión horrorizada en su rostro. "¿Tenía un arma? ¿Y se suicidó?"

"No está muerto. Pronto lo estaría. El tiempo de Sasori estaba contado." Había lastimado a Sakura, la había secuestrado, y Sasuke no le iba a permitir vivir.

"Estaba drogado de nuevo", agregó Itachi. "Eso puede hacer que los de nuestro tipo sean inestables. Especialmente la mierda que le robó a nuestro sanador, y es aun peor si lo mezclo con algo."

"Siempre fue inestable". Neji entró en la vista de Sasuke. "Sasori lo escondió bien. Vi mucha locura en ese bastardo cuando tuve que tratar de hacer algo con él ".

Itachi suspiro. "Tenías razón, Neji. Debería haberte dejado matarlo. Esto podría haberse evitado ".

"No rompas tus propias bolas, Itachi". Neji se acercó aún más y bajó la voz. "Te gusta ver lo bueno en las personas y darles una segunda oportunidad. Te hace un gran líder. No tengo tu paciencia. Por eso sería una mierda en tu trabajo ".

Sasuke ajustó su control sobre Sakura. "Ayúdame."

Itachi y Neji lo agarraron por los brazos y lo pusieron de pie con Sakura. No podía y no la dejaría ir. No hasta que pudiera asegurarse de que ella estaba realmente bien.

"Gracias. Sakura necesita un baño y yo necesito un tiempo a solas con ella".

Itachi sostuvo su mirada. "Me pondré en contacto con tu clan para informarles que te retrasarás".

"Solo un día", decidió Sasuke. "Dile a Naruto o Suigetsu que nos iremos a primera hora de la mañana. Sin ofender, pero quiero llevar a Sakura a mi clan".

El arrepentimiento apareció en la expresión de Itachi. "Lamento mucho que esto haya sucedido".

"También he tratado con algunos locos en mi clan. ¿Recuerdas mi última visita en medio de la noche?"

Itachi asintió con la cabeza. "Viniste a recoger a esa humano por los padres jodidos de Naruto. ¿Quién podría olvidarlo? Me alegra que haya funcionado ".

"Yo también."

* * *


	29. C27 * Dulce y protector

* * *

"Estoy bien, Sasuke". Sakura sintió una pizca de irritación. La había llevado todo el camino desde el bosque hasta el trailer, negándose a dejarla caminar. Luego la había limpiado en la ducha como si fuera una bebé. La había lavado con ternura, lentamente, revisando cada centímetro de su piel, que se curó notablemente. Luego la acostó y la alimentó, haciéndola comer cada bocado.

"Compláceme."

Ella suspiró y asintió. Si fuera forzada, admitiría que se sentía bien ser atendida. También fue reconfortante que le importara tanto. Si alguna vez tuvo alguna duda, ya la había olvidado. Estaba agradecida de que no hubiera protector de burbujas en el trailer o Sasuke la vestiría con eso de pies a cabeza.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Sasuke gruñó. "Tu familia me está volviendo loco. ¿Qué parte de "mantenerse alejado" no entienden? "

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él salió de la cama y salió pisando fuerte de la habitación. Ella escuchó mientras él abría la puerta, gruñendo a quien estaba allí diciendo de que ella estaba bien y no aceptaba visitas. Por alguna razón, Sasuke no quería que nadie se acercara a ella. Supuso que era algo instintivo, después de lo que había sucedido con Sasori.

Él cerró la puerta de golpe y regresó a la habitación, tumbándose junto a ella.

"Estoy completamente curada". Ella le mostró las muñecas. La piel ya no estaba cortada ni hinchada. De hecho, su sangre había eliminado por completo cada marca. "Me siento genial ahora".

"Podrías haber muerto".

"No lo hice. Estoy muy agradecida de que estuvieras allí buscándome. Y obviamente fue traumático para los dos. Los locos existen en el mundo, Sasuke. Estoy bien. Todo está bien ahora. Puedes relajarte."

"Él podría haberte matado".

"Lo has dicho muchas veces. Él no lo hizo. ¿Quién tocó la puerta esta vez?

"Era mi hermano. Partimos a las seis de la mañana. Nuestros vuelos han sido cambiados ".

"Lamento no haber podido ir hoy".

"No es tu culpa. Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo ".

"Yo también". Ella sonrió y extendió la mano, para agarrarlo. "Gracias por alimentarme con tu sangre. No sabía que podría sanar de esa forma".

"Mi padre era un vampiro. Su sangre cura heridas, si se administra en pequeñas cantidades. En grandes cantidades puede llegar a cambiar a un humano y convertirlo".

"Me lo imaginé, ya que he oído cómo convierten a otros en vampiros".

"La sangre de Lycan evita que eso suceda. No pueden ser convertidos por un vampiro. Sin embargo, no te di lo suficiente como para arriesgarme, ya que también eres humana".

"Soy consciente de eso. Me gusta el sol y la comida de verdad".

Levantó la mano y acarició suavemente su mejilla. "Me asusté cuando me di cuenta de que te raptaron, Sakura".

"Estoy bien."

Él asintió y dejó caer su mano. "Confías en Neji, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué?"

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron negros. "Yo tengo algo que hacer. Neji se quedará afuera para protegerte mientras yo no esté. Esto no tomará mucho tiempo ".

"¿A dónde vas?"

Él dudó. "Sasori todavía está vivo. No permitiré que eso continúe así, Sakura. Te raptó, te lastimó y podría haberte matado".

Ella dejó que eso se hundiera. Las manadas tenían reglas. Algunas de ellas eran duras pero necesarias. "Entiendo. Está loco y es peligroso. Supongo que no van a pedirle ayuda ".

"Estás pensando como una humana otra vez".

"Me di cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, tenemos un terapeuta en la manada, que quizás podría haber ayudado a Sasori".

"Me ordenó asesinar a Itachi y sus ejecutores. Intento cambiar tu vida por la de ellos. Mi hermano lo matará si yo no lo hago". Él no apartó la mirada de ella. "Quiero matarlo por lo que te hizo. Nadie te va a hacer daño, Sakura. Eres mía para proteger ".

Ella sabía que era necesario. Sasori claramente había tenido dos momentos de locura, y había sido testigo de ambas. Primero cuando usó drogas robadas y la persiguió en la oficina. Por otra parte, cuando la atacó y la secuestró de la cabaña. Ser castigado la primera vez no había funcionado. Sasori se había convertido en una amenaza no solo para ella, sino para toda la manada con su locura y estupidez. Los humanos también estarían en riesgo si se le permitiera escapar.

Ella asintió. "Entiendo."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si. Me encargo de la correspondencia de la manada, ¿recuerdas?. Él no es el primero que la manada ha tenido que matar. Y tenemos a Gaara. A veces es su trabajo derrotar a Lycans peligrosos. Sasori tuvo la oportunidad de enderezarse, pero en cambio solo empeoró las cosas. Hemos sobrevivido y nos hemos mantenido ocultos de los humanos siguiendo estrictas leyes. Vigilamos a los nuestros, y no hay prisión a largo plazo para los lycans. Siguen las reglas o son asesinados. No hay un intermedio. No podemos permitir que eso pase. Sasori se ganó la muerte".

El negro desapareció de los ojos de Sasuke. "No quiero que te sientas responsable de ninguna manera. Tú no lo eres. Todo esto es culpa de Sasori".

"Entiendo. Realmente lo hago. Solo Dios sabe qué cosa horrible haría después si se le permitiera vivir. Está loco, es estúpido y no se puede razonar con él. Lo intenté. Y nadie forzó esas drogas en él. Él eligió eso. Estoy bien, Sasuke. Fui criada en una manada. Lo entiendo."

"Bien". Él se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. "Descansa. Neji está justo afuera".

"Estoy a salvo ahora que Sasori no está por ahí".

"No me importa. Estoy usando un guardia en el que ambos confiamos. No me arriesgaré a que te pase nada. Compláceme, Sakura. Realmente me asuste con lo que pasó antes".

Ella asintió. "Está bien."

"Bien. No me iré mucho tiempo ".

"Estaré aquí."

Ella lo vio salir de la cama y marcharse, escuchando la puerta cerrarse en el otro extremo del trailer.

Sasuke iba a matar a Sasori. Parte de ella estaba contenta de no haber sido invitada a ver cómo moría. Ella podría vivir con una manada, pero todavía no le gustaba la violencia.

Pasaron unos buenos cinco minutos antes de que escuchara la puerta abrirse, y Sakura se sentó. Le sorprendió ver a Ino bajando por el pasillo hacia ella. Sonrió cuando vio a su hermana adoptiva.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Ino. "Neji me dejó entrar mientras Sasuke está fuera. Me dijo que metiera mi culo y que no me quedara mucho tiempo, que me asegurara de que estabas bien y luego me fuera".

"Estoy bien". Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se levantó.

Ino la abrazó suavemente, la soltó y luego la inspeccionó visualmente. "No pareces estar dañada por el ataque que sufriste".

"Sasuke me dio su sangre". Ella levantó los brazos. "Mis muñecas estaban jodidas por la cuerda y tuve una lesión en la cabeza. Estoy bien ahora ". Ella no mencionó el daño que había sufrido al estrellarse contra una rama después de saltar de la casa del árbol.

Ino pareció sorprendida. "¿Bebiste su sangre? Y me preocupaba que fuera él quien te mordiera ".

"Él es parte vampiro. Su sangre te sana si tomas pequeñas cantidades. Mis heridas comenzaron a sanar de inmediato ".

Ino sonrió. "Eso es genial. Especialmente para ti. Eso significa que él puede curarte súper rápido si alguna vez te lastimas. Supongo que puedo dejar de preocuparme de que te vayas, al menos un poco". Luego se tensó y se puso sombría. "¿Sasori te hizo algo más? Deberías hablar con otra mujer si él ..."

"No me agredió sexualmente".

El alivio hizo que Ino suspirara. "Me alegro. Estábamos muy preocupados ".

"Sasori estaba loco y se negó a escucharme, todavía estaba convencido de que Shisui y yo habíamos planeado sacarlo de la posición de ejecutor. Ah, ¿y Shisui lo consiguió? Eso es lo que dijo Sasori ".

"Sí. Se hará cargo la próxima semana, después de que Obito se retire oficialmente. Siempre quise ser la primera mujer ejecutora de la manada, pero creo que tendré que conformarme con ser la pareja de uno".

"Lo siento, Ino. Sé que ese siempre ha sido tu objetivo".

"Shisui piensa que tal vez pueda ayudarlo a hacer su trabajo a veces, para mostrarle a Itachi y a los demás de lo que soy capaz".

"Ese es un buen plan".

"Es un compañero inteligente. Me apoya." Ella le guiñó un ojo. "Yo mejor me voy. No iba a dejarte ir sin decir adiós otra vez, ya que nunca tuviste la oportunidad de verme después de que salí de tu cabaña antes. Te amo". Ino la abrazó. "Sé feliz, llámame con frecuencia y trata de revisar tu teléfono de vez en cuando después de que recuerdes que se está cargando en el mostrador en alguna parte".

Sakura se echó a reír y la abrazó. "Lo prometo. Te voy a extrañar."

Observó a su hermana irse y luego volvió a la cama.

Sasuke se acercó al edificio que la manada mantenía en el bosque. Dos ejecutores lo estaban vigilando. Itachi ya estaba esperando. Su hermano parecía sombrío cuando se enfrentaron.

"Quiero terminar con él", exigió Sasuke.

"Es tuyo. Lamentablemente, no se ha despertado. Se jodió con esa bala. El sanador dijo que podrían pasar uno o dos días completos antes de que despierte".

"Mierda."

"Sé que querías hablar con él, hacerle saber tus sentimientos sobre lo que le hizo a Sakura, y probablemente hacer que se moleste antes de humillarlo. No obtendrás esa satisfacción, hermano ".

Eso fue decepcionante.

"Podrías darle algo de tu sangre para sanarlo lo suficiente".

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. "Mala idea. Uno, ya le di a Sakura un poco de mi sangre. No quiero estar debilitado. Y mientras se está recuperando, me niego a tomar sangre de nadie más. No me sentaría bien. Luego está el hecho de que, si tuviera que darle suficiente sangre para revertir el daño de su cerebro, solo lo haría más difícil de matar. Se curaría mucho más rápido de todo lo que le hice, al menos al principio. Si bien eso puede ser divertido para mí, ya que estoy furioso, no me voy a debilitar. Me llevo a Sakura a casa por la mañana. Quiero estar en mi mejor momento mientras viajamos".

Itachi se acercó. "Es tu derecho matar a Sasori ... pero permíteme que lo haga por ti cuando esté despierto. De lo contrario, tendrás que matarlo mientras está inconsciente. Ese no es la forma en que lo hacemos".

"Lo sé. Es solo una matanza honorable si es plenamente consciente de que ha sido juzgado y condenado a muerte por sus crímenes ".

"No lo voy a matar rápido. Lo prometo. Sufrirá por lo que le hizo a Sakura. Te doy mi palabra". Itachi tocó su pecho, haciendo la promesa. "Tengo mis propios problemas con él. Intentó chantajearte para que me mataras a mí y a mis ejecutores. Sakura es tuya ahora, pero ella era una de las mías. Sabes que me preocupo por ella. La habría adoptado si no hubiera estado soltero cuando murieron sus padres. Pero todavía pensaba en ella como mi familia antes de que la reclamaras".

Sasuke estaba decepcionado de que no fuera él quien matara a Sasori, pero asintió y se tocó el pecho. "Confío en que lo hagas. Él es tuyo. Hazlo sufrir".

Se estrecharon las manos. Itachi sonrió. "¿Vas a aparearla esta noche?"

"Es tentador, pero tengo mis razones para esperar hasta que regrese con mi clan".

Las cejas de Itachi se levantaron.

"Ella es mitad humana. Voy a vincularme con ella, y podría haber algunos efectos secundarios en la parte humana de ella ".

"Ella no cambiará, ¿verdad? Como, ¿convertir alguna parte de ella en vampiro?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. "Su sangre de Lycan evitará eso, pero vi lo que le sucedió a la pareja de Tobirama. Era media VampLycan que se convirtió en más vampiro que Lycan cuando fue atacada, y bebió mucha sangre de vampiro pura. Inclinó las escalas de su ADN existente. El lado humano de ella lo permitió. Sakura podría volverse más Lycan que humano. Mi sangre podría mejorar su lado lycan".

Itachi lo soltó con una expresión atónita.

"Probablemente no sucederá. Pero no quiero arriesgarme justo antes de volar a Alaska. Sería una pesadilla si se convirtiera por primera vez en un avión lleno de humanos ".

"Mierda. ¿Cómo reaccionó Sakura ante esa noticia?"

"Todavía no se lo he dicho. Es una pequeña posibilidad. No quería hacerme ilusiones. Ella realmente se siente menos digna por ser tan humana". Él miró a su hermano. "Tu manada la ha avergonzado de ser como es".

"No teníamos intención de hacerlo".

"Lo entiendo. Sus abuelos no ayudaron. Hablando de dos personas que me gustaría matar ... "

"Ponte en la cola para hacerlo."

Sasuke resopló. "Podrías tener la oportunidad si Haru deja a sus padres para vivir con Mai y Inoichi. Se ofrecieron a hacerlo. Y no puedo imaginarme a los bastardos de sus padres dejando que regrese a esta manada sin hacer problemas".

"Espero que Sakumi y Kou presenten una protesta. Los desafiaré. Causaron problemas en la manada muchas veces, y luego tuvieron un hijo del que ni siquiera me informaron. Eso fue pura falta de respeto para mí y para toda la manada. Haru ya debería haber sido uno de los míos. Lucharé por retenerlo si elige vivir aquí ".

"podría ser difícil para el niño, si los matas".

"Lo tendré en mente."

Sasuke se retiró del tema. Su hermano no necesitaba más de su consejo. Lo respetaba como líder de su manada. "Te diré adiós ahora. Sakura y yo nos vamos temprano en la mañana para dirigirnos hacia el aeropuerto".

"Lo recuerdo. Uno de los ejecutores los llevará a los dos".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias."

"De nada. Vuelve más seguido. Quédate más tiempo."

Sasuke se rio entre dientes. "Bueno."

"Por otra parte, es posible que pronto tengas un hijo o una hija". La diversión surgió en los ojos de Itachi. "Sakura es muy humana. Por ahora. Déjame saber cómo va eso".

"Lo haré."

Se abrazaron y se separaron. Sasuke regresó al tráiler y agradeció a Neji.

"Dejé entrar a Ino por unos minutos. Sentí pena. Ella puso ojos de cachorro y suplicaba ver a Sakura por sí misma. Esas dos siempre han sido cercanas como verdaderas hermanas".

"Gracias. Debería haberlo permitido yo mismo".

"Estabas en modo protector completo después de lo que le sucedió a Sakura". Neji sonrió. "Eso sucede. Es totalmente natural para un VampLycan, tienes muchos instintos Lycan dentro de ti ".

"Es cierto."

"Ten una buena noche. Estaré patrullando. Obito se hará cargo en unas pocas horas. No creo que Sasori haya tenido amigos cercanos que estén dispuestos a ayudarlo. Era un idiota para todos. Sin embargo, no vamos a correr riesgos. Descansa tranquilo esta noche".

"Lo aprecio."

Sasuke entró en el trailer y encontró a Sakura durmiendo en la cama. Se desnudó, activó la alarma de su teléfono y se metió en la cama con ella, abrazándola. Murmuró mientras dormía, pero no se despertó. Nunca había estado tan agradecido de sentirla a salvo en sus brazos.

* * *


	30. C28 * Bienvenida a casa

* * *

Sakura se sintió nerviosa, agarrando la mano de Sasuke. El vuelo comercial que habían tomado había sido una experiencia agradable. Estar sentado en primera clase había sido agradable. Le sirvieron comida, le ofrecieron una almohada y una manta, y ella había tomado un cóctel, ya que Sasuke insistió en que la relajaría.

Luego se subieron a un pequeño avión. Eso había sido aterrador. Cada brisa hacía rebotar la avioneta en el cielo, y luego se dio cuenta de que aterrizarían en una carretera en lugar de en un aeropuerto. Sasuke usó su habilidad de control mental en el piloto para lograr que aceptara hacerlo. Habían aterrizado a salvo y luego Sasuke había enviado el avión de vuelta.

"¿Por qué tienes que controlar su mente?"

"No queremos que ninguno de los pilotos recuerde haber usado esta carretera como pista de aterrizaje. Los humanos hablan. ¿Qué pasa si alguien escucha a uno de los pilotos hablar sobre eso y causa sospechas? Pueden pensar que estamos haciendo cosas humanas ilegales, como el tráfico de drogas o algo así. Es mejor si borramos sus recuerdos y les dejamos pensar que nos dejaron en un aeropuerto. Entonces no hay nada que investigar si las autoridades sienten la necesidad ".

Eso la divirtió. "¿Es frecuente el problema de drogas aquí en medio de la nada en Alaska?" Miró alrededor, sin ver ninguna señal de civilización, excepto por el camino. Sin embargo, había toneladas de árboles y tierra.

Él se rió entre dientes y se llevó la mano a los labios. "No. La otra razón es que nos gusta mantener nuestra privacidad. Los humanos tuvieron la brillante idea de abrir un resort en esta área hace un tiempo. Una empresa invirtió en algunas tiendas y también en una estación de servicio. Ellos son los que pagaron por este camino. Pero estaba al lado del territorio de los VampLycan, y el complejo atrajo a cazadores humanos, y eso me molestó. Algunos de ellos invadieron nuestro territorio con armas de fuego".

"¿Supongo que ya no está abierto?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No podíamos tener un montón de humanos corriendo, disparando a todo lo que se movía, incluido mi clan. Necesitaba cerrarlo".

"¿Cómo lograste eso?"

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. "Sus huéspedes pasaron un momento terrible y nunca quisieron regresar. Digamos que nadie lo recomendó a sus amigos. Cerró después de dos años".

"Pobres propietarios".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Podían permitirse esa pérdida. Compramos el complejo, la pequeña ciudad que construyeron y la tierra en la que se encuentra. Simplemente no queremos que los humanos vengan aquí. Puede ser tentador para algunos entrar a los edificios y convertirse en ocupantes ilegales".

"¿Nadie vive allí?"

"Es un lugar enorme con docenas de cabañas para los huéspedes. Realizamos patrullas por esa área cada pocas semanas, pero cerramos todos los edificios después de comprarlo, para evitar daños por tormentas e inviernos ásperos".

"Entonces ... ¿simplemente están ahí?"

El asintió. "Te llevaré algún día si quieres verlo. Lo vendieron con todos los muebles. Fue más rentable para ellos abandonarlo todo, en lugar de enviarlo a una gran ciudad para subastar rodo y obtener una pequeña parte".

"Me gustaría verlo". Sakura miró hacia la carretera cuando escuchó un motor.

"Te llevaré pronto. Ese debe ser Naruto o Suigetsu para recogernos".

"Naruto es tu ejecutor principal?"

"Naruto y Suigetsu comparten esa responsabilidad".

"¿Pero dejaste a Naruto a cargo cuando visitaste mi manada?"

El asintió. "Suigetsu se encargó de todo por mí la última vez que me fui. Naruto estaba en una misión en ese entonces. Era justo cambiar de turno. Puede ser una molestia mantener a un clan en línea. Los considero mis amigos". Él sonrió. "Me aseguro de que no se sobrecarguen con mis problemas con demasiada frecuencia".

"Dos ejecutores principales. Eso es diferente."

"Somos VampLycans. Te dije que no somos exactamente como una manada".

Giró la cabeza y vio que un SUV oscuro giraba en el camino. El chico al volante tenía el pelo rubio, llevaba gafas de sol y se detuvo a unos tres metros de distancia. Dejó el motor en marcha mientras salía. Él era súper alto. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, revelando dientes magníficos y rectos en los que cualquier dentista se habría sentido orgulloso de trabajar.

"Estoy tan contento de que estés en casa". Su rostro se volvió más hacia Sakura. "Y eres jodidamente adorable. ¡Mira lo bajita que eres! Hinata te va a amar".

Sasuke suspiró. "Conoce a Naruto, Sakura. Puede ser grande, pero es como un adolescente gigante. Hinata es la humana que adopté, y ella es la compañera de este tonto. Es sorprendente que ella no haya tratado de estrangularlo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes, rodeándolos para tomar sus bolsos que estaban en el suelo. "¿Quién dice que no lo ha intentado? Sin embargo, soy duro, y ella no es tan fuerte".

A Sakura le gustó el ejecutor de inmediato, y la forma en que los dos hombres bromeaban entre sí. Naruto llevó sus maletas a la parte trasera del SUV y abrió la maletera, dejándolas adentro. Caminó hacia el lado del pasajero delantero y abrió la puerta. "Mi señora."

Sasuke le gruñó, hizo que soltara su mano y empujó a un lado a Naruto. "Yo puedo abrirle la puerta. Sí recuerdo mis modales".

Naruto se alzó las gafas de sol y reveló unos ojos azules. Parecía divertido mientras miraba a Sasuke. "¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Tenían vehículos la última vez que fuiste a una cita? ¿Alguna vez has tenido una cita?" Él le guiñó un ojo. "Nuestro estimado líder no es exactamente un hombre de citas, si me entiendes. Estamos tan emocionados de que te haya encontrado. Bienvenida al clan, Sakura. Él que tenga una compañera será increíble para el resto de nosotros. Su estado de ánimo mejorará". Luego bajó la voz. "Era un poco gruñón antes".

"Jódete", espetó Sasuke, pero luego se echó a reír.

Sakura sonrió, subiéndose al asiento del pasajero. Sasuke se inclinó y le abrochó el cinturón. "Las carreteras aquí no son tan malas, pero se ponen peor cerca de nuestro territorio".

"¿No haces reparaciones de carreteras?"

Naruto se echó a reír, abriendo la puerta trasera y subiendo. "Eso implicaría que queríamos facilitar que la gente nos visitara. Eso es un gran infierno de no. Especialmente de este lado de nuestro territorio".

Sasuke cerró la puerta, rodeó la camioneta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. "Ignóralo. Me esfuerzo mucho la mayor parte del tiempo".

"Sí, sí", murmuró Naruto. "Abusos del líder del clan. ¿Ves lo que aguanto?

"Sobrevivirás". Sasuke giró la camioneta en el camino y regresó por donde Naruto había venido. Finalmente dejaron el camino por un camino de tierra. Sasuke redujo la velocidad para que el viaje fuera menos accidentado. "Este es un acceso directo a mi casa".

"Que ha sido limpiado, abastecido con comida, y la cena debería estar esperando cuando llegues. Suigetsu está cocinando unos filetes. Solo para ustedes dos", agregó Naruto. "No queremos que estés abrumada, Sakura. Mañana es lo suficientemente pronto como para dejar que el clan te conozca. Mantuvimos su llegada en secreto para evitar que una muchedumbre los estuviera esperando".

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. "¿Habría una?"

"Una vez que se corra la voz de que Sasuke ha encontrado a su compañera, todos querrán conocerte. Solo la curiosidad los impulsará a correr a su casa para verte". Naruto se rió entre dientes, su mirada se dirigió a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sasuke. "Nunca pensamos que tomaría una compañera. Es algo sorprendente. Los otros líderes del clan también podrían venir".

Sus nervios volvieron con toda su fuerza. "Excelente."

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada preocupada. "Está bien, Sakura. ¡Maldita sea, Naruto! La estás poniendo nerviosa. Cállate."

"Es genial". Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante y le tocó suavemente el hombro durante una fracción de segundo para llamar su atención. "Me apareé con una humana. Sasuke fue tan bueno al respecto que adoptó a Hinata. Otro líder de un clan tiene dos hijos emparejados con mujeres mitad humanas, mitad VampLycans. Las mujeres ni siquiera sabían que eran más que humanas hasta que llegaron a Alaska. Básicamente, habían heredado el lado humano más que el VampLycan".

"Kabuto no tiene pareja. Él es otro líder de un clan. Pero a él no le importará que seas una mestiza. Se pondrá celoso de que Sasuke te haya encontrado. En cuanto a Tobirama, el último líder de un clan, su compañera también es mitad humana y mitad VampLycan. Se volvió más vampiro por un tiempo, pero beber la sangre de Tobirama la hace caminar al sol sin quemarse, y escuchamos que puede comer nuevamente. Nadie va a tener un problema contigo. Demonios, incluso el líder del clan GarLycan, tomó una compañera con algunos líneas de sangre de vampiros. Ese fue un gran no-no, ya que las gárgolas son idiotas sobre no reproducirse con nosotros los VampLycans. Le dijo "jódete" a su clan y lo hizo de todos modos".

Sasuke le lanzó otra mirada preocupada. "Sakura piensa que parte del clan podría tener un problema porque no puede cambiar".

Naruto resopló. "No es un problema. Todos han sido geniales con Hinata, excepto mis padres. Y dejaron el clan. Esa es una larga historia, pero se volvieron locos después de la muerte de mi hermano mayor. Te contaré sobre ellos alguna vez. Vas a encajar perfectamente. Si alguien te da problemas, esa sería Naori y sus pocas amigas. Hago énfasis en "pocos", porque es una especie de perra".

"Sasuke me habló de ella", admitió.

"Ignora a Naori si alguna vez dice que se folló a Sasuke. No es verdad. Ninguno de nosotros es tan estúpido". Naruto hizo una mueca graciosa. "Ni siquiera borracho, desesperado o en celo. Sería un gran infierno de no".

"¿Todavía está encerrada?"

Naruto asintió ante la pregunta de Sasuke. "Ella lo está, y lloriqueando al respecto. Ha sido divertido como la mierda. Nadie lo merece más. Fue brillante cuando sugeriste que Maiko fuera su guardia. Ella es protectora como la mierda con su hermano mayor Hashirama, y está enamorada de Madara. Maiko le ha estado rompiendo verbalmente su culo".

"Mierda, no sabía que Maiko se sentía atraída por Madara", admitió Sasuke. "Tal vez no fue una buena idea, ya que Naori lo folló".

"Nop. Es perfecto. Créeme. Los he estado observando de cerca. También lo ha hecho Suigetsu. Ha sido divertido como el infierno. Maiko no la atacará físicamente, ya que ella toma su deber en serio, pero las mujeres son geniales con las palabras. Hizo llorar a Naori algunas veces. Ni siquiera pensé que ella fuera capaz ".

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Sakura extendió la mano y le frotó el brazo. "Eso es bueno. Crecí con el trio de perras, ¿recuerdas? Consideraría progreso si una de ellas fuera capaz de llorar. Usualmente ellas eran las que me hacían llorar. Tal vez esta Naori aprenda lo que es estar en el lado receptor de ser tratada lo suficientemente mal como para enojarse por eso".

"¿Trio de perras? Dime más."

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Naruto. "Realmente no vale la pena hablar de ellas".

"Algo así como Naori y sus amigas", dijo Sasuke. "Solo que la versión Lycan".

"Lo entiendo. Trio de perras. Nosotros tendríamos al cuarteto de perras, entonces". Naruto se rió entre dientes. "Me gusta eso. Las llamare así de ahora en adelante".

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y suspiró ruidosamente. "¿Ves? Es como un gran jodido adolescente".

"Me amas, hombre".

Sasuke miró a Sakura y puso los ojos en blanco.

Ella rió. Su mirada se dirigió a las ventanas. El territorio VampLycan era hermoso. Todavía no veía ninguna señal de civilización, pero eventualmente vio algunas cabañas. Eran más agradables de lo que ella esperaba. Una parte de ella se había preguntado si serían realmente viejos. Sasuke había mencionado en el avión que habían actualizado las cosas a lo largo de los años. Sabía que debía esperar electricidad y servicio celular cerca de donde estaban ubicadas la mayoría de las casas.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a una cabaña de dos pisos. Era hermosa. Tenía que tener unos cuatro mil pies cuadrados, o eso era lo que ella podía imaginar. El porche cubierto también era enorme. Sasuke estacionó el SUV y lo apagó. Él se acercó y tomó su mano. Sus miradas se encontraron.

"Bienvenida a casa. Espero que te guste."

Ella sonrió. "Me encanta. Es, um ... grande ".

Se rio entre dientes. "Nuestros casas son más grandes que donde vivías".

"¡Mierda! ¿En serio?" Naruto sonaba aturdido.

Sasuke le soltó la mano. "Quédate allí, Sakura". Echó un vistazo al asiento trasero. "Es en serio. Naruto, gracias por venir a buscarnos. Todavía estás a cargo hasta mañana. Sakura y yo vamos a disfrutar nuestra velada sin interrupciones. Asegúrate de que eso suceda".

"Bien. Suigetsu está en la parte de atrás, haciendo la cena. Los filetes deben estar listos. Le avise cuando me fui, así que él debe haber calculado el tiempo en que volvería".

Sakura se quedó quieta cuando Sasuke salió y rodeó la parte delantera del SUV. Él abrió la puerta y la ayudó a bajar del vehículo. Luego la acomodó a su lado, guiándola por los escalones del porche hasta la puerta principal. Lo abrió y usó su pie para empujar la puerta de par en par.

Luego la sorprendió al tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla dentro.

Miró asombrada el interior. Tenía hermosas vigas de madera, un techo alto en la sala de estar y una chimenea de roca que estaba por toda la pared. El área de la cocina estaba debajo de un desván. Había pisos de madera con algunas alfombras arrojadas en la sala de estar cerca del sofá y también tenía un sofá grande. Los muebles eran básicos, pero parecían cómodos.

Pateó la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ellos. "¿Qué piensas?"

Ella sonrió. "Es impresionante."

Unos pasos sonaron desde un pasillo al otro lado de la cocina, y luego otro hombre grande apareció, sosteniendo un plato. Les sonrió y entró en la cocina. Era alto, tal vez seis y cinco pies, con un cuerpo musculoso cubierto con una camiseta ajustada, jeans desteñidos y botas negras. Su cabello blanco-azul hasta sus hombros. Los ojos morados claro eran algo increibles.

"¡Bienvenido a casa! Cuatro filetes, medio cocinados. Papas al horno y todos los complementos están en la mesa. Incluso me acordé de poner platos". El chico guiñó un ojo. "Ahora me iré".

"Gracias, Suigetsu. Esta es Sakura".

Ella lo saludó con la mano. "Hola. Es un placer conocerte, y gracias por la cena".

"Me alegré de hacerlo. No puedo esperar para conocerte mejor, Sakura. Debes ser alguien muy especial para haber atrapado a Sasuke". Él sonrió ampliamente, su mirada clavada en el líder de su clan. "Lo hiciste bien, hombre. Te veo en la mañana. Naruto y yo les dijimos a todos que habría una reunión fuera de tu oficina a las diez. De esa manera puedes anunciar a tu pareja". Él inhaló, sus fosas nasales se dilataron. "Lleva tu aroma, pero todavía no es lo suficientemente fuerte".

"No nos hemos apareado oficialmente", admitió Sakura.

La sorpresa abrió los ojos de Suigetsu.

"Todavía no. Quería esperar hasta llegar aquí", agregó Sasuke. "Gracias por la cena y por ayudar a preparar este lugar para Sakura".

"De nada". Suigetsu pasó junto a ellos y salió por la puerta principal.

Sasuke la depositó suavemente sobre sus pies. "Echa un vistazo muy rápido si quieres. Voy a buscar nuestras maletas. Volveré enseguida, y luego comeremos. Estoy hambriento."

"Yo también". Había pasado un tiempo desde su última comida en el vuelo.

Se fue, pero Sakura no se movió. Ella solo miró a su alrededor, observando cada detalle. El salón era grande pero acogedor al mismo tiempo. La cocina era moderna, al menos seis veces más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrada, y tenía buenos electrodomésticos. Incluso un lavavajillas. Le sorprendió encontrar un hogar tan agradable en un área tan remota.

Sasuke regresó con sus maletas y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación hacia la escalera curva. "Voy a dejar estos en el cuarto ¿Quieres un recorrido rápido?"

Ella asintió, apresurándose tras él. La barandilla era de madera. Pasó las manos por los rieles lisos y pulidos. "Esto es increíble."

"Tenemos mucho tiempo aquí para aprender habilidades. Y toneladas de árboles. También ahorramos dinero cuando podemos construir nuestras propias cosas a partir de los recursos naturales. No es que estemos en la ruina. Los tiempos de la fiebre del oro fueron muy buenos para nosotros".

Sakura se echó a reír. "¿De Verdad? ¿Has extraído oro?"

Se rio entre dientes cuando llegó a la cima de las escaleras. "Lo hicimos. Los VampLycans no temen al trabajo duro, las largas horas o el trabajo físico. Nos destacamos en eso ".

Había algunas estanterías, la mayoría de ellas estaban vacías, y un sofá de cuero en el desván. Él entró en un pasillo y ella lo siguió. Conducía a tres puertas abiertas. El primero era un baño. El segundo una habitación pequeña. La tercera puerta se abrió a una habitación más grande de lo que esperaba. Tenía otra chimenea a lo largo de la pared del fondo, y una puerta abierta a la izquierda revelaba otro baño. Al lado había dos armarios deslizantes. "Guau."

Dejó caer sus bolsas cerca de la cama y se volvió. "Debajo de esto, detrás del área de la cocina, hay otro dormitorio principal con un baño y algo de espacio para guardar algo, que podría convertirse en otro dormitorio grande en el camino, o incluso dividirse en dos más pequeños". Hizo una pausa. "Si alguna vez necesitamos más".

Sintió sus mejillas arder. "¿Quieres tantos niños? Quiero decir, ya tienes dos habitaciones libres. Estás insinuando que podríamos convertir otra habitación en dos más. Serían al menos cuatro hijos ".

El asintió.

"Eso probablemente sea bueno ya que, ya sabes, no puedo controlar mis ovarios".

Él sonrió. "Dices eso como si fuera algo malo. Incluso podemos ampliar el cuarto a seis o más habitaciones agregando más a los lados o la parte posterior".

"Whoa!" Ella estaba aturdida. "Tantos, ¿eh?"

"Vivimos mucho tiempo, Sakura. Vas a beber mi sangre regularmente una vez que nos hayamos apareado. Incluso si tu envejecimiento no fuera lento por tu padre Lycan, mi sangre lo hará por ti. Estás pensando en términos humanos de nuevo".

"Tiendo a hacer eso".

Él se acercó a ella. "Comamos y pensemos en hacer bebés después".

"Buen plan."

"¿Te gusta la habitación? Podemos bajar las escaleras si te gusta más el otro cuarto. Simplemente prefiero estar en el segundo piso debido a nuestros inviernos".

Echó un vistazo a la chimenea. "Apuesto a que es bueno tenerlo en las noches frías".

"El otro cuarto también tiene una chimenea. Simplemente me gustan las vistas desde aquí arriba. En el invierno, la nieve puede acumularse lo suficiente como para bloquear algunas de las ventanas en el primer piso".

"este cuarto es genial como nuestro dormitorio". Echó un vistazo a la enorme cama. "Eso se ve cómodo".

Se rio entre dientes. "Lo es. Lo descubrirás pronto, te voy a aparear ahí".

Estaba ansiosa por eso.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la condujo escaleras abajo. Sirvieron la comida, prepararon sus papas al horno con mantequilla, queso y cebollín. "Esto fue muy amable de Suigetsu".

"Él y Naruto tienen un motivo para ser tan acogedores. Dicen que trabajo demasiado, lo que me pone de mal humor". Él me guiñó un ojo. "Ahora que te tengo, reduciré mis horas. Eso significa que no seré tan imbécil".

Ella rió. "Al menos tienes sentido del humor al respecto".

"Te dije que el líder del clan no se toma a sí mismo demasiado en serio".

"Lo hiciste. Simplemente no me di cuenta de que estabas hablando de ti en ese momento ".

"No quería que huyeras de mí".

Ella no podía culparlo por eso.

* * *


	31. C29 * Apareamiento

* * *

Sakura se duchó, queriendo sentirse renovada después de todo su tiempo de viaje. Sasuke esperaba en su habitación. Envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salió del baño. Sasuke había encendido la chimenea y él se sentó al borde de la cama. Se había quitado los zapatos, los calcetines y la camisa. Incluso el botón de sus jeans estaba desabrochado. Su atractivo sexual la dejó casi mirándolo con aprecio.

Se puso de pie, sus hermosos ojos brillaban. Él sonrió. "¿Estás lista, pequeña?"

Ella asintió y aflojó la toalla, dejándola caer. Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo y un ruido sordo salió de su garganta.

"Sin embargo, estoy un poco nerviosa".

Se acercó, hasta que se detuvo a menos de un pie de distancia. "No hay necesidad de estarlo".

Ella extendió la mano y la colocó sobre su pecho, mirándolo. "¿Estás seguro de esto, Sasuke?"

"Absolutamente. Eres mía, Sakura. Mi corazón es tuyo. Mi cuerpo. Todo de mí. Siempre."

"Me siento igual."

Él agarró suavemente sus caderas. "Estás pensando demasiado de nuevo. Tengo una cura para eso ".

Ella sonrió. "Me lo imagino."

Él la levantó de sus pies y ella se aferró a sus hombros. Se volvió, la llevo a la cama y luego la colocó suavemente sobre ella. "Permanece allí."

Ella vio como él rápidamente se quitaba los jeans y se arrastraba hacia la cama junto a ella. Ella rodó hacia él, tocando su pecho otra vez. Tenía un cuerpo tan grande que ella no pudo evitar querer poner sus manos sobre él.

"No vamos a usar un condón esta vez". Su voz salió más profunda. "Estoy emocionado. No habrá nada que se interponga entre nosotros".

Ella se preocupó y se mordió el labio. "Tal vez deberías, um ... investigarme allí primero, antes de aparearnos".

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara. "Esa es una forma adorable de decirme que quieres sexo oral, Sakura". Se pasó la lengua por los labios y las rayas doradas en sus ojos se iluminaron. "Estaría feliz de hacerlo".

Ella se sonrojó. "Eso no. Me refiero a que veas si estoy ovulando. Si lo estoy, podríamos esperar para vincularnos. Ya sabes, para evitar que me quede embarazada".

Su humor se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Me encantaría tener un bebé contigo, y será capaz de cambiar, Sakura. Casi te pierdo. La única razón por la que no nos vinculamos anoche fue porque no quería que viajáramos inmediatamente. Pero me niego a posponerlo por más tiempo".

"Pero deberíamos esperar un poco antes de arriesgarnos a ser padres. Quiero decir, esto sucedió muy rápido ".

Ajustó su cuerpo, estiró un brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano. "Creciste con Lycans, Sakura. No humanos. Sabes que no salimos por años. Demonios, no tenemos citas, punto. Seguimos nuestros instintos y confiamos en ellos. Me da vergüenza que me haya tomado tanto tiempo descubrir lo que eres para mí".

Ella frunció. "No nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Quiero decir, lo hemos hecho, ya que siempre has visitado a Itachi y la manada, pero sabes a lo que me refiero ".

"Lo entiendo. Pero estamos juntos ahora. Debería haberme dado cuenta la primera vez que te llevé a mi cama de que eras mi compañera, cuando sentí cosas que normalmente no. Mi lado vampiro puede joder un poco con mi lado Lycan, al igual que tu lado humano jode con tus instintos. No ayudó que la manada de mi hermano te hiciera sentir menos de lo que eres. Pero estoy cien por ciento seguro de que te quiero para el resto de mi vida. Sin reparos. Sin dudarlo. Eres mía, Sakura. ¿Qué te dice tu instinto? Se honesta."

"Que te quiero. Tú eres todo lo que quiero. Y eso nunca va a cambiar ".

Él sonrió ante eso. "Ahora ... no pienses. Solo di lo primero que se te ocurra. ¿Listo?"

Ella asintió.

"¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo? ¿Si o no?"

"Sí."

Su sonrisa volvió. "Te voy a aparear ahora, Sakura. Vincularnos para siempre. No es que nos vayamos a convertir en padres mañana. Pero ya te imaginé llevando a nuestro hijo ". Se acercó más. "Quiero hacer eso realidad".

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su polla muy rígida presionó su estómago.

"Esa es mi reacción al pensar en ti embarazada. ¿Se siente como si estuviera preocupado o no estuviera listo para intentarlo? Los dos somos mitad Lycans. No hay tal cosa como todo va rápido o esperar un poco antes de comenzar una familia juntos. Vuélvete, mi compañera. Di que sí, Sakura".

Ella no tenía que pensarlo. "Sí, Sasuke".

La beso. Ella dejó de preocuparse por todo, se perdió en él. Sus besos tenían la costumbre de hacerle sentir eso. La pasión ardió entre ellos. Ella se frotó contra su cuerpo firme, gimiendo alrededor de su lengua.

Sasuke la empujó sobre su espalda, bajando sobre ella. Ella se ajustó, permitiéndole trepar entre sus muslos. Ella dobló las rodillas, tratando de envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, pero Sasuke meneó el culo, avanzando lentamente por su cuerpo cuando él rompió el beso. Su boca fue luego a su cuello.

Ella giró la cabeza para darle acceso, gimiendo cuando él mordisqueó ligeramente. Podía sentir sus colmillos deslizarse y supuso que la mordería. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. En cambio, uso las puntas afiladas solo para provocar la piel sensible y torturarla con besos.

"Me haces arder, muñeca", dijo con voz áspera. "Quiero estar dentro de ti".

"Sí". Sasuke no tardó mucho en encenderla. Solo sus besos y tener su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella la mojaron. Deslizó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, jugando con su clítoris. Ella sacudió sus caderas contra sus dedos.

"Ahora", gimió.

"Aún no."

Planeaba atormentarla. Ella arañó sus hombros, no le preocupaba que sus uñas le hicieran daño. Eran uñas humanas. Se curaría rápido de cualquier rasguño. Él bajó más por su cuerpo, su boca arrastrándose hacia sus senos. Todo el tiempo él frotaba su clítoris. Casi llegó cuando él chupó su tenso pezón.

"¡Sasuke!"

El gruñó. Fue el sonido más sexy.

Luego se levantó y empujó su gruesa polla dentro de ella.

La sensación de él estando tan profundo, sin nada, la hizo llorar. Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel cuando él comenzó a empujar furiosamente sus caderas, montándola rápido y duro.

Eso es lo que ella había querido. Sasuke totalmente dentro de ella.

"Cuello", gruñó.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para darle acceso. Sus labios y colmillos rozaron su piel, su cuerpo la apretó más fuerte contra la cama, y sintió que su clímax se acumulaba. De repente levantó la cabeza y se quedó quieto. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Eran mayormente rojizo ahora, brillando ferozmente.

Levantó el brazo y se mordió la muñeca. Ella miró, sabiendo que tendrían que intercambiar sangre. Como mestiza que no podía cambiar, no podía morderlo como lo hacían los Lycans durante un apareamiento. Tendría que sangrar por ella. Y él lo hizo. Presionó su muñeca contra su boca y ella se aferró.

Su sangre cubrió su lengua. No tuvo tiempo de saborear el sabor cobrizo o pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, ya que Sasuke comenzó a moverse nuevamente, llevándola aún más rápido, más duro. Ajustó sus caderas, frotando su cuerpo contra su clítoris.

Luego su boca volvió a su garganta, y la mordió.

El dolor repentino, junto con el intenso placer, envió a Sakura al límite.

El éxtasis la inundó. Ella tragó más sangre, sabiendo lo importante que era unirse a su pareja. Sasuke gimió contra su cuello, su cuerpo tembló mientras se vaciaba profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Él siguió moviéndose, bebiendo su sangre, y ella tomó más de la suya.

Finalmente retiró sus colmillos y lamió su piel. Ambos estaban sin aliento, y ella se sintió un poco aturdida. No solo por el buen sexo, sino también por lo que su sangre le estaba haciendo. Se sentía cansada pero entusiasmada al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los de ella, mezclando la sangre de sus bocas.

"Abre", exigió.

Ella separó los labios y él profundizó el beso. Ella pasó sus manos desde su espalda hasta su cabello, hundiendo sus dedos en los gruesos mechones.

Una sensación extraña comenzó en su vientre y el calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Ella jadeó, alejándose de su boca. Se sintió febril. Miró a Sasuke confundida.

Él sonrió. "No hemos terminado, pequeña. Recién estamos comenzando. Cuando te de mi sangre mientras te hago el amor, te excitará aún más".

"Me siento tan caliente..."

Él comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella otra vez. Sakura gimió. Acababa de llegar, pero estaba duro de nuevo. "Tan caliente, tan apretada, y tan mía".

Su brillante mirada estaba fija en la de ella, y ella nunca quiso mirar hacia otro lado. Sus ojos eran deslumbrantes. "Tú también eres mío".

"Lo soy. Siempre tuyo, Sakura. Tu compañero. Dilo."

"Eres mi compañero."

La besó de nuevo, tomando la segunda ronda lentamente, mientras la acariciaba y la llevaba a otro clímax.

Sasuke observó a Sakura dormir. La había tomado dos veces, pero necesitaba descansar.

Sus colmillos permanecieron afuera. El lado vampiro de él no retrocedía y había exigido estar presente mientras reclamaba a su compañera. Él comprobó su pulso, encontrando sus latidos fuertes y constantes. Era pequeña y frágil, pero él le había quitado mucha sangre dos veces.

Miró la muñeca que había mordido para darle su sangre. Sangre que la curaría. La haría más fuerte. Quizás incluso podría darle la capacidad de cambiar.

Eso lo hizo sonreír. Apostaría a que sería una delicada Lycan, linda como la mierda, al igual que su ser humano.

Pasaron las horas, pero él no se movió de su lado. Solo verla respirar lo fascinaba. Él tenía una compañera. Era algo que siempre había dudado tener. Ocasionalmente, durante los largos meses de invierno, había considerado encontrar una mujer compatible con su personalidad y sus principios. Luego llegaba el verano, estaba ocupado con su clan, y se daba cuenta una vez más de que nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer. Solo quería a su otra mitad.

Ahora ella yacía en su cama, con el cabello extendido sobre su almohada, y nada se había sentido más correcto. Solo mirarla lo hacía sentir feliz y completo.

Pasó su mano por su estómago, ahuecándolo. Algún día podrían tener hijos. Siempre había amado a los niños. Era una celebración cada vez que una pareja se apareaba y tenía hijos. Una parte de él había sentido envidia cada vez que pasaba eso.

Ahora un día podría tener eso con Sakura. El próximo bebé que tendría en sus brazos podría ser el suyo, en lugar de darle la bienvenida al hijo de alguna de las parejas del clan a la que solía darle su bendición oficial. No es que fuera necesario. No creía en esa mierda. Pero la primera generación de VampLycans había sido criada por sus madres Lycans, mientras las manadas todavía estaban presentes. Conocían las tradiciones de las manadas y exigían ciertas cosas a Sasuke.

Él acarició su vientre y Sakura se movió, abriendo sus ojos, y una sonrisa instantánea curvó sus labios.

"Eres tan hermosa", susurró.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Eres tan caliente."

Se rio entre dientes. "Voy a hacerte algo de comer. Luego planeo hacerte el amor otra vez".

Ella rodó hacia él, colocando sus manos contra su pecho y acariciándolo. Uno de sus pulgares se burló de su pezón. "¿Qué tal si hacemos el amor y luego comemos?"

La beso. Podrían hacer eso.

* * *


	32. C30 * Presentación al clan

* * *

Sasuke la había llevado a su oficina para darle un recorrido. Era la estructura de granero más sólidamente construida que jamás había visto. Habían usado troncos de madera para construirlo. El interior era abierto, con escaleras que conducían a un área parecida a un desván. Algunos escritorios estaban allí arriba. El área frontal tenía algunos sofás y mesas. Le encantó ver la enorme chimenea en el centro, abierta a ambos lados, que solía ayudar a mantener el edificio cálido en el invierno.

Había una larga mesa con sillas, también, para conferencias, y una pequeña cocina estaba detrás de eso. La parte trasera del edificio había sido bloqueada para darle a Sasuke una oficina privada. No era demasiado grande, pero contaba con una estufa de leña en la esquina, cerca de su escritorio.

"¿Por qué dos neveras en la cocina?"

Ella pasó por la sala de estar cuando regresaron a la parte principal del edificio. "Mis ejecutores pasan el rato aquí a menudo. Uno no alcanza para almacenar las bebidas y bocadillos para todos nosotros. Podemos tomar muchos refrescos, agua o cervezas en un día. También hay un cuarto de almacenamiento que utilizamos como despensa, en la parte posterior. Tiene tres congeladores para carne".

"Ah. Eso tiene sentido."

Él la enfrentó. "¿Por qué te ves tan nerviosa?"

Se mordió el labio y luego lo soltó. "Son casi las diez en punto".

"El clan te va a amar".

"Eso es lo que tú dices".

Él sonrió, tomando su mano. "Lo harán. Deja de preocuparte. Estas personas no son como tu manada".

"También me sigues diciendo eso. Simplemente no veo cómo pueden aceptarme y no sentir que podrías haber conseguido una mejor pareja".

Le soltó la mano, la agarró por la cintura y tiró de ella contra su cuerpo. "¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos la mayor parte de la noche cuando no estábamos durmiendo?"

Ella se sonrojó. "Sí."

"Eres jodidamente perfecta, Sakura. Nadie es mejor para mí que tú ".

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó. Él profundizó el beso. Su cuerpo reaccionó y ella gimió, queriéndolo al instante. Él gimió, rompiendo el beso. Sus ojos estaban oscuros cuando sus miradas se encontraron, demostrando cuán excitado se había puesto. La sensación rígida de su polla atrapada entre sus cuerpos también era una señal.

"Eres jodidamente perfecta. Seguiré diciendo eso hasta que lo creas".

La puerta de entrada a la oficina se abrió y Suigetsu entró. Él sonrió al verlos. "Buenos días". Cerró la puerta y se acercó. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron. "Ahora ella huele como tu compañera. ¡Felicitaciones a los dos y a nuestro clan!"

Sasuke suavemente la bajó por su cuerpo y puso los pies en el suelo. Luego ajustó su polla.

Suigetsu se echó a reír, sin molestarse en fingir que no se dio cuenta. "Lamento interrumpir, pero todos están esperando. Naruto y yo los hemos mantenido afuera". Levantó la mano y saludó con la mano las caderas de Sasuke. "Pueden terminar lo que estaban comenzando después de anunciar a Sakura como su compañera. Por ahora, piensa en algo que te cabree. Sin ofender, pero no deberías verlos con una erección".

Sasuke suspiró. "Como líder del clan, decreto oficialmente que prohibiré a todos decir "erección" de hoy en adelante".

Suigetsu se rio entre dientes. "Culpa a Naruto".

"Oh! Lo hago."

"Entendí lo que dijiste, así que buena suerte con ese decreto". Suigetsu se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Les diré que saldrás en un minuto". Sin embargo, hizo una pausa antes de abrirlo, y luego miró hacia atrás, divertido por sus rasgos. "Me alegro de que ya nadie diga que están feliz ahí abajo. Odiaba eso. Diría que se van a cansar de usar la palabra erección, pero um ... " Se rió. "Eso no va a suceder. Nunca mejor dicho".

Abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola detrás de ellos.

Sakura estaba sonriendo cuando Sasuke encontró su mirada.

Él rodó los ojos. "¿Ves lo que aguanto? A veces siento que ya soy un padre. Son solo niños grandes".

"Me encanta tu clan hasta ahora, Sasuke. Todos están realmente relajados, y puedo ver lo cómodos que están contigo. Eres un gran líder".

"Lo intento. Soy uno de la primera generación, y por alguna razón, también soy uno de los pocos que los demás escuchan. Cuando nos dividimos en clanes, los que se mudaron aquí me pusieron a cargo".

Ella lo estudió de cerca. "¿Primera generación?" Ella dejó que eso se hundiera en su mente. "Tienes como doscientos años o más, ¿verdad? He oído que ese es casi el tiempo que han existido los VampLycans".

Su expresión se volvió sombría. "¿Eso te molesta?"

"No. De ningún modo. Te ves genial para tu edad".

Se rio entre dientes. "Todavía no estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo viviremos. Es un poco loco pensar en eso. Esperamos que tanto como un Lycan, pero con sangre de vampiro, ¿quién sabe? Podrían ser miles de años o más. Escuché que hay un vampiro en Rusia que dice tener más de tres mil años, que no se ha vuelto loco y se ha enfrentado al sol".

Sakura tuvo un pensamiento sombrío.

Parecía adivinar lo que ella estaba pensando. "Vas a beber mi sangre, Sakura. A menudo. Eso afectará a tu parte humana". Hizo una pausa. "Hay algo de lo que deberíamos hablar, pero no en este momento".

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró. "¿Sobre qué?"

Él dudó. "El clan está esperando".

"¿Por favor? Ahora estoy preocupada".

Él extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla. "Es solo que ... beber mi sangre podría ..." Hizo una pausa.

"¿Qué podría pasar? Escúpelo."

Él buscó sus ojos con su mirada antes de decir: "Podría activar más tu lado Lycan".

La noticia la sorprendió.

"Sé que debería haberte dicho eso antes de aparearnos. La compañera de Tobirama fue atacada por un vampiro, y ella básicamente se convirtió en una. No debería haber sucedido, ya que ella es parte Lycan. Sin embargo, lo hizo. Tobirama se emparejo con ella, y beber sangre de él le dio a Kira la capacidad de no quemarse al sol, y nos aseguraron que ha vuelto a comer en lugar de solo una dieta de sangre. Me hace pensar que tal vez mi sangre te dará habilidades que han estado inactivas hasta ahora, de tu mitad Lycan".

La emoción la llenó. "¿Crees que algún día podría cambiar?"

"Posiblemente. No quiero hacerte ilusiones porque sé que eso es algo que realmente quieres, pero tampoco quiero que no sepas que es una posibilidad".

Ella sonrió. "¡Eso sería sorprendente!"

"No me importa, Sakura. Eres prefecta tal como eres ".

Ella lo amaba por eso. "Sé que lo dices en serio".

"Lo hago. Ahora, ¿estás lista para conocer al clan? No te pongas nerviosa. Te amarán tanto como yo".

"Excepto por tu cuarteto de perras", bromeó.

El hizo una mueca. "No aman a nadie más que a sí mismas. Espero que recuerdes lo que Naruto te dijo. Es la verdad. Nunca he tocado a una de ellas. Naori trató especialmente de atraerme a su cama, pero nunca fui tan estúpido. Ella siempre ha querido aparearse con alguien con un alto rango".

"No te preocupes. Si una de ellas dice algo, no voy a caer en su mierda".

Él sonrió. "Bien". Luego le ofreció el brazo. "Hagámoslo."

Se sintió un poco enferma del estómago, pero lo empujó hacia atrás. Naruto y Suigetsu habían sido muy amables, y eran los dos ejecutores principales de Sasuke. Los tres manejarían cualquier problema que pudiera existir por ser la compañera del líder del clan. Tenía que tener fe en eso.

La condujo hasta la puerta y ella apretó su brazo. En el momento en que abrió la puerta, vio a un montón de personas dando vueltas frente al edificio. Habían estado hablando en voz baja, pero ahora todos se callaron y se volvieron hacia ellos.

Sasuke la condujo unos metros fuera de la puerta y sonrió. Naruto y Suigetsu estaban parados a cada lado de ellos.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y habló en voz alta. "Gracias por venir. Mis vacaciones fueron geniales, pero la mejor parte de visitar la manada de mi hermano fue encontrar a mi pareja. Todos ... conozcan a Sakura. Ella es mitad Lycan y mitad humana. Si alguien tiene un problema con mi elección, dígalo y me ocuparé de su mierda ahora".

Una mujer con cabello blanco claro, que parecía tener unos veinte años, jadeó. "De ninguna manera".

"Cállate, Kaguya," gruñó Suigetsu. Su gran cuerpo se tensó al lado de Sakura.

Otra mujer bonita sonrió. "Sí, cállate, Kaguya. Los celos son algo feo". Le guiñó un ojo a Sakura, sosteniendo su mirada. Luego se inclinó. "Bienvenida a nuestro clan, Sakura. Soy Shizune, la sanadora del clan. Estamos encantados de conocerte".

Su mirada se deslizó hacia Sasuke. "Felicidades. Ella es mucho mejor que cualquier recuerdo que hayas traído en los raros viajes que haces".

El clan reunido se echó a reír, algunos de ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Luego, casi como uno, el grupo hizo un movimiento de reverencia, bajando la cabeza durante unos segundos. Sakura miró a Sasuke. Él le guiñó un ojo, pero no dijo nada. Se preguntó si debería inclinarse, pero Sasuke no lo hizo. Ella se quedó quieta, tomando sus señales de él.

Luego se adelantaron unos pocos miembros a la vez, dándole una palmada a Sasuke en el hombro y saludándola. Eran agradables y, por lo que ella podía ver, parecían aceptarla abiertamente. Nadie la tocó, pero tampoco le dieron miradas de desaprobación.

Algo de la tensión dejó a Sakura. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la mantenía cerca, con Naruto y Suigetsu a su lado.

Kaguya fue la única que no se acercó, sino que se fue al bosque. Sakura se dio cuenta.

Sasuke también. "Kaguya es una de las cuatro".

"No le tomes importancia a lo que dijo", le aconsejó un hombre alto VampLycan. "Alborotadora". Rodó los ojos. "Nadie les hace caso. Estamos muy contentos de que estés aquí, Sakura". Luego agarró el hombro de Sasuke. "Estoy tan feliz por ti."

"Gracias, Shikamaru". Se volvió para presentar a Sakura. "Él es uno de nuestros encargados de hacer cumplir la ley que se hizo cargo de las tareas de Naruto, después de que se apareó. Ahora es su trabajo cuando uno de nosotros tiene que ir a patear traseros en algún lugar lejos de nuestro territorio".

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza. "Espero encontrar una compañera algún día en mis viajes, ya que seguro que no la voy a encontrar aquí".

"Pero Kaguya se ha ofrecido. Naori también", bromeó Naruto, su tono lo delató.

"Ni siquiera en broma, hombre. Nunca", gruñó el alto VampLycan, pero la diversión chispeó en sus ojos. "Prefiero tener una pequeña y linda compañera Vampiro que cualquiera de esas cuatro. Sería mucho más amorosa y solo me chuparía la sangre, en lugar de mi voluntad de vivir. Un hombre tendría que tener un deseo de muerte para aparearse con alguna de esas cuatro. Hablando sobre miseria".

Sakura miró a los VampLycans a su alrededor, midiendo sus reacciones ante sus palabras. Sasuke le había dicho que a nadie le importaría si alguien traía a casa un vampiro, lo cual era difícil de creer. Pero nadie tuvo una reacción negativa.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Un vampiro me causaría muchos menos dolores de cabeza que esas cuatro. Encuentra una con la que te quieras aparear y tráela a casa".

Shikamaru le guiñó un ojo a Sakura. "Escogiste a uno bueno, con este chico".

"Sakura estaba preocupada de que ser mitad humana fuera un problema", admitió Sasuke. "Le dije que no sería así".

Shikamaru sostuvo su mirada, con una expresión cada vez más seria. "Ciertamente no somos así. Somos un clan sobre todo inteligente. Y es Sasuke quien lo mantiene así. Escogió a ejecutores con sus mismas creencias. Tuvimos mucha interacción con el clan de Danzo cuando él estaba a cargo, porque estábamos cerca a ese territorio. Solía ser uno de los líderes. Hablando de alguien que odiaba a los humanos".

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza, asqueado. "Danzo incluso odiaba a los VampLycans que eran más vampiros que Lycans. Él mataba a los niños si crecían con aversión al sol. Tomamos a los pocos que lograron huir de su clan y los mantuvimos ocultos del bastardo. Nuestro mejor día en décadas fue el día en que escuchamos que lo habían matado. El punto es que obtuvimos un asiento en primera fila para ver el odio que existía por las líneas de sangre, y nos revolvió el estómago. Todos son bienvenidos aquí. Las líneas de sangre no importan. Los compañeros son una prioridad. A nadie le importa una mierda la sangre que corre por tus venas, Sakura". Él sacudió la cabeza hacia Sasuke. "Eres su compañera, y eso es todo. Estamos muy contentos de que estés aquí".

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. "Gracias. Eso significa mucho para mí."

Sasuke resopló. "¿Él lo dice y le crees?"

Ella le sonrió. "Tú eres mi compañero. Mentirías totalmente si pensaras que eso ayudaría a evitar herir mis sentimientos".

Él le sonrió de vuelta. "No estaba mintiendo. ¿Entonces este problema está solucionado para siempre?

Ella asintió.

"Bueno."

"Ahora tenemos que planear una fiesta". Naruto parecía emocionado. "Todos los demás líderes de clan van a querer venir".

"Y los amigos que hemos hecho", agregó Suigetsu.

"Incluidos los GarLycans", recordó Shikamaru. "Realmente me gustan los que nos han estado visitando y pasando el rato con más frecuencia".

Sasuke tiró de Sakura contra su costado y la miró. "Ellos también te amarán".

"Yo espero que sí."

"Lo harán". Esa fue Hinata, la compañera humana de Naruto, quien se presentó. "No soy una gran fanática de las manadas, pero esa es otra historia que compartiré contigo luego. Los clanes son mucho mejores. ¡Nos convertiremos en las mejores amigas, Sakura! Espero poder llamarte así ..."

"Por supuesto". Sakura sintió esperanza al ver la amistad genuina en el rostro de la mujer. Sería genial hacer amigos. Ella lo esperaba con ansias. Cuantos más, mejor.

Ella dejó ir sus preocupaciones. El clan la aceptaba sin problema. Nadie parecía molesto porque ella era mitad humana.

Y la noticia de que algún día podría cambiar todavía circulaba por sus pensamientos. Convertirse en la compañera de Sasuke no daba miedo después de todo. Resultó ser la mejor decisión que había tomado, justo después del pacto que había hecho con Ino para perseguir a los hombres que querían.

Sasuke besó la parte superior de su cabeza y la abrazó con fuerza. "Vamos a mezclarnos, y luego nos escaparemos y disfrutaremos en cualquier momento que tengamos". La pasión brilló en sus hermosos ojos. "Estamos recién apareados, lo que significa que no debemos quedarnos fuera de la cama por mucho tiempo. Aunque como líder del clan, tengo responsabilidades que atender".

"Me haré cargo mientras tú y Sakura se unen", ofreció Suigetsu. "No tengo una compañera que necesite de mi tiempo". Los miró a ambos. "No te preocupes por nada. Cuidare de todo. Toma todo el tiempo que necesites."

Sakura se emocionó. Sasuke asintió a su ejecutor en agradecimiento. Parecía que tendrían una luna de miel después de todo.

* * *


	33. C31 * Epílogo: Deseos cumplidos *FIN*

* * *

Diez días después...

"Así que así fue como regresé al clan y a Naruto". Hinata terminó su historia.

Shizune se rio entre dientes. "Ya era hora maldita sea. De niños, cualquier persona con ojos podría decir que esos dos terminarían juntos".

"Es muy romántico". Sakura se sentó en el sofá. Le encantaba su nuevo hogar, estar unida a Sasuke y disfrutaba pasar tiempo con sus dos nuevas amigas. Ambas mujeres se habían presentado para pasar tiempo juntas, el primer día que Sasuke había regresado a la oficina.

Pero antes ella y su pareja pasaron cinco maravillosos días a solas en la cabaña.

"Tu historia con Sasuke también es romántica", le recordó Hinata. "Requirió mucho coraje para ir tras él".

Shizune asintió con la cabeza. "Sasuke puede ser intimidante para la mayoría de las personas. No me sorprende que no te haya dicho de inmediato que es nuestro líder. Así es él". Su mirada se suavizó mientras miraba a Sakura. "Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Gracias por eso."

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. "Se merece a alguien tan maravilloso y especial como tú. Lo haces feliz".

Sakura se sonrojó un poco avergonzada. "Mi vida es mil veces mejor con él. Es mi mundo entero ahora". Ella se puso de pie. "¿Alguien quiere algo de beber?"

Solo dio unos cuantos pasos antes de que un mareo la golpeara y tropezó.

Shizune estaba allí en un instante. La VampLycan podía moverse realmente rápido. Puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y la giró, la llevó de regreso al sofá y la ayudó a sentarse. Luego se agachó frente a ella.

La preocupación se reflejaba en sus rasgos mientras sostenía su muñeca, pareciendo tomarle el pulso. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Probablemente me levanté muy rápido después de sentarme por tanto tiempo".

Poco convencida, Shizune giró la cabeza hacia Hinata. "Busca a Sasuke, por favor".

"¡No!" Sakura sacudió la cabeza. "El está en el trabajo. Estoy segura de que no es nada. Me levanté demasiado rápido".

Shizune soltó su muñeca. "Probablemente ... pero también podría ser una señal de que la sangre de tu pareja le está haciendo algo a tu mitad Lycan. Sasuke y yo discutimos esto después de que te apareó. ¿Te sientes diferente por dentro? ¿Te hormiguea la piel? ¿Tienes algún impulso extraño?"

"No. Nada como eso. Estoy segura de que me moví demasiado rápido. Eso es todo. Ha sucedido un par de veces".

Shizune hizo un gesto hacia Hinata. "Busca a Sasuke, ahora."

"No hay necesidad", protestó Sakura. "Estoy bien. Sasuke está ocupado".

Shizune no la escuchó. "Tráelo, Hinata. Él pateara mi trasero si no le aviso sobre esto". Le dio a Sakura una mirada severa. "Está preocupado por ti". Ella se inclinó cerca, estudiando sus ojos. "Trata de pensar en algo que te enoje mucho".

"¿Por qué?"

"Para ver si sucede algo con el color de tus ojos".

Muy fácil: Sakura odiaba que Hinata hubiera huido para buscar a Sasuke. Fue ridículo. Ella estaba bien. Por otra parte ... sus nuevas amigas probablemente estaban aterrorizadas de que algo le sucediera a Sakura mientras estaban con ellas.

Ella cerró los ojos, pensando en el trio de perras. Eso siempre la molestaba. Un recuerdo particular de ellas atormentándola sobre su madre y su padre apareció. Ella abrió los ojos y sostuvo la mirada de Shizune.

"¿Algo cambió?"

Pasaron unos segundos. Shizune sacudió la cabeza. "Solo un verde bastante suave. Lo siento. Ni una pizca de negro".

Sakura se encogió de hombros, pero sintió un poco de decepción. Sería increíble poder finalmente cambiar. Sasuke le había advertido que podría llevar meses o años. Parte de ella deseaba que sucediera de inmediato. Ella había tratado de mantener esa esperanza enterrada desde que Sasuke la había mencionado, pero a veces cobraba vida cuando lo veía corriendo a cuatro patas. Ella tenía tantas ganas de unirse a él. Y no cabalgando sobre su espalda, lo que ella había hecho algunas veces cuando él le había dado recorridos por el territorio. Alaska era hermosa.

Shizune llamó su atención al hacer que sus garras se deslizaran. "¿Confías en mí?"

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Shizune usó la punta de una garra para hacer un rasguño superficial en el brazo de Sakura. Se estremeció ante el dolor, pero todo terminó rápido. La sorprendió cuando la mujer se llevó la garra a la boca y lamió la sangre de allí.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Shizune casi al instante.

Luego volvió a sorprender a Sakura inclinándose hacia adelante, lamiendo el rasguño.

Sakura estaba confundida y un poco alarmada. "Um ..."

Shizune le guiñó un ojo. "Soy la sanadora del clan. Lamento haberte hecho sangrar, pero lo curé con mi saliva".

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia su brazo y descubrió que realmente había sanado, como si su amiga no la hubiera arañado en absoluto. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué encontraste?"

"Mis papilas gustativas se han convertido en una prueba de embarazo instantánea después de todos los años de cuidar del clan. ¡Felicidades!"

Sakura la miró boquiabierta. "¿Estoy embarazada? ¿Estás segura?"

Shizune asintió mientras se levantaba. "¡Vas a tener un bebé! Te dejaré ser la que le cuente a tu pareja. ¡Sasuke va a estar muy emocionado!"

Sakura observó a la mujer moverse rápidamente hacia la parte trasera de la casa. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Por la puerta de atrás para evitar a tu pareja. Esta noticia deben compartirla entre los dos", dijo Shizune, antes de huir completamente.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe unos segundos después, y Sakura se retorció en el sofá.

Sasuke entró corriendo, sin aliento. "¿Estás bien?" Él cerró la puerta de un portazo y saltó sobre el sofá, chocó con la mesa de café y la empujó a un lado para arrodillarse ante ella. Tomó el libro de sus manos suavemente entre las suyas. "¿Estás cambiando? Te hablaré de ello, muñeca. Simplemente no te asuste. Estoy aquí contigo. Estará bien."

"No estoy cambiando. Al menos no todavía. Acabo de tener un mareo, así que Shizune pensó que podría estar cambiando".

Un destello de decepción arrugó su hermoso rostro, pero desapareció tan pronto como apareció. "Oh. Lo siento. Sé que realmente quieres cambiar. Sin embargo, podría llevar meses, si es que lo haces".

Ella le apretó las manos y sonrió. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo". Él miró a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Shizune?"

"Ella salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás para evitarte".

Él se rió entre dientes, sosteniendo su mirada. "No estoy enojado porque se equivocó. Me preocupaba que tuvieras tu primer cambio cuando no estaba aquí, y quería estarlo. Cada momento importante es nuestro para compartir".

"Este es un momento importante". Ella parpadeó para contener más lágrimas.

Se inclinó más cerca. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Todo está bien". Ella sonrió. "Por lo menos eso espero. ¿Sabías que tu sanadora puede realizar una prueba de embarazo con nada más que su lengua y un poco de sangre?"

Sasuke parpadeó una vez. Dos veces. Luego pareció hundirse. Sus ojos se agrandaron y miró su estómago, antes de mirarla profundamente a los ojos.

"Hey, te advertí que no podía controlar mis ovarios. Di algo."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos esta vez. "¿Voy a ser padre?"

"Sí."

De repente la sacó del sofá, suavemente, sentándose en el suelo con Sakura en su regazo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. "Jodidamente te amo". Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "¡Vamos a tener un bebé!" Él se rió entre dientes. "Va a ser el niño más lindo".

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho. "Lo será. Especialmente si tenemos a un niño que se parece a ti".

"O una niña que sea una versión tuya". Él la abrazó con más fuerza. "Necesitamos remodelar la habitación contigua a la nuestra. Hacer una cuna. Comprar ropa de bebé. Juguetes ". Continuó enumerando lo que necesitarían.

Sakura se echó a reír y levantó la cabeza, extendiendo la mano para ponerla sobre su boca. Él dejó de hablar cuando ella le sonrió. "Tenemos algo de tiempo y aún no estamos seguros de cual será el sexo de nuestro bebé". Bajó la mano.

"Estoy tan emocionado".

"Yo también."

Se inclinó y rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella y luego se apartó. "Planificaremos todo. Veo muchos pequeños en nuestro futuro, de todos modos".

Hubo un golpe rápido, y luego se abrió la puerta principal. Naruto asomó la cabeza. Entonces alguien lo empujó por detrás y lo hizo tropezar en la sala de estar. La puerta se abrió más y Suigetsu entró. Ambos los miraron en el suelo frente al sofá.

"Ella no está cambiando", anunció Sasuke. Miró a Sakura. "Estaban en la oficina cuando Hinata vino a buscarme. Simplemente yo llegue más rápido aquí".

"Nuestro líder puede moverse realmente rápido cuando está motivado. Nos dejó atrás, comiendo su polvo". Naruto lanzó una mirada a Suigetsu. "Este idiota me hizo tropezar algunas veces".

Suigetsu resopló. "Tú también me hiciste tropezar". Se sacudió la ropa. "En tu lugar estaría más preocupado por tu compañera. Al menos podrías haber traído a Hinata con esas malditas piernas largas tuyas. Ella se enojará contigo. Los humanos se cansan más rápido y ella ha tenido que correr de ida y vuelta. Porque tu tonto trasero la dejó atrás. La hubiera llevado yo mismo, pero eso no hubiera sido apropiado".

"¡Mierda!" Naruto miró hacia la puerta abierta. "Mi compañera me pateará el trasero ... y voy a tener que dejarla".

Sasuke suspiró ruidosamente. "¿Ves a qué me refiero, peques? Son como adolescentes. Estoy pensando que el haber tratado con ellos ha sido una buena práctica para convertirme en padre". Él la besó en la mejilla. "Digan felicidades, ustedes dos. Sakura y yo vamos a tener un bebé. ¡Ella está embarazada!"

Ambos se quedaron quietos antes de que sus sonrisas se extendieran por sus rostros.

Hinata entró corriendo, inclinándose hacia adelante para agarrar sus piernas, jadeando con fuerza. "¿Me lo perdí? ¿Sakura cambió?" Su cabeza se levantó y su mirada se clavó en Sakura y Sasuke. "¿No? Oh". Ella jadeó un poco más. "Bueno, la próxima vez ..." Alentó a Sakura. "Pasará. Tengo fe."

Naruto cayó de rodillas y le acarició suavemente la espalda. "Lo siento bebe. Debería haberte arrojado sobre mi hombro".

Hinata siguió jadeando. "Deberías haberlo hecho. No lo hiciste. Está bien". Se enderezó, mirando a su compañero. "Sin embargo, lo recordaré. No solo que te fuiste sin mí, sino que me hubieras llevado como un paquete".

Naruto gimió. "Mierda."

El cuerpo de Sasuke se sacudió mientras se reía. "Estos son los futuros modelos a seguir para nuestros hijos. No sé si debería disculparme o no".

Sakura trató de ocultar su risa, pero falló. "Creo que son geniales". Se giró en su regazo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó.

Sasuke profundizó el beso. Podía hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa. Sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir contra su lengua. Rompió el beso y apartó la vista.

Su mirada la siguió. Sus tres visitantes se habían ido, la puerta de entrada estaba firmemente cerrada.

"Y así es como nos deshacemos de ellos. Es bueno saberlo. Es lo más rápido que he conseguido que se vayan". Él la ajustó en sus brazos y se levantó, llevándola hacia las escaleras.

"¿Qué hay del trabajo? Dijiste que sería un día ocupado. Has tenido que ponerte al día de mucho después de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo".

"Por eso tengo dos ejecutores principales. Pueden manejar cualquier cosa. Yo tengo que estar contigo".

Sakura se acurrucó contra su pecho. "Me vas a malcriar".

"Todos los días, Sakura. Cada maldito día. Tengo mucha suerte de haberte encontrado ".

"Soy la afortunada, Sasuke".

La depositó suavemente en la cama y se agachó frente a ella. "Quedemos en que ambos fuimos bendecidos".

"Bueno."

Él bajó las manos y ahuecó suavemente su estómago y su cintura. "Estás haciendo realidad todos mis sueños, Sakura. Eres única".

"Tú haces lo mismo por mí".

Sus miradas se encontraron. Sakura recordó que necesitaba llamar a Ino para avisarle, pero eso lo haría luego. Después de que hiciera el amor con su pareja. Ella se inclinó y lo besó. Sasuke se había convertido en su mundo entero ... y pronto, tendrían una familia.

FIN!..

* * *

Hola! linduras.

Gracias por comentar. y dar su gran apoyo,se loa agraagradesco. Son un amor.

Terminamos un bella historia. No veremos en otra, que seguro sera pronto.

Besos gigantes.

Su servidora #evelin18.

* * *


End file.
